A Passage to Desire
by JennyyaChains
Summary: This is a story that takes place right after Dante and Trish escape from Mallet Island. How their romance began and a series of missions that bring them closer. Lot of romance and action and fun. Better than summary hehe. There's some mystery too so it's a change in all these regular stories of mine. DxT pairing.
1. Devil Never Cry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMC or any of it's characters except for a few I made up.

**AN:** Hello everyone, as the story name says, this is a story full of passion and desire. I still don't know how long it's gonna be, I stll don't have it set, but what made me write this, is obviously to tell how it all began. This is after the first and best Devil May Cry game and it also contains in further chapters some mystery/horror themes, as for now it's romance and adventure I guess. Hope you like, and as always this chapter got extended more than I expected but, it's very provoking. 'Cause this is how it's gonna be at first, then comes the romance and all plus the action of course that can't lack.

* * *

><p>"A Passage to Desire"<p>

Chapter 1 "Devil Never Cry"

Mallet Island exploded just when Dante and Trish managed to escape in a jet. They flew away just in time before the expansive wave from the explosion and fire could reach them. It was the first time that Trish was out of the underworld at pure daylight. She had never seen the sky so clear.

"The sky, so clear, so blue!" Trish said marveled.

"The sky is fair. It'll always be above everyone's head, no different" Said Dante as he slightly turned his face backwards to have a glimpse at her.

"Like the sky, I feel like my heart is becoming clear" She said softly as she touched her chest. For the first time she felt free. She had no master anymore.

"Let's not forget though, the underworld's evil is still alive. They will someday return"

"There's no need to worry right? 'Cause the world has the Legendary Dark Knight Dante and his sidekick" Trish said enthusiastic and even stood up from her seat as if they were on the ground. As if heights wouldn't bother her at all.

Dante just grinned. _Sidekick huh? Sounds good_. He thought. _Though we could be so much more._ He hoped.

Dante landed on a safe place that was not too far from his shop. It was a cool jet but he didn't have a place for it, so he would just abandon it there. Who knows, maybe in that deserted place, he could come back and still find it there. They got off the jet; Dante jumped off first and he extended his arm to help Trish. She just grinned and even felt a little embarrassed. She took his hand and jumped off. She didn't need his help, but it felt good to be treated nicely; she even felt different. She felt no evil anymore, inside of her, corrupting her soul. It was so strange; she felt so changed, as a new person, as if the moment they escaped from the island had been her true awakening, her rebirth.

"Thank you Dante" Trish said softly as she stared to the ground. She felt such intimidated by him now that she couldn't look into his eyes. She didn't know why the sudden change towards him. She was feeling something strange in her stomach that she never felt before; she couldn't tell what it was. She felt so nervous all of a sudden.

"For what?" Dante said in a seductive voice as he grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his. He wanted to stare into her eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, those deep blue eyes of his; she almost paralyzed. She hadn't realized before, the gorgeous his eyes are. Dante grinned as he saw her eyes, he could feel her through them.

"For all you've done for me. You saved my life even though I tried to kill you..." She made a pause. "...and you liberated me from Mundus" She stared down again. "From the demon world" Her expression seemed sad.

"You gave your life for me" He lifted her face again with his hand. "It it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to destroy Mundus and we wouldn't be here. You gave me power, you gave me strength and courage..." He smirked. "I have to admit I felt quite deceived when you attacked me, but you compensated that afterwards. I couldn't change my feelings anyway"

Trish frowned a little. "Your feelings?"

Okay he had talked too much; but wasn't it obvious that he was so madly in love with her? He even cried for her and maybe his tears had been what kept her alive. Would she have noticed? He didn't know what to say now. What could he make up? "Ummm... nevermind" He said as he turned around and started walking. "Shall we?"

Trish followed him. "Where are we going?"

"To my place" Dante said simply.

They continued walking and talking for a while, about his agency and how it works. His shop seemed to be farther than expected and Dante was starting to feel the consequences of all the battles he fought.

"You mind if we sit down for a moment?" Dante asked.

"No. It's okay"

There was a bench in a lonely park across the street, so they went there. Dante counted the seconds to lie down. He was so tired all of a sudden, he needed some rest. He lied down on the bench leaving Trish standing up.

"Ummm... I don't mean to be rude but, am I gonna stand here?" Trish asked jokey.

"You mind sitting on my lap?" Dante asked just to tease her, see her reaction.

"What?" Trish said gasping.

"That I'll just sit up" Dante said grinning, trying not to laugh as he slowly grasped from the bench to sit up, leaving her some space beside him.

Trish sat next to him and right that moment he started groaning.

"Aahh..." Dante complained in so much pain.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Trish said worried and instinctively touched him and he just complained more.

"Aaghh... I guess- my adrenaline just- went down- and now I feel so- sore- as if- thousands of demons had- stomped over me" Dante said gasping. "Lucky you, you recover very fast but I'm just a half demon. Look at you, you get thrust by a powerful beam and you don't feel a thing"

"Well, for a half-demon you are very strong, more than any other demon, plus I almost died there remember?" Trish said charming. "It reminds me, I can't believe you were actually leaving me there alone, knowing the place would blow up!" Trish complained but kind of joking.

"I thought you were dead!" Dante excused himself.

"Well thanks for making sure!"

"So you heard all I said?" Dante said a bit more serious and felt his heart pound stronger.

Trish just grinned. "You too gave me power and strength to live and... you did" She said slowly.

"I did? What?" He said pensive. What could he have done, what was she referring to? He remembered what he said and then realized what she meant. He felt so pleased with that; in the end he had been the one to fill her dark soul with light, it had been his main purpose. Then she must have felt his tears fall down on her cold cheeks too. "Trish... I- I.." He said slowly.

She laid a finger over his lips. "You don't need to say anything Dante. The time we spent in the underworld I got to know the real Dante. The more time passed, the more I realized the great you are and I really want to be your... sidekick. I want you to show me this world, to... to teach me everything..."

Dante grinned. Even in all this pain he was feeling, he felt great. She made him feel complete. That he had finally found what he was missing, what he had been looking for all his life and didn't even know he was. He never expected to fall in love, and as a matter of fact, he never thought he would. But that's just how it works, he just hoped she would feel the same way.

He turned completely face to face with her. "I will gladly teach you and show you everything" He said in a very seducing tone. He felt such an impulse to kiss her, but he restrained himself. He needed to know if she felt the same way. Why not give it a try? So he started getting closer to her, he looked deep into her eyes and she looked into his.

What was this she was feeling? She never felt like this before, ever. "Maybe we should get going" She said as she turned her face from him and stood up.

Okay maybe he was going too fast. Everything is new to her now, so he decided to give her some time, just slow things, let it happen when it should. He didn't want to screw up and lose her forever. What was he thinking? He wanted her forever? He never expected something like this, but she's got something that drives him totally crazy about her. He never thought of having kids and right beofre he sent Mundus to his rightful place he said 'when you do come back, give my regards to my son , will ya?'. She made him want that. He turned to look at her and it is as if he knew her his whole life; he wants her to be with him forever and to think that she could, put a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Trish asked surprised.

Dante was still sitting down on the bench trying hard to stand up. "I'm just... happy to be here..." He lowered his voice. "...with you"

Trish noticed Dante was having troubles to stand up, so she approached to him and put an arm around his back to help him up. He finally stood up and started walking slowly. The pain just didn't seem to disappear.

"C'mon Dante..." Trish said panting. "It's better if you lie down on a comfortable surface" She is strong but it was as if she were carrying a dead weight.

"I really feel like crap, sorry" Dante said as he stopped walking and tried recovering his breath. "This is embarrassing to me, you know..." He said as he bent down a bit and grabbed hold of his knees. "You are- the first person to- see me like this- and- a woman..." He said panting. "...much worse"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're a hero, you saved the world..." She tried to cheer him up. "...though no one knows about it"

For a strange reason he felt that it was okay to show her his other side too. Not only his strong and cocky, fearless side, but his softer side as well, which he had actually forgotten he had.

She bent over beside him to help him up and casually he had a glimpse at her gorgeous cleavage (as if she were wearing a lot of clothes anyway). But she really got her creamy breasts so close to his face, that for a moment he felt his powers and energy return to him. _Oh, so you're trying to seduce me, huh?_ He thought. _Mmmm... I like that..._ He kinda began to lose himself in his thoughts.

"C'mon Dante, I can see your shop from here. We're close" She said as she dragged a dazed Dante to finally reach home.

They were about to reach to Dante's shop when Trish remembered what she had done to it. The place was surely, still wrecked, she felt really sorry for it. As they got closer to the place, Dante began walking straight and easier than before. He was anxious to arrive and then he remembered what Trish had done to his place. With luck, there could still be a part of it. She had even set in on fire. Trish noticed Dante's hesitation and now she didn't want to arrive.

"Oh Dante..." She said desperately. "... I'm sorry for wrecking your place. I shouldn't have done things that way..." Trish said repentant.

"Nah, don't worry about it" He said trying to make her feel better. "I could have saved a lot of money though..."

"I swear I'm gonna pay you till the last penny..."

"No, no. You don't have to. I love the way you broke into my shop" He said kinda teasingly.

"You did?" Trish stopped walking, surprised.

"Yeah..." Dante didn't notice she had stopped. "I wouldn't have helped you if you weren't so sexy" He then noticed he had left her behind.

"What'd you say?" She said hoping he would repeat that.

"That we should've taken a taxi" He tried playing with her a little.

They were almost there, so that didn't make any sense to her. Why was he changing his words? If he wanted to say something then he should just say it.

They were right in front of his shop and now Dante had been the one to stop walking. She even bumped with him.

"What's wrong Dante?" She wondered.

Dante suspiciously pulled out his shotgun and climbed up the few steps before his front door, which for a strange reason wasn't torn down. He remembered Trish had torn it down with the bike, so why did he have a door now? Could it be something demonic? He rathered not take it easy.

"You don't think it strange that I have a door?" Dante said dubious.

"You have demonic furniture?" Trish wondered as she stared to that neon sign.

"Nope. They exist?" He said as he put his ear close to the door to try to hear anything coming from inside.

She hadn't paid attention to the sign before. "Where did you get that woman shape neon?" She said curious.

"I had it made. It's my picture of the perfect woman" He said simply.

"Ohh... I see..." She gasped. She could swear it was a replica of herself holding two guns. _So I'm your perfect woman... _She thought. Maybe that had been the reason why he surprised when he saw her for the first time.

Dante pushed the door and it opened easily. He walked in with his gun ready to shoot. He turned on the lights. "What the hell?"

"What is it Dante?" Trish hurried inside to have a look.

The entire place seemed to have been restored. The furniture, the pool table even the jukebox; and the weirdest of all, the place was clean.

"What the hell happened here?" Dante said shocked. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen. _An intruder..._ He approached to the kitchen door at the back of the office. He stopped feeling pain for a moment for his adrenaline began raising up again and just when he was about to open the door, a man walked out. If it weren't for his good and fast reflexes and recognition, he would've blown the brains out of the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here Morrison?" Dante complained as he lowered his gun.

"I was looking for you and you just wouldn't arrive. I felt pity for you so I fixed your place" Said Morrison. "Oh and by the way, you owe me two grand" He said as he took a sip from a can of beer.

Dante was just thinking right before he entered to his place, that he would need a lot of money to fix the place; he just came from an exhaustive job that almost got him killed and he got not a single penny. When he found his place restored, he felt such a relief.

"I didn't ask you to fix anything, so..." Said Dante as he took a look around. "...thanks for your gift" He said as he turned to look back at Morrison. "Oh, and by the way... you owe me this drink" He said as he snatched the can from Morrison's hand. "And who knows how many more"

"Oh you ungrateful bastard" Said Morrison. He was a little pissed and drunk and he hadn't realized that Trish was there. He started walking towards the door. "Alright, I'll pay for tonight's drinks" He said walking unsteady.

"Morrison..." Dante called his name so he'd shut his mouth.

"Let's go find some hot chicks first" He kept saying.

"Morrison!" Dante said louder as he approached to him and mumbled. "Shut your fucking mouth" He took him by the arm and tried to kick him out.

Now Morrison could have a glimpse at Trish. "Oh, I see... so you got ahead of me..." He said as he took Trish's hand.

"Excuse me?" Trish said upset. Was he just implying she was a hooker?

Morrison kissed her hand. "Hello beautiful. I'm Morrison and you are?"

Trish just raised an eyebrow more than pissed.

"Trish..." Said Dante. "...why don't you go upstairs and pick a room while I kick this guy out?" Dante said as he kept holding Morrison by the arm with such strength that he made him forget he was drunk.

Trish wasn't pretty convinced but she just pretended to do as he said. She climbed up the stairs but she stopped at the middle. She continued moving her feet to make the sound, but she wanted to know what he would tell him. She can levitate, fly so it wouldn't be a problem to get a bit closer to hear better without their notice.

"What the hell is wrong with you Morrison!" Dante yelled upset.

"What are you talking about?" Morrison couldn't understand what was Dante's deal. "You're banging her anyway despise of what I say or do"

"What!" Dante frowned bothered.

"You got yourself a gorgeous bitch this time. Where did you find her?"

Trish just couldn't believe her ears. She was even more pissed than before. So all Dante wanted was to play with her, use her and then... She closed her hands into fists, she got so mad that her fists started to radiate electricity. She just flew upstairs and just waited for him to come upstairs to shove it on his face. _And to think I was starting to... I almost fell for..._ And like always, women hear the bad part and think that's it, when there was a lot more Dante had to say, the good part. And she wouldn't listen to that.

"She's not a bitch, and I really like her! You better not have ruined things" Dante said pestered.

"Did I hear right? You really like her? Are you in love with her?" Morrison just couldn't believe his ears. He has plenty of years knowing Dante and never in his life he heard him say that he liked some girl.

"I- I..." Dante was speechless.

"You are!" Morrison said amazed.

"So what!" Said Dante. He's not of stone, he has feelings too.

"Well, I'm not surprised. She's gorgeous. You lucky bastard" He said. "I should appologize to her"

"Yeah, you should. But not right now. She would surely kill you" Dante said serious.

"Where did you meet her anyway?" Morrison wondered.

"Ummm... in my office, but mostly in the underworld..." Dante said simple.

"She's a demon hunter?"

"Now she will be. With luck, she'd still accept to be my partner"

Morrison tried to put things together and figure out what she was. If she wasn't a demon hunter but was in the underworld then...

Dante noticed he was thinking too much. "Yes..."

Right that moment, Trish had gotten closer to hear some more. She wanted to know why was Dante taking too long.

"She's a demon..." Said Dante.

"What!" Morrison didn't expect that. "Is she dangerous?"

Okay, so now they were accusing her of demon, great. She got pissed again and made it to the hallway upstairs again.

"Not anymore, I hope" Dante said simple.

"Wow. I never thought there were hot devils in the underworld" Morrison said a bit more calmed now. "Now I know why you like her. She's sexy, beautiful and powerful. She's totally your kind of woman, partner whatever..."

"Yeah. So will you leave now?" Dante said desperate. He needed to talk to her. He perfectly knew she'd be pissed.

"Okay. I will drop by tomorrow to appologize to her"

"Yeah, whatever" Dante said as he headed to the stairs. "Later..." He raised his hand and waved him goodbye with two fingers and his thumb as always, as he climbed up the stairs.

Morrison just left. It was still early in the afternoon, so he would probably come back at night and try to fix things.

Dante finally reached upstairs, and by the look of Trish, she was hell pissed.

"So you picked a room already?" Dante asked foolish.

Trish just glared at him. "I'm not staying Dante!"

"What? Why!" He said agitated.

"Why? I heard you guys talking!" She said completely mad. "So I look like a hooker, huh? And all you want is to get in my pants and dump me!" She said screaming.

"What! No! Of course not! Didn't you say you heard us talking?" Dante tried to make her understand the truth. "You didn't listen to the good part"

"The good part?" Trish said arrogant. "And what is that Dante?" She said as she put her hands on her hips and twitched her lips.

"What happened to the good Trish, the sweet Trish that just came from the dead to be by my side?"

"_**This**_, is what happened Dante. That I realized that this world is no better than hell!" She said disappointed as she tried to go downstairs and leave forever; perhaps return to the place she should've never escaped from. But Dante blocked the way.

"No Trish! Give me the chance to prove you wrong. It was just a misunderstanding!" He insisted and wouldn't move from the stairs

"Move away Dante!" She tried to push him away, but all of a sudden he was as strong as before.

"I won't move, I won't let you go!" He said tenacious.

"If you don't move, I'll electrocute you Dante!" She said menacing.

"If it didn't kill me before, it won't now. Go ahead" He said fearless.

Trish extended her arm towards him and golden electricity started flowing through her arm, trying to scare him, to warn him that she would do it. She wanted to change his mind, but he wouldn't. She fired her power right to his chest. Dante jerked and frowned in pain, but nothing would make him move. Trish started feeling so desperate and anxious. She didn't like hurting Dante.

"Why do you do this Dante?" She cried desperate.

Dante lowered his stare. "I...don't want you to go" He said softly, trying to regain his breath. "Can't you see that since I met you, my biggest fear is losing you?"

"Why?" She said sobbing. Her heart was pounding really fast.

"Is it so hard to tell? Can't you see what you make me feel?" Dante said softly and with so much tenderness as he directed his stare towards her.

"What do you feel Dante?" She said holding her tears, her voice was shaking.

Dante hesitated for a moment. Never in his life he had been in a situation like this. "I- I..." He moved closer to her, but she kept stepping back. "I'm in love with you Trish" He said certain. "I love you..." He said passionately. "There, I said it!"

"Love?" Trish said incredulous. "You can't love me Dante" She said a bit more calmed, but her expression was still sad.

"Why not? It's not something that I can control" He replied.

"You said I looked like your mother. That's why you saved my life, didn't you say so?" Trish said trying to get to the point. She did feel something for him too, but she didn't know what. And even if it were love, what was the point if he really saw her as some sort of mother?

"I just said that because I was disappointed. Because I didn't want to accept that you had me fooled, that I had fallen for you since the beginning and you were just..." He said desperately then took a deep breath. "...playing me from the start" He said as he lowered his voice and looked down.

Trish couldn't help to feel a little guilty. "I wasn't playing you Dante, I was just... obeying orders, I had no choice" She said softly. "I fooled myself too" She said as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Dante approached to her and this time she didn't step back. He wiped off her tears with his thumb and smiled. "Do you believe me now?" He said staring deep into her eyes.

Her eyes didn't take much to fill again with tears. "But, what is love Dante?" She said sobbing. " 'Cause I don't know love. All I've known is anger, wrath, despair, greed..." She said holding her tears and agitated. Her heart started pounding even faster. "I don't know what love is! What it feels like to fall in love, what it feels like to make love, to be touched, to be kissed, to be..." She couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes.

Dante held her by the arms and they looked at each other. Trish just embraced him as she had before and sank her face on his chest. He just held her tight to his chest and stroke her hair. She could feel his heart pounding really fast and strong. To simply be in his arms made her feel better.

"Trish..." He said in a soft, passionate tone. "...let me be the one to show you how it feels. I wanna make you feel what you never felt before, I wanna show you everything..." He embraced her even stronger. "While we have love, this world is much better than hell, despise of all the darkness and evil that may surround us..." He took a moment to then ask her. "So what do you say?" He looked into her eyes. "Will you be my partner? Will you stay with me?"

Trish drew apart from him for a moment and stared deep into his eyes. "I will stay..." She said softly. "...but, under one condition"

"Woman you had to be..." He mumbled. "What is it?" Dante wondered. "I'll do anything you want"

"I want you to change the name of your shop" She said serious.

Dante surprised a little, he never thought that she could ask for something like that. "And... what do you want it to be?"

"What you said to me, back in the island. It was beautiful" She said sweetly.

Dante wondered what it could be, he said a lot of things to her there. Trish noticed he was unsure of what it was so she gave him a clue.

"When I was...crying" She said softly.

"Devils never cry..." Dante figuered out. "If I do, will you stay?"

Trish just grinned and then added. "But, I don't want you to control me Dante. I just freed from Mundus like to still be attached to someone else. Let me be free..."

That was okay for a start and too much sincerity for once. But he would make her change her mind. She was probably feeling frustrated for not understanding the new changes, this new life. All the emotions she was probably experimenting right now. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He would win her heart and make her change her mind. It was just a matter of time. He didn't want to control her, but to be attached? He did.

Dante led her downstairs again. He remembered he had a neon sign that read never, so it would be easier to just change the 'may' for the 'never' even though the phrase would be misspelt. He had the neon sign inside a chest in the basement, which is going down the stairs of the laundry room. He showed her the place starting from the first story. He gave her a fast tour around the house. The office, thoguh there was not much to see there. At the back of the office, it's a bathroom and beside that door to the right is another door that leads to the kitchen. At the back of the kitchen is another door that leads to the laundry room, where there's another door that leads to the basement. They went there, and as Dante looked for the sign inside the big chest, Trish felt intrigued about another door there. The basement didn't seem too big, but where could that door lead? There were so many doors in this house. She approached to it slowly and opened it. To her surprise, there was just a wall on the other side.

Dante noticed about her curiosity, so he just told her that it was a secret room, but she just couldn't help to feel even more curious. She started touching the wall until magically a small blue light sparkled once and the wall divided into two parts, opening a path that leads to Dante's secret training room. Trish entered to it to have a look around.

Dante found the neon sign and then headed to the secret room with Trish. There wasn't much to see; it was a sapcy room, almost empty. In a corner to the left, there was a variety of weapons, devil arms and guns of all sorts. Beside this, there's some equipment for training, such as a punching bag, dumbbells and things of the sort. At the front middle of the room, there's a strange sort of podium that seems to have an integrated computer.

"This is it?" Trish asked surprised.

"You haven't seen a thing" Dante said as he turned on the strange computer, machine whatever, and started a mechanism. A lot of figures started appearing from nowhere at that empty space. "I can turn this into a firing range with demons and civilians. It's so much fun. It can be either just like a piece of carton, or more real and with movement to make it more difficult. Plus..." He said as he made that disappear and new demons appear. Though these new demons seemed more real and they could attack as a real demon. "I can do some training with hologram demons"

"Hologram? But they look so real" Trish said perplexed.

"Yup. But their attacks don't damage, unless I program it to do so" He said as he turned off the machine and the demons vanished.

"Wow. I never thought you would have something like this. It looks so fun, we should practice here someday" Trish said marveled.

"Totally. We could use it without the mechanism and just practice freely" He said as he started walking to the door, then he suddenly stopped. "It reminds me, I want to entrust you this" He said as he put the neon sign on top of the podium and headed to where he has all the weapons. Trish followed him.

"Luce and Ombra" He handed the guns to Trish, who was perplexed with the gift. "They once belonged to my father. I want you to have the now"

"Oh Dante..." She said softly. "I can't accept this, it belongs to your family"

Dante just grinned. Couldn't she realize that he wanted to make her part of his family? He insisted. "They have a lot of time hanging there. I know that you can make good use of them, now that we'll work together"

Trish thought it over and accepted. "They're beautiful" She said softly.

"Like you" He whispered. "The Sparda must have exploded together with the island, but..."

"No, no. It didn't. I still have it" She said as she made it appear through her chest. "Here, you can have it back"

Dante's eyes widely opened. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a demon and I have some magical powers" Trish said slyly as she insisted on giving it back to Dante.

"I gave it to you too, Trish. It's yours" He wouldn't have it back.

Trish grinned. "Alright. Thank you Dante"

Dante took the neon sign again and then they left the secret room and it locked by itself. They went to the office again and Dante showed her a space behind his desk where she could hang her new sword Sparda and a special place for her guns. Now, the neon sign was next.

They went oustside and looked at the actual sign. Dante turned it off so they could work on it.

"I'll go get a ladder" Said Dante.

"No. It's okay Dante. I can do it. You're really tired and you haven't lied down since we arrived. I'll fix it" She said as she took the neon sign from his hands. Dante stood outside the shop staring at Trish while she changed the sign.

Trish levitated enough to be able to change the signs and Dante just couldn't help to stare at her perfect form; those fine curves that were beginning to mesmerize him. He saw her and then that woman shape neon. Yeah it was her, he found his perfect woman. She used some of her magic to do the job; she took a couple of minutes to finish. Then, she still kept in the air looking at the new sign that read 'Devil Never Cry'.

"How does it look Dante? Is it okay there?" Trish asked innocently.

"It looks... perfect" He said still lost in her beauty. His voice sounded so sensual that she found it strange and turned to look at him as she descended to the ground. "That good?" Her feet touched the ground as she kept staring to the neon sign. She tried to have a better look, a wider vision; so she started giving steps back, until she stumbled with a rock and fell backwards, directly to his arms. He catched her so naturally.

"You okay babe?" He asked sensually as his eyes locked with hers for a moment.

Her back softly pressed against his strong stomach and she felt her heart pound faster and stronger just with his touch. She felt something in his touch that sent little sparks through all of her body. She slowly touched his thighs and slid her hands up as she straightened up feeling the hardness of his legs. She stood in front of him, still facing her back to him, but she kept her face turned, looking at him. She felt a desire to just stare at him. She liked how it felt, the sensation it brings to just look at him. She remembered she felt something like this when she spied on him on the island. So what was it, love?"

"You really work out" Trish said gasping.

"Yeah" He said seductively. "Have to have a strong body to last longer" He eyed her sultry.

She just smiled. "Now the good part" She said with a smirk as she walked to the steps and touched the wall beneath the sign. Her electricity flowed through her arm and traveled through the wall ending up at the sign. It lighted up with an intense golden light.

"Wow!" Dante gasped. "It never looked so good"

"Thanks" Trish said shyly. "That's as far my magic goes. It won't last too much but you can turn it on later" She said as her blue eyes shined brightly under the delicate light of the sunset.

They entered to the shop and Dante just went directly to the couch and threw himself with such pleasure that even Trish felt like doing the same.

"Ohh finally" He said gasping a bit more relaxed now.

Trish just sat on the lonely couch beside of Dante's. He had his eyes closed but he was having glimpses at her from time to time to see what she was doing. He'd try to provoke her and see what happens.

He took off his coat and tossed it to another couch. She glimpsed at him when he took it off. She was focusedly staring at his body. That tight red outfit looked so perfect on him. She just couldn't lay her eyes off of him. Those skin tight sleeves under his red vest just looked so good. His arms so muscled, his chest so strong; she just couldn't imagine how well his abs would look.

Dante grinned. He wasn't doing anything and it was working. "You know what I need?" He said.

Trish came back from her thoughts. She jerked a little. "What- what is it?"

"A nice hot bath" He said with a sigh as he slowly sat up.

Trish accidentaly looked at his crotch as he sat up. Those trousers were tight enough to let her imagination soar. His thighs looked so toned that she felt the need to feel them again. Oh, she wanted to approach to him, straddle him and... oh what was she thinking? Her natural and basic instincts were starting to possess her, to betray her. She needed to control herself. She shook her head.

"What's wrong Trish? You okay?" Dante asked as he stood in front of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the moment he stood up and approached to her. She raised her stare and jerked as she saw his crotch in front of her face. She tried staring to his eyes, but it was as if he were controlling her desires.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, it's just..." She better just close her eyes. "...I think...I need a bath too" She said panting. Her breathing accelerated in a second.

"Then why don't we do it together?" Dante whispered.

"What?" Trish panted.

"That if you're feeling any better?" He just loved playing with her head.

Trish just took a deep breath and closed her eyes_. Did I just hear right or am I losing it already? Oh Dante, what are you doing to me?_ She couldn't stop thinking.

"You're a little agitated, are you sure you're alright?" Dante said a little concerned. Okay maybe he was being too hard with her (harder it was gonna get if he kept provoking her and the provoked would be him). Maybe he should just throw himself at her and pray she'll have her arms opened. He extended his arm to help her up. She took his hand, but she didn't expect he would pull from her arm with such force.

She clung to his body for moments feeling his firm chest. She didn't want to take her hands off him. Her heart just kept accelerating more. "Dante, what are you doing?" She gasped as their eyes locked. She felt herself giving in, surrendering to him.

"Nothing..." He whispered while his hands slid down her back till they reach her lower back. "I didn't measure my strength..." He said slowly as he began to draw apart from her, until he just held her hand to lead her upstairs to show her, her new room so she could settle in.

He left her speechless, breathless. His touch was just so temptingly fascinating that she wanted more. _Is he just making me desire him?_ She sighed deeply as Dante took her to the second story. Oh she didn't want his hands to stop touching her. She wanted to have him close. Why did he have to stop? Why did he have to move away?

"This will be your room" He told her as he opened a door almost at the middle of the hallway. "It's next to mine for if you ever need anything at night you can always- come- to- me" He said shaking. "If you're bored, you can't sleep, whatever you need, want, desire..." He said slyly.

Trish just grinned. She entered to the room after she turned on the lights. She stood still, perplexed. "I see you clean very often here..." She said sarcastic.

"It could be worse" Dante said while he stood beside the door.

Trish just went out of the room. "Can I see your room?"

"Ummm... sure. Why not?" Dante said to her as he closed the door of her room.

She opened the other door, turned on the light and entered. "I like this one better. Can't we switch?"

"Sorry babe. But this is the biggest room, has to be mine" He said slyly. "Though we could always... share" He said teasing.

Trish raised an eyebrow jokey. "You're not that lucky"

"Well, I tried" He said playfully. "Okay, let me show you the bathroom" He said as he grabbed her hand and tried to take her out of his room.

"That's not fair! You have your own bathroom and I have to go, where?" She said after Dante led her to the hall. "To the end of the hall?" She complained. She just twitched her lips and folded her arms.

"C'mon Trish. You're gonna like it, it's the biggest bathroom" Dante replied, trying to convince her. "C'mon babe. Why don't you go ahead to the bathroom while I get you a clean towel?"

"Alright. Just because I do want to take a hot bath" She said as she headed to the other end of the hall across the stairs. She entered to the bathroom and actually didn't expct it would be that clean. It was really big as Dante said, for a bathroom that is. A wide bathtub with a curtain, then the toilet and quite some room like to undress, plus the sink and all that. She liked it.

Dante had gone downstairs to the laundry room to get her a towel and another one for him. He went upstairs again to give her the towel and he just opened the door to the bathroom so naturally without thinking of what he may find. He was left speechless and paralyzed, he even gulped and hoped she didn't hear him. Trish was turned away but she had just taken her corset off. Her long, golden hair reached till her tailbone and her nude back was just so tempting, it looked so perfect. Dante just kept beside the door, silent, admiring her. She put her hands under her hair and moved it in front of her shoulders, at her chest. Dante's heart started pounding really fast and hard. He could almost drool at her perfect form. Her now revealed nude back was really beyond perfection. Then his nerves of steel started to flag when he heard some particular sounds as she unbuckled her belt and zipped down her pants. She was slightly bending over to take them off when he just couldn't take it anymore and he just made a loud noise as he cleared his throat. He could see no more.

"I'm sorry Trish, I didn't know you were getting undressed... I should've knocked" He said standing right where he was. "Here's your towel"

Trish slightly turned her face to look at him, then she turned completely leaving her goodies at plain sight. Dante's eyes widely opened and the he just turned his stare to a corner of the ceiling. Trish tried meeting his stare and then he just closed his eyes better.

"What Dante? Nothing_** you**_ haven't seen before" She said in her most sultry voice. "You don't want to look?" She said as she got closer to him.

"No, yes, no, yes, I mean..." He hesitated and started sweating so agitated. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt her so close to him. She was right in front of him, almost clung at his body. "...it's just- not- right" He said slowly while he covered his crotch with the towels before she could notice he had a hard on. Even with the towels it was visible, but at least it was a distraction. He struggled to look into her eyes and her eyes only and she just kept getting even closer to him, until her creamy, soft breasts touched his palpitating chest and pressed hard against him. Even his dick was palpitating. He gulped. Having her so close to him, simply felt awsome. He was struggling to control himself. His hands tightened and sqeezed the towels harder.

"What's wrong Dante?" She whispered sultry to his ear and sucked his lobe gently, nipping at it too.

He slowly closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Don't do that... Trish... it's not- right..." He gulped while his respiration began to accelerate even more.

"Who says?" She said softly to his ear as she licked it slowly.

"I don't know..." He whispered. He was close to lose control.

Trish separated a bit from him and started caressing his chest. She stared at it and began to slowly lower her stare. Her hands also began to lower to his abdomen and even a little more. She just loved how it felt, the hardness of his whole body, so strong and... _If only you'd be undressed_...

Dante just couldn't take it anymore. The way she caressed his body simply felt so pleasurable, magical, that he just wanted to explode. He didn't know what it was what she really wanted next. He followed her stare and could predict what she wanted. How come, moments ago she wanted to leave forever and now she wanted him bad? That didn't make any sense. And of course that he wanted to make sweet love to her, but not just like that. He wanted to make her first time really special and passionate, not just lustful. He saw in her expression her true intentions and he rapidly caught her face with one hand. It even seemed he would kiss her, but no. His thumb was in front of her ear and the rest of his fingers at her neck. He made her look at him.

"Don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned" He said seriously and staring into her eyes.

All of a sudden she had lost control over him and things changed, it felt different to her. Now her heart pounded fast and strong. "Maybe I do want to get burned..." She said sultry as she returned her stare to those towels. She reached her hand there wanting to feel him.

Dante tightened the hold on her face and made her look at him again. "Don't play with me Trish, 'cause I'm not" He said serious as he let go of her. He gave her the towel and went out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and pressed his back against the door. He shut his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath.

"Oh Dante..." Trish whispered to herself as she pressed her bare back against the door too.

"Oh Trish..." He mumbled as he started walking to his room. Dante wondered what was her game. Was she really playing or did she mean that? She's the biggest temptation there could ever be. And if she didn't feel the same way he does and she just wants to experiment, then maybe it wasn't the best idea to live together. He thought it better to take things calmly. But she just seemed the one to rush things, but why?

Dante kept pensive all the while till he finished his bath. And even when finished, he just kept under the shower; the hot water was falling down his shoulders while his mind was just so lost in his thoughts. He just couldn't think of any other than her hands and her lips brushing his skin, it felt so incredible. Why did he resist her? What should he do? Succumb to her desires and his own, even if it's just to know how it feels or wait till he's certain of her needs, her real desires and feelings? He was in a predicament. She has just a couple of hours with him and he's already goin' crazy. What could await him next?

Trish took the hot bath. The hot water felt so good as it ran down her whole body. Each drop caressed her skin so smoothly, she loved that sensation. "Dante..." She whispered. She couldn't stop thinking of him, trying to imagine he was there with her. Imagining that it was not the water but his hands, his breath what were really caressing her skin so softly. What was this she was feeling? And why? Was it untrue what he said to her? That he loved her? Then why didn't he want to touch her now? She needed to find out. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. She pressed it against her chest and an intense scent filled her nose. It was incredible how the towel impregnated with his scent; she even felt more relaxed. It even made her smile. She dried her skin and then wrapped herself in the towel. She grabbed her clothes and meant to go to Dante's room with the excuse that she needed to wash her clothes to wear something. She walked the entire hall till the last door, which was his room. She opened the door without thinking, she just did and entered. Though she never expected that now she would be the one surprised.

"Oh my God Dante!" She said suddenly agitated as Dante walked through the room completely naked and drying his hair with the towel. She paralyzed for a moment as she glimpsed at his perfect, strong, toned body. No need to imagine him anymore, for she had now seen the _real thing. _And that single glimpse was enough to let her mind soar. Her cheeks colored in pink as she turned around. Her heart was pounding so strong that she felt it almost escaping her chest.

Dante had froze for a moment too and then he spoke. "What's wrong Trish? Nothing _**you**_ haven't seen before" He said slyly as he started walking towards her. "No wait...you haven't, have you?" He stopped and slowly brought his hands down together with the towel to cover himself.

Trish slightly turned to look at him. "Well not a human one, just...from demons" She tried not to stare at him, though something inside of her was persuading her of the opposite.

Dante wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'm sorry Trish..." He said jokey as he approached to her.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've knocked" She said a bit embarrassed. "It's just that I didn't expect this..." She froze as he pinned her against the door, making it close with her back.

Dante raised her arms a bit, very slowly, her elbows flexed as his caring hands caressed her forearms till they reached her hands. He held them tightly against the door. "You didn't?" He said as he stared into her eyes so penetratingly. The more he clasped his hands with hers the more her towel got loose. So he pressed his body against hers, he let go of her hands and slowly slid down his fingers throughout her arms till he reached her shoulders. Their lips were just an inch away, a single impulse to lock them. He could feel her chest moving in and out with her heavy breathing. He wanted to kiss her desperately, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't stop. So he evaded her delectable lips and kissed her neck instead, very softly. His lips brushed her skin with such delicacy that she felt her body weaken.

"Oh Dante..." She gasped while she closed her eyes. This was even better than she had thought. She could feel how his crotch started getting harder and harder. She just loved how that felt; so hard agaisnt her body. He slowly lowered his hands to her luscious breasts and squeezed them softly over the towel. "Aahh..." She moaned. She wanted his lips to lower more.

His lips caressed her skin from her neck till her shoulder and continued roaming at her chest. The sensation of his warm, thick lips against her soft skin, felt incredibly arousing. It started awakening so many feelings inside of her that she so much loved. She grasped Dante's head with both of her hands and tried to lower him more. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his butt, then the other, and her creamy soft breasts ended up much closer to his face. The towel had opened a bit more from her waist and he pressed his pelvis even harder against hers.

"Ahhh..." She panted strongly.

Trish kissed his neck and nibble at it with the exact intensity needed to provoke Dante, and he lost control. He grabbed her by the ass from under the towel, her skin was burning up. He carried her to the bed and shoved her to it. She never let go of him, so she pulled him against her as they collasped on the bed. Dante continued kissing and nipping her skin but now more intensely. The towel was still covering her, but he opened it from her chest, but not entirely, just revealing her stomach from the center and part of her breasts while his hands did touch them and press them softly. He roamed his lips down to her navel, then to her lower abdomen and she went crazy. His hands slowly slid down her sides, caressing her skin so temptingly. Her heart was pounding so strong and her hips couldn't stop moving up and down, she couldn't control that. His lips were sucking at the exact spots that made her body squirm. She felt her pussy wet and palpitating. If this was just on her lower abdomen, how would it feel to have his lips and tongue down there?

"Ohh Dante..." She moaned strongly as her hands tried lowering his head, his lips even more. Suddenly it was as if Dante had regained consciousness, and as if he had been controlled by his demon and all of a sudden, he stopped.

He separated from Trish breathing heavily, his chest moving in and out. He stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry Trish..." He said panting. "...I lost myself for a moment..." He said as he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed.

Trish was shocked. Her chest was also moving in and out with her respiration. She covered herself up again and sat up beside him. "Why do you do this Dante?"

"Me?" He complained. "You're the one who came in here, almost naked and you keep provoking me! I'm not of stone!" He said agitated.

"I just came here to ask you how to use the washing machine" She replied. "And I meant why do you start something and don't finish it?" She said more calmed.

Dante took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Trish, I don't mean to leave you like this, but I think we should take things slower, more calmed. At least until you're certain of what you want"

Trish stared deep into his eyes. "Then why do you do this?"

"Because you make me lose control, but I love you and I wanna do things right and I need to be sure that you feel the same way. I don't wanna screw up. I don't want to lose you" He said as he turned his face to the floor.

Trish took his hand and said softly. "And what makes you think that I don't feel the same way?"

Dante grinned. "I don't mean to be negative but, how can you be sure that you love me, if I'm the only man you've known?"

"I don't think I need to meet thousands of men to find out. And besides, you said you'd help me through this"

"Okay. Let me ask you something" Dante said serious. "What do you feel for me?"

Trish looked deep into his eyes. "Well... I don't know" She said hesitant. "...but you awake in me so many feelings...lust, and desire and..."

"So it's sex all you want?" He said a bit disappointed. He couldn't believe how easily and profoundly he fell in love with her. He felt something so strong and in such a short time.

"Of course not!" She replied instantly. "But, what is it what you want?"

"I want you..." He whispered softly as he stroke her hair. "...in every way, in every sense. I want you for good" He said certain.

Trish just stared into his eyes. "And... how can you be so sure?"

Dante grinned. "You just know" He approached to her and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to scare her. Everything was new to her. But for the first time in his life he felt like having a family, kids of his own; she awoke that in him, that paternal side. He never believed in love or even think it existed, until now. He always used women, because he didn't care, it was just to satisfy his mere carnal instincts. And he never thought, it didn't even pass through his head that he could fall in love and with a devil. But he couldn't wish for someone better, 'cause Trish has it all. The beauty, the power, even perfection in every way. He didn't want to lose her nor scare her. He just hoped she'd decide soon. He knew she loved him, but she just couldn't tell yet. She needed to experience a bit more.

Dante stood up. "C'mon, I'll show you how to use the washing machine"

Trish followed him to the laundry room. He showed her how to use it and washed his clothes too. They were both still naked, just wrapped around the towels. Dante took some clothes from there to get dressed, it was enough temptation already, but what about her?

"You mind turning around so I can get dressed?" Said Dante.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Nothing _**I**_ haven't seen before" She said jokey. "Kidding..." She turned around.

Dante got dressed. He wore one of his various regular red leather outfits with that tight black, long sleeve shirt under his vest.

"Okay you can look" Dante said playfully.

Trish turned around and looked at him. "Wow...it suits you so good..." She said slyly. "...though I prefer Adam's suit"

_Whos's Adam?_ Dante frowned thinking.

"You know... Adam and Eve..." She looked at him sensually.

"Ohh, I can totally see that. Much more comfortable, isn't it?" He said playfully.

Trish started getting really close to him and now he was the one stepping back until his butt hit the washing machine. "So much..." She said in such a sexy voice that Dante even gulped. She touched his chest and felt his heart pounding a bit faster. She pressed her body against his and felt his heart pounding stronger every time. She reached a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. She slowly moved her hands and started curling a lock of his hair, so smoothly that he even grinned.

They were staring at each other. "You love playing with me, don't you?" Dante said grinning as Trish kept stroking his hair. He was holding himself from the sides of the washing machine when he decided that he would play with her too.

"A little, yeah..." She whispered to his ear. Her breath made him shudder just at the feel of it.

Dante slowly moved his hands and held her against him. His hands began to roam down her back very slowly provoking her to deeply moan to his ear making him excite. "Aahh..." He sighed. "You're gonna drive me mad"

Trish separated a bit from him, though his hands were still holding her from her lower back. She looked at him and just grinned. Then a loud roar filled the room.

"Oohh, I'm starving" Dante said jokey.

Trish chuckled and got loose from his hold.

"You wanna go eat something?" Dante asked.

"Sure" She said simply.

"Your clothes are taking a while still, I could borrow you something to wear if you..."

"You mind if I stay like this?" She asked slyly as she interrupted him.

"Mind? No. But you'd be such a temptation" He said seductively.

Trish just smiled and with a move from her arm, she was magically dressed again in her black leather outfit with boots and all.

"Wo! How did you do that?" Dante said amazed.

"I can do a bit of magic" She said sultry.

"Can you make my clothes appear?" He asked excited.

"I can make them disappear..." She said raising an eyebrow with a sexy look.

Dante just grinned. "So all this washing machine thing was just an excuse to..."

She interrupted him again as she approached to him and put a finger over his lips. "To be with you..." She whispered to his ear as she put her arms over his shoulders. "Yes..." Her voice sounded so sweet and soft and enticing... He could love living like this, totally.

"I'll order pizza" He said freeing from her grasp and walking to the kitchen.

Trish followed him and then she went to the office and sat on the love seat. Dante ordered the pizza but it was still taking some time. So he headed to the office and sat next to Trish.

All of a sudden, Dante was nervous. He kept resisting her charms and she just kept seducing him. It is in her nature to be sensual. Plus she had never had the chance to be with a real man and such handsome and attractive in every way; all she ever saw and survived were demons. So now, being with Dante was so exciting and fascinating. She just couldn't resist his natural charms either.

Trish began caressing his thigh, feeling the hardness of it. Dante couldn't get any more nervous. He had never felt like this with a woman before and he just loves this. Not a single woman had ever made him sweat (other than in bed, that is). He never felt nervous with a woman before. He gulped as her hand started sliding up his thigh.

"You really work out..." She said sensually. Her hand was an inch from his groin when he stood up in a rush.

"Speaking of which..." He said agitated. "What do you say if I teach you how to use your new guns?"

"At your secret room?" She said excited.

"Yeah, we could do some practice too"

Trish didn't even think about it, she was already there. She couldn't wait to see those strange mechanisms in action. She took her guns and Dante his, as well as his boots, 'cause he wasn't wearing any shoes. He led her to the secret room and turned on the special computer. First, he turned the room into a firing range. Target holograms appeared. They were these round, red and white strip targets. Trish stood at the middle of the room and Dante just leaned on the podium beside her. He advised her to begin with just one gun for practice.

Trish tried shooting, but nothing happened. She tried a couple of times, and still nothing. She got a little desperate and Dante just chuckled. She felt a little mad and turned to look at him. She frowned pestered as she put her hands on her hips.

"You wanna try with mine?" Dante offered her his guns as he tried hard not to laugh.

She tried shooting with his guns but they just kept making the sound of an empty round. "They don't have any bullets, how do you want me to shoot!" She said pestered.

Dante just couldn't help to laugh, and she just couldn't help to get more pissed. "You said you were teaching me and you're just laughing at me!" She complained.

Dante controlled his laughter and approached to her. He took his guns from her hands and shot to all targets, right at the center in less than five seconds. Trish was perplexed at his perfect aim and dexterity.

"You still think you need bullets?" He said as he holstered his guns. He made the targets appear again, giving her a second chance to try.

Trish held Luce with both of her hands trying to have better aim. She had never shot a gun before. Dante approached to her and placed himself right behind her. She felt his body really close to her that she even lost concentration for a moment.

"Concentrate..." Dante whispered to her ear.

She breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes. Having him so close to her made her feel so relaxed, so safe; and the feel of his toned body just awoke her desires for him. She felt her body weaken so she put the gun down. But Dante got even closer to her and lifted her arms from behind her with such delicacy, that she felt a lot of electricity flowing throughout her whole body. She kept her eyes shut as his hands slid softly till they reached her wrists. He tried steadying her hands.

"Can you feel it?" He whispered softly.

"Yes..." She said gasping. She knew he meant the power flowing through her, but all she could think about was his dick bulging in his pants. Oh yes, she could feel that. She gulped as his breath brushed her face and his lips whispered to her ear.

"Release it..." He moved his right hand to her hip and held her tight against him.

"Oh Dante..." She felt such deisre for him that she felt like an explosion inside of her. She fired the gun and as her power fired as an electrified bullet, he moved his left hand to her chest and felt her heart pounding very hard. She opened her eyes as he slowly slid his right hand to her abdomen and pressed her against him even more.

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" He whispered sensually as his hand at her chest slowly slid up to her neck and even higher, till his fingers touched her lips. He pressed his fingers against them and felt how soft and thick they are. She even closed her eyes again, for all this arousal he made her feel.

"Oh Dante..." She panted while she held herself from his hips; her back was so clung to his chest and they loved that feeling.

He turned her over and stared into her deep blue eyes. They felt such connection that instant that he even thought there was no need to resist any longer. He grabbed her face by the cheek, oh he wanted to kiss her delectable lips so badly. Their lips were left an inch away when the phone started ringing and he could hear someone knocking on the front door. _Fuck! Damn pizza guy. Couldn't he choose a better moment?_ For the first time in his life he was pissed that the pizza had arrived.

Trish opened her eyes when she felt his lips stopped approaching hers.

"The pizza must be here"

She sighed. _Why did you stop?_ Oh she wanted to feel his lips kissing hers so badly and passionately.

They went upstairs and by the time they got to the kitchen, the phone had stopped ringing, but the pizza guy kept kocking hard on the door, screaming pizza pizza! Dante finally opened the door and grabbed the pizza box. The pizza guy was the same one as always, and as usual he kept expecting the money that Dante will still owe them. Freddy had the chance to glimpse at Trish before Dante closed the door. He found it strange that Dante had company and even more that she was such gorgeous. No wonder Dante was pissed; he interrupted them. But anyway, Dante gave him a tip and at least Freddy left a little satisfied.

Dante put the pizza box on the centre table in the living room; they sat on the love seat and started eating. Dante could finish the whole pizza all by himself but he tried behaving a little and leave some to Trish. She had never had real food before. The needs in the underworld are not the same of those in the human world. She was beginning to know, feel and love the needs of the human world. Food tasted awsome and it felt good for the stomach. She liked the pizza but not to the extremes like Dante. They finished with it in ten minutes. And then she started feeling her mouth very dry. Thirst? How come she never felt such things before? Dante gave her something to drink and she just loved it. Other than 'water', she had never drunk anything.

"Dante, can we go back to the secret room? I wanna keep practicing" She said as she grabbed her guns again.

"Sure, why not. Let's see if you really learned"

They went back to the secret room and everything was as they left it. Only one target shot and there were like 15 more missing.

"Okay now. You know how to do it, now let's test your aim" Said Dante.

She stood still and pointed her gun to another target. She shot once. "Aahh..." She exhaled. Dante just grinned. She continued firing, hitting every target almost at the center, until she finished with them. She was breathing heavily as she kept holding Luce with both hands. She didn't change her position.

Dante approached to her and put himself behind her again. Her chest kept moving fast, in and out as Dante reached his left hand to her chest applying some pressure. "Relax babe..." He said softly.

"It's true..." She said trying to breathe a bit slower.

"What?" He whispered.

"It does turn you on" She said sultry. Luce's barrel was still smokey and electricity kept flowing around it.

"It does, doesn't it?" He said feeling her heart speeding. "That's what I meant..."

"I want more..." She said gasping. "...Dante, give me more"

Dante slightly chuckled. "Alright, let's give you more" Did she have to speak so sensually all the time? He let go of her and went to the podium to set a different firing range. Now instead of regular targets, they were moving demons and civilians. "How about you use both guns now"

Trish unholstered Ombra and started shooting as the demons began to appear. She was doing great, shooting demons with ease, until she shot to the civilians and Dante stopped the machine.

"What was that!" He complained.

Trish turned to look at him surprised. "What?"

"You shot to civilians!" He kept complaining.

"I was not supposed to?" Trish said innocently.

"You're supposed to protect them, not kill them!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" She said arrogantly. "Don't be such melodramatic, this is just a game" She excused herself.

"No Trish, it's not" He said after a deep breath. "The problem is that if you can't control your lust for blood, you'd kill humans too in real life" He said serious.

Trish even felt a little insulted. "I can't believe you think I'd kill humans. I find them naive and stupid, but they don't do any harm" She said a little upset. "You don't trust me?"

"I do!" He said agitated.

"Then stop acting like a freak!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Relax..." He tried to calm her.

"You relax" She said pestered.

"Hit me" Said Dante.

"What?" Trish frowned.

"Let's fight. I wanna test your combat skills"

Trish just raised an eyebrow, and stood still when Dante pushed at her shoulder and her body shook.

"C'mon Trish" He did it again but applying more strength and this time she stumbled down.

She got pissed and used her powers to electrocute him as she stood up.

"Hey! I said combat skills not powers. I know your powers very well already" He complained a bit.

Just when she stood up, she launched at him with punches and kicks, but he evaded all of them. He had both of her fists held with his hands.

"You fight like a girl" He said jokey. "Really Trish, is that the best you can do?" He said cocky.

She raised an eyebrow pissed. She freed her fists from his grasp and leap up the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Her heels made him get out of breath. He bent over and got hit with a jab right at the jaw. His face shook and then she kneed at his groin and he fell to his knees.

"That was a- low- blow..." Dante said breathless.

"So what? Are demons asking you where to hit?" She said cocky.

Dante was holding back before, but if she wanted to play dirty, he wouldn't hold back. He tried hard to stand up, still holding his groin. "Aaahh, that really hurt. Hope I can still get a hard on" He said suffered. He straightened up and tried recovering his breath.

"So I fight like a girl?" She said slyly.

"Yup. Totally" Said Dante, still with some troubles to speak.

She pissed again and launched at him once more, but this time he'd fight back. She attacked him with strong kicks and punches, though he evaded most of them, just a couple hits moved him from the ground. She evaded most of his hits too, but when she lowered her guard, he punched her in the face and a little blood run down her nose and some more from a small cut beside her lips. She brought her fingers to her face and when she saw her hand with blood, she got mad.

"How dare you!"

"What? You don't hesitate to hit me, why should I?"

She directed a punch right to his face but he stopped her hand and her other hand too, she screamed in anger and kicked him on a side.

"You're flexible" He let out a sigh. He caught her off guard again and punched her on her lower abdomen.

"Aah..." She let out a suffocated breath as she bent over. She bent on one knee trying to recover her breath.

Dante worried for a moment. She was taking too much to stand up. "Are you okay? Did I hit too hard?" He said worried. He reached a hand to her to help her up.

She took his hand and stood up. She rapidly leap up the ground and kicked him on the face with her two feet together. She landed behind him and leap up again but this time she grabbed hold of his neck with her ankles; she twisted her body making him give a round in the air and hit the ground strongly with his back. She straddled him and started punching his face, until he stopped her, still a bit sore.

"That was- a good one..." He said panting and holding her wrists.

Trish was breathing heavily, her whole body was shaking, her heart was pounding fast and Dante just couldn't help to get a hard on.

"_**This**_, is how I wanted to have you" He said sultry.

Trish let out a sigh, feeling how his crotch started getting harder. "Oh yeah...?"

"Yeah" He said as he turned her over in a second and now he was on top of her. "That was good" He said staring at her penetratingly.

"Thanks" She said staring focusedly at him. "So no worries huh?" She said slyly. He was still holding her wrists; he had her arms over her head.

"Huh?" Dante wondered what she referred to.

"You can still get a hard on" She whispered sensually to his ear.

He slightly chuckled. "Yeah, no worries" He said as he licked that dried blood beside her lips.

She felt his tongue so tempting. She felt chills throughout her body. "It was fun" She said while she blinked slowly.

"Yeah..." Dante said softly. "Except when you hit me down there"

"Sorry..." She whispered softly.

Dante leaned to kiss her, they could almost savor their breaths, though their lips didn't meet yet. He just brushed his lips against hers, against her chin, beside her lips, tempting her. She freed from his grasp and meant to pull him into a kiss, when the phone rang again and Dante moved away.

"Now what!" He said pissed. Someone had to always ruin their moment. He stood up and meant to go get the phone, and once again, he left her wanting more. _Why does he always have to do the same?_ What did she have to do to make him kiss her?

She stood up and followed Dante upstairs. It turned out it was Morrison. She just couldn't hate him more. He showed up at the office minutes later to appologize to her and try to make amends. And just so he would leave her alone with Dante, she said it was alright and so he left a bit more calmed. He didn't want to have the demoness mad.

So they were alone again. Trish stared at him naughtily. "So... where were we?" She said while she approached to him.

Dante took her hand and pulled her against him, he embraced her strongly when the phone rang again. He sighed.

Trish went to get the phone. "Devil Never Cry" She said then she hung up.

"What?" Dante asked.

"Wrong number" She said.

Dante embraced her again when the phone rang once more. "I swear I'm gonna disconnect that thing!"

She answered again. "Devil Never Cry..."

It was the same customer but since she didn't say 'Devil May Cry' he thought it was a wrong number. "Is this the Devil May Cry agency?" Asked the man.

"Yes" She replied. The man told her about the job. "Okay, great. Where's the place?" She seemed to be paying attention. "We'll be right there" She said as she hung up. "This one has the password, sounds heavy" She said as she stared at him.

"Okay. Let's get it over with in ten minutes. I can't let any single of those suckers live"

They both took their weapons and headed to the doors. They opened the door and walked out.

"Five minutes" She said turning to look at him.

Dante chuckled. "More than enough"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong> Okay this is the first chap, hope the others don't get too long. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and please leave your reviews, I won't bite. I appreciate that you do, thanks. Till next chap, hope I can update soon. Comments, thoughts? Leave a review or don't hesitate to send me a PM. Good day. :D


	2. One Step Closer

**AN**: Hello everyone, here's the second chap. Hope you like. The last part is a little explicit. Enjoy. Takes place right after the end of the first chapter. Is still the same day from their return from Mallet Island. Come to think of it, I should've called it The Longest Day.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 "One Step Closer"<p>

Dante and Trish were all set for action, for this new, interesting job when Dante suddenly stopped to ask Trish for the address.

"So where are we heading?"

Trish seemed hesitant. She didn't even know the city, much less the streets and neighborhoods. "Ummm... he said something about a bar..."

"You kidding?" Dante said incredulous. "I should've taken the call..."

"He said two blocks from the bar The Seven Moons"

"The Seven Moons?" Dante frowned, it wasn't far from there. "Hold on" He walked to the garage and opened the door. Suddenly a loud roar was heard from inside the garage, then Trish surprised. The engine kept roaring hard, then a strong light emanated from inside. Dante slowly came out of the garage and he stopped beside Trish.

"So you had two bikes?" She said cocky.

"You said it, _**I had**_ two bikes, thank you very much" He said.

"You're gonna continue with that?" She said twitching her lips.

"Continue?"

" I said I was sorry"

"I'm not complaining. I could've given one to you, but since now I only have one, then you're gonna have to earn it"

Trish just stared at him. "Really..." She said sultry.

"Yeah..." Dante looked deep into her eyes. "C'mon, jump on"

Trish was about to do it, then stopped. "Can I drive?"

Dante frowned. "Have you no memory? I want to at least have one bike"

"Oh, c'mon. I did that on purpose. I know how to ride a bike"

"You don't know where we're going"

"You could tell me the directions..." She said sweetly.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. _Fuck!_ He couldn't deny anything to her. It's as if she had some power over him. "Alright" He said not pretty convinced. But what could he do? He got off the bike and let Trish drive.

"C'mon, jump on" She said playfully.

He did but he wasn't very happy. "We should've walked..." He mumbled. "You're supposed to grab hold of me, not me of you. This must look terrible" Dante said a bit bothered.

"Don't be ridiculous Dante" She said as she speeded up and Dante just instinctively grabbed hold of something to not fall.

"Wo! Slow down babe!" He said agitated as his hands tightly grasped from her breasts.

"You're squeezing too hard..." She said jokey.

"What? Sorry!" He moved his hands to her waist. "It felt so soft, I didn't realize..." He said hesitating.

"Right..." She said with disbelief. "I was not complaining" She said grinning.

"So... I can turn my hands back to your boobs?" He said grinning.

"If you want to, though it must look terrible" She said teasing.

So that was a yes or no? She kept using his phrases and not for his benefit. Dante just smirked, he loves the way she is and to have her so close. He could smell her scent, it was so delicious. She could easily mesmerize him. The feel of his hands holding her tiny waist was beginning to make him lose his mind and fantasize. He wanted to embrace her completely and feel her entire body, it just fits so perfectly with his. She's just so embraceable.

"Dante, should I turn somewhere? You haven't said anything"

"What?" He came back from his fantasies. "No, no. Just keep straight"

They passed the bar and Dante told Trish to stop at the next block. If the demons were near the other block, he definitely didn't want his only bike to end up like trash. They got off the bike and continued on foot. They readied their guns and their senses began to intensify.

"Don't separate from me okay?" He said to Trish.

"Sure"

"Now it's time to test yourself against the real enemy"

As they reached the next block, the atmosphere started feeling really tense. There was a deadly silence that rapidly broke out into loud, terrifying screams in the darkness of the night.

"Shit! C'mon!" Dante said to Trish as he hurried up to the next block.

Trish followed him. It was around 10pm, most of the stores were closed except for a pharmacy and a café. The demons had a couple of hours appearing randomly and attacking the people there. They would appear and vanish in seconds, just scaring people. The pharmacist had locked the doors as if that would keep demons away. Everyone at the café, employees and the few customers were hidden at the back.

Dante arrived to the scene in mere seconds and the demons had already gone. He stopped abruptly and stood still. Trish stood beside him. The vibe felt pretty stressing and there was a hideous stench, meaning the demons were still there, hiding. The stench was so intense that it could only mean one thing; there were a bunch of demons.

Dante seemed to concentrate very much. He pointed his gun at some tree branches and with his perfect accuracy, he shot and a demon collapsed on the ground. These demons were pretty good at hiding, but no one would escape from Dante's deadly Ebony and Ivory. Trish gave a step back and her back hit with Dante's arm. They stood back to back with their guns ready.

"Ready for some fun?" Dante said slyly.

"Yes" Trish said anxious.

The pharmacy and the café were next to each other and crossing the street there was a park. Dante and Trish stood right at the middle of the street, and just when Trish had said yes, lots of demons began to emerge from nowhere and everywhere. They launched at them, and with guns and swords ready, the party began.

Strangely there were so many demons. Dante used Ebony and Ivory wiping out the view for moments, just like Trish with Luce and Ombra; but there were so many demons that guns were not enough to defeat them. Dante unsheathed Alastor and began slashing demons. Trish had 'absorbed' Sparda and right now it wasn't the best of times to make it appear. So she just used her guns and powers.

Dante separated a bit from Trish as he performed various attacks with Alastor. Trish kinda lost concentration for a moment when she saw Dante's sword in action. The lightning power it possesses, really attracted her and that instant was enough for demons to attack her easily.

These demons were hidious, and their clawed hands were really fast. The pointed and sharp claws began to scratch her skin as they slashed at her arms and stomach. She fought back using her powers and evaded more claws, but a demon caught her from behind grabbing her arms. She dropped the guns and between two demons, they began punching her face and stomach. Her nose started bleeding and she slightly bent over in pain.

"Trish!" Dante screamed desperately and worried. But he had so many demons around that he couldn't get to her yet. And these demons seemed more intelligent than regular demons.

In a fast motion Trish got loose from the demons' grasp and she kicked the demon in front of her sending him crashing to the ground. She electrocuted it with her powers and when she turned to kill the other demon, five demons launched at her, pushing her to the ground. Her body was barely visible in between them and Dante could only hear her screams, feeling more anxious. As he killed the demons he was fighting to, more kept coming, making it harder for him to help her.

Suddenly all the demons upon Trish were launched upwards electrified by her powers, then they simply smashed the ground and turned to dust.

Trish sat up breathing heavily.

"Trish, stay down!" Dante yelled as he performed a Round Trip with Alastor, stopping and killing the demons trying to reach to her. He hurried to her side and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He said worried.

She took his hand and stood up. All her wounds had already healed and she just smiled wickedly. "Never been better" Her hunger for blood made her heart speed up.

Dante picked up her guns and handed them to her. He was turned back when the sword returned to him. He just raised his arm and grabbed it just in time. "You scared me"

Trish just grinned. "Don't worry about me Dante. I've never felt so alive"

They were face to face, staring at each other as if they weren't in the middle of a battle. Trish extended her arms beside his sides pointing her guns to the demons getting closer. Dante also extended his arms but over her shoulders and they simply began shooting. Their bodies began to get closer and closer till they were clung to each other. They could feel their chests moving and hear their moans like whispers to their ears. Those screams of pleasure, that lust for more could only get them aroused to the limit of desire. The battle was so exciting in every way and the brush of their bodies even more. They slightly separated as they moved their entire bodies and arms to slash and burn to ashes all those demons coming from every direction. Some demons carried weapons such as small axes, others had small blades, some chained together. They would use them as a sharp, cutting whip. Since Dante and Trish were killing them before they could attack, their weapons were no problem at all. But there were still hidden demons that suddenly appeared. They had almost killed them all, but one demon had thrown his axe towards Trish. Dante noticed and all he did was to simply embrace her with his right arm, bringing her closer to him, pressing her hard against his chest. The axe passed her by and it actually stabbed into another demon's skull. Dante used Ebony and shot to the last remaining demon right to the head. All demons' corpses turned to dust.

Dante and Trish held strongly. Their breathing was accelerated, their chests were moving fast. They were still moaning from all the excitement of the battle almost in a whisper, trying to recover their breath.

"Too much stimulation for you?" Trish said slyly as she noticed his hard on.

Dante slightly chuckled and pulled her even closer to him. She panted strongly feeling his hardened crotch. "I have my stimulation right here" He said as he clasped his hands at her lower back tightening the grip on her.

Trish grinned as their eyes locked. Their faces were very close and their lips getting much closer.

"So you like the result?" Dante said seductively.

"I love it..." She said sensually full of desire as their lips began to draw near.

Suddenly Trish saw a kid running from the park, trying to reach to the café across the street. A demon was coming after him. Dante saw a woman screaming for her son. She came out of the café, screaming desperately. Trish drew apart from Dante and shot to the kid's direction. Dante just heard the shot and his eyes widely opened in surprise. He thought she had shot to the kid, but then he saw the kid, finally reaching to his mother's arms. Dante took a deep breath in relief. He turned and saw a demon turning to dust.

"Thank you!" The woman cried.

Trish just smiled, it felt good to help others.

Dante caught her hand. "C'mon let's go before the cops come" They left with a fast pace.

All the people from the café and the pharmacist went out of the shops to look at their saviors. Some people knew Dante, other just knew about his job; but one true thing is that they all felt relieved that even after Sparda's death, there was still someone to protect them from evil. Not everyone knew that Dante is his son, but the ones who did, really respected him and they felt safe. Even after all the mess he would leave after an encounter with demons. And this time hadn't been the exception.

Before Dante and Trish arrived to the scene, the demons had already smashed cars, broke windows, destroyed street lights and torn down walls. By the time they finished with all the demons, the place looked even worse. The non-damaged cars ended up with bullet holes and the alarms resounded in all the neighborhood. Dante and Trish hadn't even felt disturbed with all the ruckuss, 'cause they were so lost in themselves that they barely noticed; but when they left the scene, they could here all the cars' alarms more than clear.

"So Dante has a partner now..." The pharmacist said to himself. He knew Dante pretty well. Not that he was his friend but he did know him well. He had requested him for certain jobs before. That neighborhood has always been a den for demons, maybe because it's close to Dante's shop and the smarter and stronger demons were always watching him to find a way to defeat him. But in the end, not even all their efforts would suffice, for he always defeats them first.

Dante and Trish had passed a block already when they could hear the sirens from the cops. Dante led Trish to an alleyway, it was dark and really narrow.

"Why are we hiding from the cops?" Trish asked surprised as Dante pinned her against the wall.

"Because even though we save the people, they always want me to pay for the damages, as if I did it all myself"

"But it's not our fault!" Trish complained.

"I know, but they don't see it that way" Dante said as he noticed the cops approaching. He pressed his body tightly against hers so cops wouldn't see them. The cops had passed them by without noticing them, when suddenly a rat passes by Trish's feet making her moan strongly.

Dante covered her mouth but she took his hand off. "Was that a rat?" She said in a low voice.

"You're not gonna tell me you're afraid of rats, are you?" Dante mumbled.

"Not afraid, but they are disgusting, and this place is so dark, what if it's full of bugs? I hate bugs" Trish complained.

"They're coming" Dante mumbled. He pinned Trish harder against the wall and he desperately began kissing her neck. "Just go with the flow" He whispered to her ear.

Two cops approached to that dark alleyway holding a flashlight. They lighted up to it and they saw a couple making out, though they didn't know who they were. They just new Dante's name, not how he looked.

Trish had lifted one leg and wrapped it around Dante's butt when the cops lighted up to their direction. Dante just kept kising her neck and lowering to her chest. He was starting to zip down her corset when the cops cleared their throats loudly.

"Did you know it's illegal to perform sexual practices on the streets?" A cop said.

"Oh, we're not doing anything officer, just a little warm up before we get home" Dante said carelessly as he kept his hands at her bosom.

The cops felt a little awkward with the situation. "Okay, just be careful. Demons seem to be loose around the area"

"I heard someone had killed the demons already" Dante said supossedly clever.

"Yeah, that Dante!" A cop said, then the other replied. "But he keeps wrecking the streets. He has to pay for the fines. We're looking for him, do you know him?"

Trish frowned in disagreement. These guys were not seeing the good they did for the people. They just cared for the damn public space. She was meaning to reply but Dante covered her mouth before she would screw it up.

"No we don't!" Dante said while he struggled to control Trish.

"Okay, Thanks" The cops turned and continued their way.

"Why did you do that?" Trish complained quietly.

"Never mind" He said as he continued kissing her neck trying to make her forget about the whole thing. He roamed his soft lips over the sensitive skin of her bosom. His hand began to slowly zip down her corset as his lips and tongue savored her delicious and hard nipples. She just surrendered. She grabbed his head and tilted her head back while she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Oh Dante!" She panted strongly.

"Dante?" The cops stopped abruptly when they heard his name and returned to that alleyway.

Dante stopped and looked at Trish. "You had to say my name?" He could hear the cops coming back.

"You had to continue with that?" Trish replied as she tried to recover her breath. I thought you were acting but you really get in the roll. Shall we run?"

"Nope. Better not run from the cops"

Trish straightened up. "Leave it to me then"

"You lied! You're Dante!" The cops yelled as they reached to the alleyway.

Trish was zipping up her corset very slowly, leaving them frozen and agaped. They even gulped.

"Yes... he is Dante..." She said sultry."...but he didn't do any wrong. We saved the people. Would you have rathered that we do nothing and let demons kill dozens of people?"

The cops just shook their heads.

"That's what I thought. Now about the damages, they were caused by demons so that's a township's affair. You should have them pay for it"

"Yeah, she's right" The cops said to each other. "Thank you very much for your help. We won't bother you anymore Mr. Dante"

Dante even raised his eyebrows in amazement while the cops continued their way to help the people.

"See, that simple" Said Trish.

"Wow, I have to admit you were great. This..." He said as he approached to her from the back and grabbed her breasts. "...is what I call the power of persuasion" Dante said sultry. "Who wouldn't fall to your charms, I'd do anything you want if you were showing me your boobs"

"Dante...!" She slightly complained and hit his hands playfully.

"What!" Dante said jokey. "You don't want me to touch you?" He said as he embraced her from behind and looked at her.

Trish turned completely to not have her neck twisted. "Yes... I do"

" 'Cause I just love to" He eyed her sensually.

"But isn't it illegal to do it in public?" She said jokey.

Dante just chuckled. "C'mon, let's go" He grabbed her hand and led her to the bike.

"Oh, I was forgetting. We're supposed to meet our customer at the bar to collect the money" Said Trish.

"Why didn't you say so! Let's go to the bar then" It was on the next block, close to where they had left the bike. So they went there and entered to the bar.

The man had told Trish what he would be wearing so that she could recognize him. She had a look around. The place was full of men and a few women, but none was wearing clothes as he said. They went to the bar stool to have a seat and a drink, while they waited for the man.

"Dante, long time no see!" The barman said happy to see Dante. Dante used to be a regular customer since many years back, so the barman knows him very well.

"Hey" Dante said simply. "Larry, this is Trish. Trish this is Larry" He introduced them, 'cause now he would be coming with Trish and he wanted him to know her well too.

"Very nice to meet you Trish" Larry said marveled with her beauty as he extended his hand to her.

"Likewise" She said in her usual sensual voice as she shook his hand.

"What can I get you guys?" Larry asked.

"To me, the usual. And for you Trish, what do you want babe?" Dante asked.

"Ummm... I don't know" She really didn't know any drinks.

"Why don't you surprise her and give her something nice?" Dante said.

"Alright..." Said Larry. "...but would you have the money to pay for it this time?" He mumbled while he served Dante his scotch a prepared a Margarita for Trish.

"You would be surprised..." Dante said quietly.

"Voila! A strawberry Margarita frosted with chili powder"

"Wow, it looks delicious" Said Trish.

"Strawberry..." _Mmmm..._ he missed his strawberry sundaes. He would kill to eat one right now.

They turned their seats to the entrance doors to notice when the man would arrive. They waited for over ten minutes, Dante had already finished his drink and Trish had finished hers even before. Dante ordered another scotch, he was tired of waiting and he needed some sleep. They had just returned from Mallet Island and the same day, another mission, he needed rest. Oh he wanted to get home and sink himself in bed, and this guy was taking too long.

There was some music playing and it made Trish want to dance. The music was just so sensual that she just couldn't help to dance.

"You wanna dance with me?" She asked Dante.

Dante turned completely on the seat to look at her. He put his hands on her hips; she was already dancing, swaying her hips so smoothly. "You go babe, I'm really tired and I need to wait for the customer" Dante said softly. "But you go ahead"

"Are you sure you wanna miss all this?" She said sultry as she slowly slid her hands from her bosom to her hips very seductively.

Dante stared at her from head to toes. Of course he didn't want to miss all that, but he was hell tired that he just couldn't even stand up. "I'm sorry baby, I'll owe you one dance"

She just shrugged. "If that's what you want" She said as she headed to a more opened space to dance.

"So she's your girlfriend huh? She's really beautiful" Larry said.

"She's just my partner" Dante said gasping after a deep breath.

"From work..." Larry chuckled. "But you really want her, don't you?"

"Am I too obvious?" Dante said sarcastic.

"You really seem more like a couple. You must have months working together right?"

"One day actually" Dante said simply as he turned to look at her dance. He smiled as he focused on her. She looked so sexy.

"One day? Wow" Larry said surprised. "You lucky bastard. I wish I were like you. You should really try something more serious with her, man"

"I'm working on it" Dante said as he turned back to stare at Larry and to his almost empty glass. He finished his drink and lost himself staring to the bottom of his empty glass, shaking the ice cubes inside.

"Well... you should hurry up before someone else does" Said Larry.

"That's ridiculous" Dante said confident.

"What did you expect? She's really beautiful and sexy... and dancing like that..." Larry said advising him. "I'm just saying, she's surrounded by a lot of men...who knows"

"She what!" Dante turned rapidly on the seat and looked in her direction. His eyes opened widely as he saw a bunch of assholes surrounding her and a tall guy dancing with her, touching her, laying his dirty fingers on her beautiful, sensual back...waist, hips... and this guy just kept lowering his hands. "That's enough!" Dante said pestered as he stood up.

"Wo wo, wait! What are you gonna do?" Larry said worried as he tried to grab Dante by the arm and stop him from doing something stupid.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! How dare he touch my babe!" Dante said really mad.

"I really don't want to ban you from this place. Calm down man!" Larry said as he kept pulling from his arm to stop him.

A man entered to the bar and Trish recognized the outfit. It was obvious that the man would look at her, who wouldn't? When he did, she made a sign to him and pointed at Dante. The man understood and walked towards Dante.

Dante was determined to go and teach that guy a lesson, when a man patted on his back.

"You must be Dante"

"I don't have time for this. What do you want?" Dante asked pestered trying not to lose sight from that guy and Trish.

"I'm here to make business with you, you want your money or not?" The man said a bit upset.

"You're the customer?" Dante asked barely looking at this man. "I just have to do something first" Dante meant to go to Trish's side and spoil that man's evening.

"Mr. Dante, I have no time, it has to be now!" The man grabbed Dante by the arm and pushed him to the back of the bar.

"But- but..." Dante just let himself be dragged to the back to make business. "Keep an eye on him" He told Larry.

Dante needed to do business fast and return there to beat up that guy. It had been an arduous job with a lot of demons, lots of fun, but still lots of demons, so he made sure to charge the right amount of money. When they finally got to an agreement, the deal was done. The man counted the money and gave it to him inside a brown paper bag that Dante put inside his coat.

"Thank you very much Mr. Dante" Said the man as he clasped hands with Dante and left by the back door.

"Thank you...Mr...whatever" Dante said as he hurried to the bar and to his surprise he didn't find Trish. He headed to the counter and asked Larry. "Where's Trish?" Dante asked agitated.

"I think she might have gone outside" Larry said dubious. "Man, you should've seen her. She was incredible!" Larry said amazed, delighted.

"What are you talking about, what happened? Where are all the bunch of assholes?" Dante wondered.

"Don't worry man. She really doesn't need your help to beat them up" Larry said certain. "She saved you time and effort and money... 'cause she didn't brake anyhting. Now I know why she's your partner"

"Evidently. She didn't brake anything? I'm surprised" Dante used some of the money he just collected to pay for the drinks. He put it on the counter.

Larry surprised a lot when Dante paid. "Who are you, what did you do to Dante?" He said jokey.

"Okay, if you don't want it..." Dante meant to take the money back.

Larry took the money fast. "Thanks, come back soon"

"That's what I thought" Dante turned around. "Catch you later" He went outside looking for Trish. He stepped out of the bar and it was dark, there was just a street light across the street and the neon sign of the bar was not really luminous.

"Trish?" He called out her name.

Trish was laid back against a wall beside the bar. She rapidly reacted to his voice and straightened up. "Dante?" She answered to his call.

"Trish, what happened? What are you doing out here?" He said concerned as he approached to her. "Why that face, what's wrong?"

Trish was staring down, her expression seemed of worry, though Dante couldn't understand why. "You must have heard of what happened" She said ashamed.

Dante held her by the cheeks and lifted her face towards his. The only thing he knew was that she had beaten up those guys, but why? His heart speeded up in doubt. "Did they do something to you?" He said agitated. He knew men from the area, and they'd do anything to have a woman, much more a woman like her.

"I didn't let them" She said as she looked down.

Dante frowned. "Then, what's the problem?"

"You're not mad at me?" She said hesitant.

"Mad? For what, for beating them up?" Dante said surprised. "Of course not!" He said relieved. "I'm glad you did. I swear that when I saw that guy touching you I was gonna kill him"

"Why, you jealous?" Trish said slyly. She felt relieved too now.

Dante chuckled. "But, what happened really?" He asked her while he led her to the bike on the next block.

Trish explained to him that she was just dancing and then this guy started dancing with her. When he began to touch her supposedly in a good way, she didn't feel it quite well and then the guys invited her some drinks, when they saw Dante went to the back. She had a couple of martinis and talked to them for a while, while Dante was gone. Then this guy asked her to dance again and now under the influence of alcohol, she accepted. This time, the man started touching her in a more dirty way, then invited her to his place. As if she were dumb.

"I refused of course, and then he said you had already gone and left me there. And that really pissed me off, so I beat him up" Trish said simple. She first slapped him on the face, it had been with such force that the big guy almost fell to the floor. When he straightened up, she kneed him at his groin and when he bent down in pain, touching his groin, she kneed him on the face and pushed him onto the floor. His friends tried to help, but they ended up beaten up too. Everyone was staring at the scene and when she finished up with all of them, it had just been seconds, she turned her gaze to the rest of the bar, and everyone turned to mind their own business. Even the toughest guy in the bar felt scared of her and rather not look. She decided to go outside and wait for Dante.

"I would've loved to see that" Dante said grinning.

"So it's not wrong to fight humans?" Trish wondered.

Dante got on the bike. "In the right circumstances, and for the right causes, no it's not" He made a sign to her to jump on. "While you don't kill them, no problem. You don't wanna get in troubles with the law"

Trish got on the bike behind Dante, she embraced his chest and clung to his body tightly. Dante grinned. _Now this is how it should be_. He caressed her hands as he slightly glimpsed at her. She seemed pensive. Dante speeded up and headed home. Now it felt different, to have her body pressed against his back, her soft breasts caressing his back. He whished he wouldn't be wearing so much clothes to feel her better. He couldn't help to smile the whole ride and wished it had been longer, but they had arrived already. Dante parked in the garage, turned off the bike and expected Trish to get down, but she didn't. She kept embracing him as if she didn't want to let go.

Dante hesitated for a moment. "Ummm... we're here"

"I know" Trish said softly. "It's just that I love to feel your heart beat. I love how it speeds up and then down and the hard it beats, it makes me feel so relaxed..." She said slowly, almost in a whisper.

"You should feel how my head is beating hard" Dante said slyly.

"Your head?" Trish wondered as she moved her hands to his head and she didn't feel it beating or palpitating.

"My other head..."

"Dante!" She hit him on the back and got down the bike.

"What!" Dante got off the bike too and looked at her playfully. "It's true, it does palpitate!"

Trish folded her arms and twitched her lips and raised an eyebrow staring at his crotch, expecting to see it move or something. Then suddenly it moved inside his pants, like 'knocking hard on the door'. Her expression changed in a second into bewilderment and then amazement.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dante couldn't help to laugh at her reaction. "You should've seen your face!" He kept laughing.

"How do you do that?" She said perplexed.

Dante just winked an eye. "Imagine all I can do with it"

Trish didn't know why, but to see that made her sex palpitate too. Oh she wanted to open that 'door' and let it out. Her breathing began to accelerate, she felt a change inside her body, filling up with lust.

Dante tried controlling his laughter. He put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go inside" He turned off the lights and led her out.

Trish went inside the shop while Dante locked the garage. She sat down on the large sofa, trying to control her heart and her breathing. She felt her body heat up, it was hard to control. She just couldn't erase that image from her mind. Then suddenly Dante walked in and she couldn't help to let out a strong moan.

"Dante..." She was breathing heavily and her heart was not helping, she just felt she would explode any second. _Why does he have to be so attractive?_

"Are you alright?" Dante said as he got close to her. He sat on the centre table in front of her and put his hands on her thighs. "You are... very- agitated" He said slowly caressing her skin.

_Oh why is he torturing me?_ She looked at him and in all her agitation she managed to say. "I'm okay. I just need a drink"

"You wanna try some wine?" Dante asked.

"Yeah whatever"

Dante went to get the wine and then came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He served her a glass and then one for him. "Let's make a toast" He said as he gave her the glass.

Trish took the glass still trying to control her breathing, but how could she control having him so close to her?

"For a new beginning, a new life... with you" Dante said staring focusedly at her.

She just looked at him penetratingly almost surrendering to him. "Cheers" She said softly.

Dante took a sip of the wine while Trish drank the whole glass in a gulp.

"Wo! You're not supposed to drink wine like that"

"Who cares?" Trish said as she swallowed it all. "It's good, give me more"

Dante kept staring at her. He served her some more. "No matter what I give you, you always want more. Are you like that for everything?"

Trish kept looking at him. She drank the whole glass again then she leaned towards Dante, who was still sitting on the centre table. She got her face really close to his as she grabbed hold of his shoulder. Dante stood still, then she just put the glass beside him. She leaned back on the sofa, gasping. She closed her eyes and spread her legs.

Dante couldn't help to stare at her. His 'head' was palpitating again. _She has to be so sexy?_ She was totally tempting him, and he wouldn't control, so he rathered to stand up and lay back on the couch. Trish was still leaned back on the other end of the sofa. She opened her eyes when she felt Dante moving to the couch. She began crawling over him, she straddled on his hips and then snatched his glass of wine and drank it too. Dante was speechless.

"Dante..." She broke the silence. She stared focusedly into his eyes and continued. "...there's no need to keep restraining ourselves. We both know what we want" She said as she unbuckled his red vest and zipped down his black shirt, revealing his perfect torso. "Let's stop playing games and let's make this real" She said sensually as she put her hands on his chest and felt how hard it is. And not only could she feel his hard chest but his hardened crotch too and it simply felt so enticing for her. She slid her hands to his abdomen and slightly tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. "Oh Dante..." She gasped as she slowly moved her hips feeling him harder.

Dante put his hands at her hips following her moves. "Oh Trish..." He gasped aroused. He slowly moved his hands to her tiny waist. He could embrace it completely with his broad hands. It just felt so good. He began moving up his hands through her stomach till he reached her breasts. He caressed them softly and began to unzip her corset very slowly, leaving her creamy breasts for his delight. His hands ran smoothly throughout her nude skin. The sensation it brought to him was just far beyond anything else he felt before. She's just so perfect and sexy. He caressed her gorgeous back and tried to bring her closer to him.

Trish leaned towards his chest and began to kiss him soflty starting from his chest, slowly moving her lips down to his abdomen, brushing his skin with her warm, soft, wet lips till she reached his navel. She was taking Dante to another level of excitement.

"Oh Trish..." He panted strongly. "Yeah baby..." He put his hands on her head, hoping she would lower more.

She continued kissing at his chest, then at his neck and between moans she managed to say. "So many things happened today- ahhh- and I came to realize what I've always known" Her heart speeded up like mad.

Dante moved his hands to her cheeks and brought her face closer to his. All their sexual innuendos and their actual physical contact all day had felt like a sort of game, but right now, it felt different. Like it was it, it was the time, it was now. He couldn't wait any longer to savor her lips.

"You have no idea of how much I waited for this moment to come" He said as he brought her face much nearer to his, now. His heart couldn't pound any stronger or harder.

They looked so penetratingly into each other's eyes, their lips slightly brushed while their breaths could caress each other's mouths already.

"I love you Dante, I love you" Trish said softly as her eyes sparkled.

Dante paralyzed for a moment. "What?" He kept staring into her eyes as if they were magnets attracting his, and not only his eyes but his entire body. "I waited all day to hear those words" He said desperately as he kept holding her face close to his.

Trish closed her eyes and so did him. He pulled her closer into a kiss. His lips softly touched hers, but she did not respond.

"Trish?" He parted from her lips and looked at her. She was completely asleep; that alcohol had definitey taken effect on her. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Dante said perplexed. He let go of her face and slowly laid it on his bare chest. His erection was bulging from his pants so much that it even felt uncomfortable. He reached his hand inside his pants and at least tried to set it right. He set it up straight, at least that way it wouldn't hurt. _Did she have to fall asleep and leave me like this? How many drinks did those guys give her?_ He wondered. Maybe it had been the mixing of all the drinks she had. Anyway, there was nothing he could do; so he just took a deep breath and embraced her to his body. At least her nude skin felt pretty good on his. And her soft breasts pressed against his bare chest, felt pretty good too. Now, he could only sleep. He took the guns from his holsters and put them on the centre table. The lights were still on. He didn't want to move and wake her up, but how could he turn them off without doing so? He came up with an idea. He tried covering her ears with his arms and hand while he shot to the light bulb. She didn't even twitch. He stroke her hair gently and looked at her, she looked so peaceful. He tried to relax, but sleeping in his regular outfit is not very comfortable. He was still wearing his shirt and all, opened up, but still wearing it. And don't even mention his tight trousers and his hard on, hard to get down, ha ha. Eventually, it should. But in the meantime, it was only comfortable to have her on top of him, and to feel her so close. "Sweet dreams" He whispered softly.

Dante had also forgotten to lock the doors, but who could come? He wished he could, ha ha. After some while he fell into Sandman's lands. The next morning, Morrison walked in to the shop. Since the doors weren't locked he thought it was okay to just get in; but when he found them half-naked on the couch, he rathered leave.

"You don't waste time Dante" He mumbled as he went out through the door. "Better call later"

Dante had slightly awakened with the noise. He breathed in deeply then opened his eyes. Everything seemed normal. He looked at Trish and she was still asleep. "Oh baby..." He said grinning as he pressed her harder against him.

She breathed in deeply and slightly moved her body. Dante pretended to be asleep. Trish opened her eyes slowly as she deeply sighed. "Dante?" She said softly to check if he was asleep. She got no answer. Dante had his hands clasped at her lower back, making it hard for her to free herself from him. Not only Dante was awake, but his little 'friend' too. _Little?_ Trish could feel it more than awake. It felt so good that she wanted to have a closer look at it. She tried loosing his hands but it was a little hard being face down. So she managed to roll over. Now his erection felt good poking at her ass. She separated his hands and sat up on his lap, but his hands ended up at her breasts as she tried moving. His fingers gently fondled her soft breasts, that she even thought he was awake. She put her hands over his and turned her face to look at him. "Dante?"

He still pretended to be asleep. "Oh Trish..." He said between sighs, keeping his eyes closed.

Trish frowned and took his hands off her breasts. She turned around again and put herself upon him, but on her knees. She crawled till her face was close to his and he didn't twitch. She moved a had over his face and he didn't jerk. "So you're asleep huh?"

He was struggling not to laugh, then she began moving her body down, till she reached his crotch. His inner laugh was cut out.

_What are you gonna do?_ He wondered. He'd slightly open one eye to glimpse at her.

She unbuckled his belt and glimpsed at him for if he'd wake up. Dante began feeling nervous all of a sudden. She zipped down his trousers and the sound simply turned him on even more. He couldn't help to let out a moan, but all he could do was pretend he was dreaming.

"Ahh Trish..." He mumbled.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you dreaming baby?" She said sensually as she returned her stare to that tight, black underwear. "Oh Dante..." She said as she ran her hand through his abdomen. "...you are so good"

Her touch was beginning to mesmerize him. Her gentle touch was just making him even more horny. _Oh baby yeah..._ Dante's chest began to move with his intense breathing.

She kept caressing his abdomen and with her other hand she started touching his length. "Oh it feels so good too..." It was a little curved to one side, trying to find a way out of his undergarments. "...oh and it's so... big"

Dante was so aroused. _Oh yeah baby, this is how I wanna wake up every day..._ Pearls of sweat began to roll down his chest.

"Oh and it's so... hard it makes me wanna suck it!" She said teasing.

_Aahhh! You what!_ Dante's mind was going crazy. She kept caressing his shaft feeling how harder it gets with every stroke. She lowered her hand to his balls. _Oohh yeah baby that feels so good! Use your two hands. Oohh, are you reading my mind? C'mon whip it out! _His subconscious was betraying him, then his conscious began bugging him. _What are you doing Dante? You can't let her do it! Oh yes I can_. He kept talking to himself. _Oh c'mon do it baby..._ And when she did whip it out, he surprised and paralyzed. _No wait, don't do it! You should at least kiss me first. Oh yeah baby, kiss my head. Oh no, don't!_ He kept fighting with his demon. _No Trish, stop! Oh but it feels so good..._

"Oh God, it's bigger than it looked"

He couldn't let that happen. He needed to pretend he was waking up to make her stop. _Oh Trish stop, I feel I'm gonna come... Dante control yourself, you can hold it... ahhh..._ He struggled. _Ohh I need you to stop or I'm gonna come at your face..._ He began jerking a little making Trish stop. _Oh yeah, that's it!_

Trish rapidly put it back inside his underwear and zip up his trousers in a sec.

Dante sat up abruptly breathing fast. "What are you doing?" He said panting and surprised with her nude breasts.

Trish couldn't be in a worse position, well maybe. "Nothing..." She leaned forward to grab her corset from the floor. "You always wake up hard?" She teased him.

"Always" Dante stared at her raising his eyebrows.

"What! You can touch me and I can't?" She said excusing herself.

"I've never said you can't. But isn't it better if I'm awake?" He said teasing.

"Well... maybe. But it's just that it looked so hard and I couldn't help it"

Dante chuckled. "I'll go get a shower" He said as he stood up and headed upstairs.

"Okay, me too" She followed him upstairs as she put her corset back on.

He really couldn't keep staring at her and cool off. He went directly to his room and to the bathroom and Trish to the other bathroom at the end of the hall. He needed to take a cold shower to cool off, but he had his elixir ready to come out. "This one's on you Trish" He spewed all over the shower then he turned on the cold water. "Ah, ooh, ahh, that's cold!" He finished his shower then got ready. Trish took a little longer to come down.

Dante was sitting behind his desk when the phone rang. It was Morrison. He told him about a mission that could probably take the whole weekend. By the time Trish came down, Dante was getting his weapons ready. He told her they had a mission so she readied her stuff too. It was a little early, but duty called.

Dante took his car keys this time and led Trish to the garage.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she climbed in to Dante's convertible.

"You'll see when we get there. It's a little far so..." Said Dante as he put his sword at the back seat and got on the car. He started it and drove out the garage. It closed automatically as they left. He speeded up to the highway, the sun shined intensely. Trish pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. Dante slightly glimpsed at her and grinned. A new adventure awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: so did you like? Leave you reviews, thanks. I really appreciate it. I really don't bite unless you want me to. Next chapter begins with the mystery. Thanks for reading. Till next time.


	3. The Unknown

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait! I had troubles with this chapter, cause I have a lot of mateial for further chapters but how it begins was the problem. I think it resulted pretty good, I even added more stuff yesterday, I always get more ideas so... anyway. Hope you enjoy, this contains a lot of explicit scenes and you know always the romance and the fear is beginning to take control haha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 "The Unknown"<p>

The wind blew her hair as the soft breeze caressed her skin. Trish's hair swayed in the air while the sun made her skin glitter. She leaned back on her seat trying to get some sleep. She knew it'd be a long trip until they could arrive to that mysterious place, to their mission (of which she knew nothing about).

Dante took a minute to gaze at her. She looked so perfect and the sun could really sparkle her attributes. "You're tired?" He asked surprised.

"Hmm?" She lifted her sunglasses over her head and looked at him for a second. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again as she folded her arms behind her head. "I have a little headache, that's all" She slightly moved her head and her sunglasses dropped to the front of her face, covering her eyes again.

"Must be the hangover for all the alcohol you drank last night" Dante said simply as he kept looking at her, but still focusing on the road. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really" Trish said sighing.

"I'll stop somewhere to get some food anyway. We might not eat in a couple of days" Said Dante.

"That far it is?" She wondered.

"Nope. But I don't know how long we're gonna take to finish"

Dante continued driving for quite a while, until he found a gas station, a mini-market and a restaurant. He bought some drinks and snacks and some food to go while Trish stayed in the car. He returned to the car and put the bags on the back seat, except for the steamy food he just bought. He handed it to Trish. The smell was quite pleasant, so she unexpectedly opened her eyes and breathed in that exquisite smell. She reached a hand into that steamy, brown paper bag and took that unknown wrapped food.

"I thought you weren't hungry" Dante said jokey as he saw how Trish devoured that little piece of heaven. He grabbed his and unwrapped it. He was eating it while he continued driving.

"What is this?" Trish asked marveled. She had eaten half of that magical stuff already.

Dante looked at her for a moment. " A sort of burger but instead of meat it's eggs and stuff..." He continued eating.

"Mmmm... this is wonderful. The melted cheese and bacon and... ohh this is... mmmm..." She said moaning as she continued eating.

"You have to be so sexy for everything?" Dante asked.

"Hmhh?" She turned to look at him from over her sunglasses. Her look was so intense that Dante felt that power of seduction transcend. She kept staring at him as she sensually gave another bite and a ketchup spot was left beside her lips. She sensually licked that ketchup while Dante was left speechless.

"Okay... that answers my question" He said a bit agitated.

Trish just grinned and finished her food. Dante finished too and now he held the wheel with his two hands. Trish felt thirsty, so she wanted to get a drink from the bag on the back seat. She turned her body towards the back seat and bent over a little, well much actually, to grab the bag. Dante saw her ass by the rearview mirror, he even moved it to see her better. He slightly turned his stare to her (he didn't actually have to move much, he had her so close to him), and what a view! That perfect ass, so round... _why does she have to be in that position?_ He felt like spanking her, but that wouldn't be right, for now that is. He lost control of the car for a second while his thoughts roamed farther, and his eyes locked at her ass and hips, which were swaying enticingly trying to grab that drink inside the bag.

"Dante!" Trish yelled while she held tightly from the seat; her hips had clung to his shoulder anyway. "Can't you drive well! I'm trying to get something here" She said as she finally grabbed a bottle of orange juice and straightened up, returning to her seat.

"Sorry babe, I distracted for a second" He said hesitant.

"Distracted huh?" She said suspiciously as she opened the bottle. "You should keep your eyes on the road..." She took a sip of juice then added. "...not to my ass"

Dante's eyes widely opened and he lost control of the car for a second, again. "I was not!"

Trish held tight from the seat again and turned to look at him. "Sure" She directed her stare to the other side and saw a forest. They were far from the city already. "I don't know why you deny it. I like it" She said sensually.

Dante slightly cleared his throat and gulped. "You... like what?" He said hesitant.

"That you stare at me..." She said sultry as she turned completely and looked at him. "... with lust" She whispered to his ear as her whole body moved closer to his. It isn't a big car so she was almost clung to him.

Dante began to sweat a little and Trish could notice that; pearls of sweat running down his face. He tried to keep his eyes to the front, ohh but Trish is such a temptation that he can't resist.

"I like getting you nervous" She said while she began to caress his chest. She slowly zipped down his vest a little to let him breathe.

"Nervous, me?" He said trying to remain calmed. "No, no. That's a- very hard-task" He gulped. There was something in her touch that made every sensation more intense. Even his respiration began to accelerate.

"Very hard?" She said teasing as she lowered her hands and her look very slowly through his abdomen, almost reaching his crotch. "I can see that..." She said whispering sultryly to his ear.

Dante's eyes almost went blank. He couldn't tell why he felt such excitement. The feel of her breath against his skin and her every touch made his entire body heat up. He couldn't help to let out a strong moan and for seconds he lost control of the car again. He was getting swept up until he lost control of the car and he then opened his eyes and set back on track.

"See?" Trish said seductively as she kept caressing his abdomen and lowering even more.

"What?" He said panting then he rapidly grabbed her hand for it was about to reach his hardened crotch. "You want me to crash or what?"

"See how nervous you get?" She said playfully.

"It's not nervous baby" Dante said cocky.

"Ohh..." Trish said sultry. "...then what is it?"

Dante just stared at her for seconds and let go of her hand. As if he really needed to answer that. He kept driving but his expression seemed more serious. So Trish sat up straight, expecting him to say something. He seemed tense and after a couple of seconds he spoke.

"What is this to you Trish, a game?" He said uptight.

"Of course not baby. But I like playing" She said sensually. "Don't you?"

"Well yeah, but... what am I to you, just a toy?"

Trish twitched her lips. "Of course not Dante" She said a bit bothered.

"Then tell me, what do you see me like, what am I to you?" He said serious.

Trish just kept silent. She folded her arms at her chest and turned her stare to the other side.

"You don't know what to say..." He said disappointed. "...do you?"

"Well I just... like you very much. You are very attractive, what do you want me to say?" She said a little agitated.

"Just tell me one thing. What you said to me last night, did you mean it?" He asked totally serious.

Trish stared at him for seconds then twitched her lips. "I said a lot of things last night..."

"No, you didn't. You know what I'm talking about" He felt scared for a second. _Does she even remember she said she loves me?_

"Oh Dante, you're gonna get all sensitive again?" She said trying to hide her nervousness. "You really care that much?"

"I do" He said serious and expecting that answer he wanted to hear. But Trish wouldn't please him just yet.

She took a deep breath and tried to answer, but she just couldn't. "I- I-... you know the answer Dante"

"I don't. That's why I'm asking" He kept serious.

She just turned her face to the other side and stared at the trees passing by so fast. _Why is it so hard to say?_ She wondered. A couple of minutes passed when she spoke to Dante again. "You play a lot with me too"

"Huh?" Dante turned to look at her surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"This morning for example. Or you're gonna say you were really asleep?"

"I was" Dante complained a bit.

"Yeah right. I'm not stupid Dante. You're pretty bad faking" She said a bit bothered.

"Okay! I just wanted to see how far you would go" He gave up.

"Oh and when you noticed I would go real far, you regretted"

"No" He said staring to the wheel for seconds. "I just rathered to do things differently"

Trish just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Dante took the bottle from her hands and finished it, then he threw the empy bottle to the back seat. Trish could barely complain so she just sat up straight, leaned back her head and closed her eyes; it was barely noticeable for she was still wearing the sunglasses (good way to hide her emotions).

They didn't say a word the whole ride. She pretended to be asleep and Dante simply drove, until they finally reached to an enormous property surrounded by a tall wall made up of large stones. There was nothing nearby, for this place was at the end of the road. Right at the center of the property, there's a big gate that does not let to see through. The only view you could get was that wall, a bunch of trees and grass at the sides of the road and a deep forest. If you looked back, there was just that vacant road that seemed endless.

"We're here" Said Dante as he turned off the car. Since he didn't get any response from her, he got closer to her and pulled up her sunglasses, making her a bit upset. "You're pretty bad faking too" He said grinning.

Trish twitched her lips and had a look around. She surprised a little 'cause it was not what she was expecting. "What is this place Dante?" She said marveled with the place as she got off the car. "What are we supposed to do here?" She wondered and took off her sunglasses and tossed them to her seat.

Dante got off the car too. He walked to the gate and tried looking for a way to open it. It had a lot of climbing plants surrounding it, but he found a lever on a side. "What do you think?" He said as he grabbed the lever and pulled from it. "Does it bring back memories?"

"Well... you did open the other gate with your sword..." She said remembering of Mallet Island.

"Oh that... well I wanted to be a little more... sophisticated this time" Said Dante as the gate began opening slowly. It revealed a path surrounded by tall trees blocking the view to the insides of this place; it seemed endless to get through.

Trish surprised a little. "Shouldn't we go by car?"

"Trust me babe, it's better by foot. I rather keep the car as far away as possible" Dante returned to the car to get his sword and the bag with groceries. He locked the car and put the roof back to have it completely closed.

Trish looked at the bag he was holding. "What, are we having a picnic?" She mocked.

"When you get hungry or thirsty, you'll thank me" He said a little offended.

"Right..." Trish said grinning.

They began walking through that path. It was as narrow as a car and even if you tried looking above the trees and plants, you couldn't see much of the mansion and it seemed so far away.

"Dante, what is this place really?" Trish asked while suddenly the gate shut behind them with a loud thud. She instinctively jerked at the noise. And for some reason she felt chills up and down her spine and unconsciously grabbed Dante by the arm.

"What is it baby, you scared?" Dante asked jokey.

"Scared? No!" She lied. She didn't know why but she sensed something so strange, very dark within this place. Even though it was still daylight, the more they penetrated into the depths of that path, the more the atmosphere changed. As if they were entering to a different dimension.

"Dante, is there something you _missed_ to tell me?" Trish said uneasy.

_She must have felt the same I did_. An awkward tension in the air, a smell of death, blood... a feeling of emptiness, loneliness and an intensely strong dark power so enthralling that it seemed to be calling. "Well... this is a haunted house, mansion whatever" He corrected himself.

"What?" Trish stopped walking abruptly and Dante almost bumped with her. "And what are we doing here? We're not ghost hunters!" She complained.

"No! But there's demons involved"

"In what!" Trish said upset.

Dante put an arm around her back and motioned her to keep walking. "Listen. This place has a reputation. A lot of people invade the property either to investigate or get scared, feel some adrenaline. The thing is, that lately a lot of people have gone missing so... they believe that demons are the ones that are kidnapping the people" Dante said seriously. "You know there's heaven and hell and also there's a fine line to another world, another dimension for lost souls. So either these people are lost, dead or trapped in that dimension or even hell itself"

"You should've told me" She said a bit bothered.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were scared to ghosts"

"I'm not. But I don't wanna go back to that hell" She said emotionless.

"Chill out baby. It'll be fun" Dante said playfully as they kept walking through that strange path. "Just don't separate from me okay?" He said as he held her tight from her tiny waist and kept walking alongside of her. "We don't know this place and the powerful it can be"

Trish looked at him surprised. "Powerful? You speak of it as if it had its own life"

"It seems that way, for what I've heard"

They were almost reaching the end of the path. They could see the house much closer, but every step felt heavier now, going against their will; as if some sort of power were dragging them closer. Until they were finally face to face with that mighty house. They stopped to take a look around the place. They gulped at its obscure, impressive power. The imposing look of the house was so terrifyingly sinister, that they even felt a little disturbed by it. It was so strange how a deserted place could be so alive. The gardens surrounding the house seemed out of place; full of bright colors and perfect. To the right side, there's a beautiful garden with various types of flowers in which roses stood out amongst the others. A particular rose, red as blood and stems so green that they even sparkle, specially those thorns, sharp as blades, filling most of the garden. To the left side of the house, there's another strange garden; it was more a labyrinth than any other regular garden. Green, tall plants defined that perfect labyrinth. If you could go through it and reach the center, you would find a relic; its use, still unknown for no one has ever reached to it and escaped alive. It's just what legends tell. Right in front of the house, there's a big fountain with a figure of stone at the center. It was hard to tell what the figure was, probably a hybrid between a human and an animal. It had a human form with wings and two faces. On one side it was a face of lion and on the other a sort of goat face. Clear water spilling out of its mouth.

"Gives the chills, don't it?" Dante said playfully as he grabbed Trish's hand and tried going inside the house.

"What a terrible taste..." She managed to say as Dante pulled from her hand. Trish walked a couple steps and then stood still. She let go of his hand as she focused her stare to that immense house.

The house was painted in a dark grey and every corner of the roof was guarded by stone gargoyles which were painted in a dark red, almost black color. The house had a few windows at the upper part, some were small and others were big stained glass windows of dark colors with a very gothic design. Trish focused her look into those windows and for a moment she thought she'd seen a human figure standing on the other side, staring back at her. She slightly opened her mouth in surprise and blinked slowly, but when she looked again, the figure was gone.

Dante stared at Trish and frowned. "What is it Trish?"

She was perplexed staring at those strange windows. "Nothing. I thought I saw something" She said as she walked closer to Dante and grabbed hold of his arm.

"This place is empty, unless you saw..." He didn't finish and slightly chuckled. "C'mon, let's go inside".

They went up the few steps before the huge entrance doors, and just when Dante touched the door's handle, a strange red power covered them. It seemed to protect the doors from any intruders.

Dante took a step back. "Yup! This is totally done by demons. They must be taking possession of this place"

Suddenly a window shattered to pieces as if someone would have thrown something from the inside. Glass shards plunged into the ground near the fountain. Trish had jerked a little with the loud noise. She turned to look to the place where the shards glowed due to the sun's rays and she saw something else in between.

"It's a key" She said serious and startled. She hurried to take the key. It could be of the main doors.

Dante stood at the entrance. "See, they're welcoming us!" He said playfully.

Trish stood before the key and turned to look at Dante. "Very funny Dante, very funny" She said a little upset. She just hated the fact of having to be there. She turned again and crouched to take the key, and when she was about to, she heard a strange sound. Like of big pieces of stone moving. She turned her stare to the house and saw everything seemed normal, so she stared back at the key and just before her hand could reach to it, the key moved by itself, dragging itself inside the fountain. Trish surprised a lot. She felt a strong demonic power and again she heard that strange noise. When she turned her stare back at the house, two gargoyles had come to life and one was flying directly at her, but it was too close to her already that she couldn't dodge.

The gargoyle was still of stone, but it moved so naturally. It grasped Trish by the back of her corset and kept flying violently, then it tossed her against the other gargoyle. She clashed with it then she plunged to the ground.

"Shit!" Dante hurried to help Trish. "Are you okay?" He said startled while he stood beside her.

"Didn't see that coming" Trish said as she sat up and shook her head from one side to the other trying to crack her neck.

"Neither did I" Said Dante as he helped her up with one hand and he unsheathed Alastor with the other.

"Ohh that hurt, damn gargoyles are so hard!" Trish complained as she arched her back till it cracked.

Dante couldn't help to turn and look at her while she arched her torso. Ohh and her pussy looked pretty good from that angle. He couldn't help to feel an itch down there.

"Dante watch out!" Trish yelled as she straightened up. The gargoyles were launching straight to them very fast.

Dante, with the help of his fast and perfect reflexes, managed to evade the gargoyle just in time; he slashed at its back with Alastor, but it hardly made a scratch to it. Though the attack did send the gargoyle crashing to the ground, but it recovered fast. Dante kept attacking with Alastor, though it wasn't causing any harm to the gargoyles and just a loud clash was heard every time his blade tried to slash at it. Their stone skin was hard to penetrate even with the blade of his electrified Alastor.

"Damn creatures are hard to break!" Said Dante as he realized that he wouldn't hurt them that way.

Trish was still trying to take the key and as she got closer to it, the rest of the gargoyles came to life and now they were a total of 13 gargoyles.

"Trish! Will you leave that key alone!" He said as he noticed the rest of the gargoyles had awoken due to it.

"Sorry..." She chuckled and stood beside him.

"They are hard as rock!" Dante complained.

"So are you" Trish said sensually as she eyed him down there and clung to his body.

Dante followed her look. "Oh, I hadn't realized. I'm an easy man baby" He said sultry as he bagan caressing her back and slowly moving his hands down to her wasit.

Trish got her hands under his coat; her body was so close to his that she could easily feel that hard on bulging in his pants. She loves the feeling of it against her body. She embraced him strongly and began caressing his back too. She stared deep into Dante's eyes, which widely opened as he saw the gargoyles launching their way very fast. Trish didn't care and bit his lower lip very naughtily.

Dante was breathless for a second. He had her lips so close to his and her breath so sweet. He was close to lose himself, he was so turned on but he couldn't allow that. "We don't have time for this baby" He said panting as he kept his hands at her waist. In a second he lowered them more to her hips and grabbed her guns. He shot to the gargoyles that were just a couple feet away and Trish just clung to his body more, still embracing him with one arm and with the other she grabbed his shotgun and shot to the gargoyles coming from behind. Dante couldn't be any more horny.

"Bullets do seem to _penetrate_ their shell" Dante said seductively as he pulled her closer to his crotch making her let out a hard moan.

"Ohh yeah... they do" She said gasping as she held him tighter. "Try this" She separated a bit from him as she exchanged guns with him.

The shotgun was more powerful than her guns, but they worked fine too. Every bullet he shot from his shotgun along with his demonic power was shooting to pieces those stone gargoyles. Every bullet tore down pieces of stone, until he broke those shells completely, leaving the creature defenseless. They kept shooting to every gargoyle till all of their shells were destroyed. They were still clung to each other, feeling their every move. Trish turned around and she moaned as she felt his hard on poking at her ass. It felt so good that she even moved her ass to feel it more.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned while she kept shooting to the gargoyles but she felt so horny that she was slightly losing focus.

"Oh Trish..." He moaned as he kept shooting with his shotgun too, feeling so horny but he needed to focus and finish them off so they could continue.

Trish began using her powers. She electrocuted some gargoyles till they were burned. They collapsed on the ground and turned to dust. She could feel Dante even harder now so she slightly moved away from him, but he grabbed her from her hip and pulled her closer to him very strongly. Oh she was so horny too, but it wasn't the moment, but she couldn't help it either. They have an amazing chemistry, physical and beyond. So she just let herself be loved. She closed her eyes and held herself from his sides very tightly. She kept moving her ass with round moves and sliding softly up and down feeling his length poking hard against her. "Ohh Dante..." She kept moaning.

Dante used Alastor this time to finish them off. His heart was pounding so strong, he was so turned on and it felt amazing how she moved. He kept holding her from her hip and she slowly moved his hand to the front. He understood what she wanted. He lowered his hand to her pussy, over her clothes but still it felt so good. She was so wet and he could even feel that through her clothes.

"Oh Dante..." She kept moaning softly as his fingers touched her sex.

Listening to her moans was far more pleasant than anything and she kept moving her hips so much making him feel so aroused. It was amazing how he could be touching her and at the same time killing the demons as he swayed his sword. It was such an experience; all that lust for blood and all that lust for themselves mixed to create that perfect moment of ecstasy. Gargoyles clashing to the ground and turning to dust at the same time that Trish was reaching to climax, a sensation she had never felt, and she felt like exploding. She put her hand over Dante's and made more pressure. Dante began to press his fingers harder against her sex, in a round motion, then he just felt it pulsate, so he pressed harder.

"Dante...!" She moaned so hard and held his sides so tightly as she came.

"Oh Trish..." He was feeling very close too. How much he wanted to make love to her for real, feel her muscles contracting at his shaft and not his fingers. He gave a last blow. He performed a Round Trip with Alastor to kill the last remaining two gargoyles. The sword spinned in the air severing the gargoyles. They gushed out blood and as the pieces touched the ground, they disappeared with the wind. With his two hands free now, he grabbed Trish by her hips and pulled her hard against him. She was still panting, her whole body moved with her respiration. Dante reached a hand to her breasts and fondled them as he kept moving his hips as if he were really pounding her. She loved how it felt as much as Dante. "Get down!" He said to Trish as the sword was spinning back to Dante's hand. She bent over as she saw the sword coming directly at her and just when she did, he blew his load in his pants. She could feel how his crotch pulsated as he strongly poked at her ass. "Oh yeah baby!" He panted as he catched the sword and stab it into the ground. "And that's... how you do it" He said cocky and panting as all gargoyles were defeated and he had released at the same time. He put the sword back to his back as Trish straightened up.

"That was nothing" Trish replied referring to how Dante killed the demons. She walked towards the fountain to get the key. She reached her hand inside the crystalline water and grabbed the key.

Dante couldn't help to stare at her ass as she bent over. He couldn't believe what had just happened and Trish was acting so naturally. She straightened up and turned to look at him seductively and she walked towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed to the entrance doors for a second time, hoping the key could unlock the house and much better if it were a master key.

"Ummm you know what, I need to wash my hands. Wait for me here okay?" Dante said suspiciously, then headed back to the fountain.

"Okay..." Trish said surprised. Why would he need to wash his hands?

Dante headed fast to the fountain. It was really uncomfortable to walk with that sticky sensation in his crotch, and if he didn't clean up fast it would dry and get worse. So he reached the fountain, he suspiciously turned his head back to see if Trish was looking and she wasn't so he unzipped his trousers and started washing his shaft and his underwear as he could. He zipped up his trousers again and turned to look at Trish. "Oh baby, if this was wearing clothes, how pleasurable would it be for real?" He returned to the entrance and took the key from Trish's hand.

"Everything okay?" Trish wondered as she saw that Dante's crotch was wet.

Dante followed her stare and saw he was wet at his crotch. "Ummm yeah, it's just that I accidentaly splashed myself" Being wet was far better than being all sticky with cum. He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it; he unlocked the door to a different dimension. They didn't know they were about to enter to an unknown time and space, but soon enough they would come to meet with the unknown, the unexpected. Hollow creatures, ghosts and demons and the worst of all, the nightmares. For deep inside the guts of this house, lies a powerful darkness that can bring any soul to despair, fear and desolation, such that no single soul that has crossed the line has been able to surpass it.

They stepped inside the mansion.

"Wo!" Said Dante as they went down a few steps to reach to the main entrance. "This place is like a circus" Dante said surprised.

Trish turned to look at him. "A circus? I don't see any animals or clowns here" She said startled.

"Not yet...baby" He mumbled. "I mean, the place looked big from the outside but it's really huge inside"

They walked to the center of the huge lobby and stood there, staring to every corner of that mansion.

"Oh my..." Trish said as she looked to the ceiling. The ceilings were really high and a huge candelabrum was hanging right at the center of the parlor.

No matter where you looked, left or right there were doors and at the middle of the parlor there was a huge and wide staircase with an intense red carpet at the center. The decorations of the mansion were either red or black, and walls were completely painted black with intense red candles hanging from it. Hanging too from the walls were portraits from ancient times, people from the royalty painted with the darkest colors, making every portait seem so chaotic. Some other paintings didn't seem to make sense at all, as if they didn't belong there; for they were fascinatingly beautiful and painted with the brightest colors.

"So...what should we do?" Trish asked.

"Well, the place seems big, so before we begin upstairs, let's check up the first floor, shall we?"

"Alright" Trish said as she tried going separate ways to finish faster.

"Wo, wo! Together baby" Dante said slyly as he pulled from her arm to bring her closer to him again.

"But we're taking longer this way!" She complained.

"Doesn't matter baby. I don't want you to get lost here" He said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

Trish twitched her lips. "I can take care of myself Dante"

"I know babe, but we need to know this place first" Dante said serious as they began with the first door to the right. Dante was about to turn the door knob when he remembered something. "Fuck!" He said out loud.

"What is it?" Trish said suddenly agitated.

"I forgot the bag with the snacks outside" He said innocently.

"Oh Dante, I thought it was something more important"

"Let me go get it" He said as he ran to the entrance doors and as he got closer to it, once again the red power protected the door, there was no way out, for now that is. "Not again! I want my stuff!"

"Dante nevermind. Come back here and let's finish with this" Trish said relaxed. Then suddenly she surprised when Dante pointed his gun at her and shot.

"Don't move!" Dante shouted while the bullet passed beside her head.

Trish just closed her eyes strongly while the bullet passed her by and that moment she heard a demon's shriek.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" Dante said as he approached to her. "I can't believe you didn't sense that. A demon appeared through the wall and was about to drag you somewhere. You didn't see his claws beside your face?"

"No" Trish said startled. She really didn't feel or see anything.

Dante took a deep breath. "Okay, first rule. We don't separate. Second rule, we get away from walls" He said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him to separate her from the wall. "You don't wanna be trapped in another dimension"

"How convenient of you" She said slyly as she felt Dante's hands lowering to her waist. "So who do I thank whenever I feel hungry or thirsty?" She said mocking.

Dante stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "As if we had time to think of that!" He said a bit bothered.

He was about to open the first door again when Trish interrupted him.

"Dante?" She said loosening from his grasp.

He kept his hand over the door knob and turned to look at her. "What is it baby?"

"Can we go there first?" She said pointing to a hallway at the other end of the parlor.

Dante looked and then added. "That's the last place we're going to" He turned the knob and the door opened a little.

"Why?" Trish complained. "I wanna go there first!"

"Trish, we're going here first, period!" Dante said serious as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer.

Trish got a little pissed. "Dante! What was the first thing I told you?"

Dante took a deep breath and put his hands at his hips. He lowered his face and closed his eyes.

"That I hate being controlled!" She said a little upset.

Dante lifted his face a little. "I'm not controlling you" He said weary.

"You're forcing me to do something I don't want to" She complained.

Dante put a hand over his face then took a deep breath. "Alright..." He said giving up. "Let's go there first" He said a bit bothered.

Trish just grinned and started heading that way.

Dante left the door slightly open. "I can't control you but you can control me..." He mumbled.

"You said something?" Of course she heard what he said.

"Nothing" He walked behind Trish and as he reached to her he laid his hands on her waist. Then suddenly he heard the door from that room opening. He turned to look and it had opened completely; he could see a shadow passing by inside the room. It looked like a big room, then he turned around and didn't take that too seriously. Suddenly he jerked as a deafening sound resounded in the parlor. The door had shut so violently. Trish didn't scare much at the sound, but she did feel him jerk, so she turned to look at him.

"Oohh...ghosts...you scared baby?" Trish said mocking.

"Oh shut up" Dante said bothered as he kept staring to that door. He sensed a very strange power, it was hard to tell if it was evil or not, but he could feel it so vividly.

Trish noticed he was serious, so she just kept walking. She took his hands that were still at her waist and pulled from them, bringing him closer to her. She wrapped his arms around her stomach and continued walking. She loves to feel him close and it makes her feel so safe and besides it brought very nice memories. Dante kept silent and just held her tight. He loves having her so close too, so they felt pretty comfortable this close.

They walked through the hallway and it led them to a dining room that in contrast with the parlor, this room's walls were completely white. No single decoration but a large rectangular mirror. At the center of the room there was a big, round, wooden table with 7 chairs. There was another door there that led to the kitchen, so they went there and took a look around.

"It isn't that bad" Trish said as she approached to the fridge and opened it. She screamed so loud that even Dante freaked out for a second. She shut the fridge right away and ran to the counter beside the fridge. She stood right in front of the sink and held herself from it as she tried recovering her breath.

"What is it baby?" Dante wondered as he opened the fridge to see what had scared her so much. The fridge was empty, a little dirty but nothing to freak out about. He approached to her from behind and felt her shaking. "Trish?"

Trish was breathing heavily still. She was facing down with her eyes closed when suddenly she heard a drop of something. She opened her eyes and saw blood dripping into the sink. She reached her hands close to her body and a lot of blood was suddenly dripping onto her hands. She started crying as she reached her hands to her neck and a lot of blood began gushing out. She cried and screamed like mad while Dante freaked out without knowing what was going on. She felt so much pain and fear running through all of her body. She felt her head fall off and she simply fainted.

Dante was behind her so he stopped her from falling. He felt her body so heavy all of a sudden. "Trish, Trish!" He slightly slapped her face several times to wake her up. "Trish wake up! What's wrong!" He kept slapping her face with no response. He was beside the sink so he opened the tap and gathered some water in his hand. He was about to spatter it over her face when he saw it wasn't water, but blood. He freaked out and even dropped her to the floor. He looked at the faucet and yes, it was blood what was running from it. "What the hell!" Dante said startled.

Trish woke up due to the hit onto the floor, but that fear she felt moments ago hadn't yet disappeared, instead it grew stronger. She began crying again. "Dante!" She cried desperately as she reached her hands to her neck and it was fine, no blood, no nothing. She stood up and embraced him strongly.

Dante turned his look at her and embraced her too. "It's okay baby" He tried to soothe her. He turned his look again at the faucet, and it was water again, flowing naturally. He looked at his hand and it was still wet with water. It had all been a hallucination. He took a deep breath and turned off the tap. He kept embracing her and rubbing her back trying to soothe her. He wondered why was she so troubled? He grabbed her cheeks and looked at her straight into her eyes. "What did you see Trish?" He said a bit worried.

Trish tried to control her sobs. "I- I- I saw my head..." She said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't control it. "...and it was being eaten by worms and bugs and..." Her tears rolled down her still moist cheeks, but Dante wiped them off right away with his thumbs.

Dante pulled her closer to him again and embraced her strongly. "It was just a hallucination baby, it's alright" He said softly as he stroke her hair.

"I know..." She said as she drew apart from him, a bit more relaxed now. "...but it's not something you expect. To see your head on a plate. And it felt so real" She said slowly as she reched her hands to her neck again, with fear.

Dante took a deep breath. "Okay..." He said sighing. "Don't believe everything you see. We have to be careful with every step we take"

Trish just nodded and stood still where she was.

"I told you it was better to start with the other door first" He said as he was already heading to the parlor again. Then Trish stopped him.

"Hey wait!" Trish yelled.

Dante stopped and turned to look at her.

"What happened to the don't separate thing?" She complained while she ran to his side.

Dante just chuckled. "Sorry babe, I thought you would follow me" He said as he put an arm around her waist. "Who's scared now?" He mumbled. Trish just stared at him suspiciously. "C'mon let's go" He said suddenly.

They were walking out of the kitchen when all of a sudden a dagger was flying directly to Trish's neck from behind. Dante had his senses too sharp, so he just moved his hand from her waist and catched the dagger right before it would stab her neck. It reminded him of the Bloody Puppets.

"Where did this come from?" Dante wondered as he looked back. The kitchen had just a window with view to the backyard and a door leading to it. There was no sign of a demon or else there; so how could a dagger come from behind? He sensed a strange power again, but it surely didn't feel like a demon. And it hadn't been a hallucination for he was still holding the dagger.

Trish turned to look at him and saw him holding the dagger. She blinked slowly. "They want my head, don't they?"

"That's ridiculous Trish, of course not!" Dante said while he thought of the reasons why the demons could want her dead; and not only the demons but the house itself. 'Cause it was evident that what had just happened was done by that strange power of the house. "C'mon Trish, let's begin this crazy tour" He said as he motioned her to walk.

As they walked out of the kitchen, Dante pierced the dagger into the wall beside the kitchen door and right when he did, a strange shriek was heard. They surprised and stopped to take a look, but there was nothing different, no movement, nothing; so they continued walking.

A black spot began to appear around the dagger and with time it seemed to grow, though very slowly.

They finally reached to the parlor and stood right at the center. They looked around the whole parlor.

"Ready for some fun?" Said Dante.

"Fun?" Trish complained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So what do you think? Did you like? Leave your review, comments... I'll try to update faster this time. I have a lot of ideas but remember this is happening in real time. I have nothing written yet, it's all in my mind and mixed so I have to set it right.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Till next chap. ;)


	4. Frail

**AN:** Why is it everytime I have to say sorry for the long wait? Sorry :p This was hard to write that's why I took long. I don't know if I'm screwing it up or if it's getting better, that you'll have to judge. I have a lot of crazy ideas, but they're all messed up. You have to read carefully to get what I want you to. This mystery theme thing is harder than I thought. Anyway hope you enjoy. Hope I didn't forget to write a hint.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 "Frail"<p>

"Ready for some fun?" Dante tried to cheer her up.

"Fun?" Trish complained. "Where's the fun in this?"

"Oh c'mon babe, let's rock!" Dante took her hand and led her to the first door to the right of the parlor.

Trish wasn't very pleased to be there but there was no other choice. So they both stood before that mysterious door, which Dante thought it was hiding a secret. He was anxious to know what was really behind that door, hid within every room.

Dante grabbed the door knob and opened that door for the second time. He didn't turn his face to look yet, he wanted to see Trish's reaction first. So he stood there, in front of her, staring at her. He made a sign to her with his eyes so that she'd take a look inside.

The room was dark, the lights weren't on, so Trish just turned her face and had a glimpse. She raised an eyebrow. "Ooohh, exciting..." She said sarcastic.

Dante frowned in surprise with her lack of enthusiasm. "What?" He then turned on the lights and looked.

"Are you kidding me Dante? This is fun for you? A closet?" Trish said annoyed.

"But- but..." Dante hesitated. "I could swear this was a big room"

"Dante..." Said Trish. "If we're gonna continue like this, we're gonna take an eternity to finish"

"Alright" Dante said after a deep breath. "Let's do this quick, no more mystery, just action" He turned off the lights and closed the door without looking inside. Just when he did, a loud crack was heard.

"Help me..." A childish voice whispered from inside that door, though Trish was the only one who heard it.

Trish felt chills up her spine. "Did you hear that?" She said suddenly agitated.

"Hear what? The crack? Yeah" He didn't even let her finish her question.

"No, not that, the voice..." She said shocked. "...nevermind" Now she pulled from his coat and led him to the next room.

"Voice? What voice? What did it say?" He said startled.

"Nothing. C'mon let's continue" She said pushing him to open the next door.

Dante opened the door and again it was a closet. "No way, another closet?" Dante wondered.

Trish wasn't looking, but to know that it was another closet made her wanna look. When she turned she screamed terrified. She covered her mouth and turned her stare somewhere else.

"What is it Trish? It's just a closet!" He said trying to soothe her. "Remember, whatever you see it's just an illusion"

Trish slowly turned to look again and there where just old and dusty coats.

"What did you see?" Dante was curious to know.

"I- I- saw someone- hung by- a rope..." She said hesitating.

The door was still opened and Dante was faced back to it. Then suddenly Trish looked over Dante's shoulder and saw the corpse again, hung there, but it suddenly came to life and extended its arm to grab at Dante and pull him in to another world.

"Dante!" Trish yelled and pulled from Dante's arm to get him away from that door. She shut the door immediately, thinking it would stop. But it just got worse.

The door seemed to change into something live, it was malleable, and the corpse inside seemed to try to traverse through it. Trish could see how the door took the shape of the hollow face right at the center, even the hands seemed to reach out too, as if the door were of jelly. Dante just gave a step back and kept beside her, looking at how freaked out she was. She pulled out her guns and shot to the door, to that face and hands. A loud shriek was heard after the gunfire.

"Trish, Trish! It's just a door, there's nothing there!" He said as he placed behind her and put his hands over her shoulders. He could feel how agitated she was. He put her arms down then he put a hand over her chest and the other at her stomach. "Calm down babe, it was just an illusion" He said trying to soothe her.

"An illusion? That was no illusion! You didn't see that?" She hesitated. "You didn't hear the loud shriek?" Her chest kept moving fast.

"I heard it, but I don't know why" He turned her over and grabbed her by the cheeks. He looked deep into her eyes and said. "Trish, they're messing with your head, what you see is _not_ real"

She looked down, then Dante lowered his hands to her neck then to her shoulders. She slightly turned her face and saw just a regular wooden door with a lot of bullet holes. "But why only I see things?" She said a bit more calmed now.

"Well... maybe I'm not as frail as you are" Said Dante.

Trish lowered her head once more while Dante kept holding her by her shoulders. "I was never like this" She said with tears in her eyes. "What is happening to me Dante? Am I turning weak, soft?" She turned to look at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Dante wiped off her tears and smiled. "No Trish, it's just that there's no evil in you anymore. You're going through a transition right now and it's probably making you more perceptive to this sort of things"

Trish looked down again and took a deep breath. "Maybe" She said sighing then she embraced Dante so strong.

He held her tight too and rubbed her back. He sensed something so strange, as if they had been spied on. Do the walls listen? Or it was just the sensation the house makes you feel? "C'mon, let's go on" He said careless.

Trish took a deep breath and drew apart from him a little. Dante took her hand anyway, he wouldn't leave her alone and much less in her fragile state. They headed to the third door. Dante opened it and surprisingly it was just a bathroom.

"Ha! A bathroom" Dante said jokey. "It's huge, these people really give a fuck about making the most of the space"

"Let me see" Said Trish as she looked around the bathroom. "Wow. True" She was just stepping out of the bathroom but something called her attention. Dante had already gone out, he was standing right beside the door. He looked at Trish and saw how she focused on the mirror. "Trish? You okay?" He asked worried as he stepped inside again and looked at her reflection in the mirror, and he couldn't see her.

Trish didn't respond, she was so lost. For some strange reason she felt like crying and a tear rolled down her cheek. She peered herself at the mirror and saw herself weeping tears of blood. She reached her fingers to her face and wiped off her tears, she looked at her hand and there were no blood tears. She looked at the mirror again and words began to appear written backwards, as if someone were writing them from the inside. Written in blood, the word read _help_, and as the blood dripped, it formed another word, _hell_. Trish stood still and gulped.

"Trish?" Dante insisted and touched her shoulders.

Trish jerked in surprise and turned to look at him. "Dante..."

"What is it?" He looked at her then peered to the mirror trying to see what she had seen, but he saw nothing, not even her reflection, just his. _What the..._ He closed his eyes and shook his head a little.

"Nothing" She said as she looked down then stepped out of the bathroom.

He opened his eyes again. "Nothing?" He said surprised. "Were you crying?" _Why didn't I see your reflection? _He wondered_._

"C'mon Dante, let's go on" She said calmed as she pulled from his hand to get him out of there.

Dante kept staring to that mirror, but still he saw nothing, not even when she pulled him out. He grabbed the knob and closed the door and just as he did, a child appeared behind the mirror, crying tears of blood, though no one saw him. As the door was closed, again a crack was heard.

Dante stopped Trish and looked around the parlor. "Where does that sound come from?"

"I don't know, but it's the second time it happens" Trish said as she looked around the ceiling. "It could be coming from upstairs"

"You wanna go there and check it out?" Said Dante.

"We're still missing four rooms here"

"Well then, let's hurry up so we can go upstairs" Said Dante as he led Trish to the next room.

They entered to the following room and it was a large living room. There was a fire place at the end of the room surrounded by bookshelves, and on top of it, there was a huge portrait of a man, from ancient times, his look was kinda scary, his whole appearance; several portraits were hung all around the room, all from different people, and all of these seemed to be staring wherever you go. There were large sofas gathered at the center of the room, and a small centre table in between. To the left of the living room, there's a large desk (surely an antique), a large gothic chair behind it and several wooden chairs spread all around the room.

They took a look around trying to find something that could be of help, perhaps a key or something that looked out of place, something that could tell that there had been humans recently, or even any blood stains or whatever that could help them solve the puzzle of where could all those people gone.

There was a glass of wine and a bottle on top of the desk. Dante grabbed the bottle; it was an 1869 bottle of red wine. As if someone could really have been drinking a wine that old recently. The odd thing was that the glass was half full and it seemed to have been served recently.

Then all of a sudden an eerie music could be heard not so far away. It was coming from an old piano, probably from the last rooms. Dante and Trish surprised a lot, for the place was supposedly abandoned, so that could be either a ghost, or a clue, or much worse, just more confusion. So they headed to the source of that strange music and as they got closer the music got louder and louder. It led them to the 7th and last room. Dante slowly opened the door, the eerie music kept playing with such strength, that it could creep till their bones, but as the door opened completely, the music ceased. Both Dante and Trish stepped inside; it was a big room. An old bar with some high chairs, a couple of tables and an old piano at the center. There was a woman sitting before the piano; she was wearing an ancient dress, by the looks from her back, she seemed a beautiful and elegant woman of middle age. They walked closer to her, trying to see her face. She played one single note that resounded inside the whole room and felt deafening to their ears. The woman turned to look at the invaders that were disturbing her peace and as she turned, she simply curled like smoke and vanished

"You saw her?" Trish asked agitated.

"Yeah" Dante said startled. "That was weird"

"I know..." Trish said pensive.

Okay, at least this time she hadn't been the only one seeing things. All of a sudden there was another crack. They both turned around the room trying to find anything, then they heard a piece of glass had shattered in another room; they didn't know for sure what it was, but it sounded like a piece of pottery or a glass bottle.

So they returned to the previous room and the glass of wine was shattered over the white carpet, and the wine was bled like blood in a crime scene, all scattered on the carpet, leaving traces to the fireplace; which suddenly turned on with an intense and strong fire.

The atmosphere started changing in the room, the lights began to flicker, then Trish paid attention to one of the portraits. It was the same woman they had just seen. So she must have been one of the people who lived there in ancient times. Then suddenly the lights simply went out (at least in that room).

Trish came closer to Dante; she grabbed him by the arm and after a sudden deadly silence, she spoke. "Dante? What's happening?" She said pensive as she focused on the strong fire. She walked closer to the fireplace and kept pulling from his arm so he'd follow her.

"I don't know, but..." He said serious. "... I feel something like a strong force trying to..."

Trish got closer to the fire as if it were calling her. She could almost hear a voice, she even thought she had. Then in an instant she had a vision through the fire. It was the same kid from the bathroom's mirror, though she didn't know it was him. She felt her mind and body weaken as she heard the sound of the fire and that strange voice calling, repeating those words..._kill him_.

Dante continued. "...to take control over me, forcing me to do something I don't want to" He said serious as he grabbed a pointy steel stick from beside the fireplace and swayed it close to her neck as he strongly pulled her closer to him with the other arm and held her tight against his chest.

"Dante!" She breathed out in surprise.

He could see fear in her eyes, so he rapidly loosened his hold on her. "I was kidding!" He said jokey as he threw the stick aside. "I could never hurt you. You know that baby!"

"Dante, what is wrong with you! You scared me!" She complained.

"Relax!" Dante tried to cool her off. "I was just playing ya"

_Playing?_ She thought. She kept hearing those words resounding in her head and that was no game. Someone or some power, was really trying to possess her to kill Dante. She took a deep breath and stared down.

"What?" Dante wondered. "It was a joke"

"That wasn't funny Dante" She said serious. What if it could happen for real? What if in a moment of weakness, she'd succumb to those words? What if this power tried to make him waver, would he be stronger than that power? Would she? She just couldn't stop thinking.

"Sorry babe, I won't do it again" He said still grinning. He pulled her closer into a hug and he noticed her eyes were as bright as two diamonds, as if she were about to cry. "Hey, what's wrong baby?" He said concerned. He grabbed her by the cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

"Why did you do that Dante?" She asked, trying hard to hold her tears. "Did you really feel that power?" She said troubled.

"Of course not baby! And even if I would, I wouldn't listen to them. I was joking, it just occured to me" He said simply.

She found that very strange. Why did it occur to him what she was exactly experimenting? Did he hear those words too? This place was really driving her mad and she wasn't in her best moments like to be able to withstand with no problem.

Dante held her tight again and stroke her hair. "It's alright baby" He said as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry" He kissed her forehead then he just kept holding her strongly.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax a little. She felt pretty good in his arms, safe. "No more jokes okay Dante?" She said slowly. "This place is... so crazy and bizarre that I wouldn't be surprised if you'd end up trying to kill me"

"Okay..." Dante said concerned. "You're being a little paranoid here baby" He looked at her seriously and put his hands on her shoulders. "Trish, don't listen to any voice you hear, don't let them affect you. I told you, don't believe what you see or hear" He said. Then he extended his arm in the air. "This is all illusion and games to play with your head" As he said those words the lights came back and began to flicker again. "See?" Dante said jokey. Then there was another crack. Dante took a look around the ceiling. "Okay... that was weird"

Trish slightly chuckled.

"At least I made you smile" He said playfully.

"You're right" Trish said grinning. "I shouldn't believe in all this, it's just an illusion right?"

"Yeah. They just want to poison your head" He said as he grabbed her by the waist and they began to walk away from that room.

Dante looked at the carpet and there was no stain of wine anymore, no glass shards, nothing. He looked over the desk and the glass of wine was there, intact, but it was empty. He found that so strange, were they really illusions? He rathered not mention anything to Trish or she could freak out.

"What is it Dante?" She asked as she noticed Dante seemed pensive.

"Nothing" He said simply, then hurried to get out of there.

So either they had company, or there was something so strange going on with those cracks. Dante grabbed the knob and opened the door. They headed to the 5th door, but it seemed to be locked. He thought of using the key they had used to open the main door, and just as he reached his hand to his pocket, terrifying screams resounded in the room next door. It wasn't just screams but strong hits against the walls, crashing objects, strong blows followed by those deafening screams. It sounded like violent attacks with a lot of people and demons involved. They hurried to that room, and just as they opened the door, all the fuss stopped. The room was in a complete silence.

"What the hell?" Dante said surprised. All those screams and blows sounded very real and just happening; but everything in the room was perfectly set in place and neat.

As they entered deeper into that room, they couldn't be any more surprised. "What is this place Dante?" Trish wondered as they looked around. The room was filled with a lot of torture mechanisms and artifacts.

"These people were surely crazy" Said Dante as he looked at all the object over a table. Different types of knives, scissors and a variety of tools laid over a leather mat on a table. Next to it was a chair with wide steel cuffs at the legs and arms. At the back of the room, at each corner laid more complex torture mechanisms, pretty well built, hard steel and iron artifacts to break the bones, stretch limbs till they cut off and a set of different traps that could get anyone to the limits of despair.

Trish looked at all these stuff that Dante was examining. "And people are scared to demons?" She said raising an eyebrow. "They should be scared to their own kind. I never thought humans could be such evil" She said really taken aback.

"You would be surprised" Dante said sighing, and as he said those words, there was another crack. The 5th one since they entered to this house. "Trish... I think we should really find out where those cracks come from" He said as he stared to the ceiling, facing his back to her.

Trish was standing at the middle of the room. She didn't reply to Dante so he turned to look at her. He surprised for she was paralyzed and her eyes could only reflect fear, horror. He stared at her focusedly. "Trish...?" He could see how her eyes suddenly filled with tears that ran down her cheeks, but still she was silent.

Trish slowly gave a step back, with her stare focused on something that Dante couldn't see. "Get away from me!" She cried desperately. She began turning around very slowly, consumed by despair. Her expression could only scare Dante. "No, no!" She started screaming as she slightly turned from one side to the other. Dozens of corpses surrounded her, trying to reach to her. Their decomposed bodies slowly walked towards her, all whispering and crying for help. With hollow faces and blood still gushing out from their wounds, they got closer to her, leaving her with no escape. "Don't touch me!" She cried.

Dante could even smell her fear. "Trish!" He ran trying to reach to her, but he crashed with a sort of invisible barrier that sent him flying to the back of the room. He stood up fast but he was caught by a strong blow on the face. His head was pulled backwards as if someone were pulling him from his hair. Then he felt another strong blow right to his stomach, but there was really no one. He was attacked by an invisible power, that didn't want him to help Trish nor to protect her. This strange power forced him inside one of the traps, the one that brakes the bones by twisting every limb. "Trish!" He didn't care for his safety, he wanted to protect her. To hear her sobs and screams was enough to bring him to despair. She was in a trance from which he needed to wake her up. "Trish! Don't listen to them!" He yelled. The machine suddenly turned on and began to slowly twist his limbs. He yelled in pain. That was surely a way to torture, but there's no worst torture for him, than listening to her terrifying screams.

He couldn't understand why was she so scared; she's not defenseless but she acts like it and the expression of her eyes was simply horrifying. "Trish wake up!" He yelled as the machine kept twisting his limbs. He couldn't see anything but Trish, and how she screamed and cried and then she crouched like covering herself. Her expression was such horrifying that he could notice her amazement and shock; it even seemed that she was not breathing. He froze for moments, wondering what could she be seeing that was such terrifying. Her eyes cried rivers in mute, she was so scared.

"Trish, Trish!" He yelled and suffered for both the pain and watching her suffer and flag. "Aaarghh!" He yelled in pain as the machine twisted more. The left side seemed to be twisting faster, he even heard his bones crack at the shoulders, his entire left arm.

Dante's screams slightly woke up Trish from her trance. The transition from dark soul to clear, was leaving her heart and mind hanging on by a thread, vulnerable to everything, specially to dark spirits. She was slightly returning to normalcy, but she was still having that terrible vision that couldn't leave her head. All those people dying, murdered by the hand of one single, heartless demon.

"Dante!" She cried as she struggled to liberate from that trance.

Then suddenly there was another crack. Her vision vanished, but she felt her body weaken. The machine torturing Dante, stopped just before it could really brake all his bones. He Devil Triggered to break free from it and recover, then he hurried to Trish's side.

Trish was facing down and covering her eyes just when Dante screamed her name and tried to touch her shoulder to help her. She screamed terrifyied at the feeling and that demonic voice; she just couldn't stop thinking of her visions, all those people that kept suffering even after death. Then she turned and saw a demon, so she just couldn't help to feel scared again and kept screaming.

Dante had forgotten he was in his Devil Trigger; he rapidly changed back to his human form. He just wanted to recover the most possible from that pain he felt. "Trish, it's me Dante" He said soothing as he crouched to her level and tried to hold her.

Trish looked at him again and embraced him. "Dante..." She cried.

"Calm down baby, it's alright. I'm here" He said while he stroke her hair and kept holding her against his chest with his other arm.

Was it really alright? He didn't know what was going on in this house and why was Trish so changed since they entered to it. When they fought to the gargoyles she was fearless, but inside this place the more time passes by, the more she weakens, specially her mind. It seemed as if the house were feeding on her strength and courage exchanging them with fear. All she's done since they entered here is cry, get scared and paranoid and Dante just didn't know how to help her regain her self confidence. This place has something, something that wants to take control over her, and bring her to her downfall; frail, insanity, death.

"Dante, let's leave this place for good. There's no point on being here" She said as Dante helped her up. "They're all dead! We won't find anything but ghosts..." She said exalted then began to lower her voice. "...lost souls looking for a way out" She said lowering her stare. "I saw them all Dante..." She said still staring down with a sad expression. "A lot of people have died here, even from ancient times, tortured till death..." She said emotionless. "...their souls were ripped off by a demon...and they just can't rest in peace"

Dante took a deep breath. "I understand Trish, but we can't go"

"What do you mean we can't go?" She raised her voice and looked at him.

"Our mission here of course, is to find all those people, either dead or alive. But this is not any mission I can back away from"

"Why not? What are you not telling me?" Trish asked upset with a hand at her hip.

Dante hesitated for a moment. "What we were hired for truly, was to find someone in special"

Trish frowned and didn't reply, she let Dante continue talking.

"A kid..." Dante said in a low voice. "...the son from an acquaintance. I promised him I'd find him and bring him back. I can't let him down"

Trish tried to understand but her first reaction wasn't pretty good. "All _this_ for a stranger kid?" She said raising her voice. "You're risking my sanity for a stranger?"

"No! This is our job!" He replied. "I never expected you'd be this vulnerable and frail, but we can't go back now. I'm sorry"

Trish turned around and folded her arms. She felt a little upset with the situation because she couldn't control it, it was slipping from her hands and she hated the fact of her vulnerability.

"Imagine it'd be our son, lost there. Wouldn't you look for him everywhere till you found him?" Dante said as he gave a step closer to her and touched her shoulders. _I said that? _He thought_._

"Our?" She said quietly. _What a crazy thought, we having a son? _She slightly smiled. She slowly turned around to look at him. "Yes I would. But we're talking about a stranger. How are we supposed to find someone we don't even know? His father should look for him"

"He gave me a picture, well Morrison" Said Dante as he reached his hand to a pocket. He pulled out a picture and showed it to her. "This is him and his brother"

Trish looked at the picture and she felt like crying again. She couldn't explain why, but she got the same feeling from the time in the bathroom when she saw the word written in the mirror. She stared at it focusedly and she saw how the kid from the picture cried tears of blood and his older brother's eyes were sunken and black. She rapidly closed her eyes and turned her face a little, then she looked again and the picture was just a regular picture with two brothers. "So there's two?"

"Chances of finding the older one alive are pretty low"

Trish interrupted him. "I meant if he had two sons"

"Oh yeah" Dante said simply.

"So the other one is lost here too?" Trish said calmed.

"That's why the kid came here. He escaped from home and came here looking for his brother"

"How old is he?" Trish wondered.

"Around five?" Dante guessed.

"Well, he's a brave kid. He must really love his brother to risk himself like that" Trish said pensive.

Suddenly Dante lost himself in his memories. He remembered of his brother. He kept blaming himself for letting him stay in the underworld, for not going back for him. Things could have been different and Vergil wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have succumned to Mundus and he wouldn't have had to kill him. This little kid risked his life to save his brother, and what did he do to save his? Fight him to just let him die?

"What is it Dante?" Trish wondered as she saw Dante very pensive. She could tell or imagine he was thinking of Vergil; that sad look couldn't be for someone else. She couldn't help to feel guilty for his death. 'Cause Dante was probably blaming himself when she could have made the difference, if she would've told the truth of his real identity. But anyway, what's done it's done.

"Nothing" He cleared his throat and put the picture away. Nothing would bring back Vergil no matter what he did. At least he thought so. "Let's keep looking" Dante said dryly as he headed to the door of the room.

Trish followed him. They stepped out of the room and tried opening the previous door, which was locked. Dante pulled out the key from his pocket and tried inserting it into the keyhole. Then suddenly the door seemed to turn into a living thing and it swallowed the key. "What the...!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that key will open any door" Trish said sarcastic.

Dante turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "It was" He said a bit upset. He tried smashing the door, but as his fist reached to it, the door sank as jelly and his fist seemed to penetrate into it, but it felt as if it were gonna swallow him too. So he rapidly pulled it out, before it'd be too late. "Wo! What the fuck was that!" Dante said surprised.

"Well, it seems you just fed the door to hell" She said slyly.

"You think we should go in there?" Dante asked dubiously.

"If you wanna go to hell already, that is"

"I don't think there'd be a way out" Dante said as he got away from that door. He didn't want to get sucked in.

"Why, you scared?" She said teasing.

"Look who's talking" Dante said a bit bothered.

"I'm not scared to hell. It was my home"

"Anyway. We should leave it till the end" Dante said as he grabbed Trish by the arm and pulled her away from that door.

They stood at the center of the parlor, right in front of the staircase. He meant to go upstairs and keep looking in the rest of the rooms.

Trish grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Dante wait" She said staring down. She let go of his hand and then turned to look at him.

"What is it Trish?" He said as he turned to look at her.

"You are aware that we won't find anyhting here right?" She said serious.

Dante just frowned. "Ummm... what do you mean?"

"You feel that power, don't you?" She asked serious.

Dante hesitated a little. "The power of the house? Yes..."

"It's demonic, right?" She continued as Dante just nodded. "Well, don't you think it is weird that we haven't found a single demon?"

"Now that you mention it..." Dante said pensive.

"Well that's beause we're in the wrong plane. This house is like the Castle in Mallet Island, it's a gate to the underworld. We just have to find it. 'Cause whoever is lost here, it's on the other side"

"Okay..." Dante said as he tried to digest all the info.

"We have to cross whether you like it or not"

"I know. But I think that the difference between this place and the Castle is, was whatever, that in the Castle there was a way in and a way out. And here, it just sucks you in and you're screwed!"

"Dante, don't forget I'm a devil. I can create portals and get out of hell whenever I want" She said as she pulled from his hand and led him upstairs.

Dante couldn't believe how easily she could change, she seemed fearless again. But he preferred her this way. Maybe the rooms had something that made her flag.

"Dante, there's one more thing you should know" She said as she finally reached to the end of the stairs.

They stood at the beginning of what seemed an infinite hallway with infinite doors. Dante had a look around and he just took a deep breath. There was so much more awaiting for them.

"Now what?" He said a bit bothered.

"You have to be careful with a demon. The Soul Eater. He feeds on the souls of his prey and becomes stronger. He is of the most powerful demons..." She said as she pushed him hard against a wall and whispered to his ear while she made pressure at his shoulders. "...he knows how to make you fall" She lowered her hands to his chest, caressing him slowly.

Her breath against his ear and her seducing voice made him feel an impulse running through all of his body till his head. That instant of their bodies coming together was enough to provoke him; though he felt her different, like colder, as if this place were turning her to the extremes of her personality. Trish slowly moved away from him, sliding her hands down caressing his stomach till she turned away and started walking away.

Dante frowned in awe with her attitude. She's usually more seducing. He followed her fast, then in a blink of an eye, he took her hand and pinned her hard against a door. "He's the one that has to be careful with me..." He said roughly as he kept pushing her hard from her shoulders against the door. "...'cause when I find him, I'm gonna rip him off each of the souls, one by one" He said staring deep into her eyes.

Her eyes stared at him with certain amazement. "Okay Dante, but don't take it out on me" She said teasingly.

Dante frowned again, surprised. She was herself again. He loosened the hold on her and kept staring at her, focusedly.

Trish grinned. "Why so mad baby?" She said playfully as she put her arms around his lower back and pulled him closer to her. "What did I do?" She said enticingly as she pressed his strong body against hers.

Dante just grinned. This is the Trish he wanted, the one he fell inlove with. He held her tight form her waist with a hand and he kept the other against the door. He pulled her much closer to him, making her feel his hard on.

She stared down to his crotch then she pulled him from the neck of his vest, bringing his face much closer to hers. "Are you gonna punish me?" She said naughtily staring at his lips.

"You'd love that, wouldn't ya?" He said teasing as he held her by the waist with his two hands now. He pushed her against the door with his body then gently caressed her face with his caring hands making her look at him deep into his eyes.

"Depends on the punishment..." She said sensually. Her eyes were filled with desire. She slowly blinked feeling all that arousal run through her body. "Dante..." She moaned softly as she slowly closed her eyes, feeling his lips slowly approach to hers.

He was about to kiss her. Their lips slightly brushed, when there was another crack, but this time it came together with a strong shake. Two ghostly hands pulled them apart, pushing them inside of different rooms. Trish in the one she was leaned on and Dante in the one in front of it.

"Trish!" Dante yelled as a dark power pulled him and locked him inside a room.

"Dante!" Trish managed to yell as the same power shoved her inside the other room.

The place kept shaking for over ten seconds. Everything happened so fast that they couldn't do anything.

Dante hit his left side as he crashed against the floor of that weird room. The hit reminded him of the pain from the torture machine, and his entire left arm started hurting again, he even felt it numb. He reached his right hand to his shoulder and pressed hard on it. He started lowering his hand through his arm making pressure. After the shaking stopped, he stood up and hurriedly tried to get out of there and go find Trish, but to his surprise, as he instinctively tried turning the knob, there was no door at all. He turned around staring at the whole room. There seemed to be no way out. He was trapped.

The room was a regular room with a single bed, a side-table on each side of it, two single sofas in front of it, a closet and a bathroom. He went in to the bathroom, perhaps there could be a door connecting to another room. He needed to find a way out, but there was nothing, not even a window.

"This can't be!" He said mad then hurried to the place where there should be a door. He tried shooting to the wall, but the only thing he accomplished was that the walls from the room created their own impenetrable barrier. Now it was even harder to get out. "Trish!" He kept yelling to the nothingness for his screams were not heard anywhere. "What is this place? Fuck!" He said mad. He took a seat on the bed to think. Probably those cracks had something to do with those changes of the surroundings. But there was nothing he could do for the moment, he'd have to wait for another crack to happen. So he just laid back on the bed and tried having some rest. He was gonna need it to stand what was coming next, what awaited him. He laid his head back on the dusty pillow and put his arms behind his head. His left arm hurt him once more, but he was so pissed that he didn't care and stayed in that position. _Screw the pain!_

"Trish where are you?" He said quietly to himself.

Trish had stumbled down with the shaking too, she stood up after it. She was in another room, similar to Dante's. She hurriedly reached to the door and got out of there, screaming for him.

"Dante!" She stood still at the sight in front of her. As she stepped out of the room she walked in to a different room. It was a huge library. "What the hell..." She whispered in awe. Where had the corridor gone to? What was this place? She closed the door behind her trying to find a clue, a way to reach to the hallway to find Dante.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> so...? Crazy wasn't it? Hope at least you found it interesting. Please leave your reviews, they help me know if I'm going the right way. Thank you all for reading I really appreaciate it, and I will try harder to finish the next chapter faster.

And Joe, yeah of course I read your last review, and no I could never get bored of Dante and Trish. And I hate Lucia, she's a bi*** trying to steal Dante from Trish. I could include her in a chapter, like a threesome thing, not exactly what you're thinking, but something funny to kick her ass, maybe. And it'd be much easier to respond to your reviews if you created an account.

Till next chap, stay tuned. ;)


	5. Rage: My Electricity

AN: this time I'll just say hello! This was a very hard chapter, the rest of this story, at least the mystery part is based on this, so hope I didn't screw up. I warn you, it has we could say "strong content" though it really depends on each of you so, you'll have to judge for yourself. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 "Rage: My Electricity"<p>

"I guess I'm on my own now" Trish said a bit disappointed. If being with Dante was scary enough, now completely alone would surely be hell. But she had no choice, so she just walked deeper into this huge library trying to find a different way out.

The high ceilings made the library seem bigger than it was. It was completely full of books of all kinds, from top to bottom. You would go insane just for looking at so many books, specially the ones of black magic, strange practices and demons.

Trish had a look around the big room. "Now, not only I have to look for a stranger kid, but I have to look for Dante too, just great" She said annoyed.

She kept walking, looking at all those books. She opened some books and turned the pages glancing at odd images of demons and black magic and rituals. She shook her head a little and returned the book to the shelf. There was a huge portrait of a man at the second level, she leapt up and focused on it. It seemed the eyes of the man were staring at something in particular. She had a look around the second level and found a small door at the end of a mini hall, but it was stuck. There could be a secret room behind a bookshelf but finding it would be the difficult part between so many books.

She leapt back down to the first level and opened the door from which she had come from, and to her surprise, it was no longer the room where she had been.

"Interesting..." She said pensive. She kept holding the knob, trying to cross to the other room, see if they kept the same. She crossed to the other room, leaving the door open. She took a deep breath and as she gave a step deeper into this new room, the door suddenly shut. Trish turned to look at it and held the knob. She spun it slowly and opened the door with her eyes closed. She opened it completely, her heart was beating hard full of doubt. She opened her eyes and found it was no longer the library. "No!" She could almost cry. "What is this place?" She kept in between the rooms so the door wouldn't shut again. "I still needed to check something there" She said disappointed. That painting was surely a clue but now she would never know, unless she found that room again. She took a deep, deep breath again and returned to the other room. This time she shut the door herself. The room she was in now was just a regular room, a bed, bathroom, closet, no impressive stuff. It wasn't even worth to look around, there was nothing of importance. She had a look around anyway, she opened the closet, nothing. Then the bathroom, nothing, she looked at the mirror and still she saw nothing. She returned to the door of the room and she nervously opened it. To her surprise once again, this time the room didn't change. It wasn't the library but the new room that had appeared instead. She found it strange but there was no other way than heading there, so she did. She thought of not closing the doors unless she wanted it to remain the same. It could work, at least she thought so.

She walked deeper in the new room, but she couldn't see much, it was a large empty room with just red candles hanging at the middle of the walls, surrounding the entire room. The room had a round shape, and as she walked to the center, all the candles began to light up, one by one, iluminating this strange room. It was a dark room anyway for the walls were black, so it was but a mere dark vision what she had. Then the door closed behind her, followed by a wicked, demonic laughter.

"Trishy, Trishy, Trishy... I was waiting for you" A demonic but still manly voice resounded behind her.

Trish raised an eyebrow, trying to recognize the voice. "Hmm..?" She turned around. She didn't recognize the demon, but despite of his nature, he was a very handsome demon, at least in his human form, that is. "And you are...?" Trish said slyly.

"That doesn't matter darling" The demon slowly whispered to her ear. In a second he was right behind her, sliding his hands through her arms, keeping her in his grasp.

"Get your hands off me!" Trish said roughly and shook her body, but he just wouldn't let go. Instead he held her tight from the neck with his big hand while he caressed her face.

"Now I know why any demon can lose his head for you, even that worthless half-breed" He kept holding her tight while he began to lower his other hand down her chest, between her voluptuous breasts and abdomen. "You're the exact description of perfection" He said as he reached his hand to her face and delicately caressed her lips with his fingertips.

Trish just glared at him. "Don't you dare to touch me again!" She tried freeing herself from him, but she just couldn't, he was so strong.

The demon just chuckled as he tightened his grasp on her neck with both of his hands.

Trish put her hands over his arms and used her powers to electrocute him. The demon stepped back, loosening his hold. Trish just stepped away from him.

He smiled wickedly then shook his head. "Why do you want to make things difficult? I wouldn't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice" He said simply as he approached to her in a second and pushed her hard against a wall. He raised her arms and held them tight against the wall then kissed her neck. Trish just turned her face from him and closed her eyes. "Stop it!" She said gritting her teeth.

"You really want me to stop?" He said sensually as he stared at her deeply.

Trish opened her eyes widely, surprised at the voice. "Dante..?" She hesitated, for this demon was no longer himself but Dante. It was his voice, his everything.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Dante said enticingly as he caressed her face so lovingly.

Trish couldn't help to feel attracted to him. She just kept staring at him focusedly, wishing it could really be him. She lost in his gorgeous eyes feeling desire possesing her body.

"I know what you desire..." He whispered softly to her ear as his fingertips slowly slid down her neck and between her breasts.

Trish slowly closed her eyes and couldn't help to moan so deep, it was him, her Dante. Her heart pounded so strong full of desire. "Oh Dante..." She opened her eyes and caressed his face with the back of her hand. She couldn't be fooled. "But you're not Dante!" She yelled and released a great amount of electricity directly to his head. Her sexy face changed in seconds to madness.

The demon stepped back holding his head. He instantly changed to his regular form and slightly bent over in pain. "Aaarhhh!" He straightened up recovering from her attack. "You bitch!" He said mad then he just grinned. "So it's true..."

Trish had moved to the center of the room. She began walking to a side, preparing for his attack while he began to slowly approach to her.

"The rumors" He insisted.

Trish just seemed to play the fool.

The demon simply chuckled. "You are so madly in love with that repulsive half-breed" He said roughly.

Trish didn't reply. She just kept silent, realizing the truth. She couldn't hide it any longer. What she felt for Dante was nothing more than love. She wanted him, she desired him.

"I'll take that as a yes, or are you not?" He said arrogant. He launched at her in a second and directed numerous blows at her. She evaded most of them but one that hit her right at her face. She was off guard for a second which he used to hit her right at the stomach. She bent over, caught by another blow that sent her to the ground. He straddled her and held both of her wrists over her head so violently. "How could you!"

"Get off me!" She yelled upset, but the demon just twisted her wrists more.

"You betrayed us, your own kind! And for that scum, that insignificant half-breed!" He said roughly then punched her face.

"You are the scum!" She said upset, a little blood dripping from her lips. She returned that blow to his face with such strength that she easily got him off her.

He stood up and reached a hand to his mouth. He wiped off the blood with the back of his hand, looked at it then looked back at her. "You're strong..."

Trish had stood up too. She just shrugged with indifference.

"...or... is it that you become stronger because of the madness you feel every time I offend your beloved Dante?" He scoffed.

"You know nothing of him!" Trish said mad as a lot of electricity gathered at her hands, ready to be fired.

"And do you?" The demon said trying to confuse her.

Trish just slyly grinned. "Hm. You won't turn me against him"

"Are you sure?" He said slyly. He launched at her once more with lightning speed.

Trish released her powers at the ground and to the air trying to make a shield. It worked at first to keep him away from her for a little longer until he reached to her and they started fighting hand to hand. After some time of exhaustive fighting, Trish leapt up and started shooting at him with great aim.

The demon got pissed. "Now you're copying him, using human weapons!" He growled as he leapt up from the ground to get to her.

"Oh no. _These_ belonged to Sparda" She said slyly, to provoke him.

The demon infuriated just by hearing that name. He was about to punch her face when she made him draw away from her with the power of her lightning bullets. He was shoved away for a fair distance.

"Don't you even remind me that name" He said as he levitated in the air when he was close to reach the ground and recovered. "You became just like him. A traitor!"

They began fighting in the air, strong blows and kicks that would easily brake the bones from any human. Every of her hits was electrified and his were on fire. She'd try to evade or stop his blows, though she was caught by some at times, just like him, but they were both maintaining at the same level. Then Trish kicked him hard on the head, almost spinning her entire body. She sent him crashing to the ground and helped herself with her powers to keep him there for a little longer. She launched at him and attacked him more, electricity flowing through all of her body. Each hit was simply intensely stimulating, electrifying.

He suddenly rose up, pushing her away. He kicked at her face too making her to stumble over. She stood up fast and evaded a blow that was about to hit her. Then right away she stopped one of his fists coming to her face, then the other. She kept holding his fists in hers, trying to stop him. He was pretty strong but she wouldn't give up that easily.

Trish didn't let go of his fists, she kept holding them tightly, while he just used more strength to subdue her. His force was pushing her backwards; the heel of her boots was leaving a trace till she hit the wall with her back. Her arms shook, she couldn't hold him any longer. She exhausted herself trying to restrain him to no avail.

He violently shoved her arms against the wall making her groan. "You are no opponent for me!" He said roughly, then smacked her in the face so strong that she even fell to the ground. He lifted her from her hairs then punched her hard at the stomach. "You dared to join forces with that despicable half-breed to defeat your creator, your Master!" He said scornfully as he kept his fist pressing at her stomach. His other hand was holding her from her shoulder while she bent over in pain, trying to catch her breath. He lifted her roughly from her hairs again and pinned her against the wall. "You must pay for your sin with blood, death! If not by my hand, another demon will, but you..." He said full of hatred. "...shall never be free. You'll be forever hunted!"

Trish stared at him, her eyes full of hate. "Just being out of hell makes me free!" She said roughly.

"Hmm" He grinned wickedly. "Let me tell you something darling. _This_ is **hell**" He whispered arrogantly then shoved her hard against the wall then she hit the ground.

Trish was confused and still trying to recover herself. She stood up with difficulty and laid against the wall. She saw the demon getting away so she pulled out her guns and shot to him. "Where the hell you think you're going!" She yelled mad. "This is not over yet!"

"I don't want to kill you yet. The fun's just getting started" He said arrogantly as he easily evaded her lightning bullets. " I still have so many things planned for you both" He said as he turned to look at her.

Trish felt so mad for the way this demon was talking, so sure that he would be the victor and treating her as a pawn. She ran straight to him then kicked him hard at his stomach. Her heels pierced into his muscles making him groan in pain; though his wound healed pretty fast.

The demon madly grabbed her by the ankles and smashed her against the ground. He then took one of her ankles and one of her arms and bent her torso craking it with his knee, then he tossed her aside as a rag doll.

Trish hit the ground with her face, she tried moving her body but then the demon approached to her in a blink and launched at her, falling with his knee directly at her back, making great pressure. He grabbed her by the hairs and lifted her torso, bending her broken back even more. "This is not even half of my power" He growled.

Trish screamed in pain as he kept applying more pressure on her lower back. "Dante..." She struggled to breathe out.

The demon just let go of her roughly, hurting her face as it hit the ground. He stood up disappointed. "You shall pay your treason with blood. Keep suffering, unless you change your mind and join us, your kind, to avenge Mundus" He said serious as he began to walk away.

Trish struggled to turn over. She was shaky then she stared directly to his eyes as he turned to look at her too.

"If you do, just call my name and I'll be there. Not like your Dante. Where is he when you need him the most?" He said trying to sow discord between her and Dante.

Trish just felt infuriated. Her entire body hurt pretty badly and all she could manage to do was to scrape the ground.

"By the way, the name is Balfor" He said grinning. "We shall meet again" He then vanished into the nothingness.

"Aaahhhh...!" Trish yelled full of rage. "Dante!" She remained face up for a couple of minutes, trying to recover herself. It took her a little while then she stood up, still a bit sore and tired. She headed to the door, hoping to find that hall that could take her to Dante. "Where are you Dante?" She said with despair as she held the knob. "Where am I?"

Moments passed and for Dante it was the same. He was still trapped in that dimension with no escape. There hadn't been a crack since long, though he was not even aware of time. He had fallen asleep the whole time, giving up for the moment. A strange sob woke him up. "Trish?" He sat up abruptly in bed as his eyes searched for her. All of a sudden, a head began to emerge from the bottom of the bed. He saw her golden hair and felt relieved. "Trish, you're okay? I was worried about you!" He said excited for just knowing they were together again. Trish crawled over his legs till she reached his chest and embraced him strongly. She was crying silently but he could feel her body shaking. He embraced her too and lied down on the bed, holding her, trying to calm her.

"What's wrong Trish? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked her a bit troubled. But she didn't answer. He thought that maybe she didn't feel like talking at the moment so he didn't insist. He just hoped that no demon had harmed her in any way, otherwise, they'd regret their existance. He stroke her hair to relax her and it seemed to work. Her respiration began to slow down. "It's alright baby. We won't separate anymore" He found it strange that she hadn't said a word yet, anything. She usually talks more, complains or something. He thought she should be really tired. He gazed at the door and to his surprise, there wasn't a door yet. "Trish? How did you...?" His words were cut out as suddenly Trish began to unzip his shirt. Then her soft lips started kissing his chest lowering to his abdomen so slowly and provoking. "Oh Trish..." He said out of breath. Her lips lowered more to his lower abdomen. She carefully unzipped his trousers; he couldn't help to get excited, he was hard as rock in seconds. "Wo, Trish. I think this isn't the right time for this" He said whispering as his hands guided her head down to his crotch. He felt her hands touching his shaft which was still inside his boxers. He hoped she wouldn't notice the mess he had made in his underwear before. "Oh Trish..." He softly moaned. "...so you're feeling better huh?" He could only see her hair for her head was facing down, kissing that sensitive skin of his abdomen while her hands caressed the stiffness of his shaft. He just leaned his head back, his eyes had almost gone blank. If that's what she wanted, he was not going to deny it to her. He felt how she slowly pulled it out of his boxers; he was expecting a noisy reaction, that she'd say something about it, but nothing but silence. He opened his eyes and slightly lifted his torso to look at her better. "Trish?"

As he called out her name, he saw how her beauty changed into a horrible demon about to chew it up. "Holy shit!" Dante screamed horrified. He rapidly pulled out Ebony and got his frind back into his pants as he shot to the demon right to the head. He just heard the demon laugh then he just shot to it more till it died and turned to ashes and disappeared. He felt chills run through all of his body, disgusted with the thought of having a demon seducing him. He rubbed off his chest and stomach trying to make those kisses go away. He zipped up his shirt and just sat at the edge of the bed, trying to catch a breath.

"Wo, that was surely a way to get it down fast" He kept shaking just for the thought of it. "I should've known" He said to himself. "Ughh, but you always get swept up by lust!" He said as he held his head in his two hands and took a deep breath. He stood up and headed to the bathroom. He stood there, staring at the mirror, trying to see something change. He knows there's another world behind mirrors. He stood there for minutes and then just frustrated and shot the mirror to pieces. He was pissed. "Just great! I'm fucking stuck here and having hallucinations of Trish seducing me. Couldn't it be for real? Why did it have to be a demon?" He complained. "Maybe I see what I want to see" So he returned to the bed and lied down. He relaxed at least with the hope of seeing her again. "Where are you Trish?" He said to himself as he closed his eyes again to soon fall into a deep sleep in the sandman's reign or Balfor's?

While Dante peacefully rested, Trish was going into a terrible world. She crossed the door to just find the main parlor. She didn't know if to feel relieved or worse; she seemed to have come out of the first door, that strange closet that at once had been a huge room. She looked around and for some reason, the parlor seemed different, everything was changed. The whole place seemed so alive. She looked to the main doors, but they looked sort of alive and carnivore, so no way she'd go out and besides she wouldn't leave the place without Dante. She looked around carefully and there were no more stairs, no staircase to reach upstairs. But there wasn't an upstairs at all. The ceilings were simply so high and the entire walls of the place seemed alive, they looked as scar tissue, muscles pulsating. There weren't all the doors as before, just three. One at the center and two at the sides.

Trish gulped. "So I'm really in hell?" She wondered while she kept looking around. "The hell gate must be open" Trish kept pensive, thinking of the possibilities of what was happening. "This must be like a parallel underworld to reach to the real one. This is a different dimension where the kid could be lost" She tried remembering what was behind the real seven doors and the ones that were left now. "Okay, first, closet, last, bar and third...?" She tried remembering. "Ah..." She breathed in surprised. "The bathroom!" She remembered of what she saw at the bathroom's mirror, and there should be a mirror so perhaps that could work.

So she headed to that door at the middle. If her assumptions were real, then she was finally on the other side where the people is probably lost and also the kid, if the doors are leading to the same rooms, that is.

Trish was right before that door. She took a deep breath and reached her hand to the knob, but it strangely turned into a demonic hand and tried to grab hers. She rapidly stepped back and as she did it was as if trying to open a door was a way to summon demons, for dozens of demons rained from the ceilings right after.

"Ughh, just great. As if I had time to waste" Trish said pestered.

She readied her guns and started shooting like mad. They were lesser demons so she had no problem at first. The problem was that as she eliminated them, more and more kept raining from the ceilings like a heavy rain, even the walls began to gush out demons as if blood from a wound. So many demons gathered at the same time and all launched at her leaving her defenseless. She began to create a lot of traps with her powers to have some time to attack. A lot of demons fell to her traps, caught by her electricity, bringing them to their knees; she'd finish them off either with her powers or her new beloved guns. "Now I know why Dante loves these" She said as she stared at Luce and Ombra, electricity still flowing thorugh the two smoking barrels. "They're so useful" She couldn't even stop for a second for the rest of the still standing demons kept attacking her. She rapidly evaded a claw coming from behind, then a blow at the front; she was surrounded by demons and still more and more kept emerging from nowhere. Small portals were opening, spitting demons endlessly.

Trish just grinned wickedly. All this adrenaline flowing through her veins, that lust for blood, oh she loves that feeling, she wished Dante was there with her, fighting together. They were so many demons that at times she was caught by a blow or keen claws, but that didn't stop her. She struck back fearlessly using all of her body, all of her will, her power. But there were still so many demons; it seemed endless. She was beginning to get tired and a little agitated for she just kept seeing those damn portals appearing bringing more and more demons.

She was beginning to get frustrated, but there was nothing else she could do but fight. She couldn't let herself be defeated by lesser demons, though for a strange reason she began to feel weaker and weaker, as if her body were heavier than before. If she'd get caugt by a blow, it felt much stronger and harder and she couldn't tell why. She kept fighting furiously for rage was the only power moving her. She looked tired, even her hair was all ruffled, her chest moved in and out with her heavy breathing, but still she kept fighting, trying to hide her weakness. But it was not invisible for all demons.

All of a sudden, a wickedly demonic voice resounded in the parlor, but he was nowhere to be seen. "What is the matter Trish, feeling tired already?" He mocked.

"Balfor..." Trish said scornfully. She stopped fighting just when she heard his voice and for a strange reason, the demons too. "Where are you!" She yelled in rage. "Why don't you show yourself so we can finish this!"

A wicked laughter resounded all around the parlor, then magically he appeared right beside her in his human form, with his manly voice and attractive appearance.

"You prefer me this way darling?" He said sensually as he walked around her whispering to her ear.

She turned from one side to the other as he kept staring and surrounding her. "Considering I haven't seen you in your true form, this isn't that bad" She said slyly.

Balfor just grinned and stood behind her. Trish could totally feel his breathing behind her neck and the rest of the demons staring right at her. Then the demons suddenly disappeared as she began to feel how his breathing changed; it felt frightening how she could instantly hear a rough breathing and how it struck so strongly at her neck. She gulped and slowly turned around to face him. As she did, she was caught by a fast, demonic and huge hand that grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air, leaving her breathless.

"Or you prefer this?" He said in his real demon form and that grotesque voice. "What do you have to say now, Trish?" He said as he kept strangling her.

She frowned in pain and tried to escape from his grasp, but his now bigger form and strength was making it difficult for her. She reached her hands to the one at her throat and directed a lot of electricity to it. He didn't let go, but at least he loosened his grip a little, letting her breathe again.

"To be honest..." She said gasping and catching her breath. "I prefer you as Dante" She said slyly.

Balfor pissed a lot. He tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. Compared to her, he was enormous, didn't grow that much in size, not like he doubled his size maybe just half of it (still big anyway). He kept a human shape but with demon traits; like huge horns, black fur covering all of his body, keen claws and hoofs, oh and a tail with a spike at the end. His entire body is pretty muscled too, wide shoulders, broad chest, simply a very strong body. His face changed a little to a grotesque form.

Trish stood up the fastest she could and rubbed her neck, it was a little marked with the demon's hand, but the mark started vanishing slowly. "I have to admit you are quite attractive in your human form, but the smell..." She said bold. "...you can't hide it. So you should just show yourself as you are"

The demon launched at her infuriated. Trish began shooting at him then she came up with the idea of using Sparda. If she wanted to keep at his level she needed a big weapon and Sparda was just perfect for the occasion. Right before he was a mere feet close to attack her, the sword appeared through her chest and she wielded it with ease. It's a massive sword and still she seemed to hold it as if it were as light as a feather. She slashed at Balfor's chest and he rapidly stepped back in amazement.

"It can't be..." He said surprised. "...the Sparda" He infuriated even more just for the thought of Sparda himself and to think that Trish possesses that powerful sword now. He yelled in anger. His hands set on fire and he began throwing fire balls right at Trish. She simply protected herself with the sword and as the fire balls clashed with the blade, they simply disappeared, consumed by the powerful Sparda. "Why do you have it!"

"What, this?" She said wielding the sword and staring at it wickedly. "It was a gift from Dante" She said grinning.

Balfor turned back to his human form and approached to her. "That innocent half-breed, how could he trust you?" He said as he stroke her hair. "He barely knows you" His fingers curled a lock of her hair very slowly. "You could betray him again and..."

Trish just glared at him. "What makes you think that?" She said as she reached the blade to his neck.

"I'm just saying..." He said as he cleared his throat. "... you're a demon and demons never change"

"Sparda did change" She said roughly.

Balfor gave a step back. "Have you any idea of what you could do with it?" He said serious.

"I'm not interested in his powers"

"It's a shame..." He said simply, then in a blink he transformed into demon and tried to steal the sword from her. "...but I am!"

Trish stepped back and braced herself. He was bigger in size and probably strength too, but she wouldn't give away the sword that Dante had entrusted her, much less to a demon; she knows better that in the wrong hands, it could be disastrous for mankind. And if Dante put his trust in her, she wouldn't let him down, she couldn't. Not again.

Trish fought against Balfor using Sparda, it was the first time that she really used it, it was perfect and powerful. She just loves how it smoothly severs. She felt stronger with this sword, she would never let someone else possess it. It was as if it was made for her, but that powerful feeling wouldn't last for long; for even though she was driven by lust and rage, her body weakened more and more. Her wounds were taking longer to heal while Balfor's took just seconds. She couldn't understand why; why did she feel her powers weaken, her strength, her will just seemed to turn into a sloth she couldn't control. It was beyond herself. She stood still breathing heavily, suddenly exhausted and that massive sword had just turned into a cane, for her body was weak as a human and she couldn't even hold herself, much less the Sparda. Wounded to the bone, she used the remains of her strength to pierce the sword into the ground. She grabbed it by the grip with both of her hands and held herself to stand. "What did you do to me!" She said enraged.

The demon just laughed. His wicked laughter began to change as his voice started turning normal while he changed to his human form. "You're in my world, darling" He said slyly as he began to approach to her.

Trish just held tight from the sword, she couldn't let him have it.

He walked around her. "You know, I have to thank Dante for trying to clear your soul. He left you vulnerable in the process" He slightly chuckled as he kept walking around her like a vulture. "You can't clear your soul nor your heart..." He said roughly. "...in one day you know. Now you're like a puppet so easy to manipulate" He said scornful as he grabbed her by the cheeks with one hand and squeezed her face violently. He let go of her face making her jerk a little, but at the same time, she used the most she could from the powers she had left to attack him. She sent all that electricity right to his head.

"You will never have it!" She yelled as Balfor bent over a little holding his head. She used that lapse to make the sword disappear inside of her. She grabbed it tightly and concentrated, it seemed the sword was penetrating into her skin till it simply vanished. She fell to her knees feeling exhausted.

Balfor lifted his face and saw how the sword disappeared into her. "What did you do!" He approached to her and lifted her by the neck, slightly choking her.

Trish just glared at him. If she had the strength, she would totally fight back, but right now she felt inexplicably tired that she could barely keep standing.

"If you want this the hard way, then so be it!" He tossed her to a side, violently. "Let's see if you can escape from this" With a single snap from his fingers, a lot of portals began to appear, spitting stronger demons. Then he simply vanished into the darkness, but still he was watching her.

Trish was on one knee, trying to stand up when she saw all those portals and demons emerging from them, and not any demons, but stronger and skillful demons and carrying weapons. She wickedly chuckled. She felt it was over, she wouldn't stand a chance against all those demons feeling like she felt, she needed time to recover. All she could do now was laugh. Laugh in despair for her life.

She rathered to sit down on the ground with her knees flexed. She held her body with her arms and pulled her head back. She started laughing hysterically with her eyes closed. All the demons gathered around her, ready to attack her but they were as confused as she was with her reaction. Trish kept laughing and laughing with no control till her laughter turned more like sobs than that supposed mock she was pretending. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes still shut suddenly squeezed harder, her whole expression changed. They were not tears of helplessness, but of rage.

"Damn you Balfor" She whispered gritting her teeth.

A bunch of demons launched at her at the same time, she was still on the ground, it seemed she had simply come to her end, but suddenly all those demons were driven away from her with such strength that they crashed to the ground.

Trish was standing right at the center of the parlor, surrounded by this luminescent golden light. Electricity flowing through all of her body. For a moment she felt strong again with the desire to fight, to kill, for blood.

The demons stood still as they stared at her radiance, all that power suddenly possessing her, where had it come from? With all that drive, her electricity was enough to eliminate the demons, but as before more and more kept emerging from the portals. Her electricity, Luce and Ombra were enough at first, she was at her fullest power, but as she kept fighting it was as if the ground itself were absorbing her power; her radiance soon began to lower, all that electricity vanished.

She felt weak again as time passed. Her powers were decreasing dramatically. Her bullets weren't strong anymore, they lost their lightning. And when she tried using her powers, a slight amount of electricity was all that she could gather; not enough to even damage a demon. "What happened to my electricity?" She felt desperation possess her for moments. She had to fight hand to hand with these demons with that little strength she had left. But these demons were armed with blades of all sizes and chained blades too, spears and different weapons. She'd get around five lacerations before she could really make one. She tried to evade all these demons' weapons and blasts, 'cause at any rate, she wouldn't be able to hurt them anymore, it'd be useless to try to fight. And if she tried using Sparda again, it'd be too heavy for her now. She was struggling to breathe, even her vision was blurry. She had used all that reserve of power at first that she was left with an empty tank.

Little by little all her hope started tearing down. Her last hope was Dante. But where was he? She felt she'd never see him again. She felt despair possessing her again; this couldn't be the end. There were so many things that she needed to tell Dante still.

They were dozens against one, she received hit after hit without the chance to strike back. Until she just couldn't take it anymore. She was so weak, and tired and defenseless.

She fell to her knees, helpless. She fell forward but still managed to hold her body with the help of her arms. But demons kept attacking her, whipping her at the back with those strong chains. It felt so hard it even burned and her body was not healing fast enough, not even at all for the moment. Her vision couldn't be any more blurry, her head was reeling, her body badly wounded, but at the distance she saw a familiar figure, appearing after a crack noise. A crack that hadn't happened in a while and that right now, could be her way out.

The demons vanished with the crack. She simply fell forward, powerless, weak, but she managed to whisper. "Dante... Dante... please help me..." She lost consciousness for moments, fighting to stay awake. She could feel a strong body carrying her, those strong arms holding her close. She slightly opened her eyes. "Dante..."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm making this longer I think. Hope I can get the next chapter done soon, I'm intrigued myself. So what do you think? Hope I didn't miss anyhting, if I did I'll add it later hehe.<p>

Please leave your review, I'd like to know what you think. It really helps a lot, believe it or not. Is not that hard you know.

Thank you for reading and till next chap. Stay tuned.


	6. Voices

AN: Okay here's next chapter, I warn you it's really crazy but to my pov it gets better and better. You might think characters are out of character for a moment but just picture yourself in a situation like that, all the tension there is so... well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed and suffered writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong> "Voices"

Trish felt relieved for a moment. Being in Dante's arms brought her peace. She pressed her head against his chest and took a deep breath. She was still half-conscious, but she was now aware of her surrounding. She was taken aback all of a sudden; that smell. She looked at Dante's face and the place they were at.

"Dante? Where are you taking me?" She asked troubled.

"Home" He answered.

She knew it from the start. Things couldn't be that wonderful. But her half-consciousness was blinding her, though her senses couldn't be fooled that easily. She felt lost again. She recognized the demon's scent and not Dante's. Why was he taking it out on her? Is it such the loathe that demons have against Sparda and his descendants? Has she comitted the worst mistake in falling for Dante? She wanted to be free, free from the hell that she had to call home. Then without notice, a prey of her master awoke her heart and opened her eyes to a different world. Dante made her change and unexpectedly she fell in love with him. Even if at first it was like a way out from all her suffering, her servitude, she couldn't help to fall for him. And for what? So her life would turn into a living hell again? For demons hunt Dante and always will till the end of his days. But is he worth it? Is he worth all the pain she's suffering or should she just turn back to her old life? She couldn't stop thinking. She was lost in her mind without noticing where this demon was taking her. All she felt, was that enveloping darkness that was leaving her more confused.

"What's wrong my love?" Said Balfor still disguised of Dante and using his exact voice.

Trish didn't reply, she just kept silent with her stare lost into the nothingness as they penetrated more into that deep darkness. They were going through what seemed like an endless passageway that finally led them to a strange room. Trish just closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. She felt how he lay her down on a cold, flat surface, apparently a sort of stone bed. He got closer to her and caressed her face, staring at her fragile form.

Trish opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes drowned in tears, but she was not gonna please him, letting him see how fragile she is at the moment. So all she could do was to swallow the rage, those tears that would give her away. Why was he torturing her disguising of Dante? She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What are you up to?" She asked serious.

He sat next to her on the flat surface and rested his hands beside her shoulders, leaning a little closer to her face. "What are you talking about darling?" He asked innocently.

Trish just grinned. "There's no need to pretend. I know you're not Dante, so stop your games. I've had enough of this!" She said roughly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you said you preferred me as Dante"

Trish just glared at him. She tried to sit up but he didn't let her. He pushed her hard against the surface and held her there, pressing at her chest.

"You will stay here..." As he said those words, devil snakes appeared through the stone bed and wrapped around her wrists and ankles as if chained to the bed. "...while I keep playing with your Dante"

"Stop using his voice and his appearance!" Trish yelled mad. She didn't want to change her feelings every time that she'd hear his voice or see him from now on. She sat up and tried to reach to him, but the snakes would hold her back.

"Nah, I'm having a lot of fun" He approached to her once more and grabbed her by the cheeks with one hand. "At least with you baby"

Those last words sounded so much like Dante. She really didn't want to end up hating him, but it was so hard to see him and hear him doing those things to her.

Another snake appeared but it wrapped around her neck, this time leaving her completely unable to move. She was struggling to set free, but it was useless. So she just stopped trying.

"You can't keep me here forever" She said emotionless.

"I will let you go, at its due time" He said still using Dante's voice.

Trish didn't want to listen anymore. Listening to him hurt her more than any pain that he could inflict to her. She really didn't want to end up hating Dante, it was not his fault, but it would be hard not to. This demon was really achieving his goal and so easily. She could close her eyes and not see him, but she just couldn't stop listening.

"What is it darling, you don't want to see me?" He said as he saw how she sqeezed her eyes shut.

Trish slightly opened her eyes. "You're pretty bad playing as Dante"

"Am I?" He said arrogant. "What do you want the play to be about?" He got closer to her face again and caressed her cheeks and her lips with his fingertips. He could sense her rage, and yet, there was nothing she could do. He slid his hands to her breasts and started fondling them. He zipped down her corset revealing her voluptuous breasts. "Oh, you're so perfect" He said as he touched her.

As much as it was Dante's appearance and his voice, she knew it wasn't him and she couldn't help to feel disgusted by this demon.

"Stop..." She whispered in a shaky voice. "Stop..." A tear rolled down her cheeks and fell over her shoulders. The more she tried to free herself the more the snakes sucked her power.

The demon was now sucking her breasts but he could hear her whispering for Dante, whispering for his help. He couldn't help to be bothered so he stopped. "Ughh! You're the one playing a bad role!" He said as he slapped her hard in the face. He grabbed her by the cheeks again and squeezed her face. "I look like him, don't I? Why do you feel disgusted by me then?" He let go of her face violently, waiting for an answer.

"No matter how much you look like Dante, you will never be like him or make me feel what he does!" She said roughly.

"Dante, Dante, Dante, ahhh! I'm sick of that name" He said furious and transformed into his real demon form.

If she would've known that she just needed to piss him off so he'd leave her alone, she would have done it so long ago.

"You can stay here and rot for all I care!" He said in his grotesque voice.

"Dante will find me and save me from this hell!"

Balfor just chuckled and returned to his human form. "No he won't" He said calmed. "He's in another dimension darling" He said as he started walking away, then suddenly he turned to look at her. "But pray that he finds you soon, 'cause you're about to suffer the worst hell. And watch out for the Soul Eater, I heard he's loose" He said then simply vanished.

"Dante, Dante..." Trish cried. She was alone again, and now even worse than before; she was defenseless and confined to this stone bed. But what did he mean by suffer the worst hell?

"Trish!" Dante suddenly woke up agitated. "Trish..." He whispered as his heart pounded so fast. "...she needs me. She's in danger I know it!" He said agitated as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword that was beside the bed. "Why isn't there a door yet!" He said pissed. The room was still the same, it didn't look any different; the crack hadn't been of help at all. He stood at the middle of the room thinking how to get out. "Why did I take this job?" He regretted himself. He went in to the bathroom and peered himself at the mirror. "How could I let them take you from me?" He stared down and a tear escaped from his eyes. Then suddenly he heard a voice, her voice. _Dante, Dante...help me... _ "Trish!" He suddenly lifted his face and looked at the mirror. He saw her lying on the stone bed, unable to move. He saw her consumed by despair, struggling to set free from those snakes. _Get away from me..._ He kept hearing her voice and her desperate screams. "Trish..." Then suddenly the Soul Eater showed up in the mirror staring at Dante as if he were actually seeing him. Dante stepped back instinctively as he saw the demon almost coming out of the mirror. He hit his back at the wall and saw the creature's claw coming out, he stared down for a second and when he raised his look he realized the mirror wasn't even there. He remembered he had shot it to pieces, but then again, how did he see those things? Was it real or not? He got out of the bathroom. He couldn't leave it to chance. Not if Trish's life depended on it. As he hurried to find a way out, the place started shaking. A crack was happening again.

Dante stood still while the place kept shaking. He focused his stare to the wall where the door used to be, expecting a door to appear, but nothing. He was desperate, but that wouldn't make a door to appear. As the place stopped shaking, he unsheathed Alastor and used a Stinger move to plunge it into the wall as to sever a way out, as if it were a matter of strength to create a way out. As the sword clashed at the wall he was tossed back with such strength that he fell onto the bed in a second. The walls were still protected by an electrified barrier that wouldn't let him out. He was face up on the bed, frustrated and he couldn't help to think of Trish with that discharge of electricity. He opened his eyes slowly, whispering her name.

"Trish..." He was petrified for a second. There was a door at the ceiling. He stood up on the bed a little uncertain, but if that was the only way out, no matter how bizarre it looked, he'd take chances for it was the only way to get to Trish.

The door seemed sort of diffuse, almost as if it wasn't really there. But still he grabbed the knob and opened the door. It did feel different, as if the door were made of a different material, but it did open a path to another place, another world perhaps. It looked pretty dark on the other side but still he crossed with a leap. It seemed as if he would have been swallowed by the door or whatever that was on the other side and spitted out somewhere else.

Dante appeared in a bizarre version of the hall where he last saw Trish. The entire place looked diffuse as if it were moving, like a sort of quicksand, that if you stayed still, it'd suck you in to another place. Just like the door. It seemed as if he were inside a body with a heart pulsating, carrying blood through vessels. It was like walking over a waterbed. The walls were bright red; he touched the wall and it was pulsating, it felt aqueous. He was flabbergasted with this bizarre place. He thought he had crossed to another dimension or even hell itself.

Then all of a sudden, the place was overflown in voices. Thousands of unknown voices lamenting, screaming, crying, suffering. But a voice stood out amongst the others.

"Trish!" Dante yelled. Her voice resounded apparently at the end of the hall, repeating his name endlessly. Dante guided by her voice to try to reach to her. He ran through the hall while the walls and the floor itself pulsated. A couple of portals appeared, spitting demons behind him, all of them with the same command; to avoid that he finds Trish. They wouldn't be able to kill him, but at least they could stop him for a little longer.

Around three demons went ahead of him, blocking his way and three more demons surrounded him. He unsheathed Alastor and started attacking them. He got rid of them easily but the advantage of the demons was that they were larger in number for more and more kept coming. As he fought to the horde of demons evading their blades and claws, he could listen how Trish's voice lost strength. He kept fighting desperately to be able to reach to her. _Dante...Dante..._ He heard her voice calling. "Trish!" He slashed the last demon to pieces and hurried to the end of the hall. And as he reached closer to the end, he heard her voice screaming and suffering as if she were being attacked. It seemed he was finally reaching to the end, when the hall made a small curve; her voice got louder and louder, but it was a dead end. No doors and no other way to go. There was no single door at the entire hall, just those strange pulsating walls. Dante stood there at the end of the hall and her screams intensified. _Dante!_ "Ahhhhh!" He couldn't keep listening her voice. It was torturing his mind, he was beyond despair. He couldn't hold on any longer. The fear of the uncertainty of not knowing about her was becoming stronger. He fell to his knees, holding his head, trying to cover his ears to stop hearing her voice. But it was inevitable for her constant screams were inside his head. "Trish...! No!" He squeezed his eyes and stood up fast. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting to the walls. There seemed to be a barrier protecting them so he was just draining his power in vain. Her voice suddelnly seemed to change its source so Dante hurried back trying to find that source. As he did there was a new crack. A crack that came together with another quake.

The place was shaking but still he hurried back trying to find the source of her voice. Demons started appearing again, but not only demons, doors also appeared though diffuse on the walls. Dante used his beloved guns and Alastor to defeat the demons and at the same time, he wanted to open those doors to see where they took him. The doors seemed more diffuse as the shaking was ceasing, so he rapidly went through one of the doors before they would disappear.

He chose the one where her voice seemed louder and as he crossed through the door, the shaking stopped. It led him to the library and what surprised him the most was that the door had disappeared too.

"Trish?" He mumbled, almost knowing that she wasn't there. But still he could smell her scent, so at least it was a clue, he felt he was close; at least she had been there. He had a look around the first level. He found nothing of importance, just books. Books and more books. And as he glanced through one of them, he felt an intense light sparkling at the second level. He turned his look there and saw that strange portrait of a man and he was staring right at him. He frowned surprised at how strong that stare felt. It was creepy but he wanted to have a closer look. So he left the book there and took the stairs to the second level. He walked slowly and stood before that portrait. He stared at it focusedly and suddenly he saw the eyes sparkle. He found that strange so he slashed at the portrait and a key was sparkling with a golden light behind that old portrait that was now torn apart. The key was simply hanging at the wall. He was about to take it, when the place infested in demons. Stronger demons, bigger and armed. Dante gave a fuck about them and took the key.

A lot of demons threw small poison daggers at him. Dante simply turned around and spun his sword to evade all of them.

"I'm good, aren't I?" He said jokey.

All the demons infuriated and leapt in the air while Dante jumped off and started shooting to them as he descended spinning his entire body. When he reached the ground he had already killed lesser demons and kept shooting left and right.

"Let's get this party started" Dante said grinning.

The demons launched at him so he switched to the sword to kill them faster and easily. He evaded all of their weapons with ease and slashed at their throats and guts killing them fast enough. He made a mess of the library; all books were splattered in blood and guts. No more demons appeared, so he had finished them off except for one and their corpses began to slowly vanish.

"Is that really all you got?" Dante said while he held the last demon from the throat. The demon shrieked in horror before Dante's power. Dante frowned dazed with that loud shriek. "Get the hell out of my face" Dante said as he put Ebony inside its mouth and shot the demon's brains out. "Much better"

Dante reached a hand to a pocket of his coat and grabbed the key. "Now where is this from?"

He returned to the second level again and had a look around. He found that small door at the end of a mini hall. The door was locked so he tried using the key. He inserted the key and it worked. He crouched and crossed to the other side that led him to a passage with dark stairs. These seemed to lead to a dungeon. It was a spiral staircase and since Dante had no other way to go now, he went down the dark stairs. There were just a couple of candles hanging at certain spots, lighting up a little bit, but it was still dark; though he could see just fine. As he descended more and more, the atmosphere began to feel tense and he started hearing voices again, desperate cries. He started walking faster trying to reach to the end of those stairs. The more he got closer, the more the screams intensified. And again he heard her voice. It was Trish, and this time it was for real. He needed to get to her and fast. He hurried up and reached to the end of the stairs in a blink. When he reached the last step, he realized that this place was a sort of dungeon but in a sort of sewer. There was a huge metal door right in front of him. He gave a step closer to it and the bottom part of his boots dampen in those waters. All the screams suddenly ceased and only a voice was heard. He couldn't recognize it.

"Now who will be my supper?" A wicked voice resounded inside the room.

"Supper?" Dante wondered. Then a lot of flash memories came to his mind and he could only think of someone; the Soul Eater. And he had just seen him in a vision or whatever it was, so Trish had to be there. He opened the door and stood still, taken aback at his sight. This dungeon was a big place with dozens of cells to lock people and there was a lot of people locked in them. They were more like cages then cells. Most of the people there were children and young boys a couple older ones and Trish. Yes, she was there, her powers almost consumed by this strange world. And she seemed to be the main dish. She was still lying on that stone bed, chained to it by the devil snakes.

The creature was turned away, he barely noticed Dante's presence. He opened a cell and took a kid. Dante recognized him, he was the boy of the picture. He just needed to kill that demon, liberate the people, take Trish and leave that hell forever. It seemed pretty easy, but was it really?

Dante gave a few steps and stood before that bed where Trish was lying almost unconscious. He looked at her fragile form, she looked so weak. That was not the Trish he knew. He took her hand and she slightly turned her face to look at him. She could barely breathe.

"What did they do to you Trish?" Dante whispered. He kept holding her hand and saw how those snakes were either poisoning her or sucking her blood, draining her power. But either way was terrible.

"Dante..." She barely whispered and turned her stare to where the demon was.

Dante followed her stare and saw the demon about to devour the kid's soul. "Hey!" Dante said raising his voice. "Leave the kid alone" He said serious.

The demon turned to look at him. "I was waiting for you half-breed" Said the demon then he started laughing wickedly. This creature was not that impressive, he was tall but skinny, hideous face. Sort of a human shape but instead of fingers just keen and strong claws and his snout instead of having regular teeth, they were large, thin and sharp and they poke out providing him with a grotesque appearance. Except his voice was kinda like a jester.

"What a coincidence" Dante said ready to fight. He didn't feel threatened by this demon at all. "Release the kid"

"In exchange for what?" The demon said wickedly with that wacky voice. "Your soul perhaps?" He said as he strangled the kid with just one hand. His sharp claws were beginning to lacerate his skin.

"You will never have my soul" Dante said pissed.

"Perhaps not yours, you're too strong, but..." The demon said as he stepped closer to Dante. "...you know half-breed. For years, we have been observing you, trying to find your weak point..." He said with certain excitement. "...a flaw, but we always failed!" He said wickedly. "You don't have any weak points, everything makes you stronger!" He said as he dropped the kid to the ground. "Oh, I correct myself. You didn't have...any weak points"

"Silence!" Dante said mad. The demon was right, he _didn't_ have any weak points, nothing could bring him to his knees and now Trish has become his only weakness; his only way to be defeated.

"Your soul is precious!" The demon said as he appeared in a blink behind Dante, then he whispered to his ear. "But for you..." He made a slight pause. "...there's one even more precious"

Dante's eyes opened widely. How could demons know that Trish is all what matters to him? They wanted her since the beginning; they knew all along. This whole mission was a set up to bring him down by the only way possible, killing Trish. Dante froze for a second while he gave a thought to all this and how it all fit. It was as if not only he had frozen but his surrounding, except for the demon who was already beside Trish.

"I will get us out of here Trish!" Dante yelled desperately.

Trish looked at him with a sorrow face. "No Dante. Not until you open your eyes and see the truth"

Dante frowned in awe. Everything happened so fast. He just saw how the demon put a hand over Trish's forehead and then they simply vanished. It was already too late. He hurried to that stone bed trying to feel her breath, smell her scent, but it was all gone.

"Trish!" He yelled in despair. "No..." He said almost in tears. "Why am I such a fool!" He pissed with himself for allowing demons to take her from him a second time. He hit that stone bed right at the center with a tight fist, full of wrath. The stone cracked right below his fist, then it tore to pieces in a second. He was so mad that he had totally forgotten about the kid and the rest of the prisoners.

"Who is she?" The little kid asked.

Dante was taken aback with the kid. He turned his stare down and the little kid was standing there beside him, with red marks on his fragile neck. "Are you okay kiddo?" He asked a little concerned but he couldn't think of any other than Trish. Where could that demon take her? This whole mansion is weird as hell that even Dante felt lost here. He was not sure of where he was at the moment, the underworld or another dimension, he didn't know. And having these uncertainties could become a game for his head, a game that demons kept playing with him without his notice.

The kid just nodded his head, but Dante didn't even pay any attention to him. He noticed Dante was very pensive. "So she's you're wife?" The kid asked innocently.

Suddenly Dante paid attention to him. "What?" He barely whispered, suddenly deprived from his thoughts.

"The woman" The kid insisted.

"She's..." Dante hesitated for a moment. "...she's my..." He kept pensive with his stare lost. Trish was nothing more than a partner and yet, she's everything. He barely knows her and she means everything to him already, that simple. But what does he mean to her? He wondered.

"I remember that look on my father's eyes every time he was worried about my mom..." The kid said.

Dante looked at him for a moment then turned his face from him.

"...and the sorrow in his eyes when she died, murdered by the demons"

Dante shocked with the kid's words. They made him remember his childhood, revive that terrible moment of his mother's death, murdered by the demons. Dante turned to look at the kid and he saw himself as a kid like a reflection from the past. He shocked even more that he tripped and fell over the pieces of stone. He squeezed his eyes then turned to look at the kid again.

"Seems like you saw a ghost" The kid said innocently.

"Worst..." Dante said still a little agitated and confused. "What did you just say?"

"That it seemed you saw a..." He was interrupted by Dante.

"Before that" Dante said desperate. "Your mother's death!"

"Mmmm... that she died of an illness and my dad was so sad?"

"You never said that" Dante complained.

"Yes I did" The kid replied.

"Uhh whatever..." He looked around the place and they were completely alone. All the cages were empty, there was no single trace of anyone else. "What happened to all of the kids and the rest of the people?" Dante asked taken aback. Had they just disappeared?

"What people? There's only you and me" The kid said slowly.

"All the people who were inside those cages!" Dante said disturbed.

"You should listen to your wife and open your eyes, see things clearly"

Dante couldn't be any more perturbed. He grabbed the kid by the shirt and pulled him closer violently. "I have my eyes fucking open!" He said mad and gritting his teeth. He looked into the kid's eyes and saw how crystalline they were. The kid's eyes filled with tears, but he was holding them. Dante's speeded heart, driven by rage began to slow down as the kid's eyes began to shed tears. He loosened his hold a little, then looked at his neck. This kid has probably suffered horrible things and Dante was not making his existance any better.

"I've seen many people die and my brother too!" The kid said crying but still trying to act strong.

Dante could just reflect in this kid's shades. "Well, that makes two of us" He said dryly then he let go of the kid. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm just trying to help" The kid said ashamed. "We will find her"

Dante couldn't be any more surprised. His mission was to save this kid and now it seemed it was the opposite. But what did he need to be saved from? He still tried to know what he's fighting against.

"Okay kid. Tell me, is someone else alive here?" Dante asked after he crouched to the kid's level.

"The kid just shook his head. "They were, but now they're all dead. I'm the only one left alive"

That made sense. There's a high possibility that this whole mission was a set up and he fell like a kid. But he was here anyway and the only way out, was to follow the game. But he needed to know more about this place and the demons controlling it.

"Who killed them?" Dante asked seriously and put his hands over the kid's shoulders.

The kid gulped. He hesitated for a moment. "The same demon who took your wife"

Dante closed his eyes in rage and stood up. He turned away from the kid and said serious. "How did he kill them?"

"He just takes their soul and they collapse, lifeless like empty and their eyes seem sunken and black and..." The kid said shaky.

"Okay" Dante stopped the kid. He didn't want him to revive all those terrible moments. "You said you saw your brother die" But still he felt curious so he asked. "So you did find him?" He said more as a fact than a question.

"Yes" The kid whispered.

Dante still had the hope that if he killed the demon, he could recover all those souls that were ripped off from innocent people. He couldn't help to feel a little guilty for all this, 'cause in the end, who they want dead is him. And because of him a lot of people suffered and died. And now Trish was in danger too, and if he didn't hurry she could lose her soul too. It was true what Trish said, the Soul Eater knew how to make him fall, and he was falling, falling into a deep abyss with no end, with no return. And he was dragging the rest of the world with him; but he couldn't let himself sink in that darkness.

"C'mon kid. Let's get out of here" Said Dante as he headed to the door and the kid followed him.

They went up the stairs and they finally returned to the library. Dante had to crouch to go through the door, but the kid had no problem. Dante headed to the door of the library that was there again, luckily. It was the only way out. They stepped out of the library and once again Dante was at this strange hall, but now he had company. Perhaps the kid could become a burden now, but at least his mission was done. He had found the kid, but now he had to find Trish.

The hall was exactly as it was just before; the walls were bright red and still palpitating, like the floor. When they went out the door it disappeared, leaving them alone at that strange hall.

"Don't separate from me alright kid?" Dante said to the kid who was standing right beside him.

The door they came from seemed to have led them to the middle of the hall. They started walking apparently to the stairs leading to the parlor. There was no single door, not a single sound, a dead silence seized the entire place. But Dante had a bad feeling; all that stillness couldn't bring any good. And he was not mistaken. A crack happened again accompanied by a horde of demons. Dante braced up, for now he needed to protect the kid too.

"Stay behind me kid" Dante said serious as he pulled out his guns and sword to eliminate the demons. The kid couldn't help to feel frightened, but even staying behind Dante, the demons came from both sides. The kid just clung to his leg, scared to death.

Dante killed the demons mostly with his beloved guns trying to keep the kid safe. After the crack the place started shaking and that barrier that was once protecting these walls vanished and doors began to appear but they moved along with the soft walls. The walls and floor kept pulsating, they really seemed to carry blood.

The place just didn't stop shaking and two more demons came from behind. Dante threw his sword in a Round Trip and killed the demons, but at the same time the sword slashed at the moving walls as if cutting the skin and rivers of blood overflowed the hall as it gushed out from the wall with such strength that even Dante was dragged by the current. He managed to take the kid's hand and his sword as it returned to him, but the kid's hand slipped away from his. He just saw how the current lifted him in the air so he leapt up to catch him but just before he could, the kid simply vanished. Just like that. There was no single trace of him left.

"No!" Dante yelled surprised.

He was close to where the stairs of the parlor used to be. Still dragged by the rivers of blood he managed to see that there was no longer a staircase, just a dark abyss that seemed endless. He didn't know what could await him there, but he was not willing to go there. So he tried going against the current, but it was as if the current itself wanted to drag him there by any means. He Devil Triggered to fly away from there and go through some door, which at the moment seemed a little better than the abyss. But as he flew, the current seemed to elevate blocking his way and trying to push him into that black hole.

Then suddenly that blood which elevated seemed to take the shape of a demonic face that he couldn't recognize. He used Air Raid to attack whatever power that was controlling that mysterious blood current. He managed to pass through it and advance to the other end of the hall. And then again, he heard her voice, it was Trish and it came from behind him. _Dante...Dante..._ He kept hearing. Then the demonic face formed again.

"What's the matter half-breed" The blood figure spoke. "You looking for someone?" The figure scoffed.

Dante infuriated and attacked that thing again. But no matter what he did, he kept hearing her voice. Those voices that kept ringing in his head trying to confuse him. No he couldn't let himself be controlled by them, he is stronger than that. When he tried to continue he heard her voice again. _Dante, help me..._ Still in Devil Trigger he stopped in the air and held his head. _Ahhh! I'm gonna go crazy in this place!_ He thought. The current ended up dragging him, but just before that black abyss could swallow him, he managed to grab hold from a door knob. He opened the door and entered to a room. _Open your eyes Dante..._ He heard her saying. The room was dark and his eyes shut. Holding the knob from the inside he returned to his human form and opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Okay what do you think, please review and let me know if I did it right. You might be wondering hey this is a passage to desire and I see no romance here, well relax it's a passage, things go slow, but there will be romance next chapter, if...you know what I mean, plus more carzy stuff. I hope you enjoy my craziness, cause it just gets heavier and heavier. And when I say heavy I mean intense and who knows what else.

Till next chap, which I think it might be up soon, very soon.


	7. Lucid Dreaming

**AN**: Hello everyone, I just proofread this once hope it has no mistakes, I was half conscious so... Okay I think we could say the theme of the story at the moment is angst and at least is gonna keep like that for a couple more chapters. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 "Lucid Dreaming"<p>

"What the fuck?" Dante said agitated as he sat up in bed. "I was dreaming? Fuck! What a nightmare!" He said as he covered his face for a moment. He stood up and headed to the bathroom. He rinsed his face then turned to look at the mirror. He surprised that the mirror was still there. "Since when have I been asleep?" He grabbed a small towel and dried his face. He took a deep breath then went out of the bathroom. If it had been a dream, then there should be a door this time. He headed to the supposed door and yes, there it was.

"Yeah!" He finally left the room, but to his surprise it wasn't that different than his dream. He was close to the staircase and it seemed to be there, but it looked all dark. As he got closer and looked down, he realized that it was much like in his dream. There was a black abyss except that there were stairs leading to it. But he'd leave that for the end. So he walked the other way, looking for other rooms.

The walls were still red and pulsating just like the floor, he opened a couple of doors but he found nothing of interest, except for a vital star he found in the last room. He reached to the end of the hall and this time there was a door. It was a huge door with an engraving; there was a demon face, probably a female carved in it and something written in another language or strange symbols that he just couldn't understand.

"Nah! How bad could it be?" He said jokey as he opened the door and entered to that room. "Wo!" He breathed out. He gave a step inside this room and the door closed behind him. He had a look around this bizarre place. It was a weird world, upside down, the ceiling was like a chess board and weird demons emerged from it. They landed near Dante, surrounding him. He looked at them and pulled out his guns. He spinned them in the air then aimed right at the demons. The demons were distorted too; arms instead of legs, legs in arms and their torso was bent back and their heads were between the arms. Dante just shot at them, 'cause they were just hideous. At times he used Alastor and cut off their heads 'cause it was just too creepy to look at them.

As he advanced in this world, he felt how the gravity changed and everything felt heavier. He turned his look up and saw furniture on the ceiling. Then suddenly they began to fall all over him as he ran through this place. He used his sword to slash at the falling objects so they wouldn't crash on him and his guns for the ones about to fall ahead of him.

"This couldn't get any better!" He felt he was really working out in this place; it was perfect for training. He ran into more of those hideous demons on his way, but they were lesser demons so he easily killed them. He didn't even have to stop, a couple of bullets and a slash from his sword were enough to kill them off. He was having a lot of fun and this whole gravity thing made him feel stronger, 'cause he tried to keep his regular moves and speed.

He found another door and opened it. He walked in to this whole different world. I was all dark and the gravity changed or returned to normal so fast that he even fell down; he felt so light all of a sudden. He stood up and had a look around. He felt the place kinda warm; it was a huge, huge room with a fireplace at the middle, which suddenly lighted up, iluminating the entire room. There were some sofas that looked pretty gothic, red carpets and a beautiful bed righ at the center with red transparent fabric covering the bed from top to bottom as curtains.

Dante stared to the bed and felt a sudden spark inside of him, a desire that suddenly awoke in him. He felt so aroused all of a sudden with no apparent reason. It was as if the bed were calling him. He felt some power trying to drag him there to sink him in the bed again. But no, he wouldn't fall again. So he just tried to find a way out of there; another door. He kept walking, focusing on every object he'd see there. But there was something in the air of this room that got him so horny. He was near a wall, so he leaned against it breathing heavily.

"Oh fuck..." He said gasping. "What is this place?" He wondered why he felt such aroused, he couldn't even control his breathing. "I wish you were here Trish..." He gasped into the air as he closed his eyes tightly and he slightly rubbed at his groin.

Trish was alone in that room, still chained to that bed by those devil snakes. She was desperate to set free, she needed to get out of there. She could feel how her power was slowly draining into that bed, sucked by those demon snakes, and it seemed to be enpowering something or someone somewhere else. She looked around the entire room looking for something that could help her to set free. This room was pretty similar to the torture room she found with Dante. It didn't have that much torturing tools, but it did seem to have torturing mechanisms; a different way of torture. More like a room to suck people's vitality. And it was working pretty well on Trish.

Trish was so focused on the rest of the room that she hadn't noticed there was a mirror at the ceiling right over where she was. She heard footsteps approaching to the room, so she needed to set free before whoever was coming, could find her there. She was starting to sweat, desperate; but she had an idea and it had to work, 'cause it was her last hope. Dante was nowhere near to help, so she needed to do things herself without expecting someone to save her.

She looked at herself at the ceiling's mirror and the snakes sucking her power. She started breathing heavily and concentrated a lot of her remaining power in her right hand. Then suddenly a wicked and whine laughter resounded so near, the steps were starting to sound more like claws crawling slowly and grating on her ears. She fired her power to the mirror expecting it to reflect. And as planned, her electricity clashed at the mirror and the power was sent back at her, almost at the same spot fired. Her power destroyed the snake of her right hand and she could easily get rid of the ones at her ankles and her other hand with the help of her powers. She grabbed the one at her neck with both of her hands and released a lot of her remaining electricity to that snake that was still draining her power. This one was stronger than the others but she could at least loosen it from her neck; she threw it to the ground and shot to it till it turned to dust.

"Stupid snakes" Said Trish as she sat up on the stone bed. "They did consume a lot of my power though". She zipped up her corset a little stressed for that laughter seemed to be getting closer and closer. She stood up from the bed and headed to the door fast; it led to a dark hall that seemed endless. She walked and walked, leaning against the wall, weaker than ever while she thought about Dante. Was he really worth all this? He left her alone in this place, and it seemed they would never meet again. She kept walking and thinking and her stare was lost into the nothingness.

Suddenly demons appeared, bringing her back from her thoughts. She reached her hands to the back of her belt and pulled out her guns. Luckily they were lesser demons so she managed to kill them with her remaining powers, but she was tired anyway.

She heard the claws again creeping, coming from behind together with that creepy and shrill laughter. She tried speeding up her pace; she didn't want to meet with any stronger demons at the moment. She was not at her best and fighting in a closed space like that wasn't the best of ideas. She started running as she could, her heart was beginning to speed up, she felt it almost coming out of her; that wicked laughter was making her so uptight. Then it suddenly stopped just to turn into something worse. A stinging baby's cry that resounded in the hall, echoing in her head. It intensified as if it had multiplied by hundreds in that chilling darkness that was just taking her to the limits of despair. She never thought a baby's cry could be such terrifying, but her once strong mind had now turned unsteady and she couldn't stand much at the moment. She hurried trying to find the end of that dark hall; it seemed endless until she finally reached to a door.

Dante was trying to control his arousal. He was breathing heavily still. "Dante, control yourself" He said to himself. Then he felt soft hands caressing his left am, then the right one. _Dante, open your eyes... _He could swear he heard her sensual voice speaking to him. "Trish...?" He whispered as he opened his eyes.

"No handsome" Two sensual succubi were trying to seduce him, one at each side of him. "Though we could be anyone you want. Son...of Sparda..." They said sensually as they got closer to him, caressing his chest, lowering their hands so slowly till his belt.

He was losing the fight against desire; he was struggling with himself to not succumb to these succubi, but it was so hard with the arousal he felt. He turned his head left and right, staring at these attractive, sensual succubi. He perfectly knew what they were and how it could end if he'd succumb to them, but he was beginning to get carried away by their charms.

Both were voluptuous, but one had red hair and the other blond. The red head started kissing his neck while he just closed his eyes, moaning quietly. The blond stared at him then began to unbuckle his vest and zip down his shirt so slowly as her lips kissed his chest and lowered more and more. He opened his eyes again while he put his hands over her blond hair, trying to guide her to his crotch. But when he looked at that blond hair he couldn't help to think of Trish and he kinda woke up from that trance these succubi had him in. He recovered consciousness and rapidly tried to set free from the fake charms of these succubi.

He grabbed both of them by the hairs and lifted their faces. He held them in front of him roughly and breathing heavily he said. "Wait..."

"What is the matter darling?" Both succubi said sensually.

"Pardon me ladies, but I'm already taken" He said as he released his hold on the two succubi.

"By whom? That treacherous devil, Trish?" They said as they kept sticking to him like glue.

"Yes" He tried to push them away. He walked away from them for a couple steps but still, they followed him, each of them grabbed his hands, trying to make him stay.

"But she doesn't deserve you. She will betray you. We can give you so much more..." They said sensually, still trying to seduce him, to control him once more, each of them standing on a side of him whispering to his ears.

They led him to the bed; he was breathing heavily again. With a succubus at each side of him and that sensual atmosphere, he could get carried away again and easily. They grabbed his coat by the shoulders and slipped it off together with his sword. They turned him over, looked at him intensely in the eyes and sat him on the bed. "You are a very attractive devil..." They whispered soflty to his ears. "...just like your father"

"No..." Dante said gasping. He felt so weak against these succubi. He was so relaxed and horny that he could just go with the flow. "Trish..." He closed his eyes and lied down.

The two succubi sat beside him. They caressed his chest and slid their hands to his shaft feeling the hardness of it. "Mmmm... you're delicious" One of them unbuckled his belt while the other kissed his neck and his chest. "Plant your seeds inside of us..." The blond whispered to his ear, then she licked it slowly and enticingly.

Dante felt an impulse througout his body. His devil was responding to their desires, but still he was trying to control himself. He couldn't let his devil win. He closed his hands into fists; his devil trying to control him. The red head was kissing his neck, his chest, while the other unzipped his trousers. Then suddenly, with an impulse he sat up on the bed, grabbed both of them by the hairs and shoved them against the bed, restraining them there.

"Dante!" Trish's voice resounded from behind.

Dante gulped. He reached his hands to his belt and pulled out his guns. He put the barrels at the succubi's heads and turned his face to look at Trish. "Trish! Is not what it looks like" He tried to excuse himself. He turned his body completely and sat on the edge of the bed holding his guns.

"We were having fun till you arrived..." Said the succubi as they crawled behind Dante and leaned against him.

Trish infuriated and shot to the succubi. Her rage was such that they died with a single shot. "How could you!" She yelled upset.

"Trish, I swear I didn't do anything" Dante replied as he stood up trying to hold her.

"You didn't do anything? Look at yourself Dante!" She said as she turned away from him and started to walk away.

Dante zipped up his trousers and shirt. He buckled his belt and his vest. "Trish, baby wait! You have to believe me!" He followed her.

She suddenly stopped and turned to look at him. "Dante, I've been fighting to survive this hell. Suffering like you have no idea, and you? Having _**fun**_ with those lame succubi!"

"I was not having fun. And I haven't had like the best of times here either!" Dante tried to defend himself.

"You're unbelievable Dante. All I've done is try to find you, I was worried about you and for what? To find you like this?" She kept complaining.

"I was worried about you too" Dante said relaxing a little.

"No, you were not!" But Trish just couldn't relax.

"Trish, listen to ourselves. First they separated us and now that we have finally found each other, all we do is fight" He tried to calm her. "This is what they want"

Trish just raised an eyebrow. "What? That we fight?" She said arrogant.

"Yeah. They want to separate us, don't you see?"

"Dante, that's ridiculous. They don't give a damn about us, if we're together or not, they just want us dead!" Trish turned away from him once more.

Dante moved closer to her and grabbed her by the arm delicately. "Trish, don't you see you're the only way they can defeat me?" He said as he turned her over and made her look at him.

She looked at him and for a moment she seemed to understand, but her expression rapidly changed to anger again. "I went through terrible things Dante. You have no idea of what I've suffered to get here, thinking you'd be looking for me too. And I found you here, and you..." She made a small pause. "...and I... I can't believe I actually felt something for you! You're not worth all this suffering!" She yelled really mad. Her eyes were really full of rage. "Maybe I should just...join them as he offered me"

Dante frowned. "What did you say?"

"See, they don't care if we're together or not" She said simple.

"No, not that. The -you felt something for me- part?" Dante asked troubled.

Trish just raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"And now you don't?" He really agitated just for the thought of it.

"What did you expect after I saw you like that!" She yelled.

"Trish, this was all a set up from the start! They want to turn you against me. I can't believe you're falling in their game" He said as he grabbed her cheeks and turned her face towards his. "Who offered you to join them?" He asked her really intrigued.

Trish kept staring at him focusedly. "A demon" She said simply.

"What's his name?" He asked troubled.

"Balfor" She kept staring at him with no expression on her face.

"You would do that to me?" He wondered while he kept holding her by the cheeks.

"Well, you did _that_ to me!" She complained.

"C'mon Trish!" He loosened his hold on her face and he slightly turned away from her, a little bothered. "How many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened?" He raised his voice a little and looked at her again.

Trish turned her face from him and folded her arms. "You could have done something" She complained. "Oh, but I forgot you're so weak against women"

"That's not true!" Dante replied a little upset. "And besides, these weren't women, they were succubi and they have power over men"

"Oh yeah...and you're so weak like a human" She said scornful.

Dante couldn't help to get a little pissed off. "I was restraining myself Trish. You have no idea of what I could have done to them if I wanted to" He said serious as he stared at her focusedly. "You don't know me baby, not that way, yet"

Trish stared at him penetratingly, her expression suddenly seemed to be full of lust and desire. "Well, why don't you _**introduce**_ me that part of you I don't know...baby?" She said teasingly.

Dante kept staring at Trish. He started feeling that arousal again. His breathing began to speed up and between quiet moans he managed to say... "At its due time, baby"

Trish lowered her look to his crotch and he followed her eyes. "Well I have time now" She returned her stare to his eyes and in a blink she was behind him. He closed his eyes as she put her hands over his chest. Still from behind, she could feel how his chest moved in and out and his quiet moans were beginning to take control of him and turn louder. "What is the matter, Dante?" She whispered to his ear.

"You're a devil..." He gasped.

"You've always known that, baby" She whispered to his ear and licked it a little. Then she began to lower a hand to his crotch feeling his hardened length.

Dante gulped and moaned, he was really close to lose control. "Who are you?"

Suddenly Trish let go of him upset. "What!" She said frowning.

Dante frowned too and just thought to himself. _Shit!_ He knew he had just screwed up. He then turned around to look at Trish.

"How come you ask me that!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure it was you!" Dante said trying to calm her.

"Who else could I be!" She kept yelling.

"Well, I've seen you before in this weird world and you were always seducing me, but it wasn't you! Every time I saw you..." He lowered his voice a little. "...it was never you" He replied.

Trish just glared at him. "I can't believe you can't tell between me and a copy!" She complained.

Dante seemed to say something but he rathered to keep silent.

"You're an asshole Dante, you know that?" She yelled then she began to walk away.

"I know Trish, I know. But..." He went after her. "...please, don't go" He stopped and lowered his look to the ground.

Trish stopped too and kept standing with her back to him. She slightly turned her face to glimpse at him. "I've seen you too Dante, many times when I needed you the most, and it was never you either" She said with certain hatred.

Dante approached to Trish and embraced her from behind. "I'm sorry if I offended you Trish" He said soflty to her ear as his hands surrounded her tiny waist. "Let's fight this together"

Trish was still pissed. She loosened from his hold and started to walk away but Dante grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him in a single move. He embraced her again not wanting to let go.

Dante held Trish by the waist and stared at her deeply. "Tell me you feel the same I do" He whispered.

Trish just glared at him. "Feel what?" She raised and eyebrow. "Excitement? Arousal?"

He meant love but he foolishly answered in a whisper. "Yes..." He was feeling these sparks throughout his body.

Trish drew away from him though his grasp on her was strong. "You're in the succubi's world, of course you feel aroused" She said scornful. "But women don't feel a thing"

Trish started to walk away again when Dante caught her hand and stopped her. "Trish...I love you..." He whispered. But still she tried to get away from him, and he just wouldn't let go. "What do I have to do so you forgive me?" He raised his voice and pushed her against the nearest wall and pinned her there.

With their bodies so close to each other, they could feel the slightest moves, their breathing. They could even feel each other's thoughts. Unlike Dante's arousal, Trish was still upset and he could feel that.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled as she struggled to set free from him, but she couldn't.

He held her even stronger that she had the chance to totally feel his hard on. His lips were so close to hers, but when he tried to kiss her, she turned her face from him and unexpectedly she managed to punch him in the face.

Dante's face twisted to a side by her strong blow. "Hit me if it makes you feel better" He said as he recovered. "I deserve it!"

Trish launched at him directing numerous blows at his face and abdomen. Still, he evaded some, but each hit was driving them closer to the bed, till that last blow to his face shoved him onto the bed.

Trish straddled him right over his crotch. She was about to punch his face again, but Dante caught her wrists. "You feel better?" He said breathing heavily as their bodies strangely shivered. It was as if, all of a sudden, he had gotten to subdue her. "Forgive me Trish, for leaving you alone" He said gasping as he kept holding her wrists, staring into her deep blue eyes. Her respiration seemed to slowly calm down, just like his as their eyes locked, just to suddenly speed up again but with a different feeling.

Dante kept staring at Trish while he held her wrists. He couldn't help to get a hard on for Trish was right over his groin and moving because of her heavy breathing. He sensed something inside of her change, and he could see it in her eyes, her expression of lust and desire.

"Trish, you okay?" He asked troubled.

Trish set free from his grasp with a sudden jerk. Then she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and with a single pull, she unzipped it completely together with his vest.

"Trish..." Dante gasped in surprise.

Under different circumstances and time, this could have been perfect and so good for Dante, but at this precise moment, time and space, not very much.

Trish moved a little from his groin and unbuckled his belt making Dante gulp. She zipped down his trousers and rubbed his shaft over his clothing. She loved how hard it felt.

"What are you doing Trish?" He foolishly asked.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" She answered while in a single pull, she took his pants off. He was left only with his underwear on. Trish magically touched her pants and made them disappear, leaving herself wearing only a black, tiny thong, her boots, corset and her choker. She pulled out Dante's cock by the opening of his underwear and straddled him once more, feeling how it rubbed against her undergarments. She laid her hands over his abdomen and leaned back a little.

Now she was the one aroused and Dante was just perplexed at this sudden desire she felt for him. She stared at him deeply. "I want you...I desire you, Dante..." She said enticingly as she leaned forward almost lips to lips.

Dante couldn't help to feel nervous, he had never been in this _position_ with Trish before. Yes, he wanted this, but no not like this, he felt really weird at this moment and place. Their lips were so close that he could savor her sweet breath. Her soft breasts pressed at his chest were making him more aroused. But still he felt he couldn't move; he didn't want to surrender to the moment and fall into desire. This couldn't be real, it had to be a dream.

Trish bit his lower lip and sucked it slowly, getting Dante even more nervous. She moved her lips to his ear and licked it too. Then she whispered. "Fuck me...Dante"

"Wha..." He could barely speak. He couldn't let this continue. He sat up abruptly with Trish over his lap and his arms involuntarily ended up wrapped around her perfect back as if no matter the circumstance, he didn't want to let go."We shouldn't do this Trish, not right now" He said breathing heavily.

"Why not, baby?" She said as she got much closer to him, specially her breasts at his face. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do" He answered fast really struggling to control. Even his dick got harder and having Trish almost over it, was not helping. "Please Trish, don't make it harder"

She just wickedly grinned. "Oh, it gets harder by itself, I'm not doing anything baby"

"I mean the situation" He said starting to sweat.

Trish grabbed him by the hairs and pulled from them to make him look at her. "Do you want me?"

"Yes..." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Do you desire me?" She asked as she slowly pulled him closer to her breasts.

"You know how bad I do" He said panting.

"Then give in to me Dante" She let go of his hair, then she slowly moved her hands to his chest and pushed him onto the bed. She seductively leaned over him and started kissing his neck and his chest so softly and wet, licking his skin as she traced kisses down his bare abdomen.

Dante's breathing was slowly intensifying just as his arousal, while Trish's lips lowered and lowered more. She got on her knees and raised her look to him. Dante was lying down with his eyes closed, but still he felt that intense look over him so he slightly lifted his face to look at her. He was afraid that she could change her form like before; he was still believing this wasn't real. He looked at her and she looked so beautiful and sensual that he could just seductively smile. He kept staring at her as she teasingly put her hands on his shaft. She began giving him a hand job still focusing on his eyes. She kept going then she reached her face really close to his cock. She licked her upper lip very sensually then she bit her lower lip. Dante just gulped. He had just lost against desire, surrendering to Trish, but it felt so good.

Trish reached her mouth to his dick and started licking the tip very slowly and temptingly. Dante could almost shiver, but he wanted to keep looking at her, till she introduced it all in her mouth sucking it so pleasurable for him. His eyes went blank and he just leaned back on the bed as he felt how her soft lips and tongue ran through all of his cock.

"Ahh..." He panted. He felt so much pleasure that he just couldn't believe. "Ahh...ohh Trish..." He kept moaning and moanig while Trish kept sucking it intensely. He could feel it reach her throat and her lips squeezing his length, he felt so close to finish; her hands, lips and tongue were just so amazing, but he suddenly stopped her.

"Wait!" Dante panted as he sat up in bed abruptly and pushed her away. He held her by her shoulders breathing heavily. "Ah...ah..."

Trish sat on his lap. "What is it baby?" She said teasing as she stroke his hair.

Dante tried to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her sparkling blue eyes. He felt mesmerized.

Trish loosened a hand from his hair and in one strong move her fingernails grew a little more and turned sharp.

Dante surprised a little with that; it seemed as if she wanted to attack him. "What provoked you this sudden change towards me?" He asked while he caustiously stared to her sharp fingernails.

"That doesn't matter baby, just go with the flow" She said enticingly as she slid her fingernail right at the middle of her chest lacerating her skin. Blood started dripping from her wound. That intense red of her blood running down her pale skin, awoke something in Dante, probably his inner demon. He felt mesmerized by her blood. He felt like a vampire wanting to follow that red trace of blood. Her blood dripped over the zipper of her corset running down between her breasts in a zig zag. Dante didn't want that blood to keep dripping and be wasted, so he unzipped her corset very slowly as the blood dripped, revealing her voluptuous breasts. He put it aside and just before the blood would reach her navel, he pulled from her hair, bending her back a little and so he licked that blood. He loved the taste of it. Trish bent back even more almost parallel to the ground. Dante moved his hands to her lower back to hold her and while he slowly licked off that trace of blood on her skin, his hands slowly moved up her back helping her to straighten up as his tongue temptingly ran all the way up to that healing wound. He stopped at her perfect breasts. Trish looked at him and she put her hands on her breasts and separated them so Dante could continue licking all the way up till her almost invisible wound. But as Trish split her breasts, Dante noticed they had some blood too, so he sucked that small spot of her breasts, and it felt so soft and delicious that he didn't want to stop, but he continued his way up till he reached the almost healed wound. And when Trish let go of her breasts, she had wounded them too with her sharp fingernails right beside her nipples. Four wounds on each breast, each just like a scratch, but still blood was beginning to drip so slowly that Dante couldn't help to lick that blood too. Her wounds heal fast, but still the blood remains, so he licked that blood on each breast, but those rosy nipples were calling him. Trish deliberately poked in a fingernail at the center above each breast, so that blood would drip on her nipples. That intense red of her blood was just so attracting to Dante. He licked the blood off her nipple, then the other and they felt so good in his mouth. He just loved the sensation and they were so stiff that he just couldn't stop.

Trish just moaned and moaned and her back arched in pleasure while Dante licked and sucked her breasts so intensely. His hands kept at her back holding her, while he savored her breasts and nipples. He sucked such hard that for moments he could savor her blood again. Trish just squirmed in a mix of pain and pleasure as her pussy wet with all this arousal. Dante's cock was harder than a rock and she could feel it so very much.

She pushed him onto the bed, his hands lowered to her ass, they were both breathing very fast. Dante moved a hand to feel her pussy and even over her panties it felt incredibly wet. He couldn't wait to know how it feels inside of her. He got his fingers under her panties and felt her tight pussy and all that smooth wetness. He poked in two fingers and felt how her pussy tightened. Trish moaned a little harder as his fingers thrust inside of her, then he pulled them out completely and rubbed her clit. It felt so smooth with his fingers all covered up in her juices.

"Oh Dante..." She panted as her breathing intensified with the pleasure.

"Oh Trish... you're delicious" He whispered as he reached his hand to his mouth and licked his wet fingers, savoring her sweet juices.

She leaned more towards Dante till her soft breasts touched his chest. She stared at him sensually and whispered. "Do it Dante..."

Dante kept staring at her focusedly, thinking that still they hadn't kissed each other, well their lips, that is. So he grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her closer into a kiss. For the first time their lips met in something more than a bite, and it felt even more arousing than before. They kept kissing intensely. Dante's cock was harder than ever, the tip of it was already rubbing at her pussy. Then Dante returned his hands to her ass, he moved her thong aside and in one strong move from his hips, he thrust her strongly.

"Ahh...mhhh..." Trish moaned hard then she gritted her teeth as she felt him pound her so strong that she had to break away from his lips.

"Ahhh..." Dante moaned so deep feeling how tight she was. He thought he might have thrust her too hard for the first time. He kept pounding her a little slower. He saw her face and he couldn't tell if she was enjoying it or suffering. Her eyes were almost shut, she was frowning and her mouth opened moaning strongly.

But then Trish began to move her hips too, swaying smoothly. She kept moaning harder, but he could tell that it was of pleasure; it felt so good for both. Dante's lips yearned for hers and they met again in a passionate kiss. He helped her move with his hands, then suddenly Trish straightened up. Dante's cock reached even deeper inside of her that she couldn't help to moan so hard.

"Oh Dante...ahh..." She moaned and closed her eyes. She kept swaying her hips, slow but intensely.

"Oh Trish..." He kept moaning. It felt so good that he really had to concentrate not to come.

She looked so perfect and incredibly sexy riding him. He reached his hands to her beautiful breasts and started fondling them making her moan much more.

Trish put her hands on his chest and kept swaying her hips while Dante moved his hands to her hips and helped her sway. She felt it so deep inside of her, she just loved the feeling. She then moved her hands to his thighs, she leaned back a little, never stopping her moves. She moved her hands to his balls and started squeezing them softly.

"Ohh..." Dante moaned deeper. "Oh Trish..."

He moved his hips together with hers, really close to climax. Their moves were speeding up as they got closer. Trish leaned forward to Dante's chest and he grabbed her ass strongly; she lifted her ass a little and Dante his hips and he increased his speed and started pounding her so hard.

"Oh Dante, Dante!" She moaned in pleasure as her muscles contracted inside making Dante come too.

"Oh Trish, ahhh" He moaned hard as he felt her nails turned sharp again and she poked a finger near his left shoulder. The pain stopped him from coming but still he thrust her even faster and harder. He was about to explode when he stared to the ceiling and saw it crack. He took aback thinking the ceiling could fall over them.

Trish kept her fingernail inside his skin, poking it even more. She pulled it out and straightened up. She made him a wound not so big but quite deep. It began to bleed and she looked at him. Dante looked at her too, her expression was such lustful that he couldn't understand why was she hurting him. She leaned forward again, close to the wound, she licked his blood too and as she sucked his wound he felt an incredible pleasure but he felt like she was draining him. Still he didn't stop and neither did she. He just pound her harder and harder. She straightened up again, then she made an incision on a side of his chest. The pain from the cut pushed him to keep going. Trish just felt how he finished inside of her.

"Ahh...ohh..." He moaned, and the muscles from his chest and abdomen tensed too as he came.

Trish made good use of that moment and she put a hand over his chest and the other over the wound. She began to poke her fingers inside the wound.

"Arhhh!" Dante screamed and frowned as he closed his eyes in pain.

She slightly leaned against him and whispered. "Give me your heart..."

"What?" Dante said frightened as he opened his eyes widely. "Aahhh!" He screamed as her fingers penetrated more through his skin. He squeezed his eyes in pain feeling every inch of her fingers reach deeper inside.

Dante kept screaming hysterically, then he moved his right hand trying to stop her from reaching his heart. The ceiling kept cracking more and it seemed close to fall off. Between his screams and sweat he suddenly opened his eyes and he was on that same bed, in that same room where he had been trapped in before. He was breathing heavily. He looked at himself and he was completely dressed, but he felt an aching pain in his chest. He sat up in bed and had a look around. He infuriated in a second and hit the bed with a tight fist. He stood up from the bed and he instantly felt his underwear all sticky. "Fuck! I had a wet dream" He said disappointed. "A dream again..." He murmured. "Why did it have to be a dream? I can still feel you and smell your scent...Trish" He sighed and lowered his head. This was surely one of the most bizarre experiences he had ever had, in a dream that is.

He headed to the bathroom to clean up. He turned on the tap and tried to clean all that cum with some water. He finished and zipped up his trousers again. But he kept feeling that shooting pain in his chest. He stared to himself at the mirror and unbuckled his vest and zipped down his shirt. He surprised when he saw a scar from that wound right at his chest beside his heart. It was slowly disappearing, but it was there. Hopefully it had been a dream. But, how could that be? And he had that wound at his shoulder too. "I need to find you Trish, even if it's just for you to kill me, but I need to feel you, to touch you..." He whispered into the air. He was desperate. He kept staring to that wound in the reflection of the mirror, then he suddenly heard a voice that frightened him even more.

"That was close..." A familiar voice resounded in his ears. "...brother"

Dante jerked in surprise and hit his back at the wall as he stepped back in amazement. For a second it had been his brother's reflection what he saw at the mirror and not his own.

Dante couldn't believe his eyes, was he still dreaming? He closed his eyes and squeezed them hard then looked at the mirror again. He just saw his reflection and nothing more. He rinsed his face and tried to calm down.

This place was surely another dimension, 'cause the things happening were just not right. He looked at his wounds and they had completely healed, so he went back to the room; the door was there again. He couldn't help to feel a little uncertain. Every step just seemed to be taking him back to the start, running in circles without the chance to get out. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He walked out of the room and looked at the place where the staircase should be, and yes there it was, at least that was a good sign. It looked pretty dark but, it seemed more real than what he had previously experienced. He then turned around and he saw her. Trish was there at the middle of the hall trying to go somewhere.

"Trish!" Dante yelled.

She seemed pretty focused on something that she barely paid attention to him. "Dante..." She barely whispered as she turned her face to look at him for a moment, then she returned her stare to a mirror.

"What is it Trish?" He wondered as he saw how hypnotized she was by that mirror.

"My reflection..." She said pensive and made a small pause. "...doesn't really look like me" She said frowning as she got closer to that mirror and in a second, it sucked her in.

"Trish no!" He went after her, but that voice again stopped him.

"Brother, don't follow her" Vergil's voice came from behind.

Dante petrified for a moment. He slowly turned his face and saw him as alive as he could be. "Vergil..." He whispered. "...it can't be"

"Don't follow her. Don't you see, she's but a mere temptation to lure you to hell, to your doom, your death?" Vergil said serious.

"But she's on my side and she needs me" Dante replied really anxious to follow her.

"Are you blind Dante?" Vergil complained as he walked closer to Dante.

"You don't know her!" Dante replied.

Vergil scoffed. "I know her more than what you think...brother" He took a deep breath, then added. "Foolishness Dante, foolishness is what will take you to your downfall!"

"What are you talking about?" Dante said pensive.

"Your time is running out, brother" Vergil said scornfully. "Don't let yourself be sunk in hell. Lust and desire have been lingering you to keep you locked away"

"Your're not even real and you're the one making me linger!" Dante complained.

Vergil infuriated. He grabbed Dante by the neck of his shirt and pushed him to the nearest wall. "I don't even know why I'm trying to help you after you did this to me!"

"Did what?" Dante wondered. "It would have been worse if you stayed a slave to Mundus"

Vergil simply infuriated even more after hearing that name. He punched Dante really hard at the stomach. "How real is this for you, brother?"

Vergil gave a step back and Dante bent to his knees trying to recover from the strong blow. "What are you?"

Vergil turned around. "At this point, I don't even know what I am, and all thanks to you!"

Dante stood up really confused. "Are you gonna blame me for saving you from Mundus' control?"

"You're the one blaming yourself, Dante" Vergil scoffed.

Dante kept staring at him, silent. Then he just turned his look down.

"You must learn to tell the difference between real and surreal, otherwise you will be doomed. Trapped in this world forever" He said serious. "That's all I'm gonna say, if you want to listen to me, then wonderful, if not then that's your problem, and don't say I didn't warn you" He grabbed Dante again by the neck of his shirt and lifted him from the ground.

"Get your hands off me!" Dante said gritting his teeth.

Vergil let go and somehow he took Dante's sword. He wielded it with ease and in a second he stabbed Dante right at the stomach.

"Ughh..." Dante spitted blood as the sword thrust more through his stomach. "Why you keep- attacking me?" He said gasping.

"I won't stop till you open your eyes!" Vergil yelled to Dante and kept pushing the sword deeper.

"Wha..." Dante could barely speak. He fell to his knees and turned to look at Vergil. "Why?" He panted.

"Let's call it even" Said Vergil as he held the sword by the hilt and pulled it out.

Dante shut his eyes in pain as he felt the sword being removed inch by inch. He heard his brother thrust it to the ground then Vergil shouted. "Wake up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: If you have any thoughts, doubts, don't hesitate to ask. Please review, let me know how you're doing at the moment. I know this is crazy and creepy and strange, but hopefully it'll get better. I promised some romance so there it was, if we can call it that haha. Fake or not but there it was.

Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading, I'll try to update faster. Till next chapter. ;)


	8. Mirror: Strange Déjà Vu

**AN:** Hello, this time I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and this chapter is key to the next so I had to be careful with my words. Hope I didn't screw up. I warn you this is a very confusing chapter. Hope you like anyway, just remember there has to be bad things for the good to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 "Mirror: Strange Déjà Vu"<strong>

"Ahh..." Dante breathed out as he sat up in bed once more. He turned his look down and saw that wound in his stomach, he was still bleeding. "What the...?" It hurt pretty bad, but he didn't care and stood up from the bed, looking for his sword. He remembered the first time he went to sleep, he had left it beside the bed, but the sword was nowhere to be found now. He turned to look at the door and it wasn't there. Then he remembered those words his brother said.

Before he went to sleep the first time and probably the only one, the door had disappeared, so it was a possibility that _this_ was now the real world.

He put a hand over his wound and pressed hard; the wound was slowly healing, at least it seemed it wasn't bleeding anymore. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He turned his look down, his palms were all bathed in blood, dripping to the ground.

"What's next?" He wondered sarcastic. How many times was he gonna have to wake up bleeding from wounds made by the ones he loves? He was beginning to get sick of this, of this whole wicked mansion; he needed to find Trish and get the hell out before it could get worse.

He headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and he couldn't help to be pissed with himself for what he had become in this place; a prey. Bait for demons in dreams that seem more real than life itself. He washed off the blood from the wound and looked at the mirror again as if someone were behind it. The mirror suddenly cracked violently and all pieces burst out directly to him. He pulled out Ivory in a blink and shot to all pieces sending them back to the wall. Each fragment pierced at the wall then suddenly the place started shaking and a loud crack could be heard. He had totally forgotten about the cracks. He not only felt the place shaking but as if it were turning too. He put the gun back to the holster and went back to the room.

The place seemed blur from all the dust coming from the ceilings. And in all that confusion, he saw how a door appeared. He didn't think it twice and went out of the room.

As he stepped outside, he realized he was on that same hall that leads downstairs; there were a couple more doors and red candles hanging at the walls. He was at the middle of the hall, then he heard a noise coming from the end of it. It sounded like a gasp. The sound instinctively made him go after it, but as he moved, he noticed something shine from behind. He turned his face back and he saw his sword Alastor thrust in the ground right where he remembered Vergil had thrust it. Electricity was flowing through it normally as it reacted to him. He reached his hand to the now healed wound. Had it not been a dream?

His wound was now a scar that was beginning to disappear. He meant to go and get his sword, but as he got closer to it, his assumptions were true. The gasp he had heard was coming from Trish.

"Da-Dante..." Trish gasped at the distance.

Her voice sounded weak so Dante rapidly turned and followed her voice. "Trish?" He wondered as he went after the source. "Trish!" He reached to her. She looked pretty weak and tired. Dante rapidly held her tight, keeping her from falling down. "Trish, what happened to you?" He asked as he loosened his hold on her a little to look at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. A tear escaped from her eyes and that made Dante a little uptight. He turned his look down to her hands and they were bathed in blood. He couldn't help to remember those supposed dreams and he was starting to realize that they might not have been dreams at all. He slid his hands through her arms till he reached her hands. He held them tight and thought that either it had really been Trish who assaulted him and he finally found her or he was face to face with whoever wanted to kill him. He kept staring at her hands, touching them feeling that blood and perceiving that scent of his own blood. She didn't have any wound so it was obviously not her blood.

He'd hate to admit that it had really been Trish who attacked him, but there was really no other possibility. He was afraid of asking what he already knew the answer of. But Trish cleared his doubts anyway.

Suddenly, Trish desperately touched his chest. She unbuckled his vest and zipped down his shirt till his abdomen. It seemed she was looking for something and afraid of finding it.

Dante's expression couldn't fake his feelings. He suddenly stopped her; he grabbed her hands and pushed them away. "It's already healed" He said a little upset.

Trish gulped. Dante was still holding her bloody hands. "Wha-what are you talking about Dante?" She said nervous.

Dante let go of her hands and turned away from her. "Hmm" His eyes filled with tears, tears of anger and frustration, disappointment. He swallowed the rage and said... "You're gonna tell me you don't know where that blood came from?" He asked with certain sarcasm.

Trish turned her look down to her bloody hands. "Dante, I..."

Dante suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the wrists. "You what Trish? You've been playing me from the beginning!" He yelled.

"No, Dante..." She reached her hands to his chest and she got a vision. She shook her head and rapidly turned around. A vision or a memory?

Dante grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me Trish!" He turned her over and made her look at him. "Look at me and say this ain't my blood!" He said as he held her hands.

Trish looked at him with fear, full of doubt. "I don't know... I can't remember Dante" Her voice slightly shook.

"You what?" Dante said a little scoffing and sarcastic. "Oh and you're gonna say that you also forgot that we made lo..." Dante just shut up.

"That we what?" Trish wondered.

"Nothing" Dante said emotionless and turned away from her. "That was just a dream" He said disappointed.

"Dante..." Trish touched his shoulder and tried to make him look at her. "Dante, I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to" She said serious.

Dante hesitated and turned to look at her suspiciously. "Then why did you do it?" He raised his voice a little as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little.

"I didn't do anything!" She tried to defend herself. "Why do you blame me for your dreams!"

Dante stared deep into her eyes. "Why did you say you didn't want to hurt me?" He said serious.

"Dante, I don't know what is going on" She started saying as Dante let go of her and he just listened. "He had me captured, he left me alone and I managed to escape..."

Dante interrupted her. "He...? Balfor?" Dante guessed.

"Yes, how do you know that? Have you seen him?" Trish wondered.

"Nope, never. Let's just say that dreams are turning out to be more real than I thought" He said with a wicked grin.

"Well, the thing is that I heard this wicked laughter, coming after me and when I was captured, they seemed to have stolen a lot of my powers. I mean look at me Dante, this isn't me!" She complained. She tried showing her powers to Dante but all she could show him was a tiny flow of electricity coming from the palm of her hand. "The point is, I've lost most of my powers and I swear someone was after me. But I found a door and I entered to this strange room and I found him" Trish said agitated.

"You found who?" Dante wondered. "The demon?"

"No! The kid we've been looking for"

"And...? What happened? You didn't kill him, did you?" Dante said a little worried as he looked at her bloody hands.

"Of course not Dante!" Trish took some time to recover her breath. She was still agitated. She leaned against the wall to keep herself standing. She was still breathing fast, but still she wanted to tell Dante what happened.

Dante moved closer to her and held her by the arm. "Are you okay Trish?"

"No" She answered simple. "I feel- this place is still- absorbing my powers" She said exhausted and then slid down at the wall till she sat on the floor. She flexed her legs and put her hands over her knees. "I feel so weak Dante" She gasped.

Dante crouched to her level and took her hands. "I'm sorry Trish. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here"

"It's not your fault Dante, it's this place" She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers for a moment, then he asked her about the kid.

"So what happened to the kid?" He wondered.

"I don't know Dante. I just remember I felt so tired and I saw him and I heard that wicked laughter too, then my vision turned blur and I passed out" She said serious.

"That laughter you say, it's from the Soul Eater right?" He asked.

"Yes. You've seen him too?" Trish wondered.

"Sort of" Dante turned his look away from her for a moment then added. "So he probably killed him already"

"I don't think so" Trish said as she stretched her legs. "The kid has always been the bait, to lure you here..." She took a deep breath then continued. "...and they don't have you where they want you yet"

Dante took aback a little. "Oh, and according to you, where is that?" He said cocky.

"This is not hell Dante, this is just a gate and they want you on the other side forever, just like Ver.." She didn't finish.

Dante pissed for a second. "And how would you know all this?" He said suspicious.

"It's obvious Dante. I know how demons think"

"And if they want me, why doing this to you?" He wondered.

"To get you pissed" She said simply.

"Good point" Dante stood up and meant to go get his sword, but what Trish said afterwards left him still.

"Then I saw you with those two succubi and I remember I killed them..." She said with so much hatred in her words. "... that I do remember" She said wickedly. "How could you!"

Dante stood still for a moment, thinking he didn't want to relive that fight once more. He turned over and looked at her, she was struggling to stand up, but she did. He approached to her and held her by the shoulders and pinned her at the wall. "That was just a dream, it wasn't real Trish!"

"Are you sure?" She said teasingly, staring into his eyes. "How do you explain your blood in my hands then, baby"

"How can you be so sure it's my blood and not the kid's?" Said Dante as he gave a step back and kept staring into Trish's wicked and enticing blue eyes.

"Because I know the taste of it" She said sensually as she started approaching to Dante; he kept stepping back till he hit the wall with his back and now Trish was the one who had him cornered. Trish kept staring into his eyes then she started licking her first finger; the blood in her hands was beginning to dry but still she introduced her finger in her mouth and sucked it all so slowly, making Dante a little nervous. "Mmm... yes..." She said teasing. "...it's your blood and to make sure..." She leaned against him and made her fingernails grow a little and turn sharp. She pierced her nail in his neck and a little blood started dripping. She licked the blood and sucked on the wound.

"Ah...ahh..." Dante slightly moaned. This was reminding him so much of his dream. He felt an itch down there. He kept turning on the same way.

Trish gave a step back and looked at him enticingly. She pierced her fingernail on a side of her neck too, making some blood drip slowly down her neck. "C'mon Dante, don't be shy. You like this, don't you?"

Dante kept silent, just staring at her. He felt so aroused that he couldn't help it. He embraced Trish and sucked on her wound. She started stepping back but Dante wouldn't let go. She hit her back at the wall and Dante was still sucking on her healed wound like a thirsty vampire, and now he wanted more. "Is it the same blood you tasted before?" She asked breathless.

Dante drew away from Trish. "It was you!" He said taken aback. "It was not a dream!"

"Of course it was a dream baby" Trish said teasing.

"Then how would you know all this?" Dante said agitated.

Trish looked at him and grabbed him by the cheeks. "How do you know it was me?" She said sensually.

Dante was breathing fast. "Because I know you, your lips, your scent... it was you! I can't be mistaken!"

"Are you sure I'm Trish?" She said teasing as she started touching him. She put a hand over his chest, right where the old wound used to be. Her fingernails were still sharp. She unzipped his shirt completely and she could see that other wound at his stomach. It was just a scar now, but it was still visible. For a second she seemed surprised, but still she focused on his chest. She slid a finger near his chest cutting his skin. She stared at him and his breathing seemed to speed up, but he just stood still. Blood was beginning to drip so she licked at his wound. It was a small wound so it healed fast. She could feel how his heart speeded up. She pulled him closer to her with a hand. She started rubbing his crotch then she nipped and sucked his lower lip so hard that it almost bled.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked agitated.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" She said teasing. Then in an instant she lowered the hand at his back and took Ivory, aiming right to his heart. The muzzle felt so chill at his burning chest. He tried to take Ebony, but Trish reacted faster, she already had it in her hands and aimed at his head.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Dante hesitated.

Trish started laughing wickedly. "I'm just a devil in love with a half-breed" She whispered to his ear.

With a single and fast move from his hands, Dante snatched both guns from Trish's hands and he turned her over and pushed her against the wall. She turned her face to a side but her breasts pressed against the wall. He lowered his look and saw her guns. "Fuck Trish, you almost got me there!" He got much closer to her, their bodies were really so close together.

Trish laughed sensually. "Oh Dante, you're so easy... and hard" She said teasing. She could totally feel his hard on poking to her ass.

"Oh shut up" Said Dante as he put both guns back to the holsters. He turned around and once again he meant to go get his sword.

Trish turned around too, but she pulled out Luce and Ombra and pointed them at Dante. The sound from the safety made him stop walking.

"This isn't funny Trish" Said Dante as he turned over to look at her, and she was pointing both guns right to his chest.

"I'm not Trish..." She whispered. "...Dante"

With that same tricky move, Dante snatched the guns from her hands again and pushed her against the wall. He lifted her arms with his left forearm and held them over her head.

"Of course you're Trish" He said sensually as he moved closer to her. He held the gun at her head then slowly moved it to her mouth. He slightly introduced the muzzle in her mouth then he rubbed it at her lips and started to slide it down through her neck till he reached her breasts. He slid it in between them, rubbing them slowly. "You like this, don't you?" He said teasing.

Trish's chest was moving fast due to her heavy breathing. She bat her eyes as Dante kept sliding the gun down her abdomen. "Dante..." She whispered as Dante moved his body much closer to her, rubbing his crotch between her legs.

"Weren't you so weak and tired?" Dante whispered sensually.

"Must be all the adrenaline you make me feel" She said teasing.

Dante wrapped his arms around her waist and put the guns back to her holsters. He kept holding her by the waist then he looked into her tempting blue eyes. "Why do I feel like you've been lying to me all along?"

"Lying?" She raised an eyebrow sensually. "Everything I've said is true baby, everything" She whispered to his ear.

"Oh, so you're not Trish then" He said sarcastic.

"I don't know, you tell me" She said sensually.

He grabbed her by the cheeks and looked deep into her eyes. "Of course you're Trish" Dante said certain.

"What makes you so sure?" She tried to make him hesitate.

"For starters..." He said as he slid his hands down her back. "...these" He laid his hands on her guns.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna squeeze my ass" Trish said slyly.

"You would like that, wouldn't ya?" Dante said seductively.

"You got me" She whispered sensually.

Dante slightly chuckled and smiled. "It's for times like these that I want to keep going"

Trish lowered her stare and she saw that scar on his stomach. "Who did this to you Dante?" She said serious as she touched his scar. It was almost invisible now, but even if all were visibly gone now, they would remain forever.

Dante turned all serious in a second and he turned away from Trish. He zipped up his shirt and buckled his vest. "Long story" He cleared his throat. "That was another reason of how you gave away yourself"

"Really?"

"Yup. Any other demon wouldn't have cared" He said as he lifted her face by her chin with a hand and made her look at him. "Trish, tell me the truth" He grabbed her right hand and put it over his chest. "Was this real?"

Trish looked at him deeply. "I don't know Dante, maybe real has a different meaning in this world" She took her hand off his chest and turned around. "I just remember I..." She paused for secomds. "...hurt you. That's why I woke up, but strangely I had my hands covered in blood"

"How did you know it was my blood?" Dante wondered.

"Because I know the smell of it, Dante. I know you more than what you think"

"And... you don't remember anything else before you attacked me?" He said curious. He wanted to know if it had been her too when they had made love.

"Not really" She lied. She had had the same dream as Dante but from her own different view. "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering" Dante hesitated then turned away from her.

"Where's your sword Dante?" Trish asked.

"I was just about to get it" Said Dante as he turned to look at Trish. "Why does everybody love implaing me with my own sword?" He said while he touched her shoulders.

Trish just shrugged. "So who did it this time?"

Dante turned all serious suddenly then he turned away from her. "A ghost" He said emotionless as he slowly started to walk to where the sword was. "Stay here Trish, I'll be right back" He said serious as he walked away.

"This time, you're right about me, but would you be a second time?" She said sensually as Dante stopped walking right at the middle of the hall.

"You say the weirdest things Trish" He continued walking. He heard her footsteps getting away slowly, followed by her voice. He was about to take his sword by the hilt when he heard those same words again, and he stood still.

"My reflection..." She whispered. "...doesn't really look like me"

"What?" He remembered the last time he heard her say those words. He suddenly turned his face to look at her and he saw her standing before a mirror. "Trish, no!" He yelled. "Don't stare into that..." He saw how the mirror swallowed her in to some other dimension. "...mirror" He said breathless. His hand finally touched the sword and he pulled it out of the ground. "Fuck!" He said gritting his teeth. He held the sword in the air, looked at it, and it was still covered in his own blood, and it was still fresh. He slashed the sword in the air downwards making his blood splatter at the wall. He hurried to that mirror and stood before it, but it was just a regular mirror. He got pissed and slashed the mirror with Alastor; it provided him with red orbs though. He had no other choice than to check if that black abyss was still there at the end of the stairs, or if it was just part of his lucid dreams.

He reached to the staircase, but there was no abyss, just the parlor and everything as it used to be when they arrived. He took the stairs and when he got to the parlor, he noticed there were still the seven doors and he had the strange feeling that this time there wouldn't be two closets. He opened the third door and it was still the bathroom. He closed that door and when he looked at the second one, the bullet holes were still there; he couldn't help to think of Trish. He reached a finger into one of the bullet holes. "Why did it have to be this way?" He said sorrowful. He opened the door and it was still the closet. Now his last hope was that the first door could be the gate to hell, so he opened that first door. It was no longer that small closet, it was now a strange empty room, except for a large mirror right at the center end of the room. As he stepped inside, the door shut behind him. The room was dark but he could see just fine. That mirror was his last hope.

"Help me..."

He heard a childish voice whispering through the mirror. "You were right Trish. The kid was just to lure me to hell" He said as he stared into the mirror. "But the real reason I'm crossing, is for you and just you Trish"

The mirror seemed to suddenly change; it turned dark and electricity seemed to encircle the mirror. Dante gave a step closer to it, he reached out his hand closer and in a second he was swallowed in to hell. But as he crossed, the mirror disappeared. The place started shaking again, and that room turned into a closet once more.

Dante appeared in a dark and desolate place. The atmosphere felt tense. He wanted this to be over already, so he hurried up. Lesser demons began to emerge out of nowhere and everywhere, but he got rid of them fast. They were just a distraction before the main event would come.

Dante was getting desperate of fighting lesser demons without finding Trish. He was wasting his time and time was what he had less. He went through a dark path that led to an opened space. He stood in the middle of nowhere and started yelling her name.

"Trish! Trish! Where are you?" He yelled.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here"

He heard her say. "Here where?" Dante wondered. He turned his face to a side and when he turned again, she was right in front of him. "Wo! Fuck Trish! You scared me!"

"You want to wake up the demons or what?" She said sensually.

"Why, they sleep?" Dante said sarcastic. "Where the hell have you been? Have you found the kid at least?"

Trish raised an eyebrow and looked at him devilishly. "Yes..." She whispered sensually. "...but he's captured" She kept staring at him naughtily.

"What? I got something on my face?" He said cocky.

Trish lowered her look to his crotch. Dante just raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay, it's more than obvious that I got something in there, but baby, we don't have time for that" Said Dante as he took Trish by the wrist trying to make her forget about that and get going.

"We could make time for it" She said sensually touching him.

Dante suddenly stood still perplexed. "Okay wait. What did they feed you with? A lust apple or what?" He said jokey.

Trish was all over Dante, touching him and smothering him and he couldn't help to get carried away. When suddenly a voice surprised him.

"Dante!" The voice yelled.

Dante stood still, then slowly turned his face to the back. "Trish?" He was sure it was her voice and coming from behind and to his surpsire it was Trish. "What the...?" He turned his face to the woman touching him and it was also Trish. He couldn't be any more surprised and confused. He stared to one of them and then to the other. "I didn't know you had a twin, baby" He said foolish.

"Very funny Dante, very funny" Said the Trish who was beside him.

"Okay, that's what the real Trish would say" Dante said. He stood still just staring to them, see what they would do.

"Hmm" The other Trish mocked. She started getting closer to them. " I knew you wouldn't be able to tell the difference"

"Wo, wo, wait. What?" Dante said perplexed. He stared to the Trish getting closer to him. "You knew this was gonna happen and you didn't warn me?" He complained. "Okay, you're Trish"

"I did tell you the next time wouldn't be easy" Trish stood in front of Dante, while the other Trish kept beside him.

"Okay. Now if you're Trish, what now?" Dante asked to the Trish in front of him.

The other Trish grabbed Dante by the arm and held him tight.

"Well, if you're too sure that I'm the real Trish, then kill her!" She raised her voice a little as she stared to the other Trish holding Dante's arm.

"What? No!" Dante complained while the other Trish held him tighter.

Trish surprised at his answer. "No? Why not!" She complained. "I'm the real Trish!" She grabbed Dante by the other arm and started pulling from it, while the other wouldn't let her take him away from her.

They were both pulling from Dante's arms, each of them saying that they were the real Trish. If they weren't together at the same time he would totally believe each of them is Trish but having the two together, one had to be lying and it was bringing him trouble, plus he was getting a little desperate already.

"Easy babes! You don't have to fight for me. There's enough Dante for you both" Dante said flirty.

"You're pathetic you know that Dante!" A third voice came from behind.

"Trish?" Dante gulped as he turned his face to the back. _Not one more_. He always had to screw up, this one did sound like the real Trish. "Hey babe! You up for a threesome?" He said foolishly. "No wait, that'd be a foursome..." He lowered his voice a little as he heard her boots approaching more and more. He kept staring at her, how she seductively approached to him. This one had to be the one, no doubt.

She stood before him and in one single motion she zipped down his shirt and had a look at his abdomen. "So, you're completely healed already" She said it as a fact.

Dante just couldn't help to stare at her lovingly. "Why, you were worried about me baby?"

"Don't be ridiculous Dante" Trish said serious.

Dante kept staring at her. He was so happy to see the real one again that he couldn't help to grin.

"What?" Trish asked as she felt that intense look of him all over her. She zipped up his shirt and all and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You are my Trish" He whispered while he couldn't lay his eyes off her.

"Are you sure?" She tried to confuse him. The two other Trish were still at each side of him. "Nothing is as it seems" She whispered to his ear.

Dante closed his eyes with the sound of her voice, she had something that made him shiver. "What do you mean?" He whispered. He felt her stepping away so he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. The two other Trish were still pulling from his arms trying to separate him from her, but still he wrapped his left arm around her waist making her cling to his chest. He put his right hand on a side of her face with her fingers behind her ear and looked into her eyes closely. "Trish, if you know what is going on here, tell me"

The two other Trish were really struggling to set them apart. But Dante concentrated a lot of strength at his shoulders; he released his strength in a fast move with his shoulders that sent the two Trish directly to the ground. Trish slightly jerked in his arms and let out a small pant. Then Dante loosened his arm from her waist and held her cheeks with both of his hands now.

"Are you okay?" He wondered why she shuddered. "Trish..." He pulled her face even closer to his. "...tell me" He was staring into her eyes then he lowered his look to her lips.

They could savor their breaths, he was sure it was her, he could smell her scent, feel her soul. She started panting slowly as their lips slightly touched. "You'll find out soon enough..." Dante kept brushing his lips close to hers. "...I hope" She said as she looked at his eyes that were still staring to her lips, but he felt her stare and looked into her eyes too. "Just play along" She whispered into his mouth. She reached her hand to the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair.

The place started shaking and it sounded as an army coming closer. They looked into each other's eyes. "Feel me..." Trish whispered into his mouth. She pushed his head closer to hers and their lips met in a slow and short kiss, but even as short it was, they could feel the depth in it.

She left him breathless and craving for more. The place kept shaking without control, separating them again, but Dante caught her hand and pulled her closer to his chest. He grabbed her by the cheeks and meant to kiss her again, as if time had stopped and the underworld tearing aprat meant nothing. A taste of her lips had been enough to make him lose his head and he wanted to savor them again. But just when he was about to, he was attacked from behind. He felt it just like the time when Trish electrocuted him on Mallet Island, that time when he found out the truth about her.

"Aarghh...!" He grumbled in pain. He let go of her face and winked for a second. He turned back his face and to his surprise it had been one of the many Trish that were now surrounding him. A whole army of Trish. "What the...?" He turned back to look at Trish, and even if he was surrounded by many Trish, he couldn't find her. He knew she was not among them. "Trish!" He yelled as if the real Trish would really answer him. "What kind of sick game is this!" Dante yelled as many of these Trish began to attack him.

Just when he yelled the place stopped shaking and a wicked demonic voice was heard out of nowhere.

"Ahahahahahaha! Now half-breed, how much do you really know your Trish? Can you find her in between a hundred copies?" The demon said wickedly.

Dante couldn't help to infuriate, these demons were just playing with him and they were enjoying it. "Silence!" Dante yelled so madly. "Why don't you come out and show yourself Balfor?"

Balfor was surprised. He didn't know Dante knew about him or even his name, so that meant he knew more than what he should.

"Oh but of course, you're too chikenshit to fight me, you know you don't stand a chance" Dante said cocky as he evaded the attacks from the copies of Trish.

Balfor got pissed too, but he couldn't succumb to Dante's provocations. He had a plan, and in order for it to work, he had to remain in the shadows for a little longer still.

"Show off all you want half-breed..." The voice sounded stronger but still distant. "...while you can" A grotesque laughter resounded all around the place after those last words.

Dante was left in the shadows, enraged, but he could do noting to escape from this torturing hell. He didn't want to fight back to the numerous Trish attacking him, but he was starting to get sick and tired of just being attacked. It was not like it'd be the first time he'd direct a hit to her, but this was not training, though they wouldn't stop bugging unless he'd kill them all. He wanted to find a way to make them disappear, but his mind was blank, and fighting dozens to one, well even more than that, was leaving him without the chance to even think of any other than just block their attacks and try to evade them.

After quite some time of not fighting back, no matter how long he tried to evade them, eventually he was caught by a lot of Trish's powers and blows and kicks and everything. So he just decided to start fighting back. The hundred Trish began to diminish in number. Soon, just half were left standing. And as he kept fighting back, the numbers just decreased till only eight were left standing. The 8 Trish copies surrounded Dante; they all stared at him slyly.

"So...what will you do next, Dante?" One of the eight Trish said out loud. It seemed as if they were all commanded by a leader.

"Yes, Dante. Tell us..." Another one spoke up.

Dante gulped and stared to all of them, trying to see if the real Trish was among them.

"...are you sure you have killed the right Trish?" One of the Trish's copies said as she gave a step forward and clung to Dante's left side.

Dante frowned for a moment. "The right one?" He wondered. He knew there was something hidden within those words, but he wasn't sure of what. He tried to concentrate; he didn't want to waste any more time. He'd use all his senses to try to find the real Trish in between all these copies. He could sense demonic power in all of them, but since Trish is a devil that would be normal. Although not all of them felt the same way; some felt more demonic than others and that was weird. If they were all copies, why would all have different powers?

Suddenly the 8 copies launched at him. He just evaded their hits. He tried to concentrate to sense something more, something that could let him tell the difference. Having them at close combat was letting him feel them more. They were all so close to him and for moments he could smell her, he was even fooled by her smell, 'cause for a moment he froze and that had been enough to send him to the ground. One of the copies kicked him hard on the head. His head completely turned to a side and the strength of the kick had shoved him to the ground.

As he fell, he pulled out his beloved Ebony and Ivory and he shot to 5 of these copies right to the head. His bullets were so strong that just when they pierced through their heads, the 5 copies fell to the ground to just turn to dust. _The right ones huh?_ Only 3 were left standing now. Dante wasn't too sure of why he shot to those five, but he felt something different in the last remaining three copies, if they were copies, that is. He felt they had something of her in them. It was weird but he could smell her in them, even feel her soul in them, so he'd keep them alive till he knew what was going on.

The three copies left, stood still at his nerve. In fact, they were beginning to think that he could kill them all. The assurance with which he shot to the others made them hesitate. Now more than ever they needed to convince and prove Dante that they were the real Trish, or all plans would be shattered.

Dante leapt up in a blink and pointed his guns at them. He looked at them confused. "Where is the other?"

The two copies got closer to Dante, trying to seduce him. Each of them grabbed his forearm while the guns were aimed right to their hearts. "What are you talking about Dante?" They both said as they moved his hands so that the guns would aim right between their breasts. They kept moving his hands, sliding the guns down between her breasts.

Dante was not gonna be fooled again. "If I didn't know that you're not Trish, I would totally fall for this"

"But I am Trish" They both said at the same time.

Dante turned to look at one of them, then to the other. He stared at them suspiciously, then in a second he moved behind them and grabbed hold of them by the neck with his arms, while Ebony and Ivory kept pointing to their heads. "No, you're not" He held them tighter. "Now, if you don't tell me where Trish is, I'm gonna blow your heads off!" He said cocky.

"You wouldn't do that to me..." One said followed by the other. "...or would you baby?" They both said enticingly.

"Wanna try me?" Dante said cocky.

"Mmm.. I'd love to" The two said seductively and in unison as if they were the same person.

For a moment Dante could smell her in them, they felt almost like her, but there was still something missing, something was just not right. He almost hesitated for a second and loosened his hold on them, but he rapidy held them tight again.

"You'd be a fool if you did" They said suddenly.

Dante frowned for a second a little dazed. "Oh really? And why is that?" He said as he looked at them suspiciously. "Let's cut to the chase" He wanted to know the truth.

"You'll find out soon enough, Dante..." They said with a strange grin.

Those words, he couldn't stop thinking of Trish and her last words. He kept reliving the same things but under different circumstances. He still had one thing to figure out, but he couldn't be any more confused.

"A little help here?" One of them said. "You're holding too tight" Said the other.

Dante reacted to her voice and loosened his hold on them. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya, just because you have her face and voice and everything" He said as he put the guns back to his holsters.

"Hmm...how stubborn you are" The two Trish said together as they turned to face him. They looked at him and each of them reached a hand to his chest, caressing him enticingly. "I just want to help you"

Dante raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He knew they were being watched by those damn coward demons, and he couldn't do anything but wait for their next move, 'cause it was evident that they just wanted to distract him to then stab him in the back. And at the moment he couldn't help to be carried away by these exact copies of Trish.

But suddenly another voice came from behind. "Enough of this!" Trish said a bit upset as she saw how Dante was bedazzled with her copies. "Now it's my turn"

Dante turned around to look at her, but he was doubting that this time she could be the real Trish; though maybe this one, was the one that suddenly disappeared. "I was looking for you babe" He said slyly and still doubting of her true identity.

Trish noticed his uncertainty and began to approach to him. The place was in a complete silence, except for the sound of her boots. She got as close as she could get to him, she looked at him closely then she suddenly pulled out her guns and pointed to his face. "You still doubt that I am Trish?" She said slyly.

Dante surprised a little. No copy could have her real guns, but still he felt something wrong, something was not right.

Then suddenly Trish started attacking him; she surprised him with some blows that sent him to the ground. But after fighting to a hundred copies, another one was not gonna be a burden. He was still sure that this one was not Trish. He didn't fight her as to kill her, just fight back. For some reason he didn't want to harm her.

"Can't you do better?" She mocked. She realized that Dante was not even trying to hurt her.

Dante was still trying to figure out what was her game. He even stood still and folded his arms, thinking. He blinked for seconds and then in an instant things changed.

"Dante, help me!" Trish screamed in despair.

Dante suddenly opened his eyes as that flashback kept tormenting his head. "Trish!" When he turned to look at her, she was on the ground and a demon seemed to have ripped off some flesh from her chest with his sharp claws. He looked at the demon who suddenly disappeared and it was the Soul Eater; he had been close to rip off her soul.

Dante hurried to her side but as he did, he was attacked from behind. He was electrocuted and it felt just like that time again. "Aahhh!" He screamed in pain, it felt worse than that time. He fell to his knees and put his hands against the ground. He turned his face back and realized that the two remaining copies had been the ones who attacked him, no wonder it felt worse. When he turned to look at Trish again, he saw how she stood up and made the Sparda appear through her chest. His eyes opened widely in amazement, shock, it was really Trish.

"Hahaha, you fool!" She yelled as she pointed the massive sword at him. "You're so easy" She said wickedly then laughed in a very evil way.

"No" He breathed out in shock. "Trish...you? Again?" He said perplexed. He just couldn't believe he had fallen in her trap a second time. He kept on his knees in denial. "No, this isn't real, this isn't real..." He kept repeating. "No, you're not Trish, you're not Trish!" He just enraged and stood up. He reached his hand to his back and took Alastor and launched at her. Their swords clashed and they kept struggling to beat one another.

"Give her back to me!" Dante yelled enraged as his force sent her to the ground and the Sparda slipped from her hands and spun in the air to end up thrust in the ground near Dante.

Trish stood up. "You still don't get it! I am Trish!" She yelled.

Dante just started remembering everything she had said to him before, in their last encounter. Had she really joined them to kill him?

"You really believed I could fall for a half-breed like you?" She said scornfully as she stood up. "You really believed all that 'I love you' crap? Hahaha, humans what sweets"

Dante just stood still, thinking, remembering. All he wanted was to forget that incident on Mallet Island, but life seemed to want to remind him over and over that which had hurt him so much. And this time it felt even worse than that nightmare on Mallet Island, 'cause now he's sure he loves her and it hurts more to know that it has all been a lie, but still he was doubting. That kiss had felt as true and real as everything they have lived together before and he was not gonna give up on her that easily and let her go forever.

Dante thrust his sword into the ground next to the Sparda. Trish stared at him and tried to figure out his plan. She tried getting the sword back, but Dante suddenly stopped her. He grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her. She seemed to resist to him, but still he forced her to kiss him. She broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. She saw something different in his eyes, something that even scared her.

He kept holding her face, looked deep into her eyes and that clarity in them gave away the tears he was struggling to swallow. "Please forgive me Trish, I love you" He whispered to her lips as he reached out his hand to Alastor and impaled her right at the stomach.

"Ahh..." Trish inhaled surprised. She reached her hands to his and helped him thrust the sword even more. "Dante..." She breathed out as he pulled it out slowly. "...I'm sorry, I had to do it" She cried as she fell to her knees.

"Trish?" Dante said scared as he thrust the sword into the ground. "What have I done?" He said to himself. He crouched to her level then she fell into his arms. "Trish..." He cried. He looked to her wound and it was not healing. He caressed her face as he reflected in her blue eyes.

"I never wanted it to end like this. Dante..." She said breathing out. "...I love you, I've always have" She seemed to lose consciousness and life seemed to be escaping from her.

"What?" A tear escaped from Dante's eyes and fell on her cheek, just like the last time he held her in his arms, thinking she had died. "No Trish, this isn't the end" This was just a strange déjà vu and something was telling him that it wouldn't be different than last time. She would come back to life and fight alongside of him. He rested her on the ground next to the swords. Then he heard a demonic laughter that came together with two powerful beams fired to the two copies left.

The two other Trish collapsed on the ground as the power beams impaled them. They laid lifeless on the ground but neither of them turned to dust.

This had to be a strange déjà vu, 'cause it was just like before and he couldn't help to feel the same anger when he saw the two bodies of those copies lying there. His eyes turned a bright red, full of rage. He reached out his hand to get the sword, but this time he chose the Sparda.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Okay I know that was crazy, but trust me what will come next is much more revealing. Don't judge yet, 'cause this is not over yet, this is barely starting so... I love Trish and trust me it was hard to write this but it has a meaning. If you have any doubts about anything, don't hesitate to ask. Please review, let me know just how you feel, what you think. Or you can alway send me a PM, trust me I answer faster than I publish haha.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and this time I'll try to be faster. At least I won't take more than a month. Till next chap ;)


	9. The Mirror Waters

**AN**: Hello everyone, I meant to update this chap for halloween but I just couldn't hehe. It still contains some bad things but then it turns good, so...I'm not that good for battle scenes so just try to picture it yourself. I hope you like, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 "The Mirror Waters"<strong>

From the shadows, Balfor showed up at last. Dante awaited for him; rage running through his veins. Dante was uncertain about his plan, but he hoped that he hadn't been wrong. All he could think about was the last words Trish said to him. _Nothing is as it seems... just play along._ Those words kept ringing in his head.

"We meet at last, half-breed" Said Balfor, still in his human form as he approached to Dante with such calmness. "A pleasure" He scoffed.

"Though the pleasure, won't last you for long" Dante said as he pointed the massive Sparda at Balfor.

The demon's fists surrounded in flames as he saw Dante's sword slashing near him. He evaded Dante's sword as he could, but eventually he was caught by the blade several times, wounding his skin. It seemed to heal pretty fast though.

At first it seemed Dante was winning, but at his disadvantage, Balfor tried snatching Dante's sword Alastor. He saw it stabbed there in the ground and found it easy to just take it, but his surprise was in his abortive attempt, when the sword created its own barrier and electrocuted him, sendng him straight to the ground. Alastor protected itself from the threat, able to recognize its Master. No one other than Dante should be able to wield the sword. Dante wasn't aware of the sword's own powers. He felt relieved for it though; he'd hate any other demon possessing his sword.

"What? You thought any pathetic demon like _**you**_ could wield _**my**_ sword?" Dante said scoffing.

Balfor stood up from the ground very slowly. He stared at Dante and grinned. "At least I was not fooled by my supposed lover!"

Dante just couldn't help to infuriate and in a blink he approached to Balfor and punched his face so hard that he crashed onto the ground again. Dante took him by his vest and pulled him up surprising him with numerous blows. Balfor didn't fight back, he just received hit by hit, all of Dante's rage; but what surprised Dante and even pissed him off was that after every hit, Balfor would just laugh wickedly. His nose and mouth dripped blood, but that wicked face never changed.

"What are you fucking laughing about!" Dante yelled mad.

"You are such a fool. Why do you keep fighting if there's nothing to fight for anymore?" Balfor said foolishly.

Dante kept his grasp on him tight enough, pulling from his vest, squeezing it so strong that it seemed it would pulverize. "I don't know what you did to her...!" He said gritting his teeth. "...but that was not my Trish!" He said roughly and punched him so hard in the face that this time he was cast to a side so roughly that even his teeth were close to burst out of his mouth.

"Why do you take it out on me, if she was the one who betrayed you!" Balfor scoffed wiping off the blood from his mouth.

Dante turned to look at him and suddenly shot at him like mad. He kept shooting at him as he approached to him, he grabbed him by his vest again and lifted him in the air. Balfor's torso was full of bullet holes that instantly healed before Dante's eyes.

"I still remember the taste of her skin..." Balfor said slyly. "...her luscious breasts"

Dante's eyes opened widely in anger. He Devil Triggered and punched him at the stomach with such strength that his forearm pierced to the other side.

Balfor fell on his back at the ground, he touched his wound and infuriated too. He stood up and turned into his true devil form. And that hole at his stomach disappeared in a blink as he recovered and even gained more strength and power with his transformation.

"Now we're even" Balfor said in his grotesque demonic voice.

Dante grinned. "Not even close" His devilish voice resounded all around their battleground. Dante launched at Balfor who didn't seem that impressive. Dante's last encounter with Mundus turned him more powerful and dextrous, and it was evident that Balfor wouldn't stand a chance.

After few time of battle, Balfor realized he never was an opponent for Dante. He never imagined he could be that powerful, and enraged he was even more. He needed to come up with a trick up his sleeve, and Trish was his only hope; but he never expected Dante to react the way he did and almost kill her. _Almost?_ Balfor still had hope.

Trish wasn't dead yet. Maybe his fate was settled, but at least he wanted to make Dante suffer till his last breath, and the only way he could be able to, was by the only means he knows, illusions and torture.

Balfor needed to come up with something and fast. Even if his wounds heal fast, it's just too much to take. He realized that it had been a bad idea to mess with Trish, he didn't have any idea of the extent of Dante's care for her.

Then suddenly a voice sounded from behind.

_Dante, Dante, help me..._

It was her voice, but he was not gonna fall again in his twisted games. So Dante just couldn't care less about it.

Dante was using Ifrit; those burning fists and kicks in flames were just much more than Balfor could take. He summoned demons to get a little help, but it was useless for every time they launched at Dante to attack him, he'd use Inferno and burn them to ashes.

Trish's voice resounded stronger behind Dante.

"Don't you care for her!" Balfor yelled in despair.

"I'm not falling in your stupid games!" Dante said in his devilish voice. He leapt up in the air and transformed to his fullest demon. He switched to the Sparda and launched at him at full speed.

Balfor barely had a chance to react so he magically made a sword appear in his hands just in time to have both swords clashing together; Dante's force was greater, so with the collision, Balfor's sword was ripped off from his hands and thrown away and as it touched the ground it disappeared, leaving Balfor defenseless before Dante's mighty power.

Dante liberated his rage, smashing at Balfor countless times with the powerful Sparda, and Balfor didn't even had a chance to blink. It was slash after slash in such a short time.

Dante was consumed by rage, nothing could make him stop. And in all of Balfor's agony he managed to say something.

"You can still save her!" Balfor yelled in his grotesque voice.

Dante suddenly stopped, holding the sword above his head. His chest was moving fast with his uncontrollable breathing. He didn't care, for he didn't believe his words.

"Don't let him steal her soul!" Balfor yelled as he shut his eyes. Dante's sword was coming right at him, ready to sever, and just before it'd reach his head, the blade stopped right between his horns.

Dante saw by the corner of his eye that someone was beside Trish. He sensed another demon and rapidly turned around. It was the Soul Eater. He had already eaten the souls from the two supposed copies of Trish. And he was stealing the soul from the agonizing Trish. Dante stood still for a moment, staring, thinking. He wondered if demons are hollow creatures, how could he steal a soul from them? What were they?

Dante slowly turned to human, confused with this madness. He just reacted after some time to shoot at the demon who ripped off her soul. But as the bullets touched the demon, he simply vanished, leaving the three bodies of Trish lying on the ground, empty, without a soul.

Dante was breathless, with his arms still pointing to the same direction and the barrels of his guns still smoking. He couldn't move, he was petrified. He couldn't have been wrong, any of those couldn't have been Trish. But why didn't they turn to dust like any dead demon? Instead, the three corpses laid there to torture him. To remind him of his terrible mistake.

"Trish?" He said quietly. He didn't even want to get any closer. He put his guns away and slowly approached to her. He first had a look at the two copies, then to the other Trish. He kneeled beside her; he couldn't even stare at her for long. Her eyes were sunken and black and her opened mouth gave the appearance of the emptiness inside of her. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face to a side and a tear rolled down his cheek and fell beside Trish's eye. His tear rolled down her cheek as if that wept tear had been hers.

Dante stood up in rage. He turned around to look at Balfor who was already recovered from the wounds. Dante ran towards him and reached the Sparda right at his neck. "What the fuck is going on!" Dante yelled to him and Balfor slowly returned to his human form.

Balfor started laughing wickedly and now that he was in his human form, Dante pulled him from his vest and kept the sword much closer to his neck. It was such the pressure Dante was applying to him, that even a little blood started dripping. Balfor's laughter was cut off suddenly.

"What? Now you're gonna pretend you don't know what's going on?" Balfor said gulping. The more he talked, the more the blade severed his skin. "You killed her..." He said slowly. "...well, you led her to her death" Balfor grinned, thinking he had succeded with his plan.

Dante pushed him away after those last words. Balfor hit the ground, with his hand at his neck, covering his wound. He got on one knee and managed to keep torturing Dante. "I am surprised"

Dante just glared at him, wondering why.

"At least, you were right about something" Balfor said calmly as he stood up. The wound at his neck had already healed. "I never thought you would be able to find the real Trish among all those copies"

"What are you talking about?" Dante said mad.

"Those three bodies there, were the real Trish. The one you killed was the real one and the other two, like a sort of doppleganger, each as real as her with a part of her soul that now has been ripped off"

That made sense, but she just couldn't have been Trish. He couldn't be mistaken. "No!" Dante said strong but quietly.

"No matter how much you lament yourself now, there's nothing you can do. And besides, why do you still care for her if she betrayed you once more? She was never on your side. It was all a lie. This was even planned before she helped you kill Mundus, she was always with us!"

Damn uncertainty. This demon was just trying to confuse him, but Dante was sure about something; that lifeless body lying there, was not Trish. It was then, when he remembered her words once again. _Nothing is as it seems..._ But what did she mean exactly? What if she meant that all they lived had been a lie? But then again, _just play along..._ Trust. Could he trust in a devil he knew too little about?

Dante's sure that he knows her enough, so she couldn't have been lying. All he could do now was to put all his trust in her and pray that he wasn't wrong about her. So for the moment, he'd do as she said and just play along.

"Poor Trish, she never thought you would kill her. She was supposed to kill you first. But she was really in love with you and her incompetence led her to her irrefutable death" Balfor said deceptively.

Dante just infuriated; he approached Balfor and punched him so hard in the face that he even fell to the ground and half of his face sank into it. Dante looked at him as he cracked his fingers. "Next time, I'll rip your head off"

Balfor sat up and looked at Dante too. "You feel so self-assured don't you?" He stood up and once again he made a sword appear in his hands. Fully recovered from the previous wounds, Balfor was now ready for another battle.

Moments before, in a cave not so far away from where the battle was taking place, the real Trish had finally found the lost kid. They had some time wandering around. Trish was waiting for the best moment to show up and still be able to protect the kid. Trish was thinking on showing up just then, but suddenly she felt terribly weak and empty inside. And just like that, she suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Trish, Trish! What's wrong?" The kid ran to her side and caressed her face.

"Dante, Dante... what are you doing?" She lamented herself.

"Who's Dante?" The little kid asked as he held Trish's hand.

Having half of her soul and even less than that, Trish felt weary and her head was reeling. She was struggling to keep conscious. "He's my- my..." She didn't finish saying when she suddenly saw a figure. Her vision wasn't that perfect now, but in all that blur, she recognized the shadow approaching. She felt so relieved to finally see him in other circumstances.

The kid made aside as a manly figure kneeled beside Trish. "Take this" The man gave to Trish a strange concoction. He forced the mixture into her mouth and she disgustedly drank it up.

"Dante..." Trish whispered as she slowly recovered her vision and all her senses.

"No, Vergil..." He whispered.

"What?" Trish winked and sat up in shock. When she opened her eyes he was already gone. "Vergil... then _you_ were the ghost" She whispered.

"Ghost?" The kid wondered. "He was no ghost, I saw him too"

"I know" Trish sighed as she stood up.

"Who is he?" The kid asked as he grabbed Trish's hand.

"He's Dante's twin brother, but he died not so long ago" She said serious. She crouched to the kid's level and looked him in the eye.

"He didn't look dead to me" The kid said staring at Trish.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you and so frightening, but I am here to protect you, to save you, okay?" She kept staring at him.

The kid just nodded.

"I...am a devil" Trish said slowly and carefully.

When she said those words the kid's eyes opened widely.

"I used to be evil, but not anymore. Dante changed me. I need you to trust me and do as I tell you to, alright?" Trish said as she put her hands over the kid's shoulders.

The kid kept silent for a moment. "I knew you weren't evil since the moment I saw you. I know what you and Dante are, I saw you since you entered to the mansion" The kid said calmly.

It was Trish the one surprised. How could a 5 year old kid be so smart and awake? She kept staring focusedly at him. "How?"

"It doesn't matter. I trust you and I will do as you say but promise me you will help my brother too"

"Your brother? Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in a dungeon, but he lost his soul, the demon..."

Trish interrupted him. "The Soul Eater... speak no more" She said in a low voice. "So he didn't die. His soul was stolen then"

"Yes"

"Well, I'll help you find him and I'll get you out of here. I think I know where he is but we need to get out of here first"

The kid approached to her and embraced her strongly. "Thank you" He whispered to her ear.

Trish embraced him too; he made her feel something special in her heart. She rubbed his back. "You are so brave David. If I ever have son I will name him after you"

The kid broke away from the hug and looked at her with a smile.

Trish smiled back and stood up holding the kid's hand. "C'mon, let's go"

In the meantime, Dante was still fighting against Balfor; he wasn't having much troubles with him, but what worried him the most was finding that Soul Eater demon and get Trish's soul back.

Balfor was beginning to feel tired so he summoned an army of demons to fight Dante, and win some time to recover strength. For Dante it was just piece of cake; no matter the number of demons, he'd kill them all. But Balfor's lame trick was to attack Dante at the same time than the other demons. That required Dante's full attention to be able to block the attacks and kill the other demons at the same time. But suddenly the Soul Eater showed up. The only soul he was missing now and the one that would turn him even more powerful, was Dante's soul. A single slash with those incredibly long and sharp claws coud penetrate the flesh and steal part of the soul. Though the fastest way to steal the soul is by sorbing it with his power. A single clawed finger at the throat and the soul evaporates from the mouth of the victim, getting absorbed by the demon's mouth, leaving just an empty corpse.

Dante was aware of what this demon could do with just one slash, so he needed to be careful and evade all of his attacks. The creature was very fast, appearing and disappearing so suddenly, and even though Dante's senses are so sharp he was shocked when the demon attacked him using Trish's powers. That meant not only he takes the soul but the essence of the person, the power, and that pissed him off so much. Dante wouldn't spare him for that. He used Ebony and Ivory for their speed, but still he didn't seem to hurt him at all, every wound healed fast too. But the demons had a plan to steal Dante's soul and together with it, the Sparda.

Balfor transformed to his demon form and took Dante by surprise and grabbed hold of his arms from behind, straining him, leaving the Soul Eater a chance to attack easily. With the help of some of the still alive demons from the army, they helped Balfor to restrain Dante. Then the Soul Eater made the most of that time and reached one single claw to Dante's neck. Dante could feel how something so strange revolted inside of him; could it be his soul, struggling to stay inside his body? Either way, he was not letting him take it.

The Soul Eater reached his face closer to Dante's, trying to suck his soul with his breath. Dante felt a strong pull from inside, just with the demon's breath.

"Aghh..." Dante gasped then gritted his teeth trying to free himself. "Fuck off!" He finally managed to free his legs from the demons and kicked at the Soul Eater with his two feet together. That gave him some time to attack Balfor, who was still restraining him and since he was in his demon form and was bigger than Dante, that seemed to give him a little advantage over Dante.

Balfor squeezed Dante's wrists even harder, but somehow Dante managed to slide his hands up over Balfor's head and grab hold of his horns. He held them strongly and pulled from them with such strength that he ripped them off.

Balfor yelled in pain and gave a step back while Dante freed from his grasp and before he could blink, Dante used one of the horns and stabbed it into one of Balfor's eyes. His eye bled like a river and while he bent over in pain, holding his eye, Dante ran towards the Soul Eater and used the other horn and thrust it right at the demon's neck. Dante had been so fast that the demon didn't even have the chance to move. With Dante's sudden and unpredictable moves, Balfor wouldn't let him win, so he pulled out the horn from his eye and even more blood started gushing out. Covering his eye, he hurried to where the three bodies were lying. With his power he destroyed the two copies, then burned the supposed real one till there was nothing left but ashes.

Dante realized what Balfor had done, but still he had the Soul Eater in his hands and he wouldn't let that chance go. He thrust the horn even deeper into the demon's throat then started to slide it down through his chest until he reached the demon's stomach. A lot of light seemed to emanate from the demon's opening. Dante threw away the horn and used both of his hands to open up that big wound. He used all of his strength until he could open it widely.

"Give me back her soul!" Dante yelled as thousands of lost souls burst out of the demon's guts. It was such an immense amount of souls in the shape of light that even Dante was tossed back with the incredible power. He fell on his back, then rapidly sat up.

"Hahahahaha you fool!" Balfor yelled. "It doesn't matter you get her soul back if there's no body to return to!" He scoffed.

Dante squeezed his eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen. He had to be right. Trish had to still be alive somewhere. He stared to the souls that were still escaping from the demon's insides. And the last soul to set free was Trish's soul, which whispered Dante's name then simply flew away like the other souls.

"Trish..." Dante reached out his hand trying to get her back. He closed his hand into a fist and realized that he had done all he could.

The souls from the people who had been killed before their soul was stolen, finally rested in peace. And the souls from the ones whose soul was simply ripped off from their bodies, returned to the body, bringing it back to life.

"Hahahaha! You lost her forever!" Balfor mocked in his grotesque voice.

Dante turned his look down then grinned wickedly.

"I woudn't say that" Trish whispered to Balfor's ear from behind, then gave a leap to Dante's side.

"It can't be!" Balfor said.

"Ahh" Trish sighed. "I was starting to feel a little _**empty**_, thank you darling" She said enticingly as she touched Dante's shoulder.

"You lied to me!" Balfor yelled mad.

Trish just grinned. "You should know better than to trust a devil" She said slyly.

"Damn right!" Dante nodded.

"You two are gonna pay for this!" Balfor yelled in rage.

"You didn't think I was gonna leave all the fun to you, did you?" Trish said slyly as she turned her face towards Dante's.

Dante hesitated. "I was...beginning to doubt" He grinned as their eyes locked. It was as if time had stopped and the demon coming right at them meant nothing. "I'm glad you're back"

Trish couldn't smile more; her smile overflowed her face. "Me too" They kept staring at each other for moments. "I'm glad you understood my message" Trish said as she suddenly evaded Balfor's fists. He kept attacking her and she leapt evading every blow. She moved closer to Dante, till their bodies touched.

"It wasn't easy. You should've told me all your plan from the start" Dante said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to his chest to help her evade an attack and take advantage of the moment.

"I knew you were clever enough" She whispered close to his mouth.

Balfor kept attacking them and they just kept evading all of his attacks without ever letting go of each other. It even seemed as if they were dancing, and Balfor couldn't help to feel insulted. It seemed as if they were mocking him. He just pissed even more, gathered all his power and transformed into an even bigger demon.

"Enough of your games!" Balfor yelled enraged.

Dante pointed both Ebony and Ivory into Balfor's direction. "You were the one who started it" He turned to look at Trish and handed back the Sparda to her. "Take it"

Trish took the Sparda and put it at her back as she tried recovering her guns. She ran to the place where the copies had lied. She saw something glow and she really thanked they are demonic pistols, for even after the body had burned to ashes, the guns were still like new, just covered in some ashes, but as good as new.

Dante also hurried to the place where he stabbed Alastor and took his precious sword. And just as fast as he grabbed it he turned into his devil form in a second and flew towards Balfor, attacking him with Air Raid.

Balfor had tripled his size, his power not that much, but he was stronger; although against Dante and Trish, he wouldn't stand a chance.

As Trish recovered her guns, she approached to the corpse of the Soul Eater; there was almost nothing left but the claws and skin, as if he had been just a cover for all the souls he stole, the souls that helped him to stand, and that now had left him like an empty, flat balloon.

"I knew it. Just another hollow creature" Said Trish as she touched the remains of the demon, but it instantly turned to dust. She levitated to go and help Dante and together destroy that damn Balfor.

Now that Balfor was bigger, it was even easier to attack him and to evade his attacks even more, and with that size, he'd get tired faster. So their first plan, was to exhaust him, make him move much, use a lot of his powers, so they could finish him off easily.

With Dante and Trish flying around him, it was so easy to fool him and make him turn so many times that he would just wear himself out. Dante and Trish were shooting at him from different directions, then Dante used Air Raid to electrocute the demon. Balfor would just attack with fire beams that were easy to evade. Then Trish used the massive Sparda and cast it towards the demon in a Round Trip. Then Dante performed Vortex and at the same time Trish used her powers to attack him more. The damage he suffered was great. The sword returned to Trish but she kept using her powers to bring him down, so Dante performed Air Raid to increase the damage. But suddenly the demon grabbed hold of them with his huge hands, keeping them both restrained in his hands, unable to move. But Dante performed Vortex in the demon's hand and Balfor set him free, then Dante did the same with his other hand, letting Trish loose too.

Balfor returned to his human form for he realized that he wouldn't hurt them that way and he was nothing but a mere target for them. His human form exposed him in a very weary and wounded state; it was inevitable to not notice. Dante turned to his human form too and approached to Trish; he whispered something to her ear.

"No Dante, I'm not leaving you here" Trish complained.

"Go back to the mansion. I'll meet you there after I finish him off" Dante glared at her and yelled. "Go!"

Trish couldn't do anything but obey him, but she needed to get the kid before leaving. As she tried running away, Balfor fired a fire beam right at her; it caught her from behind.

Dante launched himself at Balfor so he wouldn't attack Trish anymore.

"You are not getting away!" Balfor yelled as Dante restrained him against the ground.

Trish rapidly stood up and turned to look at Balfor. Her hands surrounded in electricity. "If you beat me before, it's because I was not in my full senses and you had stolen my power, but now..." She said enraged.

"Trish, go!" Dante yelled at her. All Dante wanted was to keep her safe, and until she was out of there he wouldn't feel relaxed, if he could relax in a situation like this, that is.

With the demon now restrained, Trish could run away.

Balfor started laughing wickedly. "What the fuck are you laughing about!" Dante yelled and punched him on a side of his face and even rolled him over on the ground.

Balfor was now facing at Dante and Dante never loosened his grasp on him. The demon just couldn't stop laughing. "You won't get away" Balfor said scoffing.

"You are the one who's not getting away with this!" Dante yelled and punched him hard on the face again.

The demon laughed and panted. "There's a little secret you don't know"

Dante frowned. He was not listening to this damn demon and his stupid games.

"I know you wouldn't believe me half-breed, but what if I'm telling the truth?" Balfor made him hesitate.

Dante pulled him from his vest. "Speak out!"

The demon stared at Dante with his eyes wide opened. "The mansion will soon be consumed by darkness, swallowed into the nothingness. And if you don't escape in time, you will suffer the same fate!" He started laughing wickedly again.

Trish hurried to the place where she had left the kid. The kid was still there unconscious, so she carried him in her arms and tried to escape. She could create a portal anywhere and escape and so she did. The portal took her to the parlor at the mansion, but to her surprise it was infested of demons. She held the kid close to her chest with one arm and with the other she used her powers and at times Luce, fortunately the kid was in a deep sleep that not even gunfire could wake him up at the moment. When it seemed she was surrounded by so many demons, she'd use the Sparda and eliminate them with ease.

Meanwhile, Dante was still fighting against Balfor, he didn't have much time left. If what the demon said was true, he needed to kill Balfor and escape from hell, otherwise, the demon's wishes would come true and Sparda would now have no living heirs nor descendants; the Sparda seed would no longer be spread to prevail. The Sparda bloodline would just be lost.

Dante fought to Balfor showing no mercy. Balfor seemed to resist but it was a matter of time for him to surrender. He was getting tired already and Dante simply appeared to be at his maximum, so he understood that his time had come. Dante didn't have time to waste so he turned into his Majin form, his true devil form. Balfor was subdued by his impressive, imposing and powerful appearance; he could do nothing but fear Dante.

Dante simply approached to him, walking slowly. Balfor started shooting fire from his hands and just before they could reach Dante they deflected and followed a different direction; as if Dante was invulnerable to any attack. Balfor realized the immensity of Dante's power and just started to draw back in fear. He rapidly turned around and meant to run, but as he turned, Dante was already in front of him.

Balfor crouched in fear. "No, no..!" He almost begged.

Dante grabbed him by his head and lifted him up in the air. He made a fast move with his other hand; it seemed as if he wanted to slash him with his arm and in a second a red blade protruded from his forearm and Balfor's legs were cut off.

Balfor yelled in pain as Dante's demonic hand squeezed his head even more. Dante lifted him a little more and srared at him wickedly.

"Hahaha" Dante laughed in a very scary demonic voice. "Try running now, half-body" Dante said mocking of the term "half-breed" Balfor always used for him. Dante threw him to the ground and watched him crawl with what he had left of his body.

Dante walked beside him and cut off one of Balfor's arms, so now he crawled just with one. Dante kept laughing wickedly, then suddenly Balfor stopped crawling. He touched the ground and it seemed as if he had done something, for the place started shaking right after. Dante stopped laughing and stared at Balfor, he thoughtlessly cut off Balfor's remaining hand.

Balfor rolled over as he could to look at Dante. "Your- time- is- running out- son of Sparda..." He managed to say.

"And yours is finished" As Dante said those last words he stabbed one of his red blades right at Balfor's mouth. He pulled out the blade and started shooting enormous fireballs from his hands until there was nothing left of Balfor, not a single trace.

With Balfor defeated, Dante needed to find a way out of that hell. The place was still shaking and stones were falling from up high. Dante ran looking for water, it was his only hope to find a portal. After a short time running, Dante finally found a small pond. He stood before it and looked deep inside of it. He reflected in the water as in a mirror, he saw himself and his imposing appearance; he resembled much to his father, the only one guilty for all of his tragedies and sufferings. Disgusted by his own demonic appearance, he fired a blast of light into the water and returned to his human form. The blast made the water burst out, and those mirror waters sucked him in to some other place. As he crossed through the portal, he felt some other power pulling him.

He recognized the place where he appeared, it was the dining room beside the kitchen and he was coming right out of the large mirror. But at the same time he tried to come out, a strange power or force seemed to pull him. He struggled to come out, then the water started to burst out of the mirror. It was like a flooding coming out of there, so at the same time, the water spit him out. But there was still that force trying to pull him and to his surprise the mansion was also shaking nonstop. Still he wanted to know where that force was coming from. When he opened the door to the kitchen he saw a black hole on the wall; he remembered the dagger he had stabbed at the wall, and it was exactly on that spot where the black hole was now. And the worst part was that every second the black hole grew more and more. The power of it was just incredible that even Dante was struggling to not be swallowed by it into an unknown dimension. He had to Devil Trigger to run fast and escape from there. The black hole was already sucking everything in the kitchen. And the more it swallowed the more it grew.

"Trish!" Dante yelled in a demonic voice as he escaped from the kitchen then instantly turned human and yelled for her once more as he crossed the hall leading to the parlor. He saw Trish at the middle of the parlor turned away killing some demons. When she heard his voice, she rapidly turned over.

"Dante!" She said surprised. "I was waiting for you"

Dante approacehed to her fast, anxious to hold her close. But he surprised wheh he saw her holding a child. He looked at the kid in her arms. "You found him"

"Yes" She said strangely relaxed, even though the mansion kept shaking.

Dante embraced her and kissed her forehead. He felt the kid at her chest like getting in the way between them, but he was glad that without notice, they had succesfully accomplished their mission, though it wasn't over yet.

"Trish, we have to get out of here. The whole mansion will be sucked into a black hole, if we don't hurry, we will too!" Dante said desperate to get Trish and the kid to a safe place.

Trish seemed thoughtful. She was thinking about the kid's brother. He must be alive and trapped in a dungeon in the mansion. Then suddenly she returned from her thoughts when Dante yelled her name trying to make her react.

"Hold him" Trish put the kid in Dante's arms and hurried to that 5th door in the parlor.

Dante held the kid with certain strangeness. "Didn't you listen to what I just said? We gotta go now!" Dante complained.

"He's in there, I'm sure" Trish said as she tried opening that door, but it was still locked. She kept pushing it to no avail.

The mansion was still shaking, Dante turned to look behind him to the kitchen's direction and he could see the furniture being swallowed. "Trish!" He yelled to call her attention.

Suddenly the kid woke up due to Dante's screams. He jerked in Dante's arms as Dante kept screaming to Trish. "Who's in there?"

"The kid's brother" Trish insisted in opening the door.

"You must be Dante" The kid said quietly.

"What! He's dead, there's nothing we can do!" Dante turned to look at the kid. "Sorry kid" He said ashamed.

Then suddenly the kid stuck his hand into Dante's coat and surprisingly he found a key in one of his inner pockets.

Trish turned to look at Dante and saw the kid holding a key.

"Where did you get that kiddo?" Dante said surprised. He took the key from the kid's hand and remembered he had found a key at the library, but it had been a dream.

"In your pocket" The kid said innocently.

Trish heard screams coming from inside that door. So she rapidly snatched the key from Dante's hand and used it to try to unlock that door. It finally opened and a young man around 15 years of age came out of there running and behind him a bunch of demons.

Dante and Trish rapidly pulled out their guns and started shooting to those demons.

It was really the kid's brother, he was alive, safe and sound. "Brother!" The eldest yelled. He approached to Dante and took his young brother in his arms. "You're alive!"

"So are you!" The kid said happily.

"Get your brother out of here. This place will vanish in minutes!" Dante yelled to the eldest kid.

The young man didn't think it twice, all he wanted was to be out of that horrible place. He ran to the main door holding his brother and surprisingly the parlor had infested with demons. Dante and Trish tried their best to kill all of the demons blocking their way. The guy finally managed to get out of there with his brother and he stood right before the entrance waiting for their saviors.

"C'mon Trish, there's no time!" Dante yelled. The place never stopped shaking and it seemed the black hole was getting stronger and larger.

Trish meant to escape with Dante but a demon caught her from behind. "Dante!" She yelled in despair as now she saw how the black hole was consuming everything, piece by piece.

Dante shot to the demon that was restraing Trish right to the head. The demon lost his grip on her and Dante hurriedly grasped her hand and pulled her out of there. They ran to the main entrance and it was as if the house had spitted them out, for a sudden force pushed them outside with such strength that they burst out through the door leaving a hole at the center. The demons tried to escape too but Dante didn't let them escape from the mansion. When he turned his look towards Trish he saw the elder brother upon Trish and his face right between her breasts.

Dante couldn't help to get pissed. "Hey, get off her! Don't you play the fool kid!"

The guy rapidly stood up and made aside.

Dante approached to Trish and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.

Trish just grinned and nodded. "Jealous?" She said slyly as she gave him a look.

Dante twisted his lips and turned his stare to another direction and he noticed the little kid was gone. "Where's your brother?" He asked to the eldest kid.

The guy looked around suddenly worried. "He was just here moments ago"

The three ran away from the main door to the center of the gardens. They could see through the hole at the door how everything was being swallowed up. The house seemed as if it were tearing down from the inside.

"We must find my brother!" Said the eldest kid.

"We wouldn't have to if you would've kept an eye on him! But no, you were busy with my babe!" Dante complained.

"Dante!" Trish yelled to him.

Dante just looked around trying to see any trace. Then he saw something move at the strange gardens. The kid must have entered to the garden's labyrinth. Then suddenly two sort of demonic dogs resounded inside that labyrinth. Dante hurried to find the kid or he'd be minced meat.

"Let's get away from here" Trish said as she tried to lead the young man out of the property. He resisted at first, he didn't want to leave without his brother but Trish convinced him that Dante would find him. They went through that long path leading to the huge gates to the exit. They waited for Dante right on the other side.

Dante Devil Triggered and flew over the gardens to find him faster. He finally found him, but when he tried to enter from above, a barrier blocked his way. He was right at the center of the labyrinth, and at each corner there was a devil dog with huge fangs and claws and spitting fire to top it off. Dante flew to the middle of the gardens and using Vortex he crossed through all of the bushes of the strange labyrinth. He reached to the center and found all the dogs together as if devouring something. He electrocuted all of them with Air Raid, and laid between them was the little kid.

Dante returned to his human form and hurried to the kid's side. He crouched and looked at him, he was all injured, he had not a single spot without a wound. But he was still alive; his pulse was so weak but he was alive. Dante took a deep breath as he held the kid in his arms. He looked to the heavens and back at the kid. He had been so close to accomplish the mission. He uncounsciously reached a hand inside his coat and he found that Vital Star he had found in one of his lucid dreams. He used it with the kid and all his wounds vanished. The kid recovered consciousness and opened his eyes, he stared at Dante then Dante stared to the sky. He could see the black hole had already consumed the whole mansion, and it had become so huge. Soon, very soon it would swallow everything in its path.

Dante saw a relic close to where the kid was standing, he didn't think it twice and took it. He put it inside his coat and more devil dogs appeared. They were the guardians of the relic, but Dante didn't have time to fight back. He Devil Triggered with the kid in his arms and flew away right through the holes he had left before.

Trish was really desperate to see Dante coming out that gate. She saw that black hole getting larger, it was now consuming the gardens. Then suddenly she saw Dante flying over the gate and land on the ground. Dante returned to his human form and put the kid in Trish's arms. The kid had passed out when he saw Dante Devil Trigger.

"Dante, we must go now!" Trish yelled.

Dante raised his look at the sky to that huge black hole. It seemed it wouldn't stop and consume everything. Dante reached a hand to his coat and pulled out the relic. He stared at it. It was a strange face-like stone and the eyes were two glowing red gems. Dante couldn't find a use for that relic but it had to be linked with all this. Then suddenly the relic changed its form into a bow and arrow, right in his hands and before his eyes. He pointed the arrow to the center of the black hole then fired. Mysteriously the bow blended in with the arrow and those two gems, becoming one powerful spear. As it traversed the black hole, it strangely became smaller till it simply disappeared.

"Jackpot!" Said Dante.

The kid suddenly recovered consciousness and smiled when he found himself in Trish's arms. She put him down and he ran to hug his brother.

Dante walked closer to Trish and pulled her closer to him. He embraced her strongly really happy to finally have her in his arms.

"Oh Trish..." He whispered to her ear.

"Dante..." She whispered.

They broke away from the hug and with a hand, Dante stroke Trish's hair. He stared at her passionately, then he moved his hands and put his fingers behind her neck and his thumbs in front of her ears. They both smiled and shut their eyes as their lips drew near.

"Are we leaving now?" The eldest kid asked.

Dante opened his eyes a little bothered. He hates to be interrupted. "You know the way back home, don't you kid?" He said rude.

"Dante!" Trish complained a little.

"Alright" He said bothered. "Get in the car" He pulled out the car keys from one of his pockets and unlocked the car. He pushed a button and made the car convertible again so the kids could fit in the back seat. "C'mon baby" Dante said to Trish.

Trish just stood still waiting for her kiss but nothing. She twisted her lips and climbed in the car.

Dante climbed in to. He started the car and saw what was left of the mansion by the rear view mirror; nothing but the gates and a devastated garden. Before he speeded up, the eldest kid spoke up.

"My brother wants to cuddle in your lap" The eldest kid hesitantly said to Trish.

Trish turned around and looked at him. She smiled and reached out her arms for him. The little kid cuddled at her chest and rapidly fell asleep.

Dante turned to look at Trish and the little kid; he thought of the softness of her chest, it was surely a "comfy" pillow. _Lucky kid_. Oh he wished to lay his head on Trish's creamy breasts.

The eldest boy looked at Trish too. "Can we switch later?" He asked foolish.

"Sure, your brother can sleep on your lap" Dante said sarcastic.

"I meant switch places with my brother" The kid insisted innocently.

"I know what you meant, kid" Dante said a little pissed. He glared at the kid through the rear view mirror.

Trish turned to look at Dante and put her hand over Dante's. "Dante, just drive, alright?"

Dante didn't reply and just drove. It was gonna be a long ride so he just tried to relax. Everyone was silent, they were all a little tense and after 20 minutes the kid on the back seat fell asleep just like his little brother, except that not as comfortable as he did.

After Dante realized the kid had fallen asleep, he turned to look at Trish. "Trish? Baby are you awake?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Trish moaned. "What is it Dante?" She asked a little weary.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" He said glancing at her.

"Yes..." She said gasping.

"Why did you have to do things that way? You could have told me what your plan was" Dante complained a little but he was still calmed.

Trish just grinned. "Dante, in order to fool the demons I had to fool you first and besides, wasn't that fun?" Trish said wickedly.

"Fun?" Dante frowned. "It could have been easier and we would've fooled them together"

"Dante, we did" Trish insisted it was the best. "And besides, I was testing you. You did everything as I planned"

Dante stared at her strangely. "Everything huh?"

"Guess I know you too well, but do you know me?" Trish said slyly.

Dante turned his face completely to look at her. "No more games Trish. And besides, don't you think that if I did things the way you wanted it's because I know you well too?"

"Mmmm... maybe" Trish said playfully. "But you have to admit that I had you fooled and made you hesitate a couple times"

"Well, but did I pass your ridiculous test at least?" Dante asked.

"What do you think?" She said enticingly.

"Well, you'd be pissed if I didn't, so..." Dante said jokey.

"And...I wouldn't be here" Trish completed his sentence.

"Right..." Dante whispered then just kept driving. He was still thinking about those dreams he had; they had turned out to be true, so could it be that his dream with Trish was real too? "Trish?"

"Now what?" She said a little bothered.

"All the dreams I had turned out to be true..." He said hesitantly.

"All of them?" Trish said slyly.

"Well, that's what I want to clear up" Dante turned to look at her. "Trish, did we really...?" He didn't finish the question.

"We really what?" Trish said staring at him.

"You know, umm..." Dante suddenly felt so nervous.

Trish just grinned. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think you had sex with one of my copies" Trish said relaxed and even grinning.

"You serious?" Dante's face changed in an instant, he felt guilty for it. "I'm-I'm sorry Trish, I-I thought it was you, I..." He didn't know what to say now.

"Why do you think I tried to kill you?" She said slyly.

Dante just froze, he always had to screw things up.

"I command my copies, you know that right?" She said seriously. "I thought you wouldn't do it, but I proved myself wrong"

Dante was just paralyzed, he really screwed up. "Trish I- I thought it was you, I..." He said gulping.

"Well of course it was me, well a part of me but not really me" Trish replied.

Dante suddenly felt so nervous again. He remembered he came inside of her. He couldn't feel any more guilty.

Then suddenly, Trish burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dante said overwhelmed.

"Oh you should've seen your face" She said unable to control. After she finally managed to stop laughing she spoke again. "Of course it was a dream Dante, a very real one, that's why you remembered the smell, the taste, the feel...but it was a dream. We both had the same dream" She grinned. "I fooled you again"

"Fuck Trish, you always have to do that?" He complained. "You really got me"

"I know. I love playing with you" She continued laughing. "I'm good, aren't I?"

Dante just grinned and shook his head. He took a deep breath. At least he didn't have to feel bad about it anymore.

At last, they were reaching the city limits; Dante was bored, just driving. Trish had fallen asleep a while ago so he couldn't even chat with her. Dante found a phone booth at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, so he stopped to make a call. He got off the car and walked to the phone booth. He called Morrison and asked for the address of the customer. He returned to the car and suddenly Trish woke up. She jerked on her seat when she didn't see him next to her.

"Dante..." Trish whispered as she saw him getting in the car.

"I stopped to make a call" Dante said as he started the car again.

The sun was setting, it would soon get dark, so Trish just relaxed and fell asleep again. Dante kept driving until he finally arrived to the city. He followed the directions Morrison gave to him and at last he found the house. Dante turned off the car and everyone suddenly woke up.

"Home" The eldest boy said shocked. It had been so long since he last put a feet on the place he never thought he'd be again. He jumped off the car and ran towards the main door. He knocked like mad until a man, finally, after many strokes, decided to open the door and see who was on the other side.

Dante followed the eldest boy and Trish walked behind him. When the man opened the door, he was more than shocked. He never thought he'd see his eldest son again. He embraced him with tears in his eyes.

Dante just stood still and gulped. He didn't even remember he ever had a moment like that. Just to see both their faces was enough payment to him, and the man hadn't even seen his young child yet. Dante cleared his throat. All that show of affection was more than he could take.

The man broke away from the hug and looked at Dante. "You must be Dante" He said speechless. He didn't know how to repay for all this bliss. He thought money wouldn't be enough.

"And... this is Trish" Dante said introducing her, so that he could see she was holding his lost child, now found.

The man just stood still, he couldn't believe his eyes. He got his two sons back. He couldn't stop thanking them for all they did. He paid them even a larger amount of money then the agreed for their accomplishment. They didn't want to accept it at first, but they ended up accepting just for all they suffered.

At last, Dante and Trish returned home. He parked the car in the garage and turned it off. He took a deep breath.

"Home, sweet home" He said with a sigh.

Trish turned to look at him and grinned. They kept staring at each other for moments, waiting for each other's next move. Waiting to walk through that passage to desire they meant to cross since their very first glimpse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So what do you think? Please leave your review and let me know. All these mystery chapters were just a small part of the story that actually turned out to be larger, but this story is barely starting, so if you thought it was over, let me tell you it's just starting. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll be of my favorite theme you can guess what that means, so I might update soon ;)

Thanks for reading.


	10. Do It Again

**AN**: Two words, rated R. Enjoy it as I did. Begins just were last chapter left off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 "Do It Again"<strong>

Dante and Trish's eyes locked for moments without saying a single word, just staring. Dante leaned closer to Trish, he caressed a side of her face then he reached his face an inch away from hers. Their lips almost touched when unexpectedly, Trish turned her face from him.

Dante surprised a lot. He expected Trish to kiss him. "What's wrong Trish?" He asked concerned. He stroke her hair and with a finger, he turned her face towards his. Her eyes were staring down, so he lifted her face with his thumb. "Don't say I've been mistaken all this time"

Trish looked at Dante for a moment. "No Dante. You haven't, it's just that..." She took a deep breath and sat straight on her seat, just staring to the front.

Dante was still turned, looking at her. "It's just that what?" He stared at her and noticed an unusual nervousness. "He did something to you, didn't he?"

Trish didn't reply. She didn't even move.

"He did!" He figured out her silence. Dante sat up straight on his seat too and grasped the steering wheel tightly. He didn't say anything for a moment, he was just thinking. He took a deep breath then turned to look at her again. "Fuck Trish! Why didn't you tell me!" He said exasperated.

Trish finally turned to look at him. "What difference would've made?" She said raising her voice a little. "It wouldn't have changed what he did to me!" She turned her face from Dante again and sat straight.

Dante took a deep breath. "What did he do to you?" Dante said concerned.

"Nothing" Trish said emotionless and closed her eyes.

"Nothing?" Dante put his hand over her shoulder and Trish instantly jerked getting his hand off her. "Trish, look at me!"

Trish turned her face and looked at Dante. "He just... touched me and... when I was defenseless when I couldn't move"

Dante turned his face from her now. "That piece of shit" He said gritting his teeth. "Fucking coward"

"And he was in disguise" Trish added.

Dante slowly turned his face to look at Trish. "Of whom?" He frowned.

"You" Trish said simply.

Dante's eyes opened widely in amazement. "What!" Dante couldn't help to infuriate. "How dare he lay a finger on you disguised of me!" He said mad. "You didn't think it was me, did ya?" He wondered.

"Of course not Dante, I can't be fooled that easily" She said.

"Now I get it" Dante said with certain anger. "And he fucking won"

"What are you talking about Dante? He never did" Trish replied.

"He accomplished his goal, to keep us apart!" Dante yelled.

"But we're together Dante" Trish said containing the tears in her eyes.

"Together but apart" Dante said with certain hatred. "I wish I could bring him back to life and punch his face and kill him over and over and over until the bones of my hands grind"

"Why are you so upset?" Trish asked. She felt guilty for Dante's suffering.

Dante turned to look at her. "And you ask why?" He raised his voice. "'Cause even after death, he's fucking torturing us!"

"Dante..." Trish couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"You feel disgusted of me because of him" Said Dante. He heard her sobs and turned to look at her. He moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek, wiping off her tears. She kept her stare down while Dante caressed her face with the back of his hand. "He won, 'cause I have you here with me, but I can't really have you. I can't touch you..." He slowly moved his hand away from her face. "...I can't kiss you and you have no idea of how bad I want you"

Trish just couldn't look at him and her eyes just shed the tears she couldn't hold back. "I'm sorry Dante" She whispered.

Dante stroke her hair gently, almost as if he didn't want to touch her. "I wanna feel you close to me, I wanna taste your lips, to nude your soul, but you don't let me" Dante said a bit more calmed now. He took a deep breath and turned away from Trish. He sat up straight on his seat and closed his eyes.

Trish could feel Dante's discomfort. She moved closer to him and touched his shoulder to call his attention. "It'll pass Dante, it was no big deal"

Dante opened his eyes and turned to look at her. He put his hand over hers. "No Trish. That's something you'll never forget" He took her hand off his shoulder and turned his face from her. "It was my fault. I should've protected you, I should've saved you. I shouldn't have let that happen"

"Dante..." Trish sobbed. She moved closer to him and embraced him strongly. "It's not your fault" She said between sobs.

Dante embraced her too. He pulled her closer to hold her better and she ended up straddled on his lap. He rubbed her back and said. "I know you wanna make me feel better, but you don't have to. At least I still have you with me"

Trish broke away from the hug. She put her hands on his cheeks and stared at him with her crystal blue eyes. She reached her face close to his, such close that their noses touched. They closed their eyes as their lips were less than an inch away. "Dante..." She moaned. "...erase his trace off my skin, his fingerprints, his smell..." She whispered into his mouth. Their lips touched as she spoke. "bathe me with your scent and fill my heart with desire" Trish grabbed his hands and laid them on her hips. "Roam your hands on my skin..."

Dante opened his eyes. He separated his face from hers a little to look into her eyes. "Trish..." He whispered as he laid back on the seat completely. He slowly slid up his hands from her hips to her back and pulled her towards his chest. Their faces were an inch away. They stared at each other passionately.

"...blend your lips into mine" Trish whispered while she grasped his face and drew their lips close into a kiss.

Both their hearts speeded up, raising their desire. They savored each other's lips intensely, while lust began to consume them as fire. It was such the lust they felt, that they just couldn't stop. They devoured each other's lips, running out of breath, filling the garage with hard moans.

"I love you Trish" Dante said between moans, parting their lips for instants.

Trish stopped kissing him, her chest was moving fast with her heavy breathing. She stared into his eyes and felt all that love touching her. Never before she felt those words as true as now. "I love you too Dante" She put her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss again.

They kissed unceasingly unaware of time. Night had already fallen into the city and the moon emanated an intense light that even filled the garage with it. Dante's arousal was more than evident, Trish could feel it bulging in his pants at her sex. She felt the hardness of it so enticingly. They couldn't control their breathing, it was moan after moan, and it was something that neither of them had felt before. It was beyond lust, beyond any arousal they felt before. Dante was managing to control it, but he wanted to be inside of her, thrust her with such strength, but he didn't want to make her first time in the car.

Suddenly Dante parted his lips from hers and roamed his lips down her neck, kissing gently. Trish's chest moved in and out with no control. Her moans intensified with Dante's touch. He roamed his hands from her back to her creamy breasts. While his hands fondled her breasts, she laid back on the steering wheel. Dante slowly zipped down her corset while his lips kissed the delicate skin between her breasts. He finally revealed her breasts before his eyes, marveled with her perfection. He put the corset at the other seat and stared at her body for moments, feeling how lust was beginning to control him. He took a deep breath, but his arousal didn't let him breathe normally. He moaned softly but uncontrollably as he touched her nude breasts, feeling their softness. He fondled them for moments then reached his lips to savor them. His lips slowly kissed the sensitive skin around her hard nipples.

Trish's chest moved in and out uncontrollably. She moaned hard and harder every time. She felt so much pleasure than she could take.

Dante licked her nipple so softy in a round motion, then started sucking it delicately. He fondled her other breast with one hand, squeezing her nipple softly. With his other hand he rubbed his crotch. His erection was so hard that it was beginning to hurt inside his pants. He tried to at least put it in a more comfortable position. He started licking and sucking her other breast, when suddenly Trish's moans intensified.

"I can't" She cried full of desire.

Dante stopped, surprised with her reaction. "Am I going too fast?"

"No" She moaned and frowned as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then what's wrong?" Dante asked shocked.

"I feel so much desire and pleasure consuming me, I can't take it Dante, I'm gonna explode!" She said between moans. She breathed and moaned fast and hard. She felt her sex pulsating. It was so much pleasure and desire that it overflowed through her eyes in tears. Her pussy was wet as an overfloating river.

"Oh Trish, you should've said so" Said Dante as he unbuckled her belt. He zipped down her pants then Trish grabbed hold of the board and raised her hips to the level of Dante's shoulders. She put her legs over each of his shoulders and her pussy ended up in front of Dante's face. "Wo!" Dante said surprised. He could almost savor her pussy already. He grabbed her pants and managed to pull them and take them off together with her underwear in one single and effective maneuver. "Oh Trish" Dante moaned in pleasure. Just to see her nudity was pleasurable enough. Her smell was driving him crazy, it was so attracting. He delicately touched her clit with his middle finger and she instantly squirmed in pleasure.

She was so aroused that any single touch felt multiplied by millions. "Oh Dante...ahhh" She moaned strongly.

Dante could feel the smothness of her wet pussy as he rubbed his finger all around it. "Oh Trish..." He loved the sensation of his finger rubbing her sex and how her hips unceasingly moved driven by pleasure. He slid his middle finger inside her pussy and thrust it slowly the deepest his finger could reach. He felt the tightness inside and he just kept sliding his finger in and out so softly, feeling the smoothness with which it slid.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned. Her body kept trembling with his touch.

Dante licked his lips and gripped from her hips and pulled her towards him. He had her sex right at his face. He kept his grip on her hips and started licking her lips and clit and all her pussy. He loved her taste so much that his devil awoke and he went crazy. Dante was struggling to keep his devil within; his grip thightened as continuously his hands seemed to take his devil form. He managed to control his devil and stopped to take a breath.

"Don't stop Dante" Trish pleaded.

He gripped from her hips stronger and continued licking her clit and lips. He moved his tongue in a round motion, licking her clit slowly. He slid his tongue down her lips and inside of her, licking her a little more intensely. Her moans intensified as Dante's tongue moved faster. Trish's moans turned into loud screams as she got closer to climax. Her hips uncontrollably moved up and down while she came. Her muscles tensed and her back pressed at the steering wheel making the car's horn sound loudly.

Dante savored all her sweet juices, then drew her apart a little. She was still breathing heavily and so was Dante. Then all of a sudden Dante heard loud footsteps approaching fast.

"Police!"

Dante couldn't believe his luck. There were cops right outside his garage. Fortunately for him, the garage door opens and closes automatically, unfortunately for him it can also be opened manually. The cops rapidly opened up the garage door and entered to the garage pointing their guns to Dante and Trish's direction.

"Don't move! Put your hands up!" Yelled the officers. They walked closer to Dante's car till they stood beside it.

Trish was on his lap completely naked and Dante had just raised his hands. He shut his eyes and frowned as they got closer, thinking that he'd be screwed. He tried moving his hands to cover Trish up, but as he tried, a cop yelled.

"I said don't move!" A cop yelled.

Dante opened his eyes and saw Trish wearing all her clothes. He felt a relief for a moment. "We're not doing anything wrong officer" Dante complained.

The cops pulled out their flashlights and pointed at them. "We heard screams coming from here, we thought you were slaughtering someone" A cop said a bit ashamed as he figured all the real scenario. The other cop walked closer to Dante and found something strange. "Step out of the car!" He yelled.

Trish and Dante obeyed the officer and got off the car.

"Why are you all covered up in blood?" A cop asked.

Dante took a deep breath. "We just came from a mission, a job" Dante said bothered.

"What kind of mission?" The cop asked still pointing at them with the flashlight.

"You mind getting that off my face?" Trish said bothered. "It's annoying!"

"Leave 'em alone, I remember them, they're demon hunters. They're telling the truth" Said the other cop.

"That explains the blood, but what about the screams?" The other cop insisted.

Trish felt really pissed with this guy's intrusion, and Dante trying to explain, but he never found the right words.

"We were ummm... you know... and I was... and she was..." Dante said as he made signs with his hands.

"Dante!" Trish yelled to him.

Dante just turned to look at her.

"Can't we have our own privacy!" Trish yelled to the cops.

"We're sorry mam, we didn't mean to intrude, we were just doing our job. We won't bother you anymore, we're leaving now" The cop pulled from his partner's arm and left the garage. "Shut your mouth already" The cop said to his partner.

"He must be good to make her scream like that" The other cop said surprised.

"Yeah he must" He said to his partner as they disappeared into the darkness of the night where the moonlight does not touch.

Trish turned to look at Dante with her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that!"

"What?" Dante asked foolish.

"Your ridiculous signs" She complained.

"Nothing" Dante replied. "Let's go inside" Dante took his sword from the back seat and the case of money and locked the car afterwards. He put his hand around Trish's waist and they walked to the entrance door. Dante locked the main doors and put his sword where the Force Edge used to be. Trish made the Sparda appear through her chest and put it behind Dante's desk at its place.

Dante threw himself on his favorite chair and put his feet on the desk as well as the case. Trish sat on the edge of the desk, she pulled the case towards her and opened it.

"Turned out to be a well paid mission after all" Dante said relaxed with his arms behind his head and his eyes shut. He found it strange to not get a reply from Trish, so he opened one eye and glimpsed at her. He noticed a weird expression on her face. "Something wrong?" He glanced at the case and it seemed to have all the money it should. "Are you still upset?" Dante asked a bit jokey.

Trish closed the case with a thud and made it aside. "You had to do that!" She asked raising her voice.

"Do what?" Dante asked foolish. He sat up straight on his chair and looked at her.

"That with the cops" She complained.

"Oh, c'mon babe, what's the big deal?" He stood up and stood beside her.

Trish turned her face from him and closed her eyes. She felt Dante's stare all over her, so she took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you think I was too loud?" She asked worried.

Dante grinned. "What?" He slightly chuckled. "Mmm... maybe a little" He said jokey.

"What?" Trish turned to look at him.

"But I love it" Dante whispered into her mouth. He touched her lips with his and forced her to kiss him.

Trish resisted at first, for she was still a bit upset with him, but she just couldn't resist for long and kissed him intensely. Her heart instantly started beating fast and her breathing intensified forcing her to moan into his mouth.

Dante broke away from the kiss and whispered so close to her face. "There's nothing to be ashamed of"

"But Dante..." She panted. She didn't even have time to reply for Dante's lips met hers again so softly at first and within seconds, things turned so intense that it was just so hard to control. Trish turned her body towards his and opened her legs. She pulled him closer with her legs until his body touched hers completely. She put her arms around his neck never parting their lips. The case fell off the desk as Trish leaned back on the desk, pulling Dante towards her.

Dante separated from her a little, altough she had him well gripped from his neck. They were both breathing heavily. "You turn me on so easily"

"So do you" Trish whispered trying to pull him into a kiss again.

Dante loosened from her grasp and reached for the phone. "I'm starving, you want pizza?" He asked innocently.

"Do I have a choice?" Trish asked.

"Nope, but I promise to take you out for dinner tomorrow" He said with the phone in hand.

"I thought you'd be craving for something more" Trish said sultry as she stared at Dante with an enticing look. She slowly touched her breasts and sat up.

Dante stared at her gulping. "I could... but not just yet baby"

Trish pouted as Dante ordered the pizza.

"I need a shower" Said Dante as he walked through the kitchen undressing.

Trish followed him and saw he headed to the laundry room. She was standing at the kitchen, waiting for Dante. He came out of the laundry room wearing only his trousers.

"Why don't you take them off too?" Trish said staring at his trousers. "Don't you feel comfortable with me?" She said playfully.

"Totally, but the pizza should be here in some minutes, I'm not gonna be naked when I receive it, am I?" Dante said slyly.

"I guess not" Trish said sighing.

Dante walked through the kitchen to the office and threw himself on the large sofa. Trish followed him and sat in front of him on the centre table. Dante leaned back on the sofa and put his arms behind his head, so relaxed. Trish stared at him, at his nude, perfect chest, those muscled arms. _Why do you want to torture me Dante?_ Trish thought, almost drooling herself at his sight.

Dante felt Trish's stare. "What?" He opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

Trish slightly blushed. "Nothing" She turned her stare somewhere else instead.

"You can touch if you want" Dante said jokey.

"Who said I wanted to?" Trish said folding her arms, supposedly offended.

"I can see it in your eyes" Dante said sultry. "Or you wanna touch something more?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get you. First you say not just yet, and now you want me touch all over you?" Trish said confused.

Dante sat up and took Trish's hands. "I just wanna be clean when we make love. I wanna make our first time special. Not here or over the desk. Is that so wrong?"

"No" Trish said staring down. "Though that sounds interesting..."

"Yeah, for later on. At least the first time let me make love to you softly" Dante said staring deep into her eyes. "'Cause I don't know if I'll be able to do that later on" He said jokey.

Trish just grinned. "Okay Dante"

Suddenly someone screaming _pizza!_ was heard outside the door. Dante stood up to go and get the pizza; for the first time Dante grabbed some money and even gave quite a nice tip to the delivery man. Dante locked the doors once again and put the pizza beside Trish on the centre table. Dante brought some red wine and two glasses. He served Trish a little, he didn't want her to fall asleep before time. He served himself a glass too.

Trish moved to the sofa and Dante sat next to her. "I wanna make a toast" He said. "Four our successful mission, the first important one, out of thousands more to come. For having you here with me, at last, for tonight and every night together"

Trish just grinned. "Cheers"

They gave a small sip to the wine then finished up with the pizza. After some minutes Dante stood up and said he was taking a shower. He headed upstairs and went straight to his room. Trish stayed there at the sofa, for some minutes, thinking. She was beginning to feel nervous, so she decided to go and take a shower too. She went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She turned on the hot water, undressed and got inside. Memories began to flash her head, memories of the demon molesting her. Remembering of his dirty hands touching her, torturing her. She lathered herself thoroughly, hoping that she could make that horrible sensation go away, but it just wouldn't leave her alone. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapped herself in it and went straight to Dante's room. She knocked on the door and after no reply, she let herself in to his room. She could hear the water running, so she thought Dante must still be in the shower.

Trish knocked and opened the bathroom door, coming in. "Dante?" She said standing outside the crystal door of the shower.

Dante was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed when Trish came in. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her lips, her taste... He even felt nervous about what would come next. He had his hands against the glazed tile, almost above his head. The hot water fell over his head and shoulders leaving him unable to listen well.

"Dante?" Trish insisted.

Suddenly Dante heard her voice and opened his eyes. "Trish?" He asked surprised.

"Dante, can I come in?" Trish said. "I promise I won't look"

"What?" Dante surprised a little.

"I just need to feel your hands..." She said softly.

"Okay" Dante said nervous. He slid the shower door and let her in.

Trish stepped inside the shower with her eyes closed, holding her towel tightly.

"Loose the towel" Dante whispered.

Trish took her hands off the towel and let Dante take it off her. She kept her eyes closed, as slowly, Dante's hands touched her nude body. Dante delicately caressed her face, letting his hands roam all over her body, starting at her neck, following to her shoulders and her arms, sliding so smoothly. When he reached her hands, he guided her to stand under the water stream. She didn't want to see him, she just wanted to feel his voice whispering to her ear, his breath caressing her skin and the delicacy with which his hands touch her nude body. She wanted to recognize his touch in every way.

Suddenly Trish embraced Dante. She held him tightly against her body, feeling every inch of his. Dante surprised a little, but he embraced her too. The sensation of his skin on her skin was just so delightful. He wanted to keep her like that forever.

Dante felt her shivering. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly.

Trish just nodded. She didn't say a word, but she turned around, facing her back to Dante and took the soap. She handed it to Dante, hoping he'd understand what she wanted.

Dante was behind her, he took the soap and just admired her for moments. He wanted to keep his eyes off her, but it was quite a hard task. He couldn't resist her perfection. Her long, golden hair, covered most part of her back till her tailbone. His eyes followed her hair till they found skin. That tailbone leading to her perfect, round ass. Dante tried to keep himself relaxed, but it was just inevitable. His heart couldn't help to speed up and his cock couldn't help to get up. He gave a step back so that Trish wouldn't notice his erection. It was supposed to be a relaxing moment. A moment to bond with each other.

Dante's breathing began to accelerate. He lathered his hands and began rubbing her neck, slowly lowering to her shoulders, massaging a little. He lathered his hands once more and lathered one of her arms massaging softly. He did the same with her other arm. He lathered his hands again and began rubbing her upper back, sliding his hands slowly till her tailbone.

"Step closer" Trish whispered.

Dante couldn't feel any more nervous. He gave a step closer, he was but mere inches away from her. He gulped as he glanced over her shoulders.

Without turning around, Trish took one of Dante's hands and pulled him even closer. It was inevitable to feel his erection. Dante moaned softly as his body pressed with hers.

"It's okay Dante, I want to feel you in every way" Trish whispered slowly. She turned her face to kiss Dante's lips. She kissed him and felt not only his erection pressing against her skin, but something more. What makes Dante different from any other demon, his heartbeat, driven by his emotions. Trish parted her lips from him and grinned. Something in him, makes her feel so good and safe.

Dante grinned too. Trish has something that makes him feel so good too. He put his hands on her waist and Trish gave a step forward under the water stream.

"Wash away my sorrow" She whispered.

Dante moved his hands slowly till he reached her neck. The water rinsed off her body from all that sorrow and hatred she kept inside, while Dante's lips traced a new path that no one else could cross. He kissed her lips softly, as his hands slid to her chest slowly. He fondled her creamy breasts as his lips traced down to her neck, kissing gently. Her nipples felt as stiff as Dante's dick. The shower rapidly filled up with soft but deep moans.

The warm water was falling only over Trish's body. Dante slid his hands under her arms and he lifted them parallel to the ground. His lips started lowering from her neck to her shoulders and her entire arm, kissing so softly. His wet lips felt so good against her skin. He ran his lips all over her arm. He lifted her forearm, took her hand and kissed each of her fingers. He switched arms and continued kissing the other.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned as Dante slid his hands under her arms following her curves. He reached to her waist and started kissing her back. He bent down a little as his lips followed the trace to her tailbone and he stopped there.

Dante slowly straightened up and moved his hands from her waist to her stomach, caressing her skin so softly. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He took her hands and lifted her arms, pressing them gently against the wall. He stared at her deeply and started kissing her. Their lips met in a soft kiss that rapidly turned deep. He pressed his body against hers, feeling every inch of their skin. Dante parted his lips from hers, but just to continue his path throughout her body. He loosened her hands and fondled her breasts softly. He lowered his hands to her waist and his lips to her neck. He ran his lips between her breasts and all around them. He started crouching slowly as his lips lowered and lowered more. He reached to her lower abdomen and started kissing and sucking on her skin.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned as her body unvoluntarily twitched. She grabbed him by the hairs and desperately tried to make him lower more.

Dante split her legs and his lips kissed the sensitive skin of her thighs. He lowered his hands to her hips and moved them to her ass just as his lips roamed to her pussy. Dante just kissed all around her pussy with his wet lips. He gave a little lick up and down her clit and kissed it, sucking at the same time. But he just couldn't resist and started licking her all. He just loves her taste and the feel of it, the smoothness, her wetness.

Trish's breathing intensified transforming into deep moans. The way Dante moved his tongue all around and inside of her was making her reach an orgasm again. She kept her grip on his hair, but she was pulling him now against her pussy.

"Dante..." She almost cried feeling so much pleasure.

Dante kept using his tongue, but he cheated introducing his middle finger. He moved it inside of her, rubbing right at the spot to make her come. Dante felt her muscles tightening and she came, squirting at his face. Dante savored her juices till the last drop. He parted his face from her pussy, panting. Dante stood up and the water stream hit his face, washing all of Trish's sweet juices off his face. He ran his hands through his face and hair to remove the excess of water. He turned the water off and Trish was still standing against the wall breathing heavily.

Now with her eyes fully opened, she stared at Dante and his perfectly toned, muscled body. She had glimpsed at him naked but not as freely as now. Trish took Dante by the hand and pulled him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him intensely. The more their bodies touched, the more Dante aroused. He was harder than ever and her kisses were not helping him to control. But why was he thinking about controlling? There was no need to anymore. They had crossed that passage to desire, they're on the other side now, fulfilling that desire.

Trish lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hips, then the other. She held herself tight from him. Dante pushed her even harder against the wall, with his grip on her hips, kissing her so passionately.

"Dante..." Trish panted between kisses.

"Oh Trish..." Dante said aroused. His hardened length was in between them, rubbing at Trish's sex and her lower abdomen. Just provoking her more.

"Dante..." Trish panted as she parted her lips from Dante's. She lowered her stare and saw Dante's cock so hard and sliding on her sensitive skin. "...make love to me Dante"

Dante stared into her eyes and kissed her softly, but at the same time, so intensely. He held her from her hips to carry her outside the shower.

"Hold on to me" Dante whispered.

"I am" Trish replied as her legs tightened around his hips and her arms around his neck.

Dante slid the shower door and stepped outside. They were still wet from the shower so he grabbed a towel and firstly rubbed it over Trish's hair softly, then slid it down her shoulders and her back. Dante held the towel at her hips while his hands held her tight.

Trish smiled. She felt so comfortable with Dante that she couldn't even believe it herself. But she just loves all Dante makes her feel. She approached her lips to his and again their lips met in a soft kiss as Dante carried her all the way to the bed. Dante delicately laid her on the bed still kissing her. Her arms loosened from his neck a little as Dante tried to get up from the bed. He kneeled on the bed with a leg on each side of her. Trish stared at him and she couldn't help to lower her stare to his hard on. She gulped. She even felt tempted to touch it, but she held back.

Dante leaned over her, he put his hands under her back and lifted her torso a little to take the towel; his dick inevitably rubbed her skin for moments. With the towel in hand, Dante dried her skin better. First her breasts, then he lowered to her abdomen, then he lifted each of her legs and rubbed the towel against her skin, drying her legs with a soft massage. He stood up from the bed, and now it was his turn to dry. He started with his hair and face. The towel partly covered his face so he couldn't see her. But Trish lifted her torso a little and held herself with her elbows against the bed. She just couldn't lay her eyes off his dick. She stared at him with such desire that Dante even felt her stare. He lowered the towel and stared at her. He slowly dried his chest. He lowered the towel to his abdomen and grinned.

"What?" Dante said grinning while Trish stared at him focusedly with lust.

"Nothing" Trish said as she sat up straight on the edge of the bed. She snatched the towel from Dante's hands and now she rubbed it against his skin. "It's just that you look so..." She said sultry as she bent down to dry his legs. She straightened up and her face was just in front of his cock. She stared at him with lust. "...so good" She bent down again to dry his other leg. She rubbed the towel against his legs, massaging a little. As she slid the towel up again, she rubbed it against his dick this time. It even felt good with the towel.

Dante's breathing suddenly speeded up and it turned into soft moans. They stared at each other passionately.

Trish suddenly dropped the towel. She stared at Dante's cock and she not just wanted to touch it, to feel it, she felt the urge to do it.

Dante just stared at her motionless, trying to figure out her next move.

Trish slid a hand down his shaft and felt it all from the head till his balls. She grabbed it with both of her hands, rubbing his cock so softly. A drop of his own lubricant dripped from the tip.

"Mmm... it's sweet" Trish moaned as she licked Dante's cock. She licked just the tip though, savoring his sweet lube.

Dante just grinned.

The lights of the room were off, but the bathroom door was opened and it emanated a dim light, iluminating Trish's features to perfection. Dante stared at her passionately. He took a deep breath and caressed her face.

"You're so beautiful" Dante whispered as he leaned over to kiss Trish.

Trish wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and he laid her on the bed once again as their kiss turned more passionate within seconds.

Dante parted his lips from hers. He laid on his knees and hands over Trish. They stared at each other for moments. Then Dante kissed her again, just a soft kiss. He then lowered his lips to her neck, kissing it so softly. He lowered and lowered more, kissing her skin until he reached her perfectly round breasts. He started kissing them, then licking her nipples and sucking a little bit too. He could feel Trish's heart beating faster every second and her soft moans just increased his desire. He kept lowering his lips, kissing on the skin of her abdomen. As his lips lowered more to her lower abdomen, Trish squirmed and shivered with the feel of his lips and tongue against her sensitive skin. Dante was just discovering her most sensitive spots. He spread her legs and kept his hands on her knees. He gave a lick to her clit and her lips; she was already wet. He thrust his middle finger in her pussy and at the same time he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Trish's moans began turning louder and stronger then Dante's tongue got into action too, making Trish squirm and moan even harder. "Oh my God Dante, what are you doing?" She almost cried due to so much pleasure. "Ohh it feels so good" She panted as she laid her hands over Dante's head.

Dante didn't want her to come just yet. He just wanted her to be as wet as possible, to make it more pleasurable. So he suddenly stopped. He just slightly patted her pussy and pressed his fingers against it.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned softly.

Dante sucked his wet middle finger and put himself upon Trish. He stared at her passionately and kissed her softly.

"Do it Dante" Trish gasped, parting her lips from his for a moment.

Dante guided his dick with his hand to her opening. He slightly introduced the tip, but it surely felt tight. "This might hurt you a little bit" He whispered.

"It's okay Dante" Trish said panting.

Dante tried to thrust himself inside of her but he felt her so tight. So he grabbed his cock and started rubbing it against her pussy. He slid it up and down her clit gently for a couple times and with every slide he introduced just the tip inside her pussy. He kept doing that for a little while until he felt his cock slide inside of her a bit more. He then forced his way inside of her, but still trying to be gentle.

"Aah-ha..." Trish gasped. She put her hands over Dante's back and held him tight.

Dante wasn't totally inside of her yet. So he kept forcing his way in but slowly, making Trish feel every inch of him penentrate her. Dante just felt her hands squeezing his back as he penetrated her more and more.

"Aah-ha...aah-ha...Dante..." Trish's moans turned harder.

Dante could also feel how he penetrated her inch by inch. He slid it out a bit and with a strong thrust he forced all his length inside of her. "Ahh..." He moaned.

Trish moaned so hard as she felt his cock reach so deep inside of her.

Dante kept pounding her though trying to be gentle, but her loud moans just made him arouse more. He tried to control, though his devil made it quite hard. Then Trish's moans seemed more like screams, so Dante suddenly stopped.

"Aahh-ha...ah...ahhh..." Trish panted. "Why do you stop?"

"Am I hurting you?" Dante said panting.

"Just a little, but it's alright Dante, don't stop" Trish said as she grabbed Dante's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. "Go gentle on me" She said grinning.

Dante stared at her and grinned. He kissed her again and slowly penetrated her more gently. He just loved her tightness and her deep moans. The sound of her voice was quite more enticing than he expected. Just to listen to her was enough to turn his senses to the max making him feel even more pleasure.

But not only Dante's senses were to the limit, Trish could feel him so deep in every thrust. How he penetrated her inch by inch, sliding so slowly and smoothly. She felt so much pleasure than she could take. Her moans intensified and were even deeper and louder every time, and for Dante, it was quite a task to hold his cum. Listening to her moans was turning him on even more and to be inside of her felt simly marvelous. He was really holding back, concentrating to the max. He kept pounding her so softly, feeling how she tightened inside with every thrust, squeezing his head and all his length as he traveled through her warming pussy.

Trish began to move her hips up and down and in a round motion as she felt closer to climax. Dante felt he wouldn't hold back for long. The way she moved was simply delightful. Both their moans intensified and turned louder as they were closer to come.

"Oh-ohh Trish...wait" Dante moaned as he suddenly stopped. The slightest move would make him come.

But Trish put her hands on his butt and kept moving her hips up and down so strongly. Her muscles tightened inside and she came, making Dante come too. "Dante...ah-ahh... Dante..." Trish moaned deeply.

"Oh-ahh Trish...ahh" Dante moaned as he released all the cum he hadn't released in a long time. He kept thrusting her a bit harder as he finished. He meant to just stop, and he did. He kept inside of her, but Trish kept moving her hips and her expression of pleasure kept Dante aroused.

"Oh Dante... don't stop" Trish panted. "It feels so good"

Dante shut his eyes in pleasure. The way she moved felt simply incredible. He had no choice but to keep moving along with her hips. "I love you Trish" He panted.

"I love you Dante" Trish said panting as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

They kissed and moaned as their hips swayed in a constant motion. They were still so aroused and they felt such pleasure that they just couldn't keep kissing, for their moans surpassed even themselves. They broke away from the kiss without ever stopping their moves.

"Oh Dante...ahh..." Trish moaned as Dante's lips ran through her neck so softly. She wrapped her legs around Dante's lower back and he reached even deeper inside of her, making her moan even harder.

Dante kept pounding her slow but strong. He moved his hands to her legs and pushed them towards her chest.

"Ah-ahh... Dante..." She moaned with every thrust.

Dante kept pounding her and moaning together with her and when he felt close to come, he pulled it out of her and just started rubbing his head agaisnt her pussy, up and down her clit.

"Oh Dante, why did you pull it out?" Trish panted as Dante's tip patted on her clit repeatedly. "Oh... ram it in..." She almost cried, feeling so close to reach another orgasm.

Dante kept patting his big head on her clit then he introduced just the tip a few times until he finally ram it in completely and strongly.

Trish let out a hard moan as Dante's cock reached her deepest part. Dante kept pounding her until her moans sounded so stronger. He felt how her muscles pulsated inside of her while she came. Dante couldn't help to come too, and he blew his load again, all inside of her.

Their strong moans resounded all over the room while their orgasm lasted. Dante pulled out his cock from her still palpitating pussy and just slid it up her clit for a while, until he just laid beside her on the bed, panting.

"Oh Dante..." Trish panted. "That was so good"

"Yeah..." Dante gasped.

"I wanna try a different way" Trish said sultry.

"What?" Dante said perplexed. He was still hard as rock, so he could totally continue.

Suddenly Trish straddled his hips, she bent over to kiss him and with his hand, Dante guided his cock to her opening. With a strong move from his hips, he penetrated her deeply.

"Ahhh..." Trish let out a strong moan.

"Oohh..." Dante moaned too. He put his hands on her ass to help her move. It felt simply wonderful to be inside of her and for Trish, just wonderful to have him inside of her, she didn't want it to end.

Trish kept moving her entire body up and down, and then just her hips in a slow, round motion. She kissed him again and their lips met just for moments, for Dante pushed her from her shoulders so that he could see her perfect torso.

"Ahhh..." Trish moaned deeply as Dante's cock reached deeper inside of her as she straightened up.

Dante gripped from her hips tightly, helping her bounce. He stared at her perfect breasts and he just couldn't resisit. His hands began to roam up her skin along her tiny waist until he reached her creamy breasts. He fondled them for a while but he wanted to have them in his mouth, caress them with his lips. So he sat up straight and started licking her nipples then sucking on her breasts so delightfully.

Trish couldn't tell why, but to see Dante sucking her breasts, turned her on so much. She felt such pleasure that she came once again. She moaned so strong as she came. She stopped moving her hips now, satisfied, but Dante still wanted more. He was still so aroused that he just wouldn't stop now.

Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They kissed for moments then suddenly, Dante shoved her onto the bed, changing places with her, he was now the one on top. He was still inside of her, so he just kept pounding her so strong, hitting on the right spots again. Trish felt something explode inside of her. Too much feelings, emotions and pleasure that she just couldn't take it.

Trish moaned so hard. It was just too much pleasure, but she loved it. Dante had taken her pleasure to a totally new level. She held tight from the bed sheets and squeezed them strongly as she came one more time. Her orgasm was such strong that Dante came together with her. He felt her every move, breath and pulsations everywhere along her body. She was exhausted. With every orgasm she felt a bit weaker, as if her powers were drained.

"Oh Dante..." She said panting. "... that was amazing" She wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and focusedly stared at him.

"Yeah..." Dante whispered as he pulled out of her and lied down beside her, breathing heavily. "I'm never gonna get it down with you" He said as he lowered his stare.

"I can see that" Trish said slyly as she stared at his still hard length. She straddled on his hips and leant down to kiss him.

"And like this..." Dante said catching a breath between kisses. "...much less"

Trish sat up on his lap and a certain stain on the bed sheets catched her attention. She had a glimpse and then stared focusedly at that red stain on the middle of the sheets.

Dante noticed her sudden concern. "What's wrong Trish?" He asked.

Trish's eyes opened wide as she kept staring to that red stain. "You broke me something!" She said worried as she touched her pussy. "You hurt me, I'm bleeding!"

"Ohh that..." Dante said jokey. "Yeah I broke your hymen"

"You what?" Trish said perplexed. "And you say it with a smile?"

"Calm down baby, that's totally normal. It means you're not a virgin anymore" He said as he gripped from her hips.

"Really?" Trish felt relieved for a moment. She got out of bed and went directly to the bathroom to clean up. She returned to the bed and lied down next to Dante. She cuddled on his chest, and Dante just put his arm around her back holding her softly. He caressed her skin with his fingertips and simply stared at her. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't help to grin. He ran his fingers through her hair, he took a deep breath and just kept admiring her beauty.

Trish suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Dante as she felt his stare all over her. "What?" Trish said grinning.

"You are so beautiful" He said as he caressed her face softly. "I'm so lucky to have you" Dante said staring focusedly into her crystal blue eyes.

"Oh shut up Dante" Trish said blushing.

"Seriously!" Dante insisted. "I never thought I could feel so comfortable like this with a woman"

"Like this, how?" Trish wondered.

"Like this, so relaxed, so... I don't know. I just never had a moment like this before and I love it"

Trish raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well, if it makes you feel even better, I feel so comfortable with you too" She lowered her stare for a moment. "You weren't lying..."

"Hm?" Dante frowned. "About what?"

"That you won't get it down" Trish grinned.

"Yeah well, I still got a lot of energy baby and besides, having you so close to me makes me get wood"

"So you're saying you'll be like this forever?" She said slyly.

Dante slowly turned towards her and put himself upon her. He leaned his face a mere inch away from hers. "That's... a possibility" Dante whispered into her mouth.

Trish stared below his abdomen, then into his eyes again. "A very _big_...possibility"

Dante grinned and just kissed her so softly. He savored her smooth lips in a soft passionate kiss. Trish reached her hands to his hair tangling her fingers and in seconds the room was filled with soft moans. Dante reached a hand to her pussy and rubbed it softly. He felt her wetness dampen his fingers, she was as aroused as he was. He guided his dick to her opening and just stuck the tip. He slid it in and out so smoothly, getting her even more aroused.

"Ahh...ahhhh Dante..." Trish panted. "Oh ram it in..." She pleaded.

"Why you so desperate?" Dante whispered softly as he kept tantalizing her. He held his dick with a hand to just push the tip inside of her, moving it in a round motion, touching almost every sensitive spot inside of her.

"Ohhh Dante..." Trish pleaded. "Why do you torture me?"

"Torture? Don't you feel it nice?" Dante asked slyly.

"Oh yeah, it feels so good, but I want to feel it all" Trish panted.

"Oh yeah? How deep?" Dante said seductively.

"Very..." Trish panted.

"Like this?" Said Dante as he ram it all in, the deepest he could.

"Ahhhh...!" Trish moaned so hard.

"Or like this?" Dante slid it out slowly then he just pushed it in softly.

"Ohhh..." The sound of Trish's moans lowered a little as Dante penetrated her softly.

"You like that?" Dante said teasingly.

"Oh yeah" Trish whispered as she put her hands over Dante's butt, squeezing it softly. Her moans intensified as Dante started pounding her a little harder.

They were close to reach on orgasm again. Trish came first; Dante felt Trish tightened her thighs against his hips and all her muscles inside pulsated strongly.

This time, Dante pulled it out and came all over her chest and abdomen.

"Oh Trish..." Dante panted as he jerked off until he spewed all the cum.

Trish's chest was moving in and out with her heavy breathing. She surprised with Dante's cum. "Dante..." She whispered aroused. She couldn't help to turn on when he spewed all over her. She felt her pussy still palpitating. "Dante..." She said breathless. "...do it again" She pleaded with her eyes full of lust and an expression of pleasure that Dante couldn't refuse.

Dante grabbed her from the hips and pulled her against his hips, penetrating her with a strong thrust. He kept pushing and pulling from her hips thrusting her strongly.

Their strong moans resounded all around the room and through the night. Trish came one more time and her moans were even stronger. Dante could still hold it for a bit longer so he kept pounding her strongly. Not even a minute passed when Trish's muscles tensed again.

"Oh Dante, ohh Dante...! Ahhh...!" Trish's moans turned into loud screams of uncontrollable pleasure. She moved her hips up and down so strongly, while Dante's hands just pulled her against him from her tiny waist.

"Oh Trish, ooh...ahhh..." Dante moaned strongly. He felt so much pleasure too, but he was not gonna come anytime soon.

Trish's breathing was so accelerated, so Dante just tried to calm her down. He kept penetrating her, but soft and slowly. He laid a hand over her chest to calm her breathing. He leaned towards her and put himself upon her again. He kept thrusting her slowly.

"Shh...slow down baby" He whispered into her mouth.

"I can't" Trish said with a tear almost escaping her eyes.

Dante kissed her softly, but Trish kept moaning into his mouth, until her breathing slowed down and her moans were soft.

Trish kept kissing Dante; she grabbed him from his cheeks and parted her lips from his every time he penetrated her deeper. His moves were still slow but with strong thrusts. Trish would break away from the kiss just to moan deeper.

Trish grabbed him from his back and held him strongly. "Oh Dante..." She panted while their hips were synchronizing their way to the next orgasm.

"Dante...!" Trish moaned deeply as she came. Her orgasm was such strong that Dante came too.

"Trish, ohh, ahhh..." Dante came inside of her again. His thrusts were slower every time, till he just rested on her chest.

Trish ran her fingers through his hair, then rubbed his back. "You're tired?" She asked slyly.

Dante opened an eye and glimpsed at her. "Just a little" He said out of breath. "Oh-oh" Dante said jokey.

"What?" Trish asked with a grin.

"I think I just laid over my own cum"

"You mean _all_ you spewed on me?" Trish said jokey.

"Yes..." Dante said pensive. "Oh man, that's disgusting!"

"Ha-ha... it's not" Trish said mocking. "C'mon, let's get in the shower so we can get cleaned up"

They both headed to the shower and stepped in together. They washed off any remains from Dante and Trish's fluids. Once clean, Dante stared at Trish. It had been in the shower where everything started, so he thought it should finish there too.

"What?" Trish asked jokey as he saw Dante grinning.

"Nothing" Dante said quietly as he approached to Trish and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I just thought it'd be nice to continue where we left off" He whispered into her mouth.

"Oh really?" Trish whispered with his lips already touching hers. "And where is that?" She said staring into his eyes and then back to his lips.

"Just- here" Dante said seductively as he slightly bit her lips then kissed them so deliciously.

He pushed her against the glazed tile and clung to her body. They kissed passionately feeling time was not passing by. Trish felt his hard on against her skin, then suddenly Dante grabbed one of her legs and flexed it, making Trish wrap it around his hip. She did the same with her other leg, so she was well gripped from him now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. Dante gripped from her hips and pushed her even harder against the tile. He turned around and clung to the tile while he kept his grip on her hips. He moved his hands to her ass then he lifted her a little and guided his cock to her opening. He set the tip right at her opening then he pulled her down, thrusting her strongly.

"Oh Dante...!" Trish screamed.

They both moaned so hard all the while. Trish leant back while Dante's hands slid up to her waist. He gripped her tightly while she bounced on his dick steadily.

After a while they were both really close to reach an orgasm, but Dante felt like pounding her harder. He moved his hands to her back and straightened her up. He pushed her against the tile and pounded her harder.

Trish came so strongly, her inner muscles pulsated at the feel of Dante's cock inside of her. Dante was just about to come when he pulled it out of her and came on her abdomen again. It was fewer cum what he spewed on her this time.

"Oh-oh-ohh..." Dante panted. "You really dried me out" Dante said out of breath.

"I can see that, but don't you refill?" Trish said jokey but a little worried.

"Yeah, but I need some time" Dante said as he put Trish down and led her under the water stream to wash off the cum.

They stepped out of the sower and dried with a towel. Dante carried Trish to the bed and lied her down, staring at her perfect form.

"What is it Dante?" Trish asked.

"It's just that... you make me wanna make love to you all night long" Dante said almost drooling.

"I thought you said I dried you out" Trish said grinning.

"Yeah, but I think I just refilled" He grinned.

"So what is stopping you?" Trish said slyly.

"Nothing really" Dante said as he crawled over her, kissing her skin from toes till her face. He kissed her lips softly then roughly then softly again, trying to control his inner demon. He penetrated her one more time.

Dante made love to her all night, in many different positions, until they just felt extremely exhausted. They collapsed on the bed, breathless, powerless. Trish cuddled on Dante's chest then Dante pulled the sheets and covered up till their waist.

They fell asleep, just moments before sunrise. They slept like babies, so peacefully. They were never aware of time, it was almost noon, when suddenly the phone rang.

Trish was still deeply asleep so she didn't even twitch with the sound of it. Dante opened an eye and stared at the clock. He felt so tired that he didn't want to get the phone. He thought it had finally stopped ringing, but so suddenly the phone rang again.

"Dante, won't you get that?" Trish asked yawning.

"I thought you were asleep" Said Dante.

"I was, but that ringing is disturbing my sleep" Trish complained.

"Hmm..." Dante twisted his lips and got out of bed. He went out of the room and down the stairs completely naked. He threw himself on the chair in front of his desk. He hit the desk right beside the phone with his fist and the phone lifted up and fell onto his direction. He catched it and answered.

"Devil May Cry..." He said with a sleepy voice. "...Devil Never Cry...whatever" Dante said correcting himself. "Though they do cry..." He kept whispering to himself.

"I'm sorry?" The customer said through the receiver.

"Nothing" Said Dante still tired. "So what's the problem?" He asked after a yawn.

"Our neighborhood is surrounded by demons, no one can get out of their homes" The man said agitated.

"Ooh that sounds bad...but we're closed" Dante said cocky.

"What? Then why did you ask?" The man said a bit upset.

"Just curious" Dante said almost falling asleep again.

"It's almost noon, you should be open!" The man said exasperated.

"You said it, should" Dante said rude.

"You're gonna let the demons kill all the people?" The man insisted.

"Okay, what's the password?" Dante asked a bit bothered.

"What password?" The man wondered desperate.

"Sorry, can't make business with no password" Said Dante. He was about to hang up the phone when he heard then man screaming something.

"Your father wouldn't hesitate to help mankind!" The man yelled.

Dante stood still for a moment. He put the phone close to his ear again. "Well I'm not my father and you know nothing about him!" Dante said upset.

"Well I know he wouldn't let the demons kill women and children"

Dante couldn't help to remember his childhood and the moment his father left them alone, and the death of his mother due to that. He kept pensive for a moment, silent.

"Please, the demons are starting to attack the homes!" The man said in despair. "They just took my neighbor's wife!"

Dante thought of Trish, and the enraged he'd be if some demon would kidnap her. "Where's the place?" He asked.

The man gave him the address and Dante promised to be there as soon as possible. "I can't have a moment of piece now, can I?" Dante said after he hung up the phone. "Thanks pop"

"Trish, Trish!" He yelled to her as he ran up the stairs. He came in the room waking her up. "Get dressed"

"What? What for?" Trish said tired.

"We have a mission" Dante said serious. "C'mon babe, get up" Dante said pulling from her arm.

Trish opened an eye and glimpsed at him. "But give me a kiss first"

"Trish..." Dante said slightly grinning. He bent over to kiss her, but she pulled from his arm and without notice, Trish was on top of him already. Dante was surprised of her speed. "Baby we don't have time for this"

Trish moved her hand in the air and she was magically dressed. "Done" She gave him a noisy kiss on the lips and stood up from the bed.

"Can you get me dressed?" Dante wondered.

"No" Trish said simple.

Dante got dressed the fastest he could. They took their weapons and left the shop. "Let's rock, baby" Dante said slyly.

"Did you just say, let's fuck baby?" She said jokey.

"No, that's what you want to hear" Dante said grinning.

"No, that's what I want to do" She said seductively.

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Well, I'm a devil Dante, I can never get enough" She whispered sultry as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dante grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her passionately. "Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope it was worth the wait. Please leave a review, I really appreciate it. Let me know just how you feel after it ;) Thnak you for reading. Happy New Year!


	11. Shiver

**AN:** Okay this time I did take a while, I've been busy but I haven't forgotten you, I'll try to make it faster next time hehe. As for now, I hope you enjoy this, the theme you know it, and as usually it begins where it left off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 "Shiver"<strong>

Trish reached her hand between her breasts and pulled out her sunglasses; the sun's brightness was beginning to bother her eyes, so she put them on. She turned her face and lowered her look to Dante's hands as he rapidly shifted gears. The engine roared as it almost reached full speed.

"Someone likes speeding up" Trish said slyly as the blowing wind waved her long, golden hair in the air.

Dante turned to look at her mischievously. "I'm barely starting baby" He shifted into the sixth gear and the speedometer seemed ready to burst. "Aahh... isn't it exciting baby?" Dante said exhaling. "Feel the breeze..." He held the wheel with a hand and he reached out his left arm feeling the cooling breeze blow his skin.

Trish leaned back on her seat. "Well... yes...it feels...so good" She said slightly moaning.

Dante shivered with the sound of her voice. Her slight moans made him shiver from head to toes. He couldn't explain why or how, but it simply felt so good to listen to her. "Trish, you always have to moan for everything?" Dante asked right after the shivers ran through all of his body.

"Why, you have a problem with that?" Trish asked sultry.

"Well, problem would not be the right word" Dante said as he cleared his throat and lowered his look to his crotch.

Trish followed his stare. "Ohh..." She said slyly. "Well I'm sorry but this is just me" She said moaning while she moved closer to him and whispered to his ear. "You are so easy" She touched his thigh and slowly moved her hand up to his groin.

"Wo! Stop!" Dante's breathing was starting to get out of control. He put his hand over Trish's and moved it away.

"Ughh... what a downer" Said Trish with a slight discomfort.

"Yeah, that's what I need to get it down" Dante said agitated. "See how you have me?"

Trish turned to look at him and frowned. "How?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dante said as pearls of sweat began to run down his forehead.

Trish kept staring at him, frowning. "Why are you sweating? Are you nervous?"

"No! It's the fucking sun, it's so hot and so are you and so sexy and I just can't... help to feel this way" Dante said still agitated and slightly gazing at her.

"And what is 'this way'?" Trish asked foolishly. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Dante's lips.

"Well... aroused" Dante said simply.

"Mmm... yeah, I can see that" Trish said enticingly as she reached a hand to Dante's chest. Her fingers slowly slid down his torso, caressing him smoothly, until her hands reached his crotch again. She barely touched him when Dante instantly jerked.

"Trish, don't make it harder" Dante almost begged, while he held tighter from the wheel, still trying to focus on the road.

"It can get harder?" Trish said seductively while she kept touching him.

"That's not what I meant, but yes it can" Said Dante as he took her hand off him again.

"Really?" Trish wondered while her eyes kept staring at his crotch.

"Yes, really" Dante replied while he lifted her chin with a finger, making her look at him. He grinned as their eyes met. "But you're not the one with an erection in your pants, are you baby?"

Trish slightly chuckled. "Guess not"

"Then stop. It's not very comfortable in this trousers" Dante said as he jerked on his seat, trying to set his erection properly so that it wouldn't hurt at least.

"But I'm not doing anything Dante" Trish said innocently.

Dante just turned and stared at her. He frowned and raised an eyebrow. She looked so innocent and beautiful that he just couldn't resist. "Ohh Trish!" He pouted. "You don't have to do anything, that's the problem"

Trish just grinned.

"I just look at you and I can't resist and as soon as you lay a finger on me I feel sparks going through all of my body. You make me shiver of excitement and...ohhh..." Dante said a bit agitated.

"Really?" Trish wondered.

"Yeah. And that's when you lay a finger on me, now imagine when you touch me" Dante said agitated. He couldn't help to be aroused again. "Oh Trish..." He panted. "... see the power you have over me?" He lowered his stare to his crotch. "What did you do to me?"

Trish followed his stare and saw his erection again. "I was gonna say that you make me feel the same way"

"Yeah, the only difference is that you actually send sparks through me"

"Sparks, huh?" Trish grinned as she let some electricity flow through her fingers.

"I want you" Dante whispered. "And my cock wants you too. See?" He reached a hand behind her head and made her stare at his crotch.

Trish lowered her look and saw how Dante's cock pulsated inside his trousers.

"Ohh Dante...ahh..." Trish moaned feeling how her pussy pulsated too.

Dante pulled her closer. He kept holding her from her head. "You make me desire you, anytime, anywhere" He whispered into her mouth while he still kept an eye on the road.

"Dante..." Trish moaned just before Dante's lips met with hers in a passionate kiss.

Dante had totally lost focus on the road this time. He just kept holding the wheel with a hand while the other roamed all over Trish's back and even lowered more to her backside.

Suddenly Dante opened an eye as in a reflex and saw demons getting closer at full speed. "Wo!" He moved away from Trish, and rapidly shifted to the first gear; he gave a turn on a dime making the car drift. Everything happened so fast but Dante's reflexes are fast enough that everything seemed to move in slow motion. He skidded the car while he turned it off to avoid from crashing with the demons.

Both Dante and Trish leapt off the car with a backward motion. And with the sudden stop of the car, not only Dante and Trish leapt off but Dante's sword, Alastor, was also launched to the sky. Around 5 demons surrounded them, leaping from the ground to try and reach them. But Dante caught Alastor in the air and threw it in a Round Trip at the same time he pulled out Ebony and Ivory, shooting and killing every demon trying to get closer. Trish fired lightning bullets, helping Dante kill half of the demons.

"Ready for some fun?" Said Dante as he landed on the ground after eliminating the demons.

"Fun?" Trish grinned. "As always" She landed beside Dante.

"Let's rock, baby!" Dante said slyly as they rapidly approached to the soon to be crime scene.

The scenario was worse than Dante thought. The small town in the middle of nowhere was drowned in a horrible darkness, all you could hear were screams. Screams of despair from all these people running for their lives. Demons roaring, scratching at the walls, tearing down everything and anything on their way.

Dante hurried, for a demon had kidnapped a woman; but Dante unexpectedly and in a blink rushed up to the demon and with Alastor he slashed the demon's back from his tailbone till his nape, loosing the woman from his grasp. The woman instantly fainted but Dante managed to catch her before she fell, at the same time he shot to the demon right in the head. The demon collapsed onto the ground and turned to dust as Dante's powerful bullets pierced the demon's head.

"Trish!" Dante yelled as he laid the woman down. The place was still infested with demons so he kept shooting left and right while he was still crouching.

Trish turned around to the direction of Dante's voice. She didn't reply but as soon as their eyes locked, she rushed to his side.

Dante's Ivory pistol was beginning to heat up with his rapid fire, and as Trish approached to him, Ebony was vanishing the demons at the distance.

"Trish!" Dante said out loud. "I need you to get the people to a safer place so I can finish them up" He said seriously.

"Why, and leave all the fun to you?" Trish said slyly.

"C'mon babe, if you don't someone could get killed"

Trish twisted her lips in annoyance. She knew Dante was right, but she wanted to have some fun too, not just make sure that no one died. She bent on one knee and tried to wake the woman up. She slightly patted her face while she was still holding her guns.

"C'mon Trish, hurry!" Dante yelled as he kept shooting to the demons like mad. He noticed a demon chasing a man, so he fired with Ebony, and right before the demon's claws could reach the man, the demon collapsed on the ground after a loud shriek. The man kept running and screaming like a lunatic as two more demons approached to him at full speed.

"Get down!" Dante yelled.

The man instinctively crouched and covered his head. He felt how an object flew over his head cutting the air. He raised his look and saw an electrified sword spinning in the air while cutting those demons to pieces. He just petrified. He closed his eyes in horror. He felt adrenaline and fear consuming his body and mind completely. Then a hand touched his shoulder and the man yelled as if he had seen the devil _(almost)_.

"Calm down mister, I'm here to help" An enchanting womanly voice resounded in the man's ears.

He was still shaking in fear; he hesitated and opened and eye to look at the supposed woman. An attractive and sexy blond woman in a black attire kept staring at him. He stared at her too, amazed with her beauty as she reached out her hand to help him up.

"You must come with me" Trish said to him.

The man, still hesitant, took Trish's hand. He hadn't even noticed that she was helping a woman to walk. He had a glimpse at her and surprised. "Sylvia, my love! You're alright!" The man embraced his wife and held her strongly.

The woman in tears, put her hands at his cheeks and kissed him. "Yes..." She said sobbing after the kiss. They held each other's hands and stared at each other. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am now" The man said lovingly.

Trish couldn't help to smile a little, but too much affection and between two strangers kind of annoyed her, or perhaps she felt a little jealous.

Two more demons rushed to their direction. Trish used her powers and electrocuted both of the demons right before their eyes. Her lightning powers passed beside them and they even felt the heat of her lightning brush their skin.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but you need to get to a safer place" Trish said slyly as she suddenly pulled out Luce and Ombra and started shooting right to their direction but to the demons approaching from behind them.

The couple slightly bent over and covered their ears for the sound of the gunshots was quite deafening to their ears.

Meanwhile, Dante was dealing with the rest of the demons, the ones farther from the people; but still he kept an eye on Trish.

The couple was paralyzed at their sight. Fear kept them from moving. They just saw how Dante's sword slashed at the demons and how blood gushed out from their wounds like fountains. The deafening bullets were beggining to pierce their ears. And to see Trish emitting electricity through her body really scared them; but it was evident that she was on their side.

"Go inside your house, I'll watch your backs!" Trish yelled to them.

The scared couple could do nothing but obey her words. So they hurried and went in to their house. By that time, only a few people were still outside. The ones whose windows were broken, took shelter in other houses. It was a small town so all the people knew each other.

There was just one more person remaining outdoors. A woman, looking for her child. Trish saw her and tried to convince her to go inside any house, but the woman just kept insisting. Two huge, grotesque demons were approaching towards them at full speed. They resembled huge bulls, standing on two hooves. The two large horns protruding from their foreheads and their strong, furry bodies made them seem pretty imposing.

Trish heard the loud and strong footsteps approaching pretty fast from behind her. So she forced the woman into the nearest house and just when she shut the door and turned around, the demon caught her with a strong punch right at the face.

"Trish!" Dante yelled at the distance.

The hit had been so strong that Trish hit the ground even without notice. The creature grabbed Trish by the head and lifted her up with his huge hand. Trish frowned in pain. At the distance, not so far away, she saw the lost child. He was hidden from the demons, but fear drove him to run so fast and try to get to any house without knowing that it would be useless, considering his size and speed. And behind him, the other grotesque creature followed.

Dante was surrounded by many different demons that didn't let him help Trish, but he was sure she could deal with them alone. He noticed her position and then saw the kid too, being chased by the creature.

Trish tried to loose from the demon's grasp; she bent her torso and kicked the demon right at the face. Her high heels pierced into his eyes. Blood gushed out instantly forcing him to bend down in pain. He let her loose and raored loud as he covered his eyes. He was now blind and furious. His eyes were now sunken, two black holes surrounded by blood still pouring down.

Trish ran the fastest she could to be able to save the kid. She used her powers and created a trap near the kid to gain some time. She reached to him, crouched and covered him from the demon's attack. But as the demon stepped closer, he was caught by the trap and electrocuted. The demon was tossed back as if the trap had been a barrier; he rapidly stood up and attacked Trish. She evaded the attack, but with the kid now in her arms it was hard to fight and she couldn't leave him alone. She held the kid tight against her chest with her arm covering his head as much as possible. She pulled out Luce and fired at the demon but it wasn't enough. The only thing she could accomplish was to make both demons back down for seconds. To top it off, another huge demon came along. Trish wished she carried the Sparda, but unfortunatelly for her, she didn't. And fighting hand to hand was not an option.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Trish said pestered as the three demons surrounded her. All she could do was to evade the attacks to protect the kid, but she needed to get rid of them, and her lightning bullets were not damaging the demons the enough like to kill them, at least not from just one gun.

Dante noticed Trish was having problems with the demons, so he meant to help her, but he was still fighting to a lot of different demons. "Trish!" He yelled as he threw his sword Alastor towards her direction.

By the time the sword reached Trish, it passed her by and she grabbed it by the hilt. She could feel Alastor's power and she even let some of her own powers flow through the sword. She still needed to protect the kid, but at least now it'd be a bit easier to kill them.

Dante switched to Ifrit and now his burning fists rapidly eliminated the demons. Dante devil triggered and within seconds he finished off with all the demons, shooting fireballs from his fists and burning the demons with powerful kicks to then finish them off with a marvelous, burning Inferno.

Meanwhile, Trish wielded Alastor, it was surrounded by even more lightning, making it much more powerful than it already is. She slashed at the demons several times and stabbed them right at the stomach; first one, then the other then the one that would approach next. Every slash came together with Trish's powers, making every slash to be lethal, so it was a matter of seconds to kill the huge, grotesque demons.

Trish's heart started speeding up together with her breathing, she couldn't control it. The demons turned to dust before her eyes and those were the last remaining demons. But she felt something so strange happening to her and it had to do with Alastor. The sword didn't recognize its wielder, so in its defense it reacted against her. She felt how the sword was trying to subdue her, trying to take control over her; she even felt the sword was trying to attack her. Even more lightning flowed through the sword and the arm with which Trish was holding it. She struggled to not loose the sword, it seemed to have its own will.

Dante noticed Trish was struggling with Alastor, so as soon as he finished with all the demons, he returned to his human form and hurried to her side. "Trish! Let it go!" Dante yelled while he rushed to her side. "Alastor!" Dante shouted as if scolding the sword. And not like the sword could attack, although it probably could, but it reacted to Dante's voice, and as soon as he reached out his hand, the sword returned to his hands.

Trish held the kid strongly against her chest with both of her arms now as she tried to regain herself. "What happened?" She asked breathing heavily and almost shocked.

"I guess you couldn't control the sword's power" Dante said simply. "I thought you wouldn't have any troubles since you command lightning, but... I guess I was wrong. You're not strong enough" He said almost as a mock.

"Oh shut up!" Trish said a bit upset. "Its spirit must be of a female and she's jealous and hates me, that's why it didn't let me control it"

Dante burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" He managed to say between laughters as he tried to catch his breath. "What makes you think it's a woman?" He said still with a slight chuckle. "It is the spirit of a woman, but how do you know?"

"Simple. It chose you" Trish said with slight anger.

"Why, are you jealous?" Dante mocked.

"It's a sword" Trish complained.

"It's not any sword, it's a Devil Arm"

Trish just glared at him and raised an eyebrow. She then turned away from Dante and headed to one of the houses where most of the people were hiding at.

A woman came out of the houses and ran towards Trish. "My baby!" The woman yelled as she took the kid in her arms. "Thank you" The woman cried.

"You're welcome" Trish faked a smile.

"Is this over?" The woman asked.

Trish heard Dante's footsteps approaching. She twisted her lips in annoyance and folded her arms.

"Yes. For the moment, that is" Dante said as he stood beside Trish. "But don't worry, I don't think they will be coming back any time soon"

All the people from the small town started gathering around them. "How much do we owe you?" A man's voice resounded from the silence.

"Ummm... it's nothing" Dante said pensive.

"What! No! We must pay for your services" The man continued.

Trish turned to look at Dante. She just stared at him raising an eyebrow.

"We'll gather all the money we can from the community, just give us some minutes. There's no way you'll leave empty handed. We owe you our lives" The man who hired Dante kept saying.

"Alright then, we'll wait" Dante said pensive.

Dante and Trish just stood there, waiting. All the people went to their respective homes to gather some of the money from their savings.

Trish turned her face from Dante. "No wonder you're always broke"

"What?" Dante surprised a little. "Where do you get that?" He complained.

"Dante, you're such a bad bill collector" Trish complained. "From now on, I'll deal with the money issues"

"Nahh... do as you please" Dante said annoyed.

"Dante, you have such a noble heart, but busines is business" Trish said staring at Dante again with her hands at her hips.

"Fine! You deal with the money issues" He said resolved.

Trish was about to say something when Dante interrupted her.

"But..." Dante continued. "...but I will be the one to save the money"

"What?" Trish complained.

"Women always waste money on stupid things. So you'll collect the money and I'll keep the accounts" Said Dante.

Trish thought it over for a second. "Ughh... whatever" She complained but accepted.

Not so many minutes passed when the man returned with a bag of money.

"Please accept it" The man said offering the money to Dante.

"Alright" Dante took the money, though not so convinced. "Thanks"

"No. Thank you" Said the man.

"No problem. If you ever have troubles again, just give us a call"

The man just nodded as both Dante and Trish turned to go.

Trish and Dante walked to the car and as soon as they reached to it, they climbed in. Dante put his sword at the back seat and started the car. He handed the bag of money to Trish and put his hand at the gear stick. He shifted into reverse and drove away.

Trish was pretty silent the whole ride. She put on her sunglasses and pretended she slept to avoid Dante. But Dante couldn't be fooled that easily. He could tell there was something bothering Trish and he would find out what it was.

The shining sun was really blocking Dante's view. He turned to look at Trish and if it was true that she was asleep, she wouldn't have any problem if Dante took her sunglasses. He slowly moved his hand and tried to take them off her, but unexpectedly Trish stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Trish said bothered.

"I thought you were asleep, so I wanted to use your sunglasses. I can barely see under this blinding sun" Dante said to excuse himself.

"You could just ask you know" Trish said annoyed.

"Well then can I borrow your sunglasses?" He asked innocently.

"No!" Trish said with annoyance.

"What! But..." Dante hesitated. "...hey, what's your problem?" He complained.

"I don't wanna talk right now. I'm tired" She said as she turned her face from Dante.

"What happened to the Trish seducing me this morning, where did all that love and desire go?" Dante wondered.

"Nothing and nowhere" She said simply without turning to face him.

"Ahh... women" Dante said as he took a deep breath. "Devils are no different than humans"

Trish just didn't reply and remained silent for the whole ride.

Dante was pretty hungry so he made a stop at a fast food restaurant. He bought some meals to go and headed home. Trish had had plenty of time to think about things. It was pretty uncomfortable to be upset with Dante, so she just tried to relax.

They finally arrived home and Dante parked the car in the garage. He turned off the car, he got off, took his sword and the food. "Trish?" He called out her name.

Trish didn't reply. She just got off the car with the bag of money in hand. She headed to the entrace doors of the shop and waited for Dante. He locked the garage and headed to the entrance. He didn't want to keep Trish waiting and upset her more. He unlocked the door and opened it for Trish to come in.

"I should have a key too" She said simply.

"Of course. I believe I have a copy somewhere" Said Dante as he let Trish in and shut the door behind him.

Trish went directly to the sofas and sat on the large sofa. She put the bag on the centre table and just laid back. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Dante put the food box on that same table then, he took Alastor and put it at its place at the wall. Just when Dante took the sword, Trish felt all of its power. She opened her eyes for a moment then she closed them again when Dante turned around and walked over to her. He sat next to her and took her hand without even looking at her.

Just when Dante touched her, Trish felt her body shiver. That power of him; just one touch and she's at his feet. How could she be upset with him? There was no point, so she just stared at his hand over hers for a moment.

Dante felt her stare and he just turned his face and looked at her. "What?" He said grinning. He held her hand strongly.

"Nothing" Trish said simply as she turned her stare somewhere else.

Dante loosed her hand and with his hand he turned her face towards his. "Nothing?" He lifted her face with his thumb and made her look at him. "That look doesn't seem like nothing"

Trish stared at him for moments with her eyes wide open. A strange nervousness was taking control over her. She felt an urge to kiss him, to hold him, to feel his hands caressing her skin. She let her imagination soar, thinking of him, and his lips, his cock... She suddenly felt her heart speeding up with desire. She wanted him bad, but still she felt abashed to start something.

"What?" Dante insisted as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked foolishly.

Trish's stare just lowered and lowered from his eyes to his muscled arms, his strong chest and ended up at his groin, focusing a little longer there, unaware of what she was doing.

Dante could feel her stare nude him completely. He grinned. "That's what I'm here for baby"

Trish returned from her thoughts still a little pensive, a little lost. "Hmm?"

"Feel free to do whatever you want with me" Dante said jokey.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Trish said foolish.

"C'mon baby, you don't have to be shy with me" He slightly chuckled. "I'm all yours"

"Oh shut up Dante, let's just eat" Trish said a bit annoyed. She opened the food box and found two wrapped burgers and fries. She took one and unwrapped just half of it. She meant to start eating when Dante stopped her, taking the burger from her hand and putting it back into the box.

"Why is it so hard for you to just do this?" He said seductively. He leaned closer to her, he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her deeply and pushed her against the sofa with his body, putting himself upon her, letting her feel all of him.

Trish was starting to slightly moan as she felt all of Dante's body on top of hers, she loved that feeling. She was beginning to get carried away, but she suddenly stopped him and pushed him away.

"What, what's wrong?" Dante said surprised. "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes! No! No..." She contradicted herself. "What are you doing?" She complained.

"Just showing you how it's done" He said jokey.

"I know how it's done, Dante" Trish said annoyed. "I just don't feel like it right now"

"Really?" Dante said dubious.

"Yes, really"

"But you were devouring me just before" Dante replied.

"I was not!" Trish complained. "I was trying to devour that!" She said pointing to the food box.

"Right..." Dante said pensive. "...okay, whatever you say babe" He said a bit bothered. He opened the food box again and handed her the meal then he gave her a fast kiss on the lips.

"Dante!" Trish complained.

"What! I can't kiss you either?" Dante wondered.

Trish just didn't say a word. She didn't know why was she acting that way with Dante, when all she wanted was him and him only in every way. It was as if something or someone were trying to control her, to make her go against her own will.

There was an awkward silence afterwards, so they just ate their meal and when Dante finished he just laid back on the couch, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Trish grabbed the bag of money and took it to Dante's desk. She sat on the edge showing her back to Dante. She emptied the bag on the desk, crossed one leg over the other and started counting the money.

Dante lied down completely on the couch. He put his arms behind his head and glanced at Trish. She looked so sexy in that position. He didn't know if she did it on purpose, but she almost lied down on the desk and with her legs still crossed, her ass looked so perfect. Dante couldn't help to get wood. Just the fact of picturing her that way naked was quite alluring.

Trish was concentrated counting the money that she didn't listen when Dante moved from the couch. She was murmuring numbers when she felt someone behind her. She slightly turned her face and saw a figure. She yelled even though she knew it was Dante.

Dante grabbed her from her shoulders and turned her over.

"Ahhh! Dante, you scared me!" She yelled as instinctively she opened her legs and grasped from the desk to avoid falling down. "Are you crazy? You almost pushed me to the floor!" She complained.

"Sorry baby, I just... couldn't resist" Dante said seductively as he leaned forward to Trish.

Trish lowered her stare to his crotch and she not only saw but felt his erection rub at her sex. "Dante..." She whispered while she held herself resting on her elbows, feeling the pressure of Dante's body over hers pushing her against the desk.

Dante's face was a mere inch from hers. Less than a second it took for their lips to meet. Trish tried to resist at first though; they kissed slowly, but even though, Dante could feel a slight rejection from her, and he just couldn't get it.

"What's wrong Trish?" Dante asked concerned as he parted his lips from hers and stared deep into her eyes. "Don't say you're still upset with me!" He straightened up.

Trish stared at him silent. "Well I won't say it then"

"Are you?" Dante wondered.

Trish stared at him dubiously. "Is that sword!" Trish complained.

"What about it?" Dante wondered. "It's just a sword babe, you're not jealous of a sword, are you?"

"I'm not jealous" Trish said annoyed. "It makes me feel weird. And it's not just a sword, it has a spirit and that spirit wants you!"

"So you _are_ jealous" Dante grinned.

"Oh shut up Dante" Trish said bothered as she sat up and turned her stare elsewhere as she folded her arms.

Dante unexpectedly took Trish by the cheeks and started kissing her without control. Again, Trish tried to resist, but Dante was kissing her such intensely that she just couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him intensely too. Dante's hands roamed at her breasts, zipping down her corset. He revealed her breasts and his lips instinctively wanted to taste. He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing gently while his hands fondled her breasts so softly. His lips temptingly rolled down her skin as he slowly pushed her onto the desk. There were some stuff on it, but she didn't care, though they were poking at her back.

Dante touched her breasts and squeezed them softly while his lips savored them, sucking on her nipples delicately. Trish began to softly moan as she felt herself arouse within seconds. Dante grabbed hold of her knees and opened her legs in a single and effective move.

Trish let out a strong moan as Dante leaned towards her. She pulled from his shirt and kissed him passionately. She could feel his erection rubbing at her through her pants.

"Dante..." She panted and kissed him softly.

"Trish..." Dante whispered between soft moans. He suddenly felt her hand rubbing at his crotch. Trish was still kissing him when she unbuckled his belt. He was now sure of what she wanted. She kept moaning his name as he lowered his lips to her neck and breasts.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned while she laid her hands on Dante's head. "...I love you"

Dante suddenly parted his lips from her breasts and looked into her eyes. "I love you too baby" He said panting. He unbuckled her belt and slid off her pants and underwear, leaving only her boots on. "Oh Trish..." He was so aroused.

Behind them the sword seemed to react; even more lightning flowed through it as it began to slightly shake.

Dante straightened up and zipped down his trousers. His hard cock immediately popped up.

Trish lifted her torso and rested on her elbows to look at him better. "Oh Dante..." She felt something so strange again, but she didn't care. She sat up on the edge of the desk and started kissing Dante. His cock rubbed at her skin and she could feel the head pulsating like her pussy.

Dante held her from her back with a hand and with the other he pushed aside everything over the desk, pressing his body against hers, pushing her onto the desk.

Suddenly the sword launched itself towards them.

Trish was the first to realize the sword was coming right at them, more like, right at her. "Dante!" She yelled with her eyes fully opened.

Dante glimpsed from the corner of his eye. "Alastor!" He reached out his hand and took the sword before it could hurt Trish.

"I'm telling you Dante, that sword wants to kill me! She's the one jealous!" Trish complained as Dante managed to control the sword's anger.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll dust off an old sword and put this one inside a chest in the basement" Dante said as he threw the sword, stabbing it into the wooden floor behind the desk. "But right now..." He whispered. "...I wanna make love to you and I want her to watch, so she knows who's the one that really becomes one with me" Dante took off his coat and threw it onto the chair behind the desk. He left his trousers on and just wrapped his arms around Trish.

Trish just stared at him. "Dante..."

Dante started kissing her at the same time that he caressed her back. He slowly pushed her onto the desk with his body. Trish zipped down his shirt for she wanted to feel his skin against hers. Dante's lips slowly roamed to her breasts, caressing her skin as they slowly descended throughout her skin.

Suddenly Dante straightened up, he grabbed his cock and started rubbing it against her pussy. Trish was already wet, so Dante's shaft slid so smoothly over her sensitive skin. She was so aroused, she wanted to feel Dante inside of her, but at the same time, the sword was creating this strange vibe, making her get a weird feeling. But just when Dante poked in to her, everything changed, and Alastor was no longer a matter.

Trish let out a strong moan as she felt Dante's cock slide in so softly and deep. She grabbed hold from both sides of the desk as Dante pounded her slow but forcefully. She moaned harder with every thrust, just like Dante. In a matter of seconds, the office was drowned in pleasurable moans that could entice anyone passing by.

Trish's tightness stroke Dante's shaft with the exact pressure needed to keep him in ecstasy; though it was quite a task to hold back his cum. It simply felt amazing. Trish could feel every inch of him thrusting her with determination.

Dante kept pounding her with a slow and strong rythm; poking any harder would make him explode. He felt how Trish's pussy tightened inside every time he slid it in and out, squeezing his head with such pressure to keep him from pulling it out.

"Ohh Trish..." Dante moaned deeply as he tried to pull out from her. But Trish kept tightening her pussy holding him back. "Oh...ohh...ohh Trish..." He panted strongly. He grabbed hold from the edge of the desk and pounded her strongly. "Ahhh...ohhh...ohhh Trish, it feels amazing, you feel amazing" He said gasping. He tried harder this time to pull himself out of her. "Oohh..." He moaned after he finally managed to pull it out; it even made a slight pop sound.

"Ohh Dante... don't pull it out, why?" Trish said breathing heavily.

"Oh baby..." Dante said agitated. "...you're gonna make me come so fast, I need to cool off a little" He said unable to control his breathing.

"Oh Dante, please..." Trish pleaded in moans as she slightly sat up and grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him agaisnt her. "...push it in..." She moaned and kissed him.

Dante held from the desk so that Trish wouldn't pull him any closer. But she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even more against her. Dante's cock rubbed her wet pussy as she started moving her hips up and down. His length caressed her clit and lips, arousing her even more.

"Ohh Dante, Dante... please" She almost cried in unstoppable pleasure. "Ram it in"

"Oh Trish..." Dante panted even more aroused, freeing himself a little from her grasp. "Don't plead like that baby. Don't you see I'm trying to control and you just arouse me more" He straightened up.

"Oh Dante..." Trish said moaning as she fondled her breasts while staring at Dante with such desire. "...but why do you want to control?"

"Oh baby, don't stare at me like that" He panted. He grabbed her from her hands and pulled her closer, lifting her to sit up. He started kissing her uncontrollably. "If I lose control..." He gasped between kisses. "...my devil could rise to the surface"

Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him deeply. "Oh Dante..." She felt how he reached his head into her opening and with a strong thrust he started pounding her again. Trish loosed her arms from his neck and grabbed hold of the desk while Dante kept pounding her strongly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She could feel him reaching so deep inside of her. Her breasts slightly bounced with Dante's strong thrusts. Trish leaned back on the desk and held her breasts. Their moans began to intensify just like their pleasure.

"Dante..." Trish moaned as Dante gripped from her hips and started pulling her towards his hips.

"Oh Trish..." Dante panted as he kept pounding her for a little longer. He then grabbed her legs and lifted them till his shoulders. He leant forward until her legs almost touched her skin, while his cock reached even deeper.

"Dante...!" Trish almost cried, feeling how Dante's cock was reaching almost till her brains. She grabbed hold from the sides of the desk while Dante forcefully pounded her. "Ah...ahh...ah...!"

Trish's moans turned more like screams that even Dante worried a little. It turned him on more, but he didn't want to hurt her in any way. So he stopped for a second.

"Oh don't stop Dante, don't stop!" Trish pleaded.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked as he slowly thrust her once more.

"A little, but it's okay, it feels so good!" She panted.

"Oh baby, I love you" Dante whispered and moaned as he straightened up a little. Still he kept holding her legs, now in the air. He slowly slid his hands up, caressing her skin all the way till her ankles. He put her legs together while he was still pounding her, a bit less forceful this time.

Beside them, at the corner, Alastor kept slightly shaking, emitting a bit more light from all its lightning power.

"Oh Dante... ahh..." Trish moaned as Dante swayed his hips, slowly pounding her.

"Oh Trish baby, you're so tight!" Dante moaned while he moved his hips in a round motion.

"Ohh Dante!" Trish moaned harder. Her moans gradually turned louder and stronger.

Dante could feel how her inner muscles tensed, sqeezing his cock so strongly as she came. He struggled to hold back for a little bit more, but it was inevitable. He tried to pull it out before he'd come, but Trish made it difficult for him.

"Oh Dante, don't stop!" She yelled in pleasure as she rested her legs on his chest and moved her hips up and down strongly.

"Trish, Trish!" Dante moaned intensely. "Ah...ahh...ahhh!" He couldn't hold it any longer and he came. But still, he had more cum to spew. "I'm not done yet!" He shouted and pulled out of her. He jerked off and finished on her skin. His cum was shot with such strength that Trish could feel it hit her breasts and every other spot on her skin where it stroke, so hard. "Oh...ohh...oohh...ahh..." Dante panted. His chest slowly regained a normal breathing. "Oh Trish..."

"Dante..." Trish said surprised with all the amount of cum Dante spewed, and she didn't know he came inside of her too. "That was quite a cum"

"Haha... you think?" Dante chuckled as he scratched his head. He put his cock back inside his trousers and zipped them up.

"I'm gonna need a shower after this" Trish complained jokey.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't hold it back" Dante replied.

"Oh no, it was absolutely arousing" Trish said panting.

"What?" Dante surprised a little.

"You turned on with my cum?" Dante wondered.

"Oh yes Dante..." Trish said sultryly as she fondled her breasts while she stared at him with such an expression of pleasure, that Dante couldn't help to get wood again.

"Oh Trish, why do you tease me so much?" Dante complained.

Trish sat up and started kissing Dante's lips. He tried to resist, but her lips felt so good against his. She rubbed at his crotch and felt his hardened length, feeling so tempted to pull it out again. "Oh Dante, I want it inside my mouth..." Trish said moaning, parting her lips from his for moments.

"What?" Dante's heart almost stopped. He definitely wanted her to give him head. Trish put her hands on his belt and unbuckled it. She started to undo his trousers and she stared deeply at his crotch. She got off the desk and kneeled before him. She then lifted her stare towards his eyes and their eyes met for moments. Dante caressed a side of her face and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

They felt a mix of anxiety and nervousness, making them shiver. Dante kept his hand on her head as she seemed determined to do it while she slowly unzipped his trousers.

"Oh Trish..." Dante's breathing was totally getting out of control again. He gulped anxiously.

Suddenly the entrance door made a creaky sound as somebody slowly opened it and walked in to the shop.

Everything happened so fast that Dante pushed Trish behind the desk to hide her from the intruder. She was totally naked so Dante didn't think it twice before pushing her that way. He definitely didn't want anyone else to delight themselves with the perfection of her body in complete nudity.

Trish got pissed for a second, then understood Dante's doing; so she'd keep hiding behind the desk all the time needed.

Dante turned his back to the entrance door while he settled his erection inside his trousers in a less noticeable position. He recognized the man's voice after he called his name. "Morrison! What the fuck are you doing here!" Dante said agitated and upset. "And with such timing..." He murmured as he turned to look at him.

"I have a mission for you. Where's your wonderful partner, Trish?" Morrison's mouth filled with desire as he pronounced her name. He had a look around Dante's place and saw a lot of stuff on the floor near the desk, including the money and Trish's clothes. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"She's upstairs" Dante said suspicious and a bit upset.

"Upstairs?" Morrison wondered as he saw Dante's shirt unzipped. "What's all this mess about? And what are her clothes doing on the..."

Dante didn't even let him finish. "That's none of your business" He said harshly. "Why don't you tell me what you came here for and beat it?"

"Alright, alright..." Morrison said offended. "I bring you jobs and this is what I get" He complained. "Man..." He shook his head in annoyance. "Meet me at this address at 10 sharp tonight" He said serious as he shove a piece of paper to Dante. He turned around and started to walk away.

Dante took the note and glanced at it. "We'll meet you there then"

Morrison walked out the door and left. Dante rapidly looked behind the desk and found Trish there, sitting down.

"Sorry babe, are you alright?" He said shaky.

Trish glared at him. "Yes"

Dante helped her up and kissed her lips. "So... where were we?"

"I need a shower" Trish said annoyed.

"Umm... okay" Dante said a bit disappointed. "Are you upset?" Dante said while Trish was picking up her clothes from the floor. "'Cause I had to do that. He would have seen you naked"

"I know Dante. I'm not upset. Just next time, at least let me know that you're gonna push me over first" She said a bit annoyed. Trish felt Dante's stare all over her. "What?"

"Nothing" Dante said dubious. "It's just that... you look so amazing. In fact I think I have a hard on again" Dante said rubbing his head.

"Dante..." Trish made a pause. "...you always have a hard on"

"That's not true" He replied.

"In fact, I don't think I know your cock in a 'relaxed state'"

"Well, it's not my fault that you're so sexy" Dante said. "I'm an easy man, baby"

"I can see that" Trish said simply.

"I thought you liked that" Dante said confused.

"I never said I didn't" Trish replied. She walked closer to him and kissed his lips.

It was unbelievable what Trish could make him feel with just one kiss. He felt this shiver going through all of his body. A sensation he's starting to love now. Dante took a deep breath after Trish parted her lips from his.

Trish stared deep into his eyes. "What?" She said grinning.

"I love you baby" Dante said lovingly as he stared deep into her eyes. He grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her into a kiss again. A profound kiss this time.

They even started moaning again, When Trish suddenly broke away from the kiss. She took a deep breath. "I know where you're going" Trish said breathing heavily.

"I'm not going anywhere" Dante said seductively as he took Trish by the waist and pulled her closer.

"No Dante! I really need a shower. I'm all covered up in your cum and it's beginning to dry" She complained. "You came as if you hadn't had sex in years!"

"Well...almost, baby" Dante said grinning.

"What about last night?" Trish wondered.

"What about it? I got quite a load inside baby"

"I know that now" Trish replied.

Meanwhile, Alastor kept shaking with such strength that you could even hear it.

Trish turned to look at it. "Aren't you doing something with it?"

"Oh yeah. You go take that shower and I'll go deal with it" Dante said determined. "And... I'll meet you in the shower later, yeah?"

Trish slightly chuckled. "We'll see if you're that lucky"

Trish went upstairs and headed straight to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She liked that one most for being the biggest bathroom. She turned on the hot water, she just took off her boots and got inside. The warm water felt so good against her skin, she really needed a shower so she took her time.

Meanwhile, Dante took Alastor and headed to the basement. He held the sword in front of his face and stared at it. Then all of a sudden he started hearing the voice. Alastor's voice.

"So you will put me inside a chest and let me rot forever?" A womanly voice resounded inside the room as Dante opened the door to the basement.

"You earned it. When you learn to respect Trish, I'll get you out of here, but meanwhile, I'll keep you here" Dante said as he opened the old, big chest at his secret training room.

"Respect? You promised loyalty to me. We became one and now, you change me for another lightning devil?" Alastor complained.

"You're not the same" Dante replied.

"Of course not! As long as you wield me, I can awaken your true power, make you stronger. Isn't that better for you in battle?" Alastor tried to persuade Dante.

Dante hesitated for a moment. "Well, that may be true, but Trish is not a sword I can put inside a chest. And if you ask me to choose... you know the answer already" Dante said cocky.

"How dare you!" Alastor yelled as Dante threw it inside the chest.

"Dante..." Another womanly voice resounded from inside the chest. "...you have forsaken us"

"Oh not again!" Dante complained. "Nevan?"

"I speak for all of us" Nevan spoke up. "Don't you need us anymore?" Most of his devil arms tried to speak, the ones inside the chest and the ones at the wall.

"Don't even get me started on you two!" Dante yelled to Agni and Rudra.

"No Master" They spoke up.

Dante just glared at them and both Agni and Rudra simply shut their mouths and turned like a stone. "And you should all do as them" He said to the others. "And I haven't forsaken you, it's just that you're too many, I can't choose..."

He was interrupted by Alastor. "But you could choose her over me!" Alastor said mad.

"That's different" Dante took a deep breath. "Anyway, when I need any of you, I'll come for you, otherwise you'll remain here" He said serious. "Understood?"

All Devil Arms remained quiet symbolizing their understanding.

"Good" Said Dante as he closed the chest. He had a look around and found Rebellion at the wall. "Guess I'll stick to the never failing oldie" He took Rebellion and went upstairs again.

Dante left the sword at its old place and went straight to his room, looking for Trish. But to his surprise, she wasn't there. "Trish?" He went out of his room and saw the lights on at the bathroom on the hall. He opened the door to the bathroom and then the shower curtains. He surprised Trish in the bathtub.

"Dante! You keep scaring me!" Trish said.

"Sorry babe, I didn't know you were asleep" Dante said simply. "On the other hand, you keep arousing me" Dante said seductively.

Trish just gazed at Dante for a moment then she just closed her eyes and relaxed again. She hadn't added soap to the water, so there was no foam at all and Dante could see her clearly through the water.

"Need a hand?" Dante said seductively.

Trish opened an eye and glimpsed at Dante. "Dante?" She said jokey.

"I mean in a good way, I swear!" Dante said grinning nervously.

"Right..." Trish nodded. "You know what? I do need a hand" Trish said.

"Whatever you need baby" Dante said raising an eyebrow and giving her a wink.

"Could you carry me to the room?" Trish said adorably.

"Oh Trish, just that?" Dante complained a little. "Sure, you wanna go now?" He asked.

"Yes" She pleaded as she stood up in the bathtub.

Dante stared at her beauty for a moment, bedazzled, breathless. He slightly shivered and reached for a towel. When he turned to hand it to Trish, he found her turned around and bent down, unplugging the bathtub. He gulped; she was surely doing all that on purpose. Trish straightened up and turned around. Dante handed her the towel and Trish could notice his erection. She just grinned. She wrapped herself around the towel and tried to dry her back first. She grabbed the towel by the ends and started shaking it. Her breasts bounced a little with her movement. She stepped out of the bathtub and stood at the steps before it. Her breasts were exactly at Dante's face level, then she bent down to dry her legs.

Dante just stood there watching her seducing him from mere inches away. "You really enjoy teasing me, don't you baby?" He said grinning as Trish straightened up and pulled him closer by his neck with the towel.

"Tease?" Trish said pulling and pressing his face towards her breasts. She loosed her hold on him a little.

"Yes, tease..." Dante said slightly breathless. The softness of her breasts aroused him even more. He moved his lips to her nipples and licked them a little making Trish moan and shiver a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

Trish fell from the steps but she was in Dante's grasp, so she just wrapped her legs around his waist. Dante's shirt was still unzipped, so he could feel her pussy and her breasts rub against his skin.

"Okay, yes... I enjoy it so much..." Trish said gasping.

"I know that baby" Dante grinned. "I enjoy it too" They kissed all the way to the room as he carried her against his chest. When they got to the room, Dante laid her down on the bed then he put himself upon her. He kept kissing her so softly, but more than aroused they were relaxed, and Dante's kisses relaxed her even more. Dante moved and laid beside her, resting on his side. He began caressing her skin until slowly, Trish fell to sleep. He just stayed there, watching her sleep, until he also fell asleep.

Hours later, Dante winked and he realized it was dark already. He lazily opened his eyes and stared at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9:45pm. Then he remembered he promised to meet Morrison at 10 sharp, so he hurriedly got out of bed and tried to wake Trish.

"Trish, wake up, get dressed. We need to go!" Dante tried to rush her.

Trish barely twitched.

Dante kept insisting until she finally opened her eyes.

"Do that magic and get dressed" Dante said serious.

Trish got dressed in a second and with all that laziness, she stood up. "You're such a killjoy, you know that! I was sleeping so wonderfully" She complained.

"I'm sorry baby. We'll get to sleep as soon as we get back"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Trish said rushing him now.

They headed downstairs, took their stuff; Dante took Rebellion and put it inside that guitar case. It brought him so much memories. They went out of the shop and straight into the garage. Dante threw the case at the back seat of the car and they both climbed in.

Dante started the car and drove as fast as he could to arrive on time.

"When are we gonna get some rest?" Trish said a bit tired. "Since we got back from Mallet Island, it's been mission after mission, I need a break"

Dante turned to glimpse at her. "I swear it's the first time I get these many jobs in such few days. You must bring me luck"

"Luck, huh?" Trish stared at him. "Call it luck when we get to sleep"

Dante chuckled.

The streets were kinda lonely at the hour and as they got closer to the place, it seemed to get darker and hazy.

Dante read the note and realized they were really close. He never likes to park near the place where they go to work at, so he parked a block away from the joint they were supposed to meet at. They got off the car, he took the guitar case and strapped it to his back. As they started walking to the place, they noticed the night was as dark as coal and strangely silent. As they got even closer, they began to hear music playing; nice, soft and enticing music. As the haze scattered, it revealed the entrance.

"A strip club?" Trish said surprised. "You woke me up for a strip club!" She complained.

Dante couldn't believe his luck. "Bar" He corrected.

"What are you smiling about?" Trish said annoyed as she nudged on Dante's ribs. "And it is a strip club. What are we supposed to do here anyway?" She said a bit bothered.

"I don't know. Let's go inside and find out" Dante said simply as he took Trish's hand and led her into the place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what do you think? Please leave your reviews, don't be shy. There's still a lot more for this story, more things to happen, good and bad. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapters.

Till next time! (Hope it's not long, though good things come for those who wait, or so I heard) Be patient please :P


	12. Smooth

**AN:** hello everyone! This chapter should be called the longest wait. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten you, and for those who're still with me, well here it goes. I've had a bunch of personal problems so I barely had the chance to update, even when it was almost done since so long ago, anyhow, here it is, I hope you enjoy it as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 "Smooth"<strong>

Trish stared at the flashy neon sign of a woman dancing on a pole just above the main doors. "Bar huh?" She murmured.

Suddenly, the two wide doors opened, just as if they were expected.

"C'mon Trish" Dante said as he took her hand and pulled her to go inside.

A man welcomed them at the entrance as they walked in. By the looks of the man, he should be the manger. He was tall, bearded and pretty well dressed in a black suit. "Please come in, we were waiting for you" The man said.

Dante and Trish stared at him suspiciously.

"You must be the new dancer..." He said to Trish. "...and you the new musician" He said to Dante after he saw he was carrying a guitar case.

"What?" Both Dante and Trish said together.

"No, you must be confused, we're here to meet with..." Dante tried explaining, but he was interrupted.

"With me, yes" The man insisted. "Hurry up. We're running out of time, you're about to come out on stage" He said to Trish. "Oh, and by the way... that's such a nice attire. We were giving you one, but that costume is absolutely sexy. Leather is perfect, you can definitely wear that" The man said as he laid his hand behind Trish's back and tried leading her backstage.

Trish stared at him a little upset. "Are you saying I look like..."

"Come with me please" The man insisted, almost pushing her.

"Hey!" Dante shouted a bit upset. "She's not coming with you. Where are you taking her? She's my woman!"

"Oh really? Lucky bastard! Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I'll treat her nicely" The man said slyly as they disappeared in the shadows at the back.

"What!" Dante said mad. He was about to go after them when someone caught him from the arm. "Let go!" Dante yelled.

"You're on time, I'm surprised" Said Morrison.

Dante recognized his voice and turned around. "Let go of me, I need to go find Trish. Who the fuck was that!" Dante asked.

"That's the owner of this place and the man who hired us, and don't worry he must have been confused. What's the worst that could happen?" Said Morrison.

"The worst?" Dante wondered.

Soft enticing music started playing. Dante turned towards the stage, and to his surprise he saw Trish coming out.

"What! That's the worst that could happen!" Dante yelled. He tried to go and get her, but Morrison stopped him again.

"Relax, it's just a dance"

"A dance?" Dante turned to look at the bunch of horny men sitting in front of the stage. They all started screaming for Trish, whistling excited.

"Turn around" Morrison forced Dante to turn around from the stage. "You don't wanna see that. Ohh she's good"

"What!" Dante just heard the men screaming for her. "I'm gonna fucking kill them!" Dante said mad. "How dare they stare at her like that in my face!"

"Take them off, take them off!" The men screamed in unison.

"That's it, I've had it!" Dante yelled as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and pointed right at the bunch of horny men.

Suddenly the lights went out and the atmosphere changed abruptly.

"Ahh thank you!" Dante said staring to the ceiling as he lifted his guns in the air too, aiming to the nothingness.

Trish pulled out her guns too and tried to help Dante. With the place infested with demons, it didn't take long for the men to empty the place. Dante opened the guitar case and took out Rebellion. The place was still drowned in darkness but Trish and Dante could see just fine. There were several poles on the stage so Trish would make good use of them. She grabbed hold of one and spun, kicking a lot of demons down. The only visible light there, was the one emanated from Trish's guns and the lightning of her powers.

The lightning called Dante's attention so he turned towards her direction. He just paralyzed at the sight of her. He was mesmerized by her moves. She was moving from one pole to the other, wrapping her legs tight around it while she bent her torso and shot to the demons as she spun, descending slowly. And by the time she was down, most of the demons were dead. But still, more portals appeared out of nowhere, spitting demons uncontrollably.

Dante approached to Trish since most of the demons were going after her; she was the main attraction. He slashed at the demons with Rebellion wiping them off from the place. He stopped for a moment to stare at Trish again. He was truly mesmerized with her, his stare just seemed lost in her. Demons approached to him from both sides and he simply shot to them without even twitching. He seemed to move just like a puppet. His arms moved to different directions without moving an inch from the spot he was standing at, while his stare was just focused on her.

Trish moved throughout the whole stage and the three poles, the one at the center and the two on the sides. She ran first to the one on the left side. She leaped towards it and grabbed hold of the highest part while she kicked some demons. Once she was held tight with her legs, she started shooting left and right, even to the demons coming from behind Dante. She spun around the pole using only her legs till she reached the bottom, then doing some acrobatics, she bent backwards doing cartwheels till she reached the pole on the right side at the same time that she kicked and stomped over demons. Around seven demons surrounded her, she grabbed hold of the pole and lifted herself a little with her arms facing at the demons. She leapt off the ground and started kicking one by one every single demon surrounding her. She finished leaping off the pole and stomping over a demon's head, piercing her heels through it. She did everything with such grace that Dante was simply dumbfounded by her dexterity.

Trish kept moving around the stage, now to the main pole right at the center. To reach to it, you had to go through this narrow dance floor that ended in a round shape with the pole at the center. She headed towards it, killing the demons blocking her way. She used her powers, her guns, all of her body to get rid of them moving with such grace that Dante was simply stupefied.

When Trish reached to it, she turned her back to Dante, who was now comfortably sat on the lounge sofas, just holding Rebellion. Trish stood behind the pole so that her back was parallel to it. She pulled out her guns and started shooting left and right. All of a sudden the spotlights turned on and pointed right at her, iluminating her within the darkness.

"Showtime!" Dante said anxious, never losing foucs on Trish.

Trish started sliding down the pole with a smooth sway of her hips, even sexy rock music started playing, guiding her hips, her sways, her every move. She grabbed from the pole and started pulling herself up, till she reached the highest part. She held tight with her legs and one arm, leaving the other for shooting. She started shooting with Luce as she slowly descended, spinning so slowly, so sexy. She switched arms and now shot with Ombra. Her lightning bullets easily killed the lesser demons. As she nearly reached the bottom, she held her body holding just with one arm while she stretched her legs to a side, kicking a demon. She pulled up her legs, grasping from a higher part of the pole. Perfectly held by her ankles now, she lifted her torso parallel to the ground and started shooting to every remaining demon, still, trying to descend slowly following the music. She reached the ground facing Dante now; sat with her legs flexed a little, and the pole between her legs; Trish with an arm grabbed the pole again and lifted herself once more. She slowly slid up, with the pole rubbing her pussy as she arched her back a little.

"Yeah baby, yeah!" Dante shouted excited. Two demons approached to him from each side. He effortlessly and effectively slashed the demon at the right, and shot right between the eyes to the one on the left, killing them in a blink, letting himself enjoy the show without moving from his seat.

Trish straightened up herself and held the pole as her eyes locked with Dante's. She lifted her body parallel to the ground, holding herself with both of her arms. She started spinning, kicking every demon around her. Dante wished the demons were endless to keep watching Trish for a little longer. At the last spin, Trish lifted her entire body with a strong leap, grasping from the highest part of the pole with her legs, mostly her ankles. She started to descend, face down, spinning and shooting to the last remaining demons. Before she'd reach the ground she held with her arms and leapt off the pole with a backward motion, elevating a bit before she'd reach the ground once again. She fired Luce and Ombra at each of her sides, killing the two remaining demons. She landed on one knee, with her arms stretched at each side; her guns were still smokey and burning in the heat of her lightning. She was facing down with her eyes shut.

"You had some impressive moves there" Dante said slyly.

Trish lifted her face and opened her eyes to look at Dante.

"I didn't know you had these type of skills" Dante added.

Trish just grinned and shut her eyes again. "There are so many skills of mine you have yet to discover" She said sultry as she stared into Dante's eyes. She straightened up and leapt off the stage. She walked towards Dante in a very seductive way. She just straddled him without losing eye contact. Dante loosed Rebellion on the next lounge sofa then ran his hands up her skin, from her hips till her tiny waist. He kept his stare focused on hers, while she pressed her body against his. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her even closer.

"You got me so hard" He whispered into her mouth, still staring into her eyes.

"I know, I can feel it" Trish whispered and started kissing him so slowly and passionately.

Except for the spotlights, the regular lights were still off. Dante and Trish were just setting the mood, filling the place with their pleasurable moans, when suddenly all the lights turned on again.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" The man said before he actually stared at them, then he was just left speechless.

It was as if Dante and Trish never heard what the man said, for they just kept kissing and moaning as if they were alone.

Morrison cleared his throat to call their attention, but nothing. Then he did it a bit louder and it was then, that Dante opened an eye and saw the two men standing there, staring.

"Hey! Would you give us a minute here?" Dante said a bit bothered.

"What!" Morrison said surprised.

The man touched Morrison's shoulder. "That's alright, let's give 'em some time"

"Ahh... alright" Morrison seemed annoyed.

"That's one lucky bastard!" The man said as they turned away from Dante and Trish before they'd get aroused too.

"I know" Said Morrison. "Alright, let's talk about the money then" He said as they headed to an office in the back.

Meanwhile, Dante parted his lips from Trish's and roamed them on the bare skin of her neck and part of her chest. Trish moaned a bit louder, now that her mouth was free. Dante started caressing her breasts softly, he was starting to zip dpwn her corset when Trish stopped him.

"No Dante... stop" Trish moaned softly.

"What?" Dante said surprised. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We can't do it here" Trish replied.

"Why not? We're alone now" Dante tried to convice her.

"Dante, are you serious? There are cameras everywhere" Trish complained, still straddled on Dante's lap and with her arms wrapped around his neck while her breasts were really close to Dante's face.

"So what?" Dante said lost in her sweet bosom.

"Dante, I think we should go" Trish said as she stood up from Dante's lap and readied to go.

"Hey, don't go..." Dante said still sitting down and trying to reach her with his hands. "Come here baby, you're not leaving me like this, are you baby?" Dante complained.

"Like what?" Trish slightly turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Like this!" Dante said pointing at his groin. "It hurts!"

"Why?" Trish wondered, but still she was a bit annoyed, so she turned away from him.

Dante stood up and walked closer to her. "Because I'm hard as rock, and it's tight in here and it wants to come out..." He said as he grabbed her by her waist from behind. "...it wants to feel you..." He whispered to her neck so close to her ear.

"Oh really?" Trish slightly moaned.

"Yes... really" Dante whispered softly as he caressed her skin while moving his hands up her waist, ending up on her sweet bosom. "...grant it that wish. Tell me you feel the same desire consuming you..."

"Dante..." Trish moaned as she slightly squirmed, feeling his erection rubbing at her ass.

"Oh baby..." Dante moaned.

Trish turned around and started kissing him desperately. "Yes... I feel it" She stopped kissing him for a moment to moan and speak then started kissing him again.

Dante and Trish were just setting the mood when again they were interrupted by Morrison clearing his throat.

Trish turned around after she heard the other man's voice. She stood in front of Dante, covering him up.

"I'm sorry for the earlier misunderstanding. I never thought you could be the demon hunters"

"That's alright" Dante said a bit desperate to go.

"I know you two are partners..." The man said to Trish. "...but if you ever need a job, the doors will always be open for you" He took Trish's hand and kissed it softly.

Dante couldn't help to feel jealous and bothered, mostly.

"Ummm... thank you, I guess" Trish said hesitant as she pulled her hand away.

Dante cleared his throat. "Well then, I guess you guys made an agreement already so... we'll get going"

"Yes" Said Morrison. "I'll meet you guys outside"

Dante and Trish walked out of the club and meant to go straight to the car, but suddenly Dante stopped.

"Hey baby..." Dante said as he held Trish's hand to make her stop.

Trish turned around and looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"...would you wait for me in the car? I'll meet Morrison here okay?" Dante asked while he pulled Trish closer.

"Yeah, okay" Trish said simply as Dante gave her a peck on the lips a couple times before letting her go.

Dante gave her the car keys and Trish turned away to go. She started to walk away and Dante just couldn't help to mesmerize with the move of her hips as she walked. Suddenly, Morrison stood beside Dante and shoved him the guitar case, making him react a little, but still he was a little lost in the sway of her hips.

"You forgot your sword!" Said Morrison after the guitar case hit Dante on a side.

Dante grabbed the case but still he was a little lost.

"Where's your head, you lover boy?" Morrison said mocking.

"Shut up" Dante said a bit bothered, then turned to look at Morrison.

"I see things are going pretty well with Trish" Morrison added. "And is it serious?" He wondered.

"Yes of course" Dante said simply. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that you look different..." Said Morrison.

"I am different, for her" Dante added. "She's my life, my everything"

"I'm glad. That's wonderful Dante, seriously. I'm really happy for you"

"Well... thanks, I guess. Now, let's cut to the chase" Dante said a bit desperate to go.

"Right..." Morrison said as he gave Dante a fair share of money.

Dante really didn't care, he just took the money and hurried to go.

"It's good to see you smile again" Morrison said raising his voice as Dante walked away.

Dante just kept walking and waved him goodbye with his thumb and two fingers without turning to look at him. He reached to the car and looked at Trish with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Trish asked curious.

"Wonderful" Said Dante as he opened the door and climbed in.

Trish handed him the car keys and he turned it on. "Hey Trish?"

"Yes Dante?" She said.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Dante said.

"Umm yes, well...maybe not like that but yeah, I guess" Trish said hesitant.

Dante reached a hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "I love you like no other man can love. My love for you is limitless, infinite, endless. You are my reason to live" He said lovingly.

"Oh Dante... that is so sweet" Trish said smiling. "I love you too and so much, like I never loved before. And you, you are my reason to wipe away all the evil within me. You fill me with your light and all that darkness inside me just vanishes away"

"No Trish, that's what you do to me" Dante said grinning.

Trish grinned too and kissed him softly. She sat up straight on her seat and yawned.

Dante looked at her so lovingly.

"What?" Trish said jokey.

"You're adorable" He said grinning.

"I know" Trish replied. "Shall we go now?"

"Your wishes are orders baby" Dante speeded up and headed home.

Trish was really tired and all the way back home she kept dozing off. When they arrived, Dante carried her all the way from the garage to the shop. He locked the main doors, while still holding Trish in his arms. Trish was more asleep than awake, so Dante laid her down on the large sofa while he went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Dante returned from the kitchen and sat on the centre table in front of Trish. He had a sip of water, then put the glass beside himself. "Baby, are you asleep?" He wondered.

Trish didn't seem to give any signs of consciousness.

"Trish?" Dante whispered to her lips as he leaned forward.

Trish perceived his scent, breathed him in and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his ncek, keeping him close to her. She kissed his lips, while still pulling him closer to her until Dante simply put himself upon her. Her eyes were still closed. She began rubbing Dante's back and slowly pulled down his coat forcing Dante to take it off.

Trish opened her eyes and stared at Dante, kneeled on the sofa, over her. She pulled from his vest and unbuckled it, then zipped down his shirt. She sat up and caressed his skin, from his navel to his chest, then slid her hands over his shoulders undressing him. Her hands reached his belt and unbuckled it too. Trish eyed Dante for a moment then zipped down his trousers.

"I thought you wanted to sleep" Said Dante as he eyed her every move.

"I changed my mind" Trish said sultry as she leaned back on the sofa, staring at Dante with such a lustful look.

Dante, still on his knees, simply grinned as their eyes locked for moments. He unbuckled her belt and slid off her pants, leaving her sexy red panties and her boots on.

"Mmm... I like these" Said Dante as he stared at her tiny thong. He turned her over and Trish put on her knees. Dante stared at her backside and admired her completely. "Oohh... yeah baby, definitely love these" He said while his hands slid all the way down from her tiny waist till her hips, ending on her round, fine ass. He sqeezed her ass and spanked it a bit.

Trish slightly chuckled and moved her body towards Dante's hips. Her ass touched Dante's cock; she loved the feeling of it against her skin. She started moving her ass, feeling all of Dante's hardness. Dante gripped from her hips, then he pulled down his underwear, releasing the beast. Now Trish could feel him even better.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned as Dante's cock slid softly between her ass.

Dante slid a hand to her pussy and felt her wetness through her panties. He rubbed his fingers against her pussy and slightly moved her thong to a side to feel her more. His fingers could now poke her better. "Oh baby, you're so smooth..." Dante moaned as he felt the smoothness of her wet pussy around his fingers. Her smell, the feel of her was just starting to make him lose control. He grabbed his cock and started moving it around her clit without loosing his grip from her hip. He moved his cock all around trying to push it in. He kept sliding the tip until he felt it so wet. He slid his cock all the way to her pussy, reaching her clit; he did it several times before he thrust himself inside of her so strong.

Trish let out a strong moan as she felt Dante's cock reach so deep inside of her. She grabbed hold of the sofa so tightly as Dante's strong thrusts seemed to be pushing her off the couch. But she fought back. She started moving her hips towards him, meeting his moves at the exact moment, making it even more pleasurable. Trish straightened up, keeping on her knees. Her back pressed against Dante's chest as she kept bouncing on him. Dante slowly laid back on the sofa with Trish over him. She held from his thighs and kept moving her hips up and down then in a round motion.

Dante put his hands on her breasts, sqeezing them softly, the sight he had from her was simply perfect. He lifted his hips a little bit and started pounding her faster and stronger. In one of these strong moves, Dante's cock slid out of Trish's pussy but Dante kept moving his hips slowly while Trish touched his cock and pressed it against her pussy, her clit. Dante's shaft slid so smoothly up and down her pussy, soaked in her sweet juices. The sensation of his wet head against her clit was oh so smooth. She was so close to reach climax.

Dante felt her heart speeding up, her uncontrollable breathing and strong moans gave away the inevitable. So Dante ram it in again, pounding her strongly. He felt her muscles tightening inside around his cock, squeezing it so pleasurable with every pulsation. Dante struggled to hold back, for her orgasm seemed endless. He needed to stop for a moment but it simply felt amazing that he didn't want to stop. Still, he pulled it out of her, he pushedTrish forward and she put on her knees again holding from the couch. Dante pounded her from behind so strong and so deep, making her moans seem more like screams, pleasurable screams, keeping up with Dante's strong moans.

Trish just kept screaming and moaning his name as this orgasmic feeling just seemed to not stop. The way she screamed was making it harder to Dante to keep restraining himself, so he finally released. He pulled it out of her and blew his load all over her ass and her back.

"Ohh...ohhh...oh..." Dante panted trying to control his breathing. He leaned back on the arm of the couch exhausted, closed his eyes and tried to rest a little.

Trish felt her back and ass all wet. "Dante, you got me all covered up in your cum!" She complained a little while she had a glimpse at him, still on her knees.

Dante just chuckled. "That was quite a load, huh?"

Trish stood up and glared at him. "Oh, so you make fun of it?"

Dante glimpsed at his crotch. "Hey, you wet all my trousers and I'm not complaining. It'll probably leave a stain"

"Well, it's not my fault that you left them on" Trish said arrogantly as she headed to the bathroom in the back of the office.

Dante meant to follow her to the bathroom. He stood up and put his _friend_ back in his trousers and zipped them up. "Hey baby, wait!"

Trish was just about to get in the shower when Dante surprised her. "What is it?" She asked.

"No, nothing. You're taking a shower?" He asked foolishly.

"I wanna clean up well and refresh to sleep" Trish said as she got in the shower. "You should too"

"As tempting as that seems, I'll just wash it up in the sink"

"Do as you please baby" Trish said slyly.

Dante washed up his dick and his trousers in the sink. He rinsed his face and brushed his teeth. "I'll wait for you outside baby"

"Dante?" Trish called out his name so Dante just stood there. She slid the shower curtain, took him by the hand and pulled him closer. Dante surprised a little; he thought Trish would pull him into the shower, but no. She just kissed him and let him go. "I won't take long" She whispered.

Dante went out of the bathroom and headed straight to the couch. He threw himself on it, face up. He felt something poking at his back, so he reached his hand there. "Why didn't you bother me before?" He wondered as he held Ebony and Ivory in his hands. He put them on the centre table and leaned back again on the couch. He was hot. He stared at the ceiling and saw that old fan. "Nah, what the hell" He said as he took Ebony and shot to one of the edges of the fan, making it start spinning. "That's better" He put his hands on the back of his head and relaxed.

Suddenly, Trish came out of the bathroom all agitated. "Was that a gunshot? What happened? Are demons here?" She said surprised after seeing Dante so relaxed on the couch.

"Hm?" Dante opened an eye and glimpsed at her for a moment. "Yeah, I just turned on the fan"

"The old way?" Trish said raising an eyebrow.

"My way" Said Dante.

"Your way... right" She said with a hand on her hip, just wrapped in the towel. "So you turn on things by hitting, punching and shooting at them" She said it more as a fact than a question.

"Technically... yes. Though I wouldn't turn you on by a punch or ..." He stopped talking for a moment. "...no wait, I have"

"Oh, you have not!" Trish complained a little as she approached to him. "...and you do too"

"I never said I didn't" Dante said seductively. "Come here baby"

Trish walked closer to him and stood beside him. Dante reached a hand to her bare leg and caressed her skin under the towel. He took her hand and pulled her closer.

Trish straddled him on the couch without really touching any part of his body, she laid just on her knees and hands. Dante loosened the knot of the towel at the front, revealing Trish's perfect breasts. She just stared at him intensely.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Dante said slyly.

"Me?" Trish replied.

" 'Cuase you just did" Dante reached his hands to her waist and pulled her towards his groin.

"Dante!" Trish complained jokey as she felt Dante's cock hard again.

"What?" Dante said jokey, as the towel totally slipped down her body, leaving her completely nude. "It's not my fault that you're so sexy"

Trish just grinned. "I know"

"Modest, huh?" Dante chuckled and patted his chest so that Trish would lean over him.

"You're gonna leave it like that?" She wondered.

Dante put his arm around her back and pulled her closer. Half of her body beside him and half over him. "You mean my erection?"

Trish just nodded.

"Don't worry baby, eventually, it'll come down" He said as Trish rested her head on his chest. "Though right now, it's a little tight in there" He said as he zipped down his trousers, making his erection even more visible.

"Dante!" Trish complained again, jokey.

"What! You don't want it to choke, do you?" He said jokey.

"No..." Trish said shyly.

"You might want to rub his head though..." Dante said jokey.

"Why, to put it to sleep?" Trish said sultry.

"Mmmm... maybe" Dante said pensive.

"Or perhaps, a wet kiss might help" Trish kept seducing him.

"Really?" Dante said excited all of a sudden. "I think that might wake him up though"

Trish just chuckled. "I was just teasing you Dante"

"Oh Trish!" Dante pouted.

"But... who knows... maybe tomorrow you'll be lucky" Trish said seductively as she gave him a wink. "Right now, I want to sleep" She yawned and laid a leg over Dante's.

Dante grabbed the towel and covered her up a little. He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight Dante" She whispered.

"Sweet dreams baby" Said Dante as he slowly stroke her hair putting her to sleep within seconds. Having her so close to his body and feeling her bare skin, relaxed him so much. It was a matter of minutes for him to fall into the Sandman's reign.

The next morning, Trish was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Dante's cock as hard as ever. She surprised a little, for the head was showing, coming out from the front opening of Dante's underwear.

"Dante!" Trish shook Dante's shoulder.

Dante woke up in a daze. "What, what is it? Are you okay?" He said to Trish as he sat up agitated with his guns in hand already.

Trish looked at him and frowned with a worry expression. "It's still hard"

"What?" Dante said confused. He lowered his look to his groin. "Oh, my dick, yeah I told you before I always wake up hard"

"Oh..." Trish said a bit embarrased.

"Fuck Trish, you scared me, I thought a demon had snuck in!" Dante said as he laid his guns back on the centre table and tried to relax again as he laid back on the couch.

"Well, someone _is _trying to sneak out" Trish said as she eyed Dante's crotch.

Dante opened an eye to glimpse at her. "Are you gonna continue with that?" He closed his eye again and put his arms behind his head. "Unless you plan on doing something about it, I recommend you go back to sleep"

"And what if I do?" Trish said slyly.

"What?" Dante sat up straight suddenly. "You-you will?" He started stuttering.

Trish just grinned and kissed Dante. "Just let me get some water, my mouth is a little dry..." She said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Dante turned to look at her as she walked away. She looked so perfect. "You're not teasing me again, are you?"

"Of course not Dante" Trish raised her voice a little so that Dante could listen to her from the office.

Dante's heart started beating unsteadily, he was nervous and anxious. He stood up from the couch and went directly to the chair behind his desk. He sat down and just waited for her. Minutes passed until finally Trish came back from the kitchen, she stood before Dante and stared at him naughtily.

Dante eyed her from head to toes, dumbfounded by her beauty, her perfection. "You took your time for a drink" He said trying to hide his anxiety.

"I'm trying to set the mood here" Trish said slyly.

"The mood, huh?" Dante was doing his job pretty well, he seemed relaxed. But as soon as Trish would lay a finger on him, she'd notice how hard his heart was beating. "Well you better start now before I throw myself at you and make you mine"

"Oh really?" Trish said sultryly.

"Yes, really" Dante said certain as he suddenly stood up from the chair and gave a step closer to Trish pushing her against the desk.

"Not so fast baby" Trish pushed him from his chest forcing him to sit down on the chair again.

Dante's trousers were still zipped down and his erection, still trying to find a way out of there. Trish laid her hands on his knees, she bent over a little, while her hands slid up his thighs reaching his crotch. She started rubbing his cock slowly as she pulled it out of his underwear, pulling them down a little. She slightly touched his stomach and noticed his nervousness. His heart was beating such fast and hard that even his stomach felt like beating too.

"Relax Dante, I should be the one nervous" Trish said slyly.

"You're not?" He panted.

"No...?" She said eyeing him intesely. "...I'm drooling"

Trish leaned her head towards his hardness; she licked the tip moving her tongue with a round motion. Dante's breathing began to get out of control. Trish began sucking a little more pulling it inside her mouth. The feel of her tongue moving throughout his shaft was simply delightful, and her wet lips, sliding all the way, caressing his shaft, felt just so smooth. He couldn't help to moan.

"Oh Trish..." He whispered between moans. Then he felt how his cock reached down her throat, it just felt amazing. "Ohh Trish... are you sure this is your first time doing this?" He wondered in complete ecstasy.

"Mhmm..." Trish managed to reply somehow, with her mouth full. She just loved doing this and it turned her on so much that even she was moaning. She crouched to be more comfortable. She pulled it out of her mouth and started licking it all the way from his balls to the head, then she kept teasing the tip with her tongue feeling every end of it. She just loved it. She grabbed his cock with both of her hands and started rubbing it as it slowly disappeared inside her mouth. Her hands kept moving smoothly caressing his shaft, as her tongue massaged the rest inside her mouth.

Dante was on the verge of climax, but he definitely didn't want this to end. He struggled to hold back; laid his hands on her head and moved along with it, back and forth. His eyes went blank and his head just tilted back. His moans were stronger every time.

Then all of a sudden, someone came in to the shop. Dante was cut short, but even when Trish noticed, she didn't stop. The desk was hiding her so she couldn't be seen either way.

"Is this the Devil May Cry Agency?" A man asked.

Dante moved forward with the chair so that Trish couldn't be seen in any way. He laid his arms on the desk and glimpsed at the man. "Didn't you read the sign outside?" He struggled to say while he held his moans inside.

"It says Devil Never Cry..." The man said dubious.

"...ahh..." Dante let out a faint moan as he turned his face down, still grabbing hold of the desk. "It's the same..."

The man stepped closer to the desk but Dante just raised an arm with his hand opened so that the man would stop his pace.

"We're not- open- yet..." Dante struggled to hold his breath. "...ohh..." But his moans were inevitably heard afterwards.

"It wasn't locked, so I thought that it was..." The man said, but he was interrupted by Dante.

"I don't give a damn about your thoughts..." Dante struggled to say. He was trying to swallow his moans but eventually he let them out. "...ohhh...ohh..." He tried to hold back though. He closed his eyes and frowned in pleasure as he let out quiet moans. It was evident that his breathing was speeding up, his chest kept moving in and out so quickly. He tried to control it, to not give away himself.

"Are you okay?" The man wondered after watching Dante sweat.

"Yes..." Dante said moaning. "...no! Yes!...yes...oh yes..." He just couldn't stop.

The man kept staring at Dante so suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Dante struggled to say as pearls of sweat raced down his face. He held tighter from the desk, trying hard to restrain himself, but Trish was making it such difficult for him.

"Well listen..." The stranger said. "I've come..."

"That's what I'm trying to hold back thanks to you..." Dante murmured as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry?" The man said dubious.

Dante just shook his head.

"Well, I've come from far away, I really need your help. The demons are scaring my customers, well I barely have one since they started showing up. It's a matter of life and death" The man continued.

Dante just couldn't pay any attention, he could hear no more. "Just...give me...the address and...we'll be there soon" Dante said panting.

The man pulled out his wallet and a business card he was willing to offer Dante, but he just made him a sign, and the man unable to know what to do, just stood there in hesitation with the card in hand. He put the wallet back in his pocket and slowly dropped the card on the floor as he gave a couple steps back until he was almost out of the shop. "I'll come..." He hesitated. He didn't know if to come back later.

"No...!" Dante raised his voice.

The man simply stepped out of the shop and shut the door, hoping that Dante would really _come_... to the rescue, that is.

"...I'll cum... just... now" Dante said as he tilted his head back and his eyes went blank. "Ohh...ohh Trish...oh..." He felt his power, his strength drain; it was as if he were a piece of ice and was quickly melting. He was mysteriously exhausted, but it was extremely pleasurable. "Oh Trish..." He said after he put a hand over Trish's head. She was still going. Dante breathed out. "You really sucked it all out"

Trish turned her eyes and stared at him for moments, while her hands were still jerking his shaft so slowly. "Do you want me to stop?" She said slyly.

"Oh no, it feels...beyond any bliss" Dante said slowly while he laid back on the chair again.

Trish kept teasing the tip, so deliciously slow, licking and sucking just the tip. Massaging a bit with her tongue so smoothly.

"Oh Trish... I could go on with this for ever!" Dante said in pleasure.

Trish just turned her stare towards him. "You?... Me!" She said in her most sexy voice.

"You like this, don't you?" Dante said slyly.

"I love it" Trish said enticingly as she kept going so smooth. She reached a hand to her pussy and felt herself so wet. Just to be sucking it, was turning her on so much. "Oh Dante, I'm so horny and wet..." Trish said almost as a plead.

Trish was already naked so _why not?_ Dante thought. He just pulled her up from her arms and made her straddle him. Trish sat on his lap with Dante's cock just in between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Dante's hands smoothly caressed her skin, starting on her back, slowly sliding down to her waist to end up on her ass.

Trish started kissing him so passionately while Dante sqeezed her ass and pulled her up a bit to poke her. Trish was so wet and horny that just when she felt Dante's cock penetrating her so slowly and so smooth, she parted her lips from his to let out her pleasurable moans. It felt so good that she just couldn't help to move faster. She started bouncing her hips so strong and fast, even Dante could feel how easily she was reaching climax. She did not want to come so fast, but she couldn't help it, it simply felt amazing. She could feel his every inch sliding inside of her so smooth; then suddenly Dante felt how her inner muscles tensed and started pulsating, thightening around his cock. It felt so good for him too that he came again, along with her.

Trish's pussy pulsated strongly just as Dante's cock inside of her, as he blew his load. The feeling of their palpitating sex was mind blowing for both of them. They didn't want it to end. They just held each other strongly until their pulsations stopped.

Their strong moans had filled the silent office and gradually lowered as their breathing turned normal. They stayed like that for a while until Dante pulled it out of her.

Trish stood up and Dante did too, right after her. He got his friend back in his pants and zipped them up. He walked a few steps and crouched to grab the stranger's business card. He straightened up and turned to look at Trish. "We have a mission babe, _you wanna come?_" Dante said slyly.

"Again?" Trish winked at him enticingly.

Dante just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please leave your review, any comments, thoughts? I hope I'm not boring you. This story still has so much more to come, I hope I can update faster. It might seem as if it was just about sex but it's not like that, there's so much more within, which you will be reading further on, if you stay with me, that is.

Thank you for reading, stay tuned. ;)


End file.
